


Regresiones

by Stony RS (StonyRS)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Drama, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Loki Does What He Wants, Love, M/M, Protective Steve, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Hates Magic, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 89,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Stony%20RS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translated in Russian by Vendigo. https://ficbook.net/readfic/5129918</p><p>La segunda guerra mundial había sido ganada, Steve Rogers llevaba la vida tranquila y honorable que cualquier Capitán héroe de guerra llevaría, a punto de desposar a su novia por más de 2 años; Peggy Carter, acostumbrabo a BBQS los sábados en casa de Bucky y a los bailes del cuartel.<br/>Su vida rutinaria y monótona era perfecta, hasta que Howard Stark le pidió su ayuda para viajar en el tiempo por el bien de América.</p><p>Todo habría sido perfecto, hubiera continuado su vida en 1950 al volver de su misión, de hecho ni siquiera era tan complicado... hasta que despertó desnudo en la cama de un completo desconocido... </p><p>Oh no, mierda, no era un desconocido, era... El hijo de Howard Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La propuesta

**1950**

“Pasa, Steve, adelante” la voz de aquella mujer hermosa con una dulce sonrisa solo propiciaba a que Steve se sonrojara aún más, asintió murmurando un tímido “Gracias” y pasó a la gran sala de aquella mansión poco conocida. Sus dedos moviéndose nerviosos.

“¿Una taza de té?” preguntó con la misma cálida sonrisa.

Sus ojos eran castaños, un castaño amielado que robaba suspiros de cualquier que se atreviera a mirarla por más de 10 segundos, Steve bajó la mirada, su tez era pálida y su cabello castaño claro caía suelto hasta su cintura, vestía un conjunto negro con blanco, la falda a la rodilla y tacones de no más de 5 centímetros, un collar de perlas en su cuello, y varios diamantes en sus múltiples anillos, vestía como toda una burguesa de los años 50’s, como la digna esposa de un millonario. Steve tragó con dificultad, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta opulencia económica, de hecho apenas se estaba acostumbrando a Howard.

“No gracias madame, estoy bien” dijo aún tímido y escucho la ligera risa de ella, no podía evitarlo, María era una mujer cautivante, levantó la mirada y sonrió tímidamente.

“Howard vendrá en seguida” dijo sonriente y salió de la enorme sala alfombrada, dos mucamas siguiéndola.

Después de varios minutos un hombre vistiendo un chaleco tinto, camisa blanca, pantalón de vestir negro y manchas notorias de aceite en su cara entró a la sala, estaba platicando animadamente con el mayordomo.

“Capitán” dijo sonriente y Steve asintió.

“Señor Stark, Pegg… La agente Carter me informó que quería verme”

“Está bien Steve, calmado, puedes llamarle Peggy, sé que llevan saliendo ya dos años” Steve asintió sonrojándose aún más.

“Por cierto, ¿Es mucho tiempo ya, no? Creí que se casarían de inmediato” dijo caminando con un vaso vacío hasta la botella de licor que tenía sobre la mesa de caoba del comedor, Steve asintió de nuevo.

“No he encontrado el momento de proponerle” dijo honesto y Howard lo volteo a ver con una enorme sonrisa

“El momento es lo de menos, ella te diría que sí en donde fuera” dijo con una amplia sonrisa y caminó hasta Steve, extendió su mano desocupada y Steve la tomó en un firme apretón de manos.

“¿Y para qué soy bueno?” preguntó curioso y Howard levantó una ceja tentativamente.

“Ven, tengo que mostrarte algo” dijo y salió de la sala, Steve permaneció parado en donde lo había dejado, hasta que escuchó el grito lejano de aquel hombre “Sígueme”

Steve volteo a sus alrededores, la casa perfectamente ordenada, las maderas más caras, las alfombras de miles de hilos, floreros artesanales con flores naturales por doquier, demasiada servidumbre para una pareja de recién casados, tragó saliva con dificultad y obedeció.

Bajo unas escaleras oscuras hasta llegar a un sótano donde al parecer era el estudio de Howard, miles de máquinas distintas, misiles, herramientas, manchas de aceite y planos por doquier. Steve intento caminar cauteloso.

“Procura no tocar nada, el 80% de lo que hay aquí son bombas funcionales” Steve lo volteo a ver nervioso esperando que fuera una broma. No lo era.

Lo siguió intentando pisar donde el pisaba, Howard se detuvo frente a una capsula metálica que despedía luz azul cielo y en la que se leían muchos números distintos.

“¿Qué es eso?” Steve preguntó curioso.

“Tengo una teoría. Pero necesito que me escuches con atención Steve”

Steve asintió algo asustado.

“Creo que inventé una máquina del tiempo”

Steve volteo a ver la capsula con ojos abiertos y con los labios entreabiertos, quería decir tanto pero no encontraba las palabras, Howard levantó la mano pidiendo silencio.

“He estado haciendo cálculos e intente viajar en ella yo mismo, viaje al pasado, no mucho, solo dos horas atrás y me di cuenta que tenía el poder de cambiar los actos que hacía y que estos repercutían notablemente en mis siguientes minutos. Intente viajar hacia adelante, una hora adelante cuando tú me dabas la respuesta de lo que te preguntaré al final, aún no sé si este momento es repetido o es el primero, no lo sé a ciencia cierta pero tengo una teoría al respecto.

Existen varias realidades alternas, por ejemplo, en una perdemos la guerra, en otra la ganamos. Ambas se desarrollan perfectamente con sus causas y consecuencias, ambas son reales, y en ambas habitamos, solo que no somos conscientes de ellas, por eso creemos que está es la única.

Mi plan era hacerlo yo mismo, y puedo viajar al pasado cuántas veces quiera, sin embargo mi condición física no soporta viajar al futuro, es mucho más desgastante, no sé si envejecería en el intento o tal vez incluso, moriría. No sé si morir en el futuro repercuta directamente en el presente, aún nada está seguro.

Sin embargo estuve analizando tu composición física y tú excedes los parámetros, tú podrías volver en el tiempo, pasado, futuro…. Las veces que quisieras”

Steve asintió algo asustado, adivinando hacía donde iba esto.

“Necesito que avances en el tiempo”

“¿Por qué?” Steve preguntó confundido

“Necesito la fórmula de Erskine, entre otras cosas”

“¿Por qué es tan necesario? Me tienen a mí, la guerra se ganó”

“Sí, pero Steve, imagínate, con lo que nosotros dejamos, nuestro legado es su punto de partida para seguir creando, si nosotros dejáramos lo que ellos ya crearon, ¿Te imaginas? Sería una revolución tecnológica que dejaría en vergüenza a la revolución industrial. Es una evolución universal, conocer no el mundo, el sistema solar, las galaxias… Steve, es el futuro”

La voz de Howard estaba exaltada, hablaba apresurado, sus ojos castaños brillando vívidamente, la emoción de un hombre de cambios, de ciencia, Steve se sentía aterrado ante la idea, sin embargo los argumentos de Howard eran válidos, sería una evolución constante para todos.

Asintió asustado.

“¿Aceptas?” preguntó incrédulo y Steve lo vio temeroso.

“¿Es por el bien del país y la humanidad, no?”

“Por supuesto”

“Entonces te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda” dijo y Howard le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante.

“Vamos a ir moviéndonos a una realidad alternativa vecina, una en la cual la guerra no se gana gracias a Inglaterra, sino a América”

“¿Existe?”

“Todo existe Steve”

“¿Por qué no analizamos la realidad en la que habitamos?” preguntó temeroso de quedarse absorto en realidades desconocidas.

“Porque en esta realidad todos los derechos sobre ti, sobre la fórmula de Erskine y los avances tecnológicos están al mando de Inglaterra, necesitamos ganarla nosotros, para poder tener el control de esto”

“¿Para qué tener el control si ellos están de nuestro lado?”

Howard soltó una risita

“Steve cada país ve exclusivamente por su gente, si a América lo abate una epidemia, Inglaterra no moverá un solo dedo sino para conquistarnos de nuevo. Necesitamos haber ganado nosotros”

Steve asintió de nuevo.

“Nos vamos a ir de vuelta a la guerra, un año así como eso de 1944. Será rápido, solo para que nos digas cómo está la situación, el pasado no me interesa, solo el futuro” Steve asintió de nuevo “Después nos iremos por décadas. 1960, 1970, 1980… etc.”

“¿Cuándo empezamos?” preguntó nervioso y Howard sonrió agradecido.

“Si quieres coméntale a Peggy, tómate el día para pensarlo y mañana a las 10 de la mañana te veo aquí”

“Gracias, con permiso Señor Stark” dijo y extendió la mano temblorosa, Howard sonrió desinteresado y sacudió su mano.

“Por favor, dime Howard” dijo sonriente y Steve no pudo evitar sonreír avergonzado.


	2. 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios/Kudos Please <3

 

“Peggy, debo decirte algo” Steve se miraba al espejo intentando ocultar en su expresión el miedo que lo carcomía, no quería dejar este mundo, ni a ella, no podía dejar a Bucky, ni esta vida tan perfecta. Se mordió el labio y levantó la mandíbula.

“Peggy… hay algo que debo contarte” volvió a practicar con su mirada azul fija en el espejo.

“¿Hablaste con Howard?” La voz femenina de Peggy lo sacó de su trance, salto involuntariamente hacía atrás y ella soltó una risita mientras se quitaba su gorro de teniente.

“¿Cómo sabes?” preguntó algo asustado y ella sonrió ampliamente.

“Howard es mi amigo ¿Recuerdas?” preguntó sonriendo y Steve la imito, la siguió hasta la pequeña cocina de su apartamento en Brooklyn.

“No sé qué hacer Pegs”

“Lo correcto Steve, como siempre” dijo sonriendo y Steve al escucharla gano la pizca de confianza que le faltaba para tomar una decisión.

“¿Pero y si algo pasara?”

“Vamos Steve, son realidades alternas, en las cuales como tal tú no existes. Bueno, otro tú existe, pero no el tú de este momento. Es como ser un espectador” dijo y Steve le dio un cálido beso en los labios, cerró los ojos y pegó su frente a la de ella.

“Tienes razón, es solo que me da miedo dejar esto” Peggy sonrió asintiendo.

“Solo es una misión de algunos días, ni siquiera son meses fuera de aquí”

Steve asintió y tomó el vaso de agua que Peggy le orecía.

“Peggy… ¿estarás tu ahí?”

“Siempre y si no, recuerda que estoy aquí, esperándote”

\- - - - - - - -

“Estaba pensando en Paris, ¿Qué opinas?” Steve preguntó intentando sacar platica para distraer su creciente nerviosismo, Howard vestía un chaleco negro abierto y sostenía un puro en los labios, sus ojos distraídos danzaban entre línea y línea de las miles de hojas con estadísticas y fórmulas que cubrían el piso y la mesa de trabajo.

“¿Proponerle en Paris? Demasiado obvio” dijo sin mostrar peculiar atención y comenzó a  caminar como buscando algo, Steve se mordió el labio nervioso.

“¿Reino Unido?”

“Steve no debes salir del país ni montar todo un escenario con rosas y velas para decirle a una mujer que la amas” Howard dijo entre risas y caminó directamente a él sosteniendo un pequeño aparato en las manos.

“Supongo que soy algo conservador” Steve dijo y Howard asintió.

“Peggy te dirá que sí en cualquier momento, más bien, ¿estás seguro de hacerlo?”

“¿Por qué no lo estaría? La amo”

“Disculpa, es solo que no sé qué sea amor” dijo sonriente y comenzó a preparar la máquina del tiempo.

“Pero María… Acabas de casarte con ella, y ella es perfecta”

“Sí, lo es. Es hermosa, inteligente, creativa, generosa, perspicaz… Pero no creo que eso sea amor”

“¿Entonces qué lo es para ti?”

“Tú dime, tú eres el que ama a una mujer”

Steve se quedó callado, sus labios temblorosos, no supo decir que era amor. La descripción que Howard había hecho de María era la misma que él tenía de Peggy, si eso no era amor para el científico, entonces ¿Qué lo era?

Howard río al ver la mirada preocupada de Steve.

“No me hagas tanto caso Cap, al final cada quien tiene sus propios demonios. No hay necesidad de compartirlos”

Steve asintió

“Sí, mejor pongámonos a trabajar” dijo intentando no indagar tanto en la idea que Howard acababa de sembrar en él.

“Perfecto. La capsula ya está programada, te arrojara a 1960 en la realidad alterna Z02, así le llamaremos. Steve necesito que siempre lleves este aparato contigo” dijo y le extendió un pequeño dispositivo con un botón negro en el centro “Cuando presiones el botón automáticamente vendrás a esta realidad, necesito que solo lo hagas cuando verdaderamente lo necesites, solo hay 3 oportunidades de utilizarlo”

Steve asintió.

“Muy importante Steve, vas a llegar a la época siendo tú, puede que tengas otras amistades, otras relaciones, otro trabajo, necesito que no te descubra nadie, actúa acorde a lo que entiendas que eres en ese momento, te dejaré solamente una semana en cada época, la idea es que esta misión dure 6 semanas, ¿estás de acuerdo?”

Steve asintió.

“Cualquier duda que tengas puedes consultarla en libros de historia, necesitas ser muy inteligente, pero sobretodo que nadie te descubra jamás”

“¿En qué año empezaremos?”

“1960, Realidad Z02”

 

 

**1960**

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos? ¿Ese sonido qué era? Como si fuese el movimiento constante de agua… ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Estaría muerto? ¿Habrá fallado algo? Que desesperante era cada segundo que pasaba, no podía ver nada, ni sentir nada, ni siquiera contraer el más pequeño de sus músculos, intento exhalar… no podía respirar, no podía siquiera presionar el botón que Howard le había dado….

Estaba muerto.

**1950**

“¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Cuéntamelo todo!” La voz de Howard estaba exaltada, los ojos de Peggy brillaban de emoción y Jarvis permanecía de pie en el marco de la puerta, su mirada curiosa y expectante.

Steve tomó aire, era tan placentero por fin volver a respirar

“Estaba muerto”

El silencio fue sepulcral.

“No puede ser, si estuvieras muerto no te habrías dado cuenta de que estabas” Howard dijo y Steve levantó la mirada angustiada.

“Además puedes vivir mucho más que el promedio de vida humano Steve, ¿Qué sentías?”

“Nada, no podía moverme, ni respirar, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos… Todo era tan frío, tan sólido”

Peggy se acercó dándole un cálido abrazo al Capitán, plantó un beso en su frente.

“Todo está bien Steve, estas de vuelta”

La mirada de Howard lucía rota, la decepción inundándolo.

“No podía hacer nada, era como estar muerto pero ser consciente de eso”

Howard levantó la mirada después de un momento.

“Como si estuvieras inmovilizado, congelado. Como si te hubiesen capturado fuerzas Rusas” Peggy torció los ojos molesta

“Howard no creo que sea la ocasión, y no creo que debamos volver a intentarlo” dijo con voz áspera y ambos hombres le dirigieron la mirada, la de Steve estaba llena de dulzura y agradecimiento, la de Howard en cambio era demandante y caprichosa.

“Es por el bien de la patria”

“Es por el bien de Steve” Peggy contestó molesta

“No Peggs, está bien, es por el bien del mundo, volvamos a intentarlo unas décadas después”

“Steve no tienes que hacerlo” dijo ella algo irritada

“Pero quiero hacerlo”

La sonrisa de Howard se hizo incontenible.

 

**1980**

El frío era abrumador, le calaba hasta en los huesos. La imposibilidad de moverse un martirio… Una luz lejana…

Imposible respirar.

 

**1950**

“¿Estas muy estresado?” María pregunto con voz tenue mientras masajeaba delicadamente la espalda de su esposo, Howard no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y exhalo pesadamente.

“No logró entender que salió mal” murmuro en un susurro, María le plantó un cálido beso en la mejilla y camino hacía el baño, se desnudó sensualmente y sobre la piel desnuda se puso un camisón verde esmeralda, contrastando vívidamente con su piel marfilina.

“¿Salió? ¿Te has dado por vencido?” Preguntó asombrada y Howard exhalo de nuevo incapaz de decir algo, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la mesa de licores que tenían en la recamara principal, se sirvió uno doble.

“Peggy no quiere que volvamos a intentarlo, teme por la sanidad de Steve” María asintió.

“¿Y el Capitán?, ¿Qué opina al respecto?”

“Steve quiere volver a intentarlo, pero no quiere contradecir a Peggy, es demasiado manipulable”

“Todos los hombres son manipulables con la mujer adecuada” Howard sonrió pícaro ante las palabras de su bella y muy joven esposa, tan solo 18 años y sabía que decir en el momento preciso.

“¿Soy manipulable?” El millonario preguntó sonriendo.

María simplemente sonrió y dejo caer el camisón esmeralda al piso.

\- - - - - - - -

“Señor, hay alguien en la puerta”

“Jarvis te dije que no quiero ser molestado” Howard respondió absorto en su trabajo, una densa nube de humo cubriendo el espacio.

“Pero es el Capitán…”

Howard se mordió el labio y levantó la mirada, simplemente asintió. A los pocos minutos Steve estaba parado frente a él, su mirada nerviosa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, de seguro se había encontrado con María antes de llegar acá, Howard sonrió.

“¿Qué te trae por acá honorable Capitán?”

“Quiero volver a intentarlo”

Howard lo miró atónito.

“¿Peggy sabe?”

Steve negó con la cabeza, sus ojos azul cielos cargados de culpa.

“¿Cómo le harás para desaparecerte otra semana?”

“Le deje una carta, quiero intentarlo en un futuro más lejano”

“¿2000? ¿50 años después?”

“No, 2020”

Howard lo miró incrédulo.

“Es demasiado tiempo”

“Lo necesario para saber qué año es el que verdaderamente necesitamos”

Howard asintió, no podía contradecirlo en nada, después de todo esto era justo lo que Howard quería, descubrir horizontes a través del tiempo

“Perfecto”

 

**2020**

Un rayo de luz se fue recorriendo lentamente por las sabanas, llego hasta el rostro perfecto de aquel hombre que se sumergía en un profundo sueño, la luz le molesto en minutos, abrió los ojos tenuemente.

Su vista era borrosa debido al estado seminconsciente en el que se encontraba, intento seguir durmiendo hasta que notó que la luz cada vez era más, iba tarde. Abrió los ojos de golpe, su vista ajustándose a los detalles, frente a él un horizonte impecable, la salida de sol matizando de rayos rojizos el cielo, el océano a sus pies.

Se movió agitado entre las sabanas dándose cuenta que se encontraba totalmente desnudo, su paranoia alterándolo hasta que recordó a Howard, la máquina, el año… ¿Qué año era? Se mordió el labio intentando recordar las muchas advertencias de Howard, este iba a ser su último intento, si seguía despertando en aquel lugar frío, inerte, entonces se iban a dar por vencidos en esta locura, sin embargo esto no era nada parecido a la hipótesis de la muerte que sostenían Peggy y Howard… Esto era tan vívido.

Se sentó en la cama contemplando el paisaje deslumbrante, recordó el año… 2020. Se talló la cara adormilada con su mano, contempló su piel, se veía blanca, joven, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué habría pasado? Entonces miro detenidamente su mano y contempló un anillo sencillo de un material que brillaba con luz propia, brillaba entre tonos plateados y azules. ¿Qué era ese material?

Se lo quito para analizarlo, no decía nada, sin embargo sentía que le pertenecía, analizó su dedo anular izquierdo, ahí debía ir la sortija de matrimonio… lo consideró un momento. Sintió un escalofrío en su interior, comenzó a captar con más atención los detalles del espacio, era amplio, la mayoría de cristal, los muebles pulcros y sobrios, de un diseño exclusivo, Steve no debía ser un genio para poder darse cuenta que la simple recamara valía mucho más dinero del que había contemplado en la guerra, la mansión de los Stark no era nada comparada a este lugar.

Tragó con dificultad, volteo hacía la pequeña mesa de noche  contemplo un portarretratos, lo tomó, era él mismo vistiendo una camisa azul de cuadros, unos jeans oscuros, una sonrisa tímida. Su atención fue realmente cautivada por el hombre que lo acompañaba en la foto, se le hacía de alguna manera familiar… era de tez morena clara, barba perfectamente estilizada, cejas espesas, cabello quebrado y revuelto, sonrisa pícara y gruesas arrugas contorneando sus ojos… Esos ojos. Steve sintió su estómago revuelto de solo verlos, eran castaños sin embargo lo penetraban a través de la foto, brillaban audacia, inteligencia, valor. Sintió un nerviosismo susurrante y soltó la foto en la cama. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

La respuesta vino más pronto de lo esperado, sintió algo moverse en la cama y volteo hacía el lado al que le daba la espalda, contempló una espalda desnuda, tez morena clara, cabello castaño oscuro revuelto.

Inevitablemente se separó más de aquel cuerpo, sintió un miedo pulsante en su interior ¿Qué hacía desnudo durmiendo con un hombre en este espacio tan lujoso? Sintió un pavor y decidió que lo mejor sería salir del cuarto en busca de alguien que le explicara indirectamente las cosas, al momento en el que intentó levantarse de la cama, una voz inundo la habitación.

“Es domingo, no vayas a correr” Era una voz somnolienta, grave y atropellada, Steve miró aterrado a aquel hombre que permanecía dándole la espalda, iba  a intentar levantarse de nuevo hasta que recordó que estaba desnudo y la vergüenza lo hizo sentarse de nuevo, cubriéndose lo más que podía con las sabanas de más de mil hilos blancas.

En eso el hombre desconocido volteó aflojerado, sus ojos permanecían cerrados pero en segundo Steve pudo notar que era el mismo hombre de la foto, el mismo corte de barba, la misma nariz respingada y cejas gruesas. Sintió un nudo en la garganta acompañado de ese presentimiento que había buscado ignorar desde que despertó.

“Iré a correr” mintió intentando seguir con la corriente, debía salir de ahí a como diera lugar, se sentía demasiado desprotegido, vulnerable, sucumbiente a este extraño

“Es domingo Steve” repitió aún con los ojos cerrados y Steve intentó resbalarse entre las sabanas para escapar, una mano áspera y dura lo tomó delicadamente del muslo, se sobresaltó al contacto retirando casi agresivamente su pierna, un sonrojo quemándole las mejillas.

Entonces aquellos ojos se abrieron….


	3. El infarto

El aliento escapó de su pecho, una agitación interna y esa sensación de vulnerabilidad total, como si alguna fuente mágica hubiera desconectado todos sus sentidos y bloqueado su mente, solo un pensamiento revolviendo su cabeza: Esos ojos.

Eran castaños sin embargo brillaban con una luz propia, eran vivos, profundos, analistas. Las gruesas y tupidas pestañas enmarcaban perfectamente el iris y sus cejas espesas perfectamente alineadas le recordaban de cierta manera a la hermosa esposa de Howard… Mierda, debía dejar de fantasear con esa mujer.

Se mordió el labio intentando verse casual, aquel extraño frunció el ceño. Mierda, de verdad era pésimo actuando.

“¿Sigues enojado por lo del Viernes?” la pregunta fue tan casual, su voz firme y su mirada era demasiado analista, ese extraño era más observador de lo que hubiera esperado, lo cual complicaba las cosas. Steve asintió estúpidamente, no podía ser descubierto tan rápido, se sentía demasiado presionado, no… esta era una misión y no fallaría por su culpa.

El extraño torció los ojos como un niño haciendo un berrinche, empujo molesto las sábanas blancas que lo cubrían, su pecho desnudo dejo ver una cicatriz atravesando su pecho, varios tatuajes en tinta negra adornando su piel morena clara, arqueo la espalda y cada musculo de su cuerpo se marcó, la luz natural del sol creando contrastes inigualables en su cuerpo. Steve tragó difícilmente.

¿Qué había hecho en su vida para despertar desnudo en la cama de un hombre tatuado 20 años mayor que él?

“No era nada grave Steve, creí que no te darías cuenta”

Steve no sabía de qué mierda estaba hablando aquel extraño, pero recordaba nítidamente las palabras de Howard “Sé tú mismo y sigue lo que entiendas que eres en ese momento” Así que Steve aun temblando internamente de nervios decidió jugársela.

“Yo siempre me doy cuenta de todo” lo dijo de una manera natural y por la amplia sonrisa de aquel hombre, dedujo que estaba jugando correctamente sus cartas.

“Casi de todo” el extraño dijo sonriendo y rodó en la cama hasta llegar a él, Steve sentía su aliento en su pierna. Tenía dos alternativas, quedarse y esperar que pasaría o huir bajo el pretexto más idiota.

“Te lo puedo compensar…” aquel hombre dijo y Steve sintió un cálido beso en su muslo, no. No podía pretender por más tiempo, al menos no cuando este extraño tenía tanta confianza con él, sintió un súbito sonrojo en sus mejillas y un nudo en la garganta.

“Iré por algo de desayunar” dijo en un murmullo e intentando no pensar tanto en lo incomodo de la situación se levantó rápido, tomando la primer ropa que encontró en una silla cercana, no puedo evitar observar como los ojos castaños lo seguían atentamente, salió de la enorme recamara casi corriendo.

“Jarvis, hay algo raro en Steve” el extraño aseguro con mirada deductiva.

“¿Le gustaría que lo analice?”

“Sí”

Steve duró demasiado tiempo en encontrar la escalera o el ascensor, iba vistiéndose mientras  corría agitado entre los amplios salones y puentes de cristal que interconectaban la casa, la vista del océano envolviéndolos ¿Dónde estaba? Al encontrar las escaleras las bajo corriendo, abrochándose los botones de la camisa blanca que vestía, una mujer de mediana edad vestía un vestido negro y organizaba unos papeles en la mesa, la mujer de tez blanca y cabello rojizo lo volteo a ver extrañada.

“¿Se encuentra usted bien señor Rogers?” preguntó con un impecable formalismo y Steve sintió un vuelco en el estómago, “Señor” nadie jamás había usado esa palabra refiriéndose hacia él, había escuchado múltiples veces que se usaba, pero solo para referirse a gente poderosa, por ejemplo Howard. Tragó difícilmente y asintió, buscando algo desesperado la puerta de ingreso.

Caminó según él discretamente fuera del espacio, los ojos azules de la mujer lucían confundidos, mierda.

Abrió en total 4 puertas, la primera lo guio a una bodega, la segunda a un taller, la tercera a un estudio/biblioteca, la cuarta al fin dio con un inmenso jardín, el desajuste de temperaturas lanzó un escalofrió por su piel, el calor se hizo evidente. Corrió fuera de la enorme mansión y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una enorme colina, no había absolutamente nada más que la carretera y una vista majestuosa, tragó difícilmente.

“¿Le gustaría que lo lleve a algún sitio?” una voz masculina lo hizo saltar súbitamente.

“Por favor” dijo en un murmullo y el hombre rondando los 40 años asintió, abrió la puerta de un lujoso Bentley negro, Steve se subió, sus manos sudando y sus ojos denotando su pánico.

“¿A dónde nos dirigimos?” preguntó viéndolo con algo de desconfianza.

“Por desayuno” dijo esperando que el extraño lo llevara al sitio correcto, funcionó.

En breves minutos y después de tomar una autopista que los sacara de la mansión, se encontraban frente a la casa del Waffle, Steve salió del carro y caminó hacía el restaurante, en cuando la chica lo vio, sonrió ampliamente.

“¡Steve! ¿Lo usual?” preguntó sonriendo y Steve asintió con una sonrisa sincera, al parecer la gente de esta dimensión lo apreciaba “¿Vino Tony?” preguntó buscando con la mirada detrás de él. Tony. Ese nombre lanzó una taquicardia e hizo que se sonrojara notablemente, la chica sonrió “Eres tan adorable, Tony es sin duda un bastardo con suerte” dijo sonriente y pasó la orden a cocina, Steve estaba algo desconcertado, no podía seguir con estas crecientes dudas, además esta chica parecía conocerlo… al menos superficialmente, que era justo lo que necesitaba, la opinión de un tercero.

“¿Por qué?” dijo sonrojado y ella sonrió.

“Más de 7 años casados y todavía te sonrojas adorablemente cuando hablan de él” dijo viéndolo con ojos brillantes.

Fue como si soltaran una bomba atómica en su interior.

Más de 7 años casado con un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, al parecer un millonario tatuado veinte años mayor que él, sintió un nudo en la garganta, y una oleada algo placentera que pretendía ignorar, decidió actuar lo más natural posible.

“Tony es grandioso” dijo intentando sonar convincente y la chica asintió.

“Como siempre te lo he dicho, él es el hombre que cualquier persona quisiera tener, pero una vez teniéndolo no podrían lidiar con tanto Tony”

“Con tanto Tony” Steve repitió sonriendo y ella asintió.

“Jamás entenderé como un chico tan tierno y noble como tú terminó atando su vida a aquel mujeriego alcohólico” Steve sintió como si nada tuviera sentido.

“Hablas como si lo odiaras” dijo naturalmente y la chica lo miro preocupada, sin embargo se apegó a sus palabras.

“Tú sabes bien que no lo odio, Tony Stark es sin duda encantador…”

“Es envidia de la buena Steve, no la escuches” dijo otra chica que le dio un paquete algo grande de comida, Steve lo tomó sin dudar, su mirada perdida y ese nombre tatuado en su mente.

Tony. Tony Stark

Stark.

Sintió un hormigueo tan molestamente angustiante, salió casi corriendo del lugar, ni siquiera se molestó en pagar, y como nadie le dijo nada, supuso que de alguna manera ya estaba la cuenta saldada. El hombre que deducía era el chofer lo esperaba con mirada angustiada.

“Señor Stark ¿Se encuentra usted bien?” preguntó y el simple hecho de portar ese apellido hizo que un patético grito agónico saliera de sus labios.

“Sí…no” Sus ojos azules cristalinos y sus manos temblorosas “Llévale esto a Tony, vuelvo más tarde” dijo y comenzó a caminar por las calles del pequeño poblado, en dirección contraria a la mansión.

“¿Seguro que está bien?” Preguntó en un tenue grito y contempló como el hombre rubio levantaba ambos brazos mostrando el pulgar en ambos puños, Happy lo miro confuso, en eso una llamada rompió sus pensamientos. Contestó.

“Hay algo extraño con Steve” era la tan conocida voz de su amigo… su jefe, asintió.

“Sí, demasiado extraño”

“¿Está contigo?”

“No, se fue, dijo que volvería más tarde. ¿Lo sigo?” preguntó mientras subía al vehículo, escucho un silencio en la línea, después la voz quebrada de Tony.

“No, ven con el desayuno. Peter aún no despierta” dijo intentando sonar firme, lamentablemente Happy lo conocía demasiado bien. Simplemente asintió y colgó la llamada.

\----

Steve caminó por horas, no supo realmente a donde se dirigía, las calles eran tranquilas y pintorescas, no sabía en qué pueblo se encontraba, la playa los envolvía, el clima tropical y la arquitectura era tan regionalista que una melancolía placentera lo dominaba. No sabía si volver, no sabía que hacer realmente, todos, inclusive él y Howard habían pensado que despertaría en el gobierno, u oficinas de esa índole, ¿Cómo había pasado de ser Capitán América al esposo de este hombre? ¿Tony? ¿Tony Stark? Stark. ¿Tendría alguna relación con Howard?

Entre su caminó encontró una dependencia de gobierno y corrió hacía ella, al cruzar las puertas escuchó un hombre que lo llamaba sonriente.

“¡Capitán! ¿A qué se debe el honor?” preguntó sonriente y Steve se sintió de nuevo en casa, al menos un poco.

“Vengo por unos documentos legales” mintió y el hombre arqueo la ceja.

“Creí que Stark tenía dominio de nuestros servidores” Steve pudo notar la manera en que la gente mencionaba el apellido, era un desagrado palpable y al mismo tiempo un respeto.

“Son para mí” dijo intentando desligarse de ese apellido, el hombre asintió.

“Usted tan recto como siempre, sígame, en unos minutos los encontramos” dijo y Steve lo obedeció sin dudar. Estaba callado y contemplaba como el hombre buscaba entre diversas cajas de cartón, todo era tan habitual, como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado por este pueblo, y eso, eso le gustaba.

“¿Son para algún trámite de Peter?” preguntó sonriente y Steve asintió estúpidamente ¿Quién era Peter?

“El Viernes contemple su pequeña disputa, ¿Todo está bien Capitán?” preguntó interesado y Steve entendía ahora las palabras de aquel extraño.

“Sí, todo está bien. Solo son percances”

“Sí… vaya que es difícil lidiar con Stark” dijo y extrañamente Steve sintió ganas de defender a aquel extraño.

“Es porque no lo conocen”

Las palabras salieron algo agresivas, hasta el mismo Steve se sorprendió de lo inesperadamente posesivas que sonaron. El otro hombre no parecía sorprendido, simplemente asintió extendiéndole una carpeta demasiado gruesa, Steve metió ambas manos a su chaqueta en busca de dinero, encontró una cartera sobria café y una pequeña libreta de notas.

Abrió la cartera.

“No es necesario Capitán, después de tantos años de servicio, el gobierno le debe más de lo que pueda imaginar” dijo y Steve le regalo una sonrisa confusa, sin embargo guardo la cartera y tomó los papeles que el hombre le daba.

Asintió y salió del espacio, sostenía los papeles en la mano, sin embargo no tenía el valor de leerlos, caminaba sin rumbo y contempló el inicio de la puesta del sol, caminó hacía la playa. Se sentó contemplando el mar abierto, las olas crujiendo y la luz solar tornándose naranja, faltaba cerca de una hora para la puesta de sol. Tomó el primer papel.

Era un acta de nacimiento, de él mismo.

“Steven Grant Rogers”

Nacido: 4 de Julio 1918

Padre: Joseph Rogers    Madre: Sarah Rogers

Sonrió tenuemente, sus ojos cristalinos. Eran los mismos nombres, las mismas fechas a las que estaba acostumbrado.

Tomó la siguiente acta.

“Anthony Edward Stark”

Nacido: 29 de Mayo 1970

Padre: Howard Stark     Madre: Maria Stark

Soltó las hojas instintivamente, una taquicardia descontrolándolo, su respiración agitada, comenzó a sudar en frío mientras volteaba paranoico hacía los lados.

Se había casado con el hijo de Howard Stark.

De su amigo.

¿Cómo era posible?

Era demasiado bajo, no… no podía creerlo. Para empezar, los matrimonios entre un mismo sexo eran ilegales, apedreados en su época… ¿Cómo era posible que conociendo la gravedad del pecado, lo hubiera cometido?

Peor aún, con el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos. 1970. Ese hombre era 52 años menor que él. Claro que el suero lo había mantenido más joven, sin embargo… se sentía tan sucio, tan vil, sintió un impulso desenfrenado por presionar el botón, por salir de esta dimensión…

No

Solo quedaba una oportunidad para volver y aún no había ni siquiera comenzado la misión, intentó respirar lentamente, calmar sus latidos, era casi imposible, dejó el acta de Nacimiento de aquel hombre, el siguiente papel casi lo mata de un infarto fulminante, era un acta de matrimonio, y reconocía perfectamente su firma en la parte inferior de la hoja, estaba junto a esa firma tres veces mayor a la de él, la firma se leía “Tony Stark” En letra rebelde y puntiaguda.

Estaba legalmente casado con el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos. Se preguntó ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Howard? De seguro peor que él mismo. Una risa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era él mismo riéndose, no sabía por qué. No sabía si era el estrés saliendo de su cuerpo inesperadamente, o este sentimiento embargante de aventura, de contemplar una faceta de él mismo en la que había roto todas las reglas. Contempló asustado el montón de papeles sobre la arena.

Ya había leído lo peor, no creyó que pudiera haber algo más desconcertante que lo que acababa de descubrir.

Tomo la siguiente hoja, era otra acta de nacimiento.

“Peter Stark Rogers”

Nacido: 2016

Padre: Anthony E. Stark    Padre: Steven Grant Rogers.

Y entonces sintió un infarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Kudos y Comentarios c:


	4. Recuerdos

Era un dolor punzocortante acompañado de un hormigueo constante en el brazo izquierdo, el aire se le había escapado totalmente de los pulmones, y gruesas gotas de sudor escurrían su frente, sudaba en frío mientras el vacío devoraba su estómago, se acostó en la arena, se apoyaba débilmente de los brazos e intentaba respirar, porque en cualquier caso de estos lo que siempre se recomendaba era respirar, como si fuese tan sencillo.

Dejo salir una bocanada de aire y minuto a minuto el suero hizo su efecto, estabilizando sus signos vitales.

¿Cómo mierdas era siquiera posible que dos hombres tuvieran un hijo? Lógicamente la biología lo impedía, y no importaba que la tecnología hubiera roto fronteras en estos más de 70 años, había cosas que no podían cambiar, tales como estas. Así que todo apuntaba a la adopción.

¿Cómo putas había accedido a adoptar a un bebé? Un matrimonio gay adoptando a un bebé, era antinatural, por un momento sintió miedo de sí mismo, tal vez había perdido la cordura, tal vez esta dimensión era una completa locura. No podía creer como todos los valores, los principios… sí, acostumbraba no juzgar a nadie, sin embargo siempre había vivido una vida pulcra en base a una estricta normatividad eclesiástica y social.

Esto era demasiado para él, debía huir. Debía presionar el botón, Howard lo entendería. Peggy también… Peggy. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Peggy… ¿Por qué ella no estaba en su vida?

Peor aún, la verdadera pregunta que el Capitán intentaba evitar era ¿Por qué jamás había sentido esta clase de vulnerabilidad y locura con ella? ¿Por qué este extraño con solo mirarlo lo atravesaba?

Decidió abandonar la jugada. Se puso de pie dejando los papeles en la arena, estaba buscando entre sus cosas el dispositivo y en eso una voz lo desconcentro completamente.

“Abre la carpeta”

Volteo paranoico sin embargo nadie estaba en la playa más que él, además esa voz era la del mismo. Mierda, estaba enloqueciendo. “Ábrela” la voz insistió de una manera tan terroríficamente demandante que Steve tragó difícilmente y volteo hacía la gruesa carpeta tirada, eran fácilmente unas 500 hojas, si tres hojas casi lo habían matado… No tenía muchas ganas de perder completamente la cordura.

Sin embargo también podía seguir escuchándose a sí mismo pedirle algo en lo que estaba totalmente en contra.

Vamos Rogers, deja de ser un maldito cobarde.

Asintió y tomó la carpeta.

La abrió cuidadosamente y encontró exclusivamente reportes gubernamentales, era su letra, su puño y letra y en la esquina de cada reporte, su firma en tinta negra.

Tomó el primero.

“Junio 2011”

“Estoy vivo, estuve congelado más de 70 años. Los Doctores afirman que es un milagro, comienzo a creer que es una maldición. Nadie está vivo más que yo.

Me contaron que Peggy se casó con un compañero del escuadrón, no recuerdo su cara… y ni quiero hacerlo. Dicen que ella tuvo varios hijos y ahora disfruta su retiro en compañía de sus nietos, aseguran que su vida fue plena y eso es suficiente para hacerme feliz, sin embargo este lado egoísta humano me arroja millones de preguntas ¿Habrá pensado en mí alguna vez? ¿Me extraño? ¿Piensa en mí con la misma frecuencia con la que yo la recuerdo?

Bucky murió.

Eso lo supe desde hace más de 70 años, sin embargo tenía una tenue luz de esperanza de que él de alguna manera estuviera aquí.

La esperanza no es nada más que un fantasma ilusorio que se burla de todos los que seguimos vivos.

Hoy me enteré que Howard murió. No, fue asesinado. Asesinado por un prófugo de la ley, él y la hermosa María iban a bordo de un vehículo, HYDRA los mató. No sé porque me dolió tanto enterarme que duraron más de 10 años intentando tener hijos, cuando al fin tuvieron uno, fueron asesinados.

El director de SHIELD intenta tranquilizarme diciéndome que a su hijo jamás le hicieron falta sus padres, que ya tenía 18 años cuando eso sucedió.

Y también tenía cerca de 18 cuando mi madre murió, y no hay día que no la extrañe. Pregunte por él, nadie quiso darme el nombre, al parecer nadie lo aprecia y eso me intriga…

El Director Fury me pide que llene estas hojas con fines meramente personales, por si algún día alguien me borra la memoria o si HYDRA intenta manipular mi mente, al principio me mostré reacio, sin embargo creo que es una manera de ~~dejar ir todo esto~~ , capturar en tinta todos mis demonios.

                                                                                                          Steve G Rogers”

 

Sintió un súbito golpeteo en el pecho, congelado durante 70 años. Peggy casada con otro hombre. Bucky había muerto, Howard…. Era demasiado caótico, demasiado confuso, demasiado doloroso simplemente leerlo, no podía imaginar vivirlo, el futuro era tan irremediablemente incierto que a veces temía abrir los ojos cada mañana.

Tomó la siguiente hoja inmediatamente.

“Julio 2011

No recuerdo un cumpleaños tan frío como este. No había nadie. Solo un montón de papeleo que leer, libros de historia, un apartamento pequeño pero cómodo en Brooklyn, y esta ciudad tan distinta…

Cuando desperté lo primero que me dijeron era que la guerra se había ganado.

Jamás me dijeron todo lo que perdimos.

Lo que yo perdí.

Esto es tan innecesariamente consumista, tan superficial, tan poco sensitivo… El arte abstracto es un asco. No quiero ser tan duro con la crítica, pero he visitado varios museos y jamás imagine que dos manchas de pintura sobre un lienzo valieron más de 100 mil dólares.

Es absurdo.

Así es el mundo moderno, absurdo. Ojala me hubieran dejado congelado.

                                                                                                          Steve G Rogers”

 

Steve dejo la hoja sobre la arena, jamás había conocido esa parte de él, tan negativa, tan miserable, por un momento sintió lastima por sí mismo, tomó la siguiente hoja.

“Agosto 2011

Yo no sé porque Fury quiere que escriba algo mensualmente si no pasa nada interesante en mi vida.

Es como estar muerto en vida.

Y aún no tengo el valor de ir a visitar a Peggy.

                                                                                                          Steve G Rogers”

 

Era deprimente el solo hecho de leer esto, sintió un sonrojo teñir sus mejillas ¿Alguien más habrá leído esto?

                                                              

“Septiembre 2011

He considerado el suicidio. Cada noche la idea toma más fuerza. No pueden pretender que un hombre de 1918 encaje en esta era. Ojala hubiese saltado junto a Bucky.

                                                                                                          Steve G Rogers”

“Octubre 2011

Creo que Fury empieza a notar que mis reportes son cada vez más cortos, creo que de cierta manera está preocupado por mí. Sé que suena muy depresivamente patético en estas hojas, sin embargo diario estoy sonriendo, platico con los distintos agentes y resuelvo dudas de historicistas. Mis días no son malos, lo que de verdad me atormenta es llegar cada noche a esta sola habitación, esa fría cama y esa agenda vacía. No tengo amigos, he conocido a distintas personas, pero no… no puedo ser yo mismo.

Todos esperan perfección y honorabilidad de Capitán América, es natural, es un símbolo patrio, es un modelo de vida para los niños y los hombres que se enlistan en la milicia, todos esperan formalismos, alta educación, respeto… Estoy aprisionado en una imagen.

Yo no soy Capitán América. Capitán América es cualquier hombre que comparta los principios, me gusta serlo para dar esperanza, para motivar, para cambiar… sin embargo en esta habitación, solo soy Steve Rogers.

Y nadie conoce o siquiera le importa conocer a Steve Rogers.

                                                                                                          Steve G Rogers”

 

“Noviembre 2011

Diciembre es un mes que me da pánico, la navidad, año nuevo, todas esas festividades me aterran. Antes me motivaban, las amaba incontrolablemente, sin embargo ahora que estoy solo, no sé qué pretexto inventarme para pretender que tengo algo que hacer.

No quiero llegar a Diciembre. Tal vez simplemente debería saltar de esta maldita torre.

No, 7 niveles no me mataran.

Maldito suero.

                                                                                                          Steve G Rogers”

“Diciembre 2011

Hoy fui al museo como habitualmente lo hago, detesto que las colecciones se cambien cada mes, necesito entretenerme con algo. Como decía, hoy fui al museo y vi en varios sitios de la ciudad publicidad, “Stark Expo”

El simple apellido me hizo memorizar las fechas y la dirección. Es a finales de Diciembre, no sé aún si tenga el valor de ir.

 

31 de Diciembre

Fui. Acabo de volver de ahí, es una suerte tremenda que fuera el último día del año la clausura, porque no habría tenido otro plan si no hubiese sido ir.

Es grandioso, más que grandioso. Conocí al hijo de Howard.

No, no lo conocí, lo vi. Supe que se llamaba Anthony Edward pero todos le llaman Tony, calculo que tiene cerca de 45 años, se parece demasiado a Howard, solo que más cínico, más irreverente, más sarcástico… Es como si ese hombre contuviera todos los pecados capitales en una sonrisa. Heredo la inteligencia y el carácter de Howard, sin embargo es muy bien parecido, por no decir hermoso. Eso es de María.

Es increíble, el solo verlo me causo un estremecimiento tan placentero, por primera vez en estos meses me sentí vivo, tal vez sueno ingenuo o estúpido pero él me notó… Entre toda la muchedumbre volteo, lo vi sonrojado y me guiño un ojo, después sonrió.

Sí, sé que es estúpido y vergonzoso pero no puedo dejar de pensar en sus ojos castaños, su cabello negro. Si tuviera un amigo no estaría escribiendo esto, pero mi único confidente ha sido esta hoja y las diversas plumas que irremediablemente pierdo y vuelvo a encontrar.

Siempre tuve una atracción reprimida hacía algunos hombres, las mujeres en su mayoría me encantaban, sin embargo considero que la atracción y el amor son temas tan subjetivamente libres que no pueden estar atadas a un género o condición impuesta.

Y él… Tony Stark. Leí su biografía en la expo, cuadruplico la red de Howard, controla toda la tecnología mundial, dejo el mercado de armas, es un genio, tiene 7 doctorados distintos, viaja por todo el mundo, creo una maquinaria que lo sacó de unas cuevas de Afganistán donde lo mantenían secuestrado… Es tan increíblemente admirable.

Y ahí estaba yo, simplemente Steve Rogers, un chico más en la multitud, y él… él me notó.

                                                                                                          Steve G Rogers”

 

“Enero 2012

Hoy le pregunté a Fury acerca de Tony Stark, me miró confundido y me preguntó qué necesitaba saber. Le dije que era por meros fines personales, quería saber del hijo de Howard. Su respuesta me dejó atónito. Sus palabras exactas fueron: “Engreído, mujeriego, alcohólico, irresponsable, irreverente, desobediente, narcisista”

Le pregunté extrañado que por qué lo describía de una manera tan despectiva, él sonrió y me dijo: “Capitán, una vez que lo conozca se dará cuenta que Stark tiene la habilidad de proyectar esas mismas palabras de una manera magistralmente encantadora”

Me encuentro aún más confundido, sin embargo este pinta para ser un buen año.

                                                                                                          Steve G Rogers”

 

“Febrero 2012

¿Nunca les ha pasado cuando tienes una vida molestamente monótona, dónde todos los días son iguales y de repente llega algo inesperado a darle un giro de 180 grados?

Podría mentir y decir que es terrible, no lo es.

Después de por fin ir a visitar a Peggy, platicar con ella y de cierta manera cerrar un ciclo, llega Fury con una carpeta, me dice que necesitan a Capitán América y que lo piense.

Hay archivos de los distintos héroes y agentes que formaran la iniciativa, la idea no me convence del todo, de cierta manera lo único que busco es retirarme… sin embargo encuentro esa foto.

Tony Stark.

Acepté de inmediato.

                                                                                                          Steve G Rogers”

 

“Marzo 2012

Tony Stark es exactamente lo que dijo Fury, solo que peor.

Exponencialmente peor. Ni siquiera tiene la decencia de llamarme Capitán, “capipaleta” es mi nuevo apodo y debo decir que no me agrada en lo más mínimo. Ese hombre no sabe seguir una simple instrucción, si les instruyo que entrenaremos a las 8 de la mañana, él llega a las 12 al gimnasio, llega vistiendo unos jeans ¿Quién entrena en jeans? Una playera con algún estampado en colores oscuros, y su taza de café.

Se rehúsa a quitarse la playera y aún no sé si es por mera moralidad o por algo más… dudo que sea moralidad, después de ver las múltiples mujeres con las que siempre lo encuentro. Jamás es la misma.

Tony no es quién yo creía que era y de cierta manera eso me deja de nuevo, solo.

                                                                                                          Steve G Rogers”

“Junio 2012

No he podido escribir estos meses, el equipo está funcionando perfectamente y Natasha se está convirtiendo en mi primera amiga en esta era. Es muy parecida a Peggy, solo que más fuerte, más reservada, sin embargo cuando estamos solos platicando o tomando un café, cuando estamos viendo una película o escuchando música, me siento no tan miserable, comienzo a ser quién soy y aunque a veces sé que le extraña conocer este lado mío, se ríe ampliamente.

A Clint no le agrado tanto, creo que está enamorado de Natasha y de cierta manera confunde las cosas, algún día de estos intentare aclarárselo, esta clase de fricción no es buena.

Thor por el otro lado, a pesar de que nadie está convencido de tenerlo, le he agarrado gran aprecio, aunque nuestra relación sigue en base a formalismos, ambos aprendemos de este mundo discordante.

Tony… Tony y yo hemos intentado limar asperezas, después del incidente en Nueva York me di cuenta que no es quién yo creí que era, ni quien juzgue que era. No sé quién es, y eso me aterra. Es siempre tan hermético, tan frío, tenemos disputas seguido, es irremediable, no entiendo, hay una tensión entre nosotros tan fuerte, ambos intentamos evadirlas, pero cualquier cosa arma una guerra entre nosotros. Si el no lava la taza en la que bebé café me irrita en sobremanera, porque cada mañana lo repito… Si yo entró sin querer en su zona de trabajo, explota.

Fury ha intentado ayudar para que estemos unidos, dice que no puede haber tanta fricción entre nosotros, la mayoría cree que esto es una situación acerca de liderazgo, yo sé que no lo es. No sé qué sea, solo sé que me vuelve loco verlo tan serio, ata un nudo en mi garganta ver cuando sus ojos se tornan cristalinos y corre a su laboratorio y se encierra por días… No puedo evitar este maldito cosquilleo cada que algún comentario mío lo hace reír, cuando me ve, me observa detenidamente, sus ojos castaños me atraviesan y en ese instante me convierto en un niño desprotegido,  tan vulnerable, tan susceptible… Me convierto en ese chico de 17 años y un metro sesenta.

Jamás creí que fuera tan agradable volver a sentirme así.

Pero él… a él no le agrado, no comprendo su intermitencia y su manera tan blindada de ser, tan hostil… Entre más convivo con él, menos lo conozco y eso, eso me aterra. Llevo un año en esta época y no hay día que extrañe mi vida anterior, a Bucky… No sé qué me mantiene vivo.

                                                                                                          Steve G Rogers”

 

“Julio 2012

¿Recuerdas cuando hable de las cosas inesperadas que agitan tu vida?

Eso en mi vida tiene nombre y apellido.

Tony Stark

En mi cumpleaños Natasha se molestó en hacer una pequeña reunión, éramos pocos, Natasha, Maria Hill, Fury, Thor, Clint, Bruce, Cho, Jane… Estábamos tomando licor asgardiano y sentí por primera vez como mis sentidos se nublaban y mi desinhibición aumentaba, era un momento placentero, un toquido en la puerta… Era Tony.

Llegó con un elegante retraso de 2 horas, sin embargo llegó. Se molestó en ir hasta Brooklyn a celebrar mi cumpleaños, llevaba una caja grande forrada de paletas de hielo, no es extraño en él, de cierta manera ya ni siquiera lo tomo como ofensa, empiezo a entender que él es así.

La noche era tranquila, todos habían bebido demasiado, y reían ante cualquier detalle, no recuerdo mucho las conversaciones, solo recuerdo que me levante del sillón y camine difícilmente apoyándome en los muros para llegar a mi habitación, estaba demasiado mareado y temía vomitar en cualquier momento, abrí la puerta difícilmente y sentí como me tambaleaba hacía un lado, intenté sujetarme pero mi nivel de ebriedad era demasiado, en eso sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura, salté involuntariamente.

Su mano firme y algo rugosa sujetaba mi mano, el contraste de pieles lanzó un escalofrío por mi cuerpo, levanté la mirada y encontré esa sonrisa, y esos ojos castaños…

“Señor Stark” dije estúpidamente, porque por alguna razón no podía llamarlo Tony… no en voz fuerte, él solo sonrió y me ayudo a entrar al cuarto, entro conmigo.

Recuerdo que me acostó y cuando estaba a punto de salir, estúpidamente le pedí que se quedara, me miró extrañado pero se quedó. Se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

Platicamos, de su vida, de la mía, algo me hacía confiar desmedidamente en él, recuerdo en algún punto de la conversación que le dije de mis intentos suicidas, de mis días grises, su mirada jamás se había visto tan rota, se acostó junto a mí y sentí mi corazón desbocarse.

“Ojala fueras más Steve y menos Capitán” dijo con voz firme, su timbre particular lanzando hormigueos involuntarios por mi cuerpo.

“¿Más Steve? A nadie le importa Steve Rogers” dije fríamente y recuerdo nítidamente como tomó mi mano temblorosa, su mano era tan segura, mi aliento entrecortado…

“Steve Rogers es mi favorito, el Capitán y yo no concordamos tanto” dijo y sonreí, estúpidamente sonreí.

“El mundo cree lo contrario”

“Exacto, yo no soy el mundo Steve”

La manera en que pronunció mi nombre me hizo sentir de nuevo en casa, tan seguro, tan ingenuamente feliz… Ha pasado un año un mes desde que desperté, es la primera noche que duermo deseando despertar al día siguiente.

                                                                                                          Steve G Rogers”

Steve sostuvo los papeles absorto, la puesta del sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, jamás había leído esa faceta de él, y no podía creer como su perspectiva iba cambiando conforme leía cada línea, este hombre lo había salvado, este extraño del cual había huido le había dado una vuelta a su vida, lo mantenía vivo.

Tragó saliva difícilmente y tomó la siguiente hoja, cada vez más intrigado en conocer más a este extraño.

“Agosto 2012

Llevo un mes viviendo en la torre de Tony y caigo a la rotunda conclusión que estoy perdidamente enamorado de él.

¿Quién no lo estaría?

Su comentario me hizo considerar las cosas, deje el uniforme de Capitán América en SHIELD, solo conservo el escudo en la torre y es por mera protección, me deslinde de mi alter ego e intenté ser valiente y ser yo mismo.

Resulta ser el reto más difícil comenzar a ser quién realmente eres y abandonar la imagen que la gente tiene de ti, las personas parecían defraudadas al conocerme realmente, al saber que lloro con las películas más románticas, que tengo una debilidad por los animales desprotegidos y un miedo insuperable a perderme en las calles.

Cuando te expones tal y como eres, como un humano más, un ser vulnerable y frágil, la gente te pierde la esperanza, como si el traje y la frialdad representaran el verdadero valor.

Decidí ser simplemente Steve, y jamás creí que me haría sentir tan feliz, por primera vez en estos meses puedo decir que me siento feliz. Hay noches que inevitablemente extraño a Peggy o a Bucky, y es como si Tony lo notara y esas noches toca a mi puerta, a veces lleva un bote de palomitas, otras veces dos tazas de té…

Platicamos durante horas, me rio estúpidamente ante sus historias de Universidad y él sonríe sincero cuando le cuento mis momentos de infancia, a veces amanece y seguimos platicando, ambos sentados sobre la cama o en el sillón viendo eternos maratones de Star Wars o Harry Potter.

Tony Stark es un multibillonario, según Forbes el hombre perfecto, el mejor partido de cualquier mujer, un líder mundial sin ningún super poder más que la inteligencia, a veces es tan irreal leer lo que se dice de él y conocerlo.

Conocerlo corriendo por la torre con una amplia sonrisa y una playera de resaque, su cabello quebrado totalmente desalineado.

Intentó darme clases básicas de robótica y resulto ser un fracaso total, sin embargo le puedo ayudar a limpiar a Dummy o a Butterfingers. Me apasiona ver cómo le apasionan todos esos números, esa maquinaría y el montón de cables y circuitos que diario enreda y culpa a Dummy de enredarlos.

Creo que él sabe lo….”

“¿Qué haces?” una voz quebrada lo sacó de su lectura, levantó sus ojos azules y encontró el último rayo de sol iluminando los ojos castaños de aquel hombre, aquel extraño que lo había salvado, leía lo que era y no comprendía la suerte que había tenido en encontrarlo, titubeo un momento intentando trabajar una mentira convincente.

“No lo hagas” su voz sonaba quebrada y sus ojos se veían cristalinos, sintió esa irracional necesidad de tocarlo, de abrazarlo, de protegerlo…

“¿Qué cosa?” Steve preguntó confundido al contemplar como aquel hombre se rompía, sus mejillas humedeciéndose.

“No pidas el divorcio, no podría… no podría vivir sin ti” dijo lo último en un murmullo y Steve se levantó alarmado.

“Yo jamás haría eso” dejó fluir las palabras naturalmente, olvidándose de su dimensión, de su situación…

Tony levantó la mirada confundido.

Claro, evidente. Si Steve había pedido todos los papeles legales era para hacer un trámite de esa índole, recordó lo que las personas decían acerca de una supuesta pelea hace dos días e intentó armar el rompecabezas en su mente.

“¿Por qué los papeles?” preguntó Tony confundido y Steve se mordió el labio dudándolo.

“Recuerdos” dijo sincero y Tony lo vio perplejo.

“Discúlpame, lo del Viernes fue estúpido, no creí que enfrentaríamos nada amenazante, sé que llevarme a Peter a campo fue idiota, sé que solo tiene 4 años… No avisarte fue aún más estúpido, pero te lo juro que no quería probarle nada a nadie….” Se quedó callado por un segundo y después titubeó “Tal vez a mí mismo, tal vez solo quería creer que aún podía hacer esto”

Steve no entendía aun completamente a que se refería sin embargo se dejó llevar por ese impulso desquiciado que lo había impactado desde el momento en que esos castaños se habían postrado sobre sus ojos azules.

Se acercó a aquel hombre 15 centímetros más bajo que él, lo tomó de la cintura y aún con ese incontenible nerviosismo digno de un virgen, lo besó.

Sentir sus labios cálidos, su piel suave, su cuerpo tan delgado y tan pequeño comparado con él, sentirlo tan vulnerable lo hizo sentir seguro, Tony instintivamente se puso de puntillas, entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Steve y se dejó envolver en un abrazo, el beso fue tierno, para Tony fue un viaje a través de 8 años juntos, para Steve fue el comienzo de una guerra moralista, pero sobretodo de una historia que no quería que terminara.


	5. Curiosidad de ti

“Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti” El extraño ronroneó en su oído y Steve sintió el calor subir hasta sus mejillas radiantes, el tono de voz era demasiado suave, sin embargo al mismo tiempo sonaba amenazante, un escalofrió lo hizo sacudirse involuntariamente, forzó una sonrisa.

“¿Estas nervioso?” el extraño preguntó casi afirmando, una sonrisa burlesca y sus ojos destellaban peligro, le recordaba enormemente a Howard solo que a niveles exponenciales, este hombre era naturalmente sensual, todo acerca de él lo incitaba a seguir ahí, peor aún, a tocarlo…

Asintió con una sonrisa inocente y el hombre 15 centímetros más bajo que él soltó una carcajada “Vamos Steve, no se puede ser virgen más de una vez y ese camino lo dejaste hace varios años” dijo entre risas y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, la piel morena contrastando con su piel marfil, la textura algo rugosa le recordaba que era un hombre mayor, sin embargo esa sonrisa transparente denotaba el espíritu de un niño. El constante recuerdo de todas las líneas que el Steve de esta dimensión escribía acerca de este extraño… La curiosidad iba incrementando segundo a segundo.

Entro en un debate moral, permaneció en silencio durante todo el trayecto del carro, era un convertible negro y se veía extremadamente lujoso, pantallas digitales y sensores holográficos. El extraño manejaba con la vista fija en la carretera, ignorando el notable exceso de velocidad, portaba lentes oscuros y una sonrisa sincera no dejaba sus labios, a lo lejos sobre una colina natural alcanzó  ver la mansión de la que había escapado más temprano.

“Es hermoso” Steve dijo sintiéndose en una tan extraña pero natural confianza.

“Sí, el mar es hermoso” Tony dijo y contempló que Steve veía no hacía el horizonte si no a la mansión, el billonario sonrió complacido.

“Y tú que no querías nada ostentoso” dijo peleonero y Steve torció los ojos, era demasiado fácil convivir con este extraño.

“Nunca me haces caso”

“Casi nunca” el hombre de barba poblada dijo y extendió su mano derecha hacía la pierna de Steve, el rubio sabía que significaba y en ese momento decidió, por el bien de la misión iría con la corriente. La verdadera razón intentó ignorarla y mentirse a sí mismo, tomó la mano del hombre y le regaló una sonrisa sincera, levanto su mano libre y sintió como el aire de la carretera golpeaba sus dedos, el viento, el paisaje, la libertad lo envolvía y de cierta manera le daba una vida que jamás creyó que podría tener.

\-----

“Tony… no creo qu…” El mayor puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Steve que estaba de pie estático en la pequeña sala de la habitación principal, los muros de cristal volando sobre el océano, la luz de luna reflejada sobre el mar oleante y brindando claroscuros a la piel marfilina de Steve. El hombre de barba oscura entrecana y cejas espesas besaba su cuello de una manera tan atinada que hacía su piel chispar, el aliento tibio rozando sus poros, sus piernas se debilitaban y un cosquilleo involuntario se intensificaba en todo su cuerpo.

“Eres hermoso Steve” las palabras salieron naturales y entonces el Capitán recordó que nunca nadie le había dicho eso, cerró los ojos debatiéndose entre la inmoralidad de sus actos y el indescriptible placer que cada toque le causaba. Sintió como el que increíblemente era su esposo desabrochaba su pantalón, un pánico lo hizo abrir los ojos y retroceder un paso, la mirada que Tony le dirigió lo hizo temblar, cualquier acción inesperada que cometía era perfectamente analizada por aquel hombre, tragó difícilmente e intento forzar una sonrisa. Tony lo tomó algo agresivamente de la cadera y lo empujó hacia adelante.

La fuerza física de Steve era por mucho superior a la de Stark, sin embargo había algo en aquel hombre que lo hacía convertirse en aquel indefenso muchacho antes del suero, así que obedecía. La mano áspera del extraño envolvió su erección, jadeo involuntariamente. No debería estar tan excitado por estar así con un hombre, no debería para nada permitir que el hijo de Howard estuviera hincado ante él, era por cualquier ángulo que se observase, un acto terrible.

Estaba a punto de retirarse del tacto cuando sintió como su miembro era envuelto por una humedad cálida, tan placenteramente incomparable, jadeo y sintió sus piernas temblando.

“¿Co…como haces eso?” balbuceo estúpidamente entre jadeos entrecortados y el ingeniero sonrió complacido.

“De la misma manera que lo he hecho desde hace 8 años” dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y volvió a tragar su erección, era hábil con su boca, sus labios llenos envolvían el diámetro, succionaba perfectamente su grosor presionando en la base con la lengua, forzando la cabeza contra su garganta, Steve sintió que en cualquier momento gritaría, que en cualquier momento algo dentro de él explotaría, jamás había sentido algo parecido. Un líquido salía de él involuntariamente y sintió miedo de desconocerse, se había masturbado muchas veces en su vida, sin embargo esto era tan distinto, sintió miedo de explotar en la boca de aquel hombre, era demasiado hermoso para ser manchado.

“Detente” Steve alcanzó a decir entre jadeos y Tony lo miró extrañado.

“¿Hice algo mal?” preguntó con voz quebrada, ese tono de voz era capaz de hacer matar a Steve, era tan inocentemente vulnerable.

“No, nada… Ven” dijo intentando transformar esto en un abrazo, sin embargo el ingeniero entendió lo que su experiencia le dictaba, sonrió ampliamente, su mirada encendida hacía que un nudo se atara en la garganta de Steve, se sentía tan expuesto, tan desprotegido, jamás se hubiera imaginado que esos sentimientos en manos de este hombre fueran tan satisfactorios.

Tony lo empujó hacía el sillón, Steve aún traía la camisa que había tomado en la mañana, sus boxers y sus jeans en sus tobillos, su erección era gruesa y vertical, brillaba debido a la mezcla de líquidos, el hombre de ojos castaños estaba parado delante de él y lo contemplada con ojos lascivos, era demasiada lujuria, tanta que Steve sintió al principio miedo por ser devorado, el extraño se quitó la camisa y desabrochó sus jeans deslavados, la mirada cada vez más penetrante, el miedo inicial mutó a una necesidad de sentirlo, de ser devorado…

Tony en pocos segundos estaba completamente desnudo frente a él, tocándose a sí mismo con delicada sensualidad. Steve por un momento dejó de pensar y se abandonó al mero deseo carnal del instante, comenzó a tocarse cauteloso, contempló como el extraño sonreía cínico, tomó un líquido de la mesa de la sala y caminó hacia él. Tomó la mano de Steve y sirvió una generosa cantidad de lubricante, abrió las piernas y se sentó deliberadamente sobre los muslos del Capitán.

Steve no sabía que le correspondía hacer, recordaba todas las aventuras de Bucky de su dimensión y cómo hablaba de juguetes sexuales, alcanzó a leer en la botella “lubricante”, se mojó los dedos con él recordando las experiencias de sus demás compañeros del ejército, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo, lo que si sabía era que en esta dimensión probablemente lo hacía todas las noches, y no podía mostrarse inexperto. Los nervios asesinándolo.

“Caliéntalo” escuchó una voz en su interior y comenzó a frotar el líquido con su piel “Ábrelo despacio, generalmente siempre está muy estrecho” Steve reconocía esa voz, era él mismo, como si tuviese una múltiple personalidad o un hada madrina. “¿Abrirlo cómo?” preguntó para sí mismo mientras plantaba un suave beso en los labios de el hombre que esperaba impaciente sobre de él. “Su trasero”

No.

No iba a hacer eso.

“Vamos Steve” la voz del extraño lo sacó de su conversación interna y entonces Tony tomó la mano de Steve e introdujo su dedo índice en su cuerpo, era estrecho, extremadamente cálido y ejercía una presión terrible sobre su dedo. Sintió el pequeño cuerpo sobre de él temblar, un jadeo incremento su excitación.

Comenzó a mover su dedo inexperto dentro de él, primero en círculos y después penetrándolo, daba ligeros mordiscos sobre su cuello. Después introdujo el segundo dedo y era increíble como el cuerpo de Tony se adaptaba a él, al cuarto dedo Steve había perdido los estribos, entre los gemidos de Tony y su propia excitación sentía que explotaría demasiado pronto, el ingeniero sintió al Capitán temblando y con algo de trabajo sostuvo la muñeca de Steve.

“¿Te lastime?” Steve preguntó asustado, sus ojos azules cristalinos y su erección había alcanzado el máximo tamaño posible.

“Te quiero adentro”

Steve no tuvo tiempo de entender las palabras cuando sintió como Tony se recorría en sus piernas y lentamente descendía, la cabeza de su erección entrando en la calidez estrecha, jadeo casi en un grito, Tony soltó una risa y se acercó a su oído.

“Vas a despertar a Peter” dijo en un tono de voz dulce pero amenazante, Steve ya sabía quién era Peter, así que decidió morderse la lengua.

La atmosfera de la habitación era tan tranquila, la luz de la luna entraba libremente por el cristal e iluminaba al hombre que se movía ávidamente sobre sus piernas, sus ojos cerrados, su mano masturbándose y sus labios entreabiertos, Steve sentía como a cada penetración estaba más cerca de explotar, había intentado durar, era tan hermosa la escena, tan perfectamente natural que por un momento se preguntó el ¿por qué estaba mal visto? No distaba a nada entre un hombre y una mujer, era amor, era pasión ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

“St…eve” Tony jadeo y en breves segundos el Capitán sintió un líquido viscoso en su pecho, fue demasiado para él, dejo por primera vez en su vida fluir absolutamente todo lo que sentía, tomó la cadera de aquel hombre y después de penetrarlo casi ferozmente por menos de un minuto, explotó en su propio orgasmo, gritó, inevitablemente gritó y los ojos castaños lo vieron amenazantes.

“Peter” escuchó su voz más seria y su mirada se tornó preocupada.

“Perdón” jadeo en un susurro, su mirada nublada y su cuerpo aun sacudiéndose por diversos espasmos de placer, Tony lo observaba detenidamente, después de unos minutos, habló.

“Si no te conociera diría que eras virgen”

Steve sintió más que un nerviosismo una natural preocupación oscureció sus ojos.

“¿Tan mal estuve?” dijo inocente y Tony estalló en una carcajada.

“Tú nunca puedes estar mal en nada"

“Tony… ¿Eres feliz con esta vida?” preguntó tímido, el extraño sonrió y plantó un suave beso en sus labios, no contestó, bajo de sus piernas y caminó hacía el vestidor, Steve lo imito. Al llegar al enorme walking closet contempló al hombre arroparse con una pijama azul de franela, su cabello revuelto y su sonrisa invisible pero notable, era una criatura hermosa, a veces intentaba reprimir todos esos pensamientos, sin embargo cada vez se sentía más perdido entre la carencia de normas sociales de esta época.

El extraño le arrojo un pantalón y una playera parecidos a las de él pero en color rojo, Steve sonrió y comenzó a vestirse.

“Sí soy feliz. Jamás creí estar así” dijo sonriente y caminó hasta la cama King size perfectamente tendida, Steve lo siguió, imitó todas sus acciones hasta que se encontraba tapado con varias sabanas a escasos 30 centímetros del hombre del que había huido hace unas horas.

“¿Así?”

“Sí, ya sabes. Completo”

“¿Esto es todo lo que soñabas?” Steve preguntó y notó que había hecho la pregunta incorrecta por la mirada que Tony le había dirigido.

“Tú sabes bien que no. Despreciaba este tipo de vida”

“¿Con qué soñabas?” Steve preguntó intrigado por conocerlo más.

“¿Antes de ti?” preguntó alzando una ceja mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos, Steve no se movió.

“Sí”

“Supongo que con lo que viví antes de conocerte, ya sabes, dinero, mujeres, hombres, Nueva York, Iron Man, mucho alcohol, viajar por todo el mundo de nuevo una y otra vez…” Suspiro aliviado y volteo a ver al Capitán “¿Por qué la pregunta?”

Steve comenzó a armar una mentira en su mente, sin embargo se arrepintió y decidió jugársela con la verdad.

“A veces siento que renunciaste a demasiado”

“¿Demasiado? Tú jamás has pensado así”

“Lo sé, pero tú sí” Steve dijo intentando sonar convincente y al mismo tiempo ser real.

“Sí… supongo que uno cambia por amor” Tony dijo sonriendo y Steve recordó la pregunta de Howard cazándolo.

“¿Qué es amor?” Steve preguntó y Tony soltó una risita.

“Oh no, noche de filosofía”

“Perdón… si quieres dormir lo entiendo, disculpa” Steve dijo avergonzad y Tony sonrió.

“Eso es amor”

“No entiendo”

“Estos momentos”

“¿Qué soy un tímido curioso?” Steve preguntó con una sonrisa entretenida.

“No, eso es quién eres. Que seas brillante, tímido, carismático, curioso, gentil, apuesto… esas son cualidades, no amor”

Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta y Tony prosiguió.

“¿Recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste cuando terminé con Pepper?” Tony preguntó y Steve imploró a los dioses que se lo tragara la tierra, un supersoldado con memoria fotográfica no podría haber olvidado nada. Asintió nervioso.

“Dijiste que amor era estas inmensurables ganas de tocarme, esa demencia por sentirme, por cuidarme. Ese revivir cada que reía o que te gritaba, era sentir que estabas vivo como si cada minuto un orgasmo explotara en tu piel”

Steve no pudo decir nada, mucho menos porque eran sus propias palabras y jamás creyó posible que alguien se pudiera sentir así, se acercó más a aquel extraño y lo abrazó, besó cálidamente sus labios y después plantó un suave beso en su cabello revuelto y castaño, inhalo  profundamente absorbiendo cada recuerdo aromático.

Algo en aquel extraño lo hacía sentir tan seguro, tan completo, era como si hubiera estado destinado a encontrarlo, como si ambos fuesen piezas perfectamente diseñadas para encajar. Tal vez después de todo podía dejar de llamar a aquel hombre “extraño” Tal vez simplemente debería dejarse sentir…

“Tony” murmuró entre su cabello y sintió unos brazos firmes aferrarse a su cintura.

\----

Tenues rayos de luz comenzaron a filtrarse por el cristal, Steve intentó cubrirse con la cobija, sintió aquel cuerpo tibio aun entre sus brazos.

“Buenos días” escuchó un susurro y el Capitán duró breves segundos en recordar su situación actual antes de sufrir otro ataque.

“Buenos días” contestó con voz ronca.

“¡Buenos días!” Escuchó un grito lleno de júbilo, seguido por unos pies descalzos corriendo sobre la duela de madera, después un golpe en la cama y un peso sobre ambos hombres, abrió los ojos alarmado y encontró a un niño de unos 4 años, cabello castaño quebrado y grandes ojos azules.

Tragó con dificultad.


	6. Sin etiquetas.

"Papá, dijiste que hoy iríamos a alimentar pelicanos" El pequeño dijo en voz demandante y Steve sintió un escalofrío, volteo a ver a Tony.

"Cuando dice papá, se refiere a ti" El billonario dijo y se cubrió de nuevo con el grueso edredón de plumas de ganso, Steve tragó difícilmente.

Papá.

Jamás se imagino que alguien lo llamaría así, bueno, en algún punto consideró que pasaría, su plan era casarse con Peggy, era natural tener hijos, sin embargo jamás se imaginó que los tendría bajo estas circunstancias.

"¿A dónde?" repitió somnoliento y contempló los ojos azules del pequeño tornarse impacientes.

"¡A la playa! Si llegamos tarde se irán" Las últimas palabras las dijo elevando un poco más la voz, Tony soltó una risita.

"¿Es en serio?" Steve le preguntó a Tony, no podía llevarse a un niño que no conocía, tenía miedo de envolverse demasiado con el pequeño.

"Claro que es en serio" Tony dijo entre risas y Steve tensó los labios.

"¡Rápido papá!" La voz del pequeño era cada vez más impaciente.

"Ya voy ¿Ya desayunaste?"

"No hay tiempo para eso, desayunaremos allá" dijo demandante y Steve torció los ojos, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de alguien tan pequeño, se levantó algo molesto, caminó hacía el walking closet.

Le tomó cierto tiempo encontrar su ropa, era mucho más grande que la de Tony y ocupaba menos de ¼ del total del armario, cuando al fin estaba bañado y vestido salió hacía la habitación y contempló a Tony envuelto en el edredón, un aparato holográfico translucido en sus manos, movía ágilmente los dedos.

"¿Qué haces?" Steve preguntó naturalmente por mera curiosidad, el moreno no levantó la mirada.

"Tengo una cita a las 2 ¿Te importaría llevar a Peter a sus clases?"

¿Clases?

¿Clases de qué? El niño tenía solo 4 años.

"No hay problema" Respondió algo nervioso.

"Estaré en la empresa, supongo que acabo como a las 6. ¿Pasas para ir a cenar?" El hombre seguía con la vista clavada en la pantalla.

"Claro" Steve respondía automáticamente, no sabía qué empresa, ni dónde estaba ubicada, ni nada acerca de eso, tenía que recurrir a las hojas de nuevo.

"Nos podemos quedar en la torre en la noche, si no tienes problema" Tony dijo levantando la mirada por primera vez, Steve asintió.

"Está bien"

Stark simplemente sonrió y dejo el aparato en la mesa de noche, se levantó despreocupado, estaba completamente desnudo, su cabello revuelto y canoso, sus arugas enmarcando una mirada indómita, Steve tragó difícilmente. Por más que intentaba evitarlo no podía callar su mente que entre más minutos estuviera ahí más gritaba lo hermoso que este hombre era.

"Ve con cuidado" Tony dijo y plantó un casto beso en sus labios, Steve cada vez se iba acostumbrando más a él.

"Siempre"

\----------------------

Encontrar la dirección de la empresa donde Tony Stark trabajaba no fue en lo absoluto difícil, Stark Enterprises aparecía en todas las revistas que había leído mientras contemplaba a Peter en clases de ballet. Al principio sintió algo de desagrado por llevar a Peter a clases de un baile tan tradicional en mujeres, su mente retrograda y su moralidad cada vez más disuelta seguían emitiendo juicios a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo observar a Peter le lanzaba diversas ideas que no sabía si eran premeditadas por sus antiguas costumbres o si era cierto, Peter era muy delicado al hablar, contemplaba con especial atención a los niños y tenía una facilidad para interactuar con las mujeres algo anormal en un niño de su edad.

Se sentó sin decir nada junto a la banca llena de mujeres, todos contemplando la clase de Ballet que apenas comenzaba, Steve notó que Peter era el único niño.

"¿Tony no vendrá?" Una mujer preguntó interesada y Steve sintió algo de incomodidad añadido a un súbito enojo, eran celos. Sin embargo intentó ignorarlo.

"No, tiene trabajo" dijo intentando no sonar cortante.

"Es una lastima, nos estaba contando algo extraordinario la clase pasada" Sí claro, como si para eso quisieran verlo, Steve pensó y al mismo tiempo se sorprendió de lo posesivo que al parecer podía ser.

"Sí... una lastima" dijo sarcástico, después de breves minutos escuchó con su super oído de superhumano a dos mujeres cuchicheando.

"Peter cada vez es mejor" dijo una mujer desconocida y la otra miró con desaprobación al pequeño.

"Sí y cada vez es más raro"

"Definitivamente, leí que eso es común en hijos criados por... esa clase de gente"

Steve sintió un enojo envenenarlo, Peter no era raro. Y si lo era ¿Qué putas les importaba? tensó la quijada y la mujer a su lado lo notó.

"No les hagas caso Steve, Peter es grandioso"

"¿Sabes qué ruta es más rápida para la empresa?" Preguntó intentando desviar el tema.

"La carretera esta libre a estas horas, menos de una hora o una hora le calculo" La mujer dijo y le regalo una linda sonrisa, era de ojos verdes y cabello negro, Steve le sonrió de regreso.

Después de la clase y de al fin tomar carretera contempló al pequeño Peter de piernas cruzadas sobre el asiento del carro azul algo austero que dedujo era de él. El pequeño se veía extremadamente pensativo y sus ojos estaban húmedos. 

"¿Pasa algo?" Steve preguntó algo nervioso y el pequeño levantó la mirada azul.

"En Julio comienzan los exámenes para pasar de nivel" dijo con voz tenue y Steve volteo instintivamente al ver el tablero del carro 07/Enero/2020 se leía.

"Te irá bien, te vi hoy, eres muy bueno, mejoras muy rápido" Steve dijo con una tenue sonrisa y contempló como el pequeño sonreía también.

"No sé si la academia me deje subir de nivel"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque dicen que soy niño" Peter dijo y Steve no pudo evitar notar la palabra"dicen", Peter no creía lo que la gente decía, no se sentía identificado con esa etiqueta... La voz del pequeño era tan melancólica que le recordó a sí mismo cuando solo una vez en su vida había confesado que un hombre capturaba su atención, Bucky lo había reprendido de inmediato y él se había sentido tan sucio y equivocado, no le haría lo mismo a Peter, no dejaría que una etiqueta lo torturara como a él lo había hecho.

"No es impedimento, eres bueno en eso"

"Papá… ¿No sientes como si a veces vivieras en la situación equivocada?" El pequeño preguntó consternado y Steve lo entendió.

Sí, había vivido toda su vida siendo preso en libertad, aun cuando no se lo admitía a sí mismo, en el fondo sabía que Tony y esta vida le agradaban tanto puesto que al fin era libre.

"Sí, algunas ocasiones. Pero Peter, la vida es muy corta como para no ser libre"

"Pero la gente dice… Hoy en el noticiero hablaban de nosotros, de…" Su voz se quebró y su mirada de nuevo se mostraba ausente, buscando las palabras indicadas.

"La gente es lo de menos, los que te amamos estaremos aquí" Steve lo interrumpió algo molesto, molesto consigo mismo por no poder deslindarse de su moralidad completamente, de ver como el mundo siempre apuntaba hacía lo que no comprendía, ni siquiera les importaba comprenderlo, simplemente apartarlo.

En ese instante sintió que estaba en el sitio correcto.

\---------

"Tony… Peter me comentó de un reportaje en la mañana" Steve dijo en voz baja mientras se metía en la cama de aquella enorme habitación en una torre que tenía el apellido STARK en letras luminosas, Tony levantó la mirada consternado.

"¿Lo vio?" preguntó algo temeroso y Steve asintió.

"De verdad odio el mundo a veces" Tony dijo entre dientes y sacó su pantalla holográfica, Steve permaneció callado, después de unos segundos una voz se escuchó.

"¿Tony?" Era de una mujer y sonaba somnolienta.

"Pepper, necesito que me digas quién lanzó el reportaje de Peter y nosotros esta mañana. Cuando tengas el nombre consigue el domicilio, le daré una visita personal"

"¿Qué decía?" Pepper preguntó algo alarmada.

"Estupideces, eso es lo de menos. Espero el número mañana"

"¿Tony estás bien?"

El genio colgó la llamada, sus ojos encendidos y sus labios tensos, Steve sintió que había cometido un error.

"¿Es algo malo?" preguntó Steve ingenuamente y Tony lo vio incrédulo.

"¿No lo viste?"

"No"

Tony exhalo molesto y después de mover ágilmente los dedos en la pantalla, Steve contempló que la televisión de más de un metro se prendía frente a ellos.

El reportaje era breve pero gélido, hablaba de la supuesta transexualidad de Peter y de cómo un matrimonio gay dañaba el crecimiento "sano" de los niños, estaba lleno de esas ideas estúpidas y retrógradas de las que Steve y su época estaban llenas, al final del reportaje se hablaba de tomar el caso "Stark" como prueba para anular la adopción de matrimonios gay. Contempló el coraje palpable en la mirada de Tony y decidió no hacer ningún comentario, porque estúpidamente el reportaje lo hizo dudar ¿Y qué si Peter realmente estaba siendo influenciado por ellos?

\---------

La respuesta a aquella pregunta había llegado después de leer varios libros, ver diversos videos y conocer más parejas que de alguna manera aún en estos tiempos "modernos" vivían la misma opresión a la que Peter estaba expuesto. No era algo impuesto, sino natural, tu cuerpo era de un sexo pero tu cerebro dictaba algo distinto, no sabía si Peter vivía eso, sin embargo no sabía tampoco que hacer si sí lo hacía, era demasiado para él. 

El tiempo había corrido, la misión había estado completada desde el cuarto día, tenía más de 500 hojas llenas de todas las investigaciones de SHIELD, de Stark Enterprises e inclusive documentos de HYDRA. Habían pasado tan solo 6 días y se dio cuenta que en 28 años en su dimensión jamás había vivido realmente como en estos días.

Tenía dos conclusiones.

1) Tony Stark era maravilloso, no sabía demasiado de él, sin embargo lo que sabía era suficiente para entender porque era el hombre número 1 en Forbes. Y él... él jamás se había conocido siendo tan real, cuando estaba con Stark no pensaba sus palabras antes de decirlas, fluía todo tan natural, no tenía miedo a ofenderlo ya que sabía que el genio siempre encontraría una manera más inteligente de ofenderlo a él también, era una relación basada en una amistad sólida, inclusive más sólida de la que mantenía con Bucky, añadiéndole a esto una pasión indescriptible, un deseo incontrolable por aquella sonrisa sarcástica. Al sexto día Steve estaba casi deslindado de cualquier prejuicio social, había dejado de notar el género de Tony, simplemente lo contemplaba por lo que era, por lo que lo hacía ser.

2) Peter por otro lado era adorable, era sincero, algo voluntarioso y siempre gentil con todos, Steve había notado una clara preferencia hacía los aspectos femeninos, su comportamiento delicado y sus películas favoritas siempre con temática de princesas, algo en él le decía que era incorrecto, sin embargo contemplar como Tony lo aceptaba con tanta naturalidad lo hacían entrar a dudas existenciales que jamás creyó vivir. Una tarde mientras contemplaba a Peter arreglando sus vestidos se animó a preguntarle a Tony, se acercó sigiloso.

"Tony… ¿Por qué le compras vestidos?" Preguntó intentando no sonar acusatorio, Stark sonrió y tomó con el tenedor un pedazo grande de pastel, ambos sentados en la cocina contemplando a Peter en la estancia.

"Tú le has comprado varios" Tony dijo con la boca medio llena y Steve asintió. El Steve de esta época al parecer era muy diferente a él.

"¿No será un problema cuando crezca?"

"No lo creo" Tony dijo sonriendo y Steve lo miró intrigado.

"Yo creo que sí, el mundo es muy duro con los que sentimos diferente" Steve se escuchó a sí mismo siendo completamente sincero y un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas.

"Cuando tenga edad y si él lo decide lo someteremos a una operación de cambio de género, ya lo habíamos hablado. En cuánto él se armé de confianza para decirnos, lo escucharemos" Tony dijo naturalmente, su mirada fija en el pastel que devoraba, Steve lo miró aún más incrédulo.

"Pero eso no es natural" Steve dijo instintivamente y Tony levantó la mirada molesto.

"¿Natural? ¿Crees natural que impongan el rosa de niña y el azul de hombre? ¿Crees natural que te digan que ignores lo que sientes, que seas lo que se supone que debes ser? ¿Crees natural lo que dicen? ¿Qué estamos enfermos por estar juntos?" Su voz era áspera y Steve entendió que había cometido un error grave, las palabras de Tony cayeron de peso. No, no era natural. Era un simple juego de costumbres y mercadotecnia. Un sexismo puro.

"No, no lo es"

"No vengas con tus demonios Steve, Peter no esta para soportarlos. Tú y yo hemos pasado por demasiado, no lo hagamos sufrir lo mismo que nosotros"

"No, no lo haría" Steve lo dijo en un susurro, su mirada arrepentida y sus mejillas rojas debido a la vergüenza, Tony exhalo más calmado.

"¿Te imaginas vivir preso en un cuerpo incorrecto? ¿Te imaginas la tortura?" Steve tragó saliva difícilmente.

"Insoportable"

"Tú sabes bien que soy escéptico por naturaleza, sin embargo creo en el sentir, es lo más desgarradoramente real"

"¿Crees que él sienta... esto?"

"Lo averiguaremos cuando él lo diga, hasta entonces no pienso presionarlo"

"Tony... Eres demasiado bueno" Steve dijo las palabras aun avergonzado de su comentario anterior

"Tú me haces ser quién soy Steve, ¿Si Peter es feliz usando vestidos, lo harías miserable solo porque alguien estipulo que no debería usarlos?"

"No"

"Ves, no es cuestión de bondad"

"¡Papá mira! ¿Te gusta?" Peter interrumpió la platica de susurros, llegó corriendo vistiendo un vestido azul largo, su cabello castaño le llegaba a la nuca y sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción.

Steve naturalmente pensó en la respuesta habitual de cualquier padre: No, tú eres niño y no deberías usar eso.

Deberías.

Una palabra tan insoportablemente pesada.

Deber.

Obligarlo a algo que la sociedad impone, a una normatividad de géneros. Él siempre había luchado por una libertad en los hombres, liberarlos de la opresión de un dictador, de un sistema como HYDRA, del gobierno… sin embargo jamás había pensado en la libertad individual. En el ser libre como individuo ¿De qué servía ser libre en cuerpo, si el alma sigue presa?

Se acuclillo delante del pequeño.

"Se te ve hermoso" dijo sonriente y Peter lo abrazó en un impulso, Tony le regaló una sonrisa.

"Papi, deberíamos ir el Lunes al hospital" dijo sonriente y Tony asintió.

"El Lunes suena perfecto"

¿Hospital?

Lunes… sería el octavo día, y Steve solo podría estar aquí 7 días.

De pronto la realización lo golpeo en seco, un nudo en la garganta lo asfixio e instintivamente apretó más a Peter en sus brazos, levantó su mirada azul hacía Tony que comía los restos del pastel de chocolate del plato.

No.

No quería irse.

No quería volver a ser preso de la época.

No podía defraudar a Peter, no estar ahí cuando cambiara, cuando volara…

No quería dejar esta vida, no quería dejar a Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier comentario es bienvenido c:


	7. Negación

La séptima noche Steve por primera vez busco el cuerpo de Tony entre las sabanas, generalmente el ingeniero era el primero en busca de un abrazo, un beso o una plática a medianoche. Las seis noches que había pasado con él había entendido que se sentía o que se suponía se sentía esta clase de confianza, de alianza.

Era como si fuese una complicidad, donde Tony sabía más de lo que él sabía de él mismo, y él aprendía mucho del ingeniero. Usualmente lo abrazaba aspirando su penetrante aroma, embriagándose con esta ilusión tan real.

Esa noche él fue el primero en acercarse a Tony que apenas se había metido en las cobijas, la simple idea de regresar con Howard, con Peggy, a esa época lo hacían convertirse en un niño indefenso, en aquel desconocido de 50 kilos y ningún talento. Apoyó su frente en la clavícula saltada del mayor. Sintió una mano delgada entrelazarse entre los mechones cortos de su cabello rubio.

“Te siento ansioso” Tony dijo calmado y Steve sintió un golpeteo en el pecho.

Lo sentía.

Jamás había conocido a una persona que lo sintiera de una manera tan tangible.

¿Qué le diría a Howard cuando volviera?

¿Qué se estaba enamorando de su hijo? ¿De su único hijo que aún ni siquiera nacía?

¿Qué le diría a Peggy?

No

No podía mentir, sabía que era pésimo haciéndolo y Peggy siempre encontraba la manera de sacarle la verdad. Cerró los ojos apretando notoriamente los parpados, permanecía firme y su espalda era sólida, cada musculo tenso. Sintió la otra mano cálida recorrerse por su espalda desnuda, un soplo en el corazón.

“No quiero irme” dijo en un susurro intentando ser totalmente sincero siempre, si había algo que le agradaba de este hombre, era que jamás pedía explicaciones, solía siempre adentrarse en monólogos complejos y fluidos que siempre le advertían a Steve hacía que dirección avanzar, además una voz interna lo había auxiliado todo este tiempo.

“No pasará nada, el hecho de que los efectos de suero comiencen a disminuir no quiere decir que mueras, yo hicimos los números” Tony dijo en voz baja, su aliento rozando su frente, sintió un suave beso en su piel.

“Me gustaría estar siempre así contigo” Steve confesó intentando ahogarse en su pecho, sus dedos presionando la piel suave del ingeniero.

“¿Recuerdas la primera vez que dijiste eso?” Tony preguntó entre risas tenues, Steve levantó por primera vez la cara de su cuello, enterró su mirada azul en los ojos castaños que brillaban aún en la oscuridad.

“No”

“Estábamos atrapados en un edificio en llamas a punto de colapsar, la armadura estaba destruida y yo estaba completamente expuesto”

“No fue el mejor momento para decirlo” Steve admitió sintiendo un parálisis en el pecho al imaginar aquella escena.

“Al contrario, fue perfecto” Stark dijo y su hilera de dientes blancos formó una sonrisa, Steve lo miró intrigado.

“¿Cuál es tu lógica?”

“Estábamos solos, a punto de morir, por primera vez no peleábamos. Lo dijiste y me abrazaste. En ese momento yo no era Iron Man, ni Tony Stark y tú no eras Capitán Rogers, ni Capitán América. Éramos solamente tú y yo, juntos”

Steve soltó una risa y pasó su mano por la nuca de Tony, lo acercó a sus labios.

“Eres verdaderamente poético” Steve dijo jugando y Tony torció los ojos.

“Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti desde que era un niño ¿Qué puedes esperar?”

Steve soltó la primera risa de la noche y lo envolvió de nuevo en un abrazo, a los breves minutos escuchó la respiración de Tony volverse estable y profunda, había concebido el sueño al fin. Besó tiernamente su cabeza y lo apretó más a su cuerpo.

No quería volver.

¿Cómo quedarse aquí por siempre?

Sintió el impulso de despertar a Tony y contarle todo, sabía que era un genio, aún más brillante que Howard, sabía que podría retenerlo aquí… sin embargo si le decía y Tony lo rechazaba por no ser el Steve con el que él se había casado… sintió un nudo en la garganta. No, no podría soportar ser rechazado por él.

¿Cómo contarle esto a Peggy? Howard lo odiaría.

¿Cómo cancelar la boda?

No.

No podía hacer eso, no podía permitir que 7 días aquí atrofiaran lo que había construido en 28 años.

Pero y si se casaba y reanudaba su vida… si pretendiera que nada de esto hubiese pasado ¿Seguiría soñando cada noche con Tony? ¿Abrazaría de la misma manera a Peggy? ¿Podría siquiera desnudarse ante otros ojos?

Las dudas lo cazaban, el reloj digital avanzaba sin piedad, su tiempo se acababa.

Debía enterrar todo esto como un buen recuerdo, solo eso.

¿Y si lo hacía y Tony nacía en su dimensión?

No podría perdonarse jamás tenerlo y no poder decir nada por tener una esposa o hijos.

Entre su tortuosa lluvia de dudas logró conciliar el sueño sin siquiera quererlo.

\----

Abrió los ojos tenuemente, su mente comenzó a arrojar diversas ideas matutinas hasta llegar a la primordial -Era el octavo día- Abrió los ojos asustado, su pupila dilatada y su espalda tensa, encontró mechones de cabello castaño en su cara, en su frente, estaban matizados por distintos mechones de canas, se sentó sobre la cama asustado, contempló el cuerpo de Tony en posición fetal, durmiendo plácidamente.

“¡Tony!” Gritó emocionado y el ingeniero saltó sobre la cama, abrió los ojos asustado.

“¿Pasa algo?” preguntó inquieto, su mirada danzando por el cuarto buscando el motivo de su grito, Steve se sonrojo ligeramente sin embargo por primera vez en estos días se abalanzó a él, besándolo desquiciadamente. Tony se separó del beso, su mirada curiosa y su sonrisa marcada.

“Amaneciste de buenas ¿Eh?” Stark dijo juguetón y pasó su mano por la natural erección matutina de Steve, el Capitán rápido sintió ese nerviosismo de primerizo y una vergüenza que lo delató en sonrojos.

“No era la intención esa” Steve trató de armar mejor su enunciado, pero sus ideas estaban revueltas entre la mirada filosa de Tony y su mano alrededor de su erección.

“La mía sí” dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y lo empujó sobre la cama, gateo sobre su cuerpo, después de besos feroces y rasguños en su piel pálida, sintió de nuevo su cuerpo dentro de la anatomía estéticamente impactante de Stark. Hecho la cabeza hacía atrás en un jadeo.

La primera vez había sido más su miedo que placer, esta ocasión sentía que ambos alcanzaban los mismos niveles.

\------

Los días pasaron entre actividades de Peter, juntas de Stark y ordenamiento de papeles gubernamentales que Steve había descubierto, le correspondía hacer. Cada día el pavor de no despertar junto a Tony fue disminuyendo notablemente, cuando Enero terminó pensó que tal vez algo había salido mal con los cálculos de Howard, tal vez no habían podido regresarlo a su dimensión, tal vez en este momento Peggy estaría llorando desconsoladamente y Bucky y el gobierno e incluso el país quisieran matar a Howard.

Sintió algo de culpa, sin embargo levantaba la mirada y veía al que ya llamaba con más confianza “esposo” bailando AC/DC en el bar-loft de su casa, un vaso de cristal en la mano, unos jeans desabrochados y su pecho desnudo, su cabello castaño oscuro canoso caía hasta su nuca, sus arrugas profundas le añadían el toque esencial de un playboy billonario. Steve sonrió para sí mismo.

Aún no descifraba la razón por la que este hombre lo amaba, sin embargo no había noche que no orara agradeciéndole a Dios esta vida.

Ligeros pasos se escucharon sobre el piso, Steve volteo hacía abajo, Peter vestía su pijama blanca, su cabello castaño hasta la nuca, sus ojos azules observaban atentamente a Tony que seguía cantando y bailando, la ebriedad comenzaba a notarse.

“¿Está bien?” Peter preguntó con algo de preocupación en su voz.

“Sí, ya lo conoces” Steve dijo sonriente y se inclinó hacía el cuerpo del niño, el pequeño levantó los brazos y pronto se sentó sobre el antebrazo de Steve, el Capitán lo llevó hasta el Loft donde Tony seguía cantando.

“Peter ya dormirá” Steve dijo demandando atención y Jarvis bajó el volumen de la música, Tony refunfuño levemente, se acercó sonriendo a Peter y plantó un gran beso en su mejilla, lo tomó en brazos automáticamente.

“¿Por qué estás tan feliz?” Peter preguntó observador.

“Papi es un genio” Tony dijo engreído y Peter sonrió asintiendo.

“¿Qué hiciste ahora?” Steve preguntó con voz juguetonamente tediosa y Tony torció los ojos.

“Aposte 200 millones en unas acciones que habían bajado en un 28% en dos días, hoy subieron a un 72%”

“¿Porqué apostaste?” Steve preguntó intentando entender mejor la situación.

“No, mis números eran correctos. Es una serie ¿Entiendes? Las inversiones, las acciones, son un juego de bonos, hipotecas, préstamos y fantasmas. Estuve haciendo varios miles de cálculos estos días, la apuesta subió a 5 a 1. Me lleve un billón de dólares de los bancos” Tony dijo sonriente, Steve lo vio intrigado, jamás había visto o escuchado a Tony hablar de dinero antes, Peter lo vio confuso también.

“¿Necesitamos dinero?” Peter preguntó en voz suave y Tony dejó salir un gran suspiro.

“Para nada, solo tu papá ha estado muy ocupado y no me presta la atención debida, así que comencé a jugar con Wall Street” Tony dijo engreído y Peter sonrió, Steve involuntariamente torció los ojos.

“Tu IQ excede 200 puntos, no fue un juego justo” Steve dijo casi molesto y Tony alzó las cejas.

“No es mi culpa que el mundo sea demasiado lento para mí” Steve esta vez sí soltó un bufido molesto y le quitó a Peter de los brazos, caminó hacía las escaleras sin decir nada.

Después de la tradicional historia nocturna – Esta vez fue La bella y la bestia – Steve salió cauteloso del cuarto del pequeño, emparejo la puerta con cuidado procurando caminar de puntitas, Tony lo esperaba afuera del cuarto con los brazos semi-cruzados, una taza de porcelana llena de café en su mano.

“¿Qué? ¿Estás enojado?” Tony preguntó cínico y Steve suspiro lánguidamente.

“No”

“Pues abajo no te veías muy dispuesto a celebrar”

“Sabes mi posición respecto al dinero”

“No fue por el dinero, te conozco. Te molesta que sea tan soberbio”

“Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo” Steve dijo con una sonrisa cínica y caminó hacía la habitación principal, sintió una mano tomar la suya, volteo instintivamente.

“¿Qué?”

“En mi mente todo fue distinto ¿sabes?” Tony dijo con esa voz tan característica de él cuando comenzaba a seducir, pareciese que ronroneaba las palabras, Steve tragó difícilmente.

“¿Ah sí… cómo?” Pregunto con la voz ya temblando, Tony sonrió ampliamente. Ese bastardo sabía exactamente como jugar sus cartas con Steve.

“En mi mente tú dirías ¿Así que no te prestó atención?, hubieras caminado hacía mí, bajado de un tirón mi pantalón y aventarme contra el muro, yo hubiese arqueado la espalda mientras tus dedos comienzan a abrirme para ti… Después tu erección sólida y húmeda me hubiese atravesado deliciosamente, yo habría enredado mis piernas en tu cintura…” La peculiar manera que Tony tenía para relatarlo todo, su mirada destellante, sus labios entreabiertos, sus dedos delgados dentro de su boca, Steve lo tomó agresivamente de la cintura estampándolo cuidadosamente contra el muro más cercano.

La taza de porcelana se fragmento sobre la duela de madera, el café derramado creaba reflejos en el piso.

“Tony, hay algo que necesitamos hablar” Steve dijo apoyándose sobre sus codos, su cuerpo desnudo y su mirada seria. Tony estaba completamente sudado, sus piernas abiertas, su cara enterrada en la almohada, hizo sonidos inentendibles que Steve tomaba como un dialogo, o al menos el inicio de uno.

“Estuve investigando escuelas para Peter”

“No” Tony dijo automáticamente levantando su cuerpo de la cama, se sentó doblando las piernas, la luz de la luna sobre el mar definía cada sombra de su silueta, Steve permaneció acostado.

“Es necesario que salga al mundo”

“No es necesario, no para él. Tiene 4 años y es billonario, podemos educarlo en casa, mantenerlo seguro hasta que sepamos quién quiere ser, qué quiere ser” Tony dijo exaltándose, Steve negó con la cabeza.

“Tony, sé realista. No podemos ocultarlo del mundo por siempre”

“El mundo es un lugar inhóspito. No tiene nada que ofrecer, es cruel Steve, tú y yo lo sabemos”

“Por eso es mejor que lo conozca desde chico, así podremos estar nosotros para apoyarlo”

“Lo van a lastimar, lo apuntaran con el dedo. Steve no tenemos por qué exponerlo” La voz de Stark estaba cada vez más alterada, el Capitán intentó mantener la calma.

“Tony, seamos honestos. Peter saldrá al mundo algún día, prefiero que lo haga cuando estamos vivos y podemos apoyarlo y no cuando ya no estemos”

“Eres Capitán América por Dios, vives siglos” Tony dijo entre molesto y risorio, Steve lo penetró con la mirada.

“No quiero vivir siglos Tony, no sin ti” lo dijo de una manera natural e inclusive él se sorprendió de la tangible sinceridad.

El ingeniero permaneció callado, se tiró de nuevo a la cama.

“Tengo miedo”

Steve ahora permaneció callado, él también tenía miedo, sin embargo sabía que Peter no podía estar conviviendo con puras mujeres en el ballet, los únicos hombres que conocía eran él y Tony, el jardinero y el mayordomo, pero ellos jamás le hablaban a Peter, lo contemplaban por el rabillo del ojo como si de un animal exótico se tratara. Eso le dolía.

Y sabía que conforme su vida fuese avanzando más personas lo contemplarían así, una parte de Steve estaba consciente del problema, bueno, la situación que vivían con Peter, comprendía que la transexualidad era un estado biológico natural. Sin embargo otra parte de él que mantenía oculta de Tony creía que Peter no era transexual sino simplemente influenciado por ellos, hijo de un matrimonio gay, conviviendo con puras niñas de su edad, bailando ballet y estando constantemente siendo receptor de regalos como vestidor o muñecas por parte de Tony.

Steve creía fervientemente que al momento de que un bebé nacía, los papás le mostraban el azul y el rosa respectivamente, no porque quisieran imponer nada, sino porque era la manera natural de crianza ¿Y qué tal si exponerlo más al mundo femenino habían hecho que Peter se confundiera? En este mes y medio jamás había visto un solo juguete varonil.

¿Qué tal si estaban cometiendo un error?

Miró a los ojos a su esposo y se mantuvo callado, sabía que sus dudas serían rápidamente atacadas por Tony, sin embargo se encontraba irremediablemente atrapado en el doloroso comienzo de la negación.

Y no tenía idea que esta era solo la primer etapa.


	8. Realización.

Tony servía cereal en un plato hondo de porcelana, Peter jugaba con dos ponys distintos en la barra de granito negro de la cocina, la mirada del ingeniero estaba clavada en su Starkphone, el sonido audible de varios papeles cayendo sobre la barra lo hizo desconcentrarse, levantó su mirada castaña rodeada de notables ojeras. Eran diversos folletos de escuelas distintas, Tony lo atravesó con la mirada y Peter se acercó curioso a los folletos.

“¿Qué son?”

“Son probables escuelas a las que podrías ir” Steve dijo con una sonrisa sincera y Tony rechinó los dientes.

“No le hagas caso, papá ha estado algo delirante e insoportable estos días” Stark dijo molesto y tomó el montón de papeles con coraje, caminó hasta la basura.

“Tony debe pasar tarde o temprano y lo sabes”

“¡Yo quiero ir a la escuela!” Peter exclamó exigente, sus ojos azules fijos en Tony, Stark torció los ojos aún más molesto, caminó hasta Steve tomándolo agresivamente del brazo, el Capitán coopero y camino con él hasta llegar a la habitación más cercana, era el estudio de Steve, varios cuadros tapizando el muro y el olor a óleo era penetrante, Tony gruñó.

“¿Eres idiota acaso?” El billonario destellaba enojo y Steve permanecía firme con los brazos cruzados.

“Creo que si nos hablamos con respeto llegaremos a algo”

Tony gritó y golpeo fuertemente la mesa de trabajo de Steve.

“No entiendes el peligro al cual lo exponemos”

“Creo que más bien tú no entiendes que es necesario hacerlo”

“¿Necesario? ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti?” El hombre castaño de notables arrugas gritó entre dientes, Steve se mordía el labio intentando permanecer firme, entre más contemplaba como se humedecían los ojos vibrantes de su esposo, más inclinado a ceder se sentía.

“Para él, para Peter. Lo sabes” dijo molesto y Tony se mordió el labio.

“Más vale que termines con esto o lo haré yo” El ingeniero lo amenazó de una manera tajante, sus ojos flameaban y sus cejas espesas le añadían una ferocidad a su mirada que inclusive lo hizo temblar. Vio cómo su esposo salía del estudio azotando la puerta tras de él, el impulso de ir corriendo tras de él lo comenzaba a enloquecer, caminó hasta la puerta y vio como el pequeño Peter caminaba hacia él.

“Papi está molesto” Peter dijo inocente y Steve soltó una risa burlesca, se acuclilló delante del pequeño.

“Como nunca”

“¿Se pelearon?” Steve pudo percibir la preocupación en la voz quebrada de Peter, sonrió intentando parecer tranquilo.

“No, todo está bien, a veces tenemos pequeñas diferencias”

“Nunca lo había visto tan enojado contigo” Peter dijo sincero y Steve sintió el amargo sabor de la culpa inundar su boca.

“Sí, tal vez cometí un error” Steve dijo con la mirada clavada en el piso y Peter le dio un abrazo.

“No pasa nada, solo cómprale algo lindo y pide perdón” La manera tan natural e inocente del pequeño al reaccionar lanzó una oleada cálida por el pecho de Steve, sonrió sincero y ladeo la cabeza, cada que observaba más detenidamente los ojos de Peter se convencía que eran idénticos a los de él, pero eso era imposible, porque… Peter había sido adoptado. No le constaba, sin embargo ¿Qué otra explicación había? Debía investigar eso.

“¿Me acompañarías?” Steve pregunto aun con la sonrisa sincera en el rostro y Peter asintió serio, como si de una misión secreta y sustancial se tratara.

Steve decidió no avisarle a Tony y hacer que fuese una sorpresa, obviamente sabía que Stark los contemplaba desde las diversas cámaras de seguridad que últimamente se había dado cuenta que abundaban en toda la mansión.

Tomó el mismo carro azul viejo que había adoptado como suyo y salió con Peter hasta el pequeño pueblo colinas abajo, estuvieron caminando entre las calles folclóricas del sitio, el pequeño observaba distintos objetos sin embargo ninguno parecía convencerlo realmente, después de una malteada y más de una hora caminando la puesta de sol comenzaba.

“¿Peter te gustaría ir a la playa a ver la puesta de sol?” Steve preguntó esperando que el pequeño dijera que sí, el niño sonrió asintiendo.

“Creo que ya sé que regalarle a papi” Tomó de la mano a Steve arrastrándolo cariñosamente por la calle, caminaron cerca de 5 minutos cuando el niño se paró delante de una tienda de mascotas, Steve lo miró perplejo.

“¿Recuerdas que quería un gato y tú no querías?” preguntó y Steve asintió, porque obviamente no lo recordaba pero sabía que debía ir con la corriente de la época.

“Elige uno” dijo naturalmente intentando no acercarse a las jaulas, sentía un temor inexplicable por los gatos.

“¡El negro!” El niño dijo emocionado y caminó hasta la jaula donde estaba, Steve cerró los ojos, mierda, para colmo gato negro.

Después de adquirir el animal y comprarle una cama, una caja de arena, una bolsa de arena y una jaula, caminaron con el gato hasta la playa, dejando la jaula en la arena, Steve se sentó frente al mar y Peter lo imito, era un momento de silencio donde una paz embriagante embargaba al Capitán, jamás creyó que esta felicidad pudiese ser tan degustable, volteo a ver a Peter y notó como el pequeño niño observaba fijamente a dos niñas que construían castillos de arena a varios metros de ellos.

“¿Son bonitas, no?” Steve dijo con una sonrisa tierna y Peter levantó los hombros en además de indiferencia.

“Son suertudas” dijo en un murmullo y Steve intentó contener cualquier pensamiento negativo y mostrarse abierto para saber más acerca de él.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó amigable y Peter clavó la mirada en la arena, su dedo índice trazando figuras abstractas.

“Son niñas”

“Pero yo soy hombre y también soy suertudo ¿no?” Steve dijo intentando comprenderlo, para su sorpresa el pequeño Peter soltó una risa y volteo a verlo con una mirada demasiado adulta, cargada de estrés y sufrimiento, lo hizo temblar involuntariamente.

“Tú perteneces a tu cuerpo, estás con la persona que amas, y además vives ¿Qué más necesitarías?” preguntó y Steve sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho.

“¿Qué te hace falta a ti?” preguntó y notó como Peter comenzó a titubear, descendió la mirada a la arena.

Steve en ese momento entendió que Peter era infeliz, solamente le faltaba el coraje para decirlo, en ese fragmento de instante donde contempló su mirada idéntica fracturarse se sintió el ser más vil y primitivo por no poder comprenderlo, por limitarlo, las palabras de Tony caían en eco “¿Lo harías infeliz por algo que alguien más dijo?”

No.

No podía soportar ver a Peter tan callado, tan roto… cada día pareciese que aumentara su desconsuelo, cuando lo conoció había sido un niño feliz, ahora no era ni la sombra de aquella sonrisa traviesa. Un retorcijón en el estómago lo hizo morderse el labio intentando no quebrarse enfrente del niño.

“A veces siento que no soy yo” Peter dijo sencillamente y se levantó de la arena, comenzó a caminar por la playa, recogiendo conchas y platicando con tortugas. Steve mantuvo la vista fija en él durante toda la tarde, sin embargo su mente danzaba entre todos los artículos leídos “Más del 50% de niños transgénero cometen suicidio”

Debía terminar estos estúpidos prejuicios sociales y escuchar más a Tony.

\-------

Cuando la noche cayó y Peter ya estaba completamente dormido Steve se escabulló con la jaula en mano a la habitación principal, su primera impresión fue completa sorpresa. Todo el suelo estaba lleno de distintas herramientas y manchas de aceite, Tony vestía una camiseta negra y unos jeans, andaba descalzo.

“¿Qué es esto?” Steve preguntó intentando no gritarle.

“Estoy construyendo un robot que pueda ser mi marido y que también me pueda escuchar” dijo con la vista aun fija en lo que construía, Steve exhaló furioso.

“Ya tienes uno de esos” dijo intentando juntar todos los gramos de paciencia que aún conservaba.

“Estaba pensando ¿Qué opinas?” dijo y sujeto en lo alto dos dildos enormes y distintos, por primera vez dirigiéndole la mirada, Steve sintió un vuelco en el estómago y una sonrisa torcida delato su reciente excitación.

Steve aún con la sonrisa en la cara dejo la jaula con el gato en el piso y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, sacó su miembro ya erecto, era grande, grueso y finas venas se saltaban.

“Yo te recomendaría este, pero como no puedes tenerlo, entonces elige el derecho” dijo con una ceja alzada señalando el dildo de la derecha, Stark no pudo controlar la dilatación en sus pupilas.

“No es justo” dijo molesto y Steve aun con su erección en la mano levantó los hombros engreído.

“Creo que me iré a la recamara de visitas, suerte con tu proyecto” Dijo y levantó la jaula, su erección expuesta, caminó hasta el cuarto más alejado de la recamara principal, cerró la puerta tras de él.

Apenas pudo Steve acomodar la jaula del gato en la silla y distender la cama cuando escuchó pasos en la duela de madera, soltó una risa audible al contemplar a Tony entrando a la habitación.

“¿Tan poco aguante Stark?” preguntó jugando y el billonario lo fulminó con la mirada.

“Cállate”

“¿Así que solo vienes por esto, no?” dijo jugando deslizando su mano en su erección, la cabeza comenzaba a humedecerse y Tony tuvo que controlar la salivación excesiva en su boca.

“¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¿Qué me has vuelto una puta?” dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, su barba entrecana y sus ojos destellantes, Steve soltó otra risa y caminó hasta Tony, besó suavemente sus labios descendiendo hasta su cuello.

“Pero solo por mí” Steve mordió las palabras en el lóbulo de su oído y Tony soltó un jadeo.

“Peter puede despertarse” dijo algo preocupado y Steve soltó una risita.

“Somos su canción de cuna” dijo burlesco y Tony soltó una risa audible, Steve no podía notarlo, sin embargo estaba cambiando cada vez más, evolucionaba a pasos agigantados sin recordar o siquiera advertir que el regreso a una época retrograda serían su condena.

Aventó a Tony al colchón de plumas de ganso.

\--------

“Estaba pensando” Tony rompió el silencio, Steve pasaba su mano delicadamente por el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo, él estaba semi-cubierto en una sábana blanca, levantó la mirada clavándola en sus ojos castaños indicando que tenía su atención, la mano de Tony estaba enterrada entre su cabello rubio.

“Creo que debemos meter a Peter a la escuela” dijo sincero y Steve se detuvo en seco, se apoyó sobre sus hombros recorriéndose en la cama hasta llegar al rostro de Tony.

“No creo que sea tan buena idea, tal vez aún no está listo” Intentó rápido excusarse, la plática que había tenido hoy con Peter habían tambaleado no solo sus principios sino sus verdaderas intenciones de hacerlo cambiar.

“Mira, no me agrada del todo sin embargo estuve pensando en los argumentos que diste y de verdad son muy razonables, además ya encontré una escuela que me agrada y podemos ir el Lunes a conocerla”

“No se me hace buena idea” Steve dijo cortante y Tony se sentó en la cama algo molesto.

“Estuviste semanas jodiendo con la idea y ahora que al fin accedo dices que no ¿Había algo más en la idea de meterlo a la escuela?” Tony era un genio, deducía las cosas en segundos, eso asustaba demasiado a Steve que no solo no era bueno mintiendo, sino que también era completamente transparente para Stark.

Sabía que si le decía la verdadera razón – cambiar las ideas transexuales o “anormales” de Peter – provocaría una guerra intensa con Tony, porque sería el equivalente a no solo engañarlo con la idea de la escuela, sino traicionarlo a él y a Peter, tragó difícilmente.

“No, nada. Solo no quiero obligarte a nada” intentó sonar lo suficientemente convincente.

“No sé por qué no te creo”

“Tú nunca me crees, pero es cierto. Puede que tengas razón, que aún no sea el momento, pero es algo que debemos considerar tarde o temprano” Steve dijo intentando sonar lo suficientemente razonable y flexible, Tony hizo una mueca adorable frunciendo las cejas y torciendo la boca.

“Creo que es el momento”

“¿Estás seguro? Podemos esperar…” Steve dijo intentando sonar casual.

“Lunes a las 8 tenemos la cita”

Mierda.

Otra de las cosas aprendidas en esta época era que cuando Tony Stark decidía algo, no había manera de contradecirlo. Asintió estúpidamente al ver como Tony ya se acomodaba para dormir adueñándose de las sabanas.

“Y por cierto, gracias por Pelusa”

“¿Pelusa?” Steve preguntó desconcertado.

“Sí, Pelusa” Tony dijo señalando hacía el sillón del estar de la recamara, el gato había salido de la jaula y dormía plácidamente sobre la seda marroquí, Steve exhaló molesto. Tony de alguna manera siempre salía ganando, y él de alguna manera que aún no descifraba siempre lo amaba más.


	9. Quieres y no puedes.

La idea inicial al insistir en inscribir a Peter en una escuela era simple: conocería más niños y sabría el rol que le corresponde desempeñar. Steve había acompañado gustoso a Tony a la escuela que había escogido, se había enamorado a primera vista de las instalaciones, el micro-bosque, las albercas, las canchas, sintió un brincoteo en el pecho al pensar en todo lo que el mundo había cambiado después de la guerra, y sonreía estúpidamente ante la incredulidad de que podían ofrecerle esto a Peter. Recuerdos frescos de su infancia en la calle lo hicieron estremecerse ligeramente mientras caminaban por la capilla del instituto, Tony tomó su mando delicadamente y murmuró por lo bajo un déspota “No me agrada que sea católico”

Steve sonrió ligeramente y dijo en un susurro “Es lo que más me agrada” Tony simplemente torció los ojos.

Al llegar a la dirección Stark se detuvo en seco y con la mirada ausente pidió un momento y se escabulló por las puertas de cristal, la secretaria contempló a Steve con una mirada confusa y el rubio no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír como si fuese un comportamiento completamente normal.

“Hace eso usualmente” mintió al contemplar los ojos de desconfianza pigmentados de creciente temor.

“Oh, disculpa” dijo algo avergonzada al darse cuenta de su obviedad y Steve sonrió intentando concluir la conversación lo antes posible y salir detrás de Stark.

Entre más convivía con este hombre se daba cuenta de la mirada de todos los demás al contemplarlo, la mayoría abundaba en el desagrado, se apartaban de él de una manera respetuosa pero tajante, jamás había notado que alguien le sonriera, exceptuando por supuesto las mujeres menores de 30 años. Inclusive podía asegurar – si es que su paranoia no lo engañaba– que lo contemplaban con cierto temor, no sabía realmente porque causaba tal impacto, todo lo que había conocido de él en estos meses no era más que gentileza, genialidad y un creativo sentido del humor.

“Te tardaste” la voz habitual de aquel hombre lo hizo saltar y salir de sus pensamientos, Tony estaba sentado en el piso con la mirada fija en el sinuoso movimiento de las hojas del fresno.

“Intentaba calmar a la secretaria que parecía que en cualquier momento llamaría a la policía”

Tony soltó una risa profunda y sincera, sus arrugas se marcaron notablemente creando profundas depresiones que enmarcaban sus ojos castaños.

“Las personas no olvidan fácilmente”

“¿La conoces?” preguntó curioso y Tony lo miró algo confundido.

“No que yo recuerde, pero ya sabes, todos en este sitio me conocen”

“No comprendo ¿sabes? Te ven como si fueras… peligroso” Steve dijo la última palabra en un susurro y Stark lo volteo a ver juguetón, levantó una ceja entretenido.

“Soy un asesino en serie por las noches” dijo con voz lúgubre pero con esa destellante sonrisa y Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta, si no fuera porque dormía diario con él hubiese caído en un ataque de pánico, Stark tenía toda la carisma para atraer a una “presa” y toda la frialdad para quitar una vida, un escalofrío recorrió su piel.

“Hablo en serio” dijo ya con voz firme y Tony hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y levantó los hombres.

“No esperes que todos me contemplen como tú lo haces Steve, ellos conocieron a Darth Vader y se quedaron con esa idea” Steve quería preguntar acerca de ese nombre, no lo entendía ni lo recordaba en ninguna conversación, sin embargo solo asintió y se sentó a su lado.

“Me molesta” dijo sincero y Tony asintió.

“Ya pasaron casi diez años, deberías acostumbrarte” dijo y tomó su mano, el contacto de Tony siempre lo hacía sudar en frío, sus mejillas tenuemente pigmentadas. Mierda, no podía pretender que ya habían pasado tantos años cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba acorde a los 4 meses que llevaba conociéndolo. La mirada satisfecha de Tony le decía claramente que inclusive el Steve que lo conoce desde hace 10 años, seguía reaccionando de esta estúpida manera.

“No puedo”

“El adaptable te llaman” dijo jugando y fijo de nuevo su vista en el fresno, Steve contempló el árbol también, perdiéndose en los recientes recuerdos del recorrido por la institución.

“Me agrada” dijo sincero y Tony soltó una risa por lo bajo.

“Sí, evidentemente. Es el mejor de la ciudad y sé que Peter sería feliz aquí”

“¿…pero?”

“Es católico” Tony dijo sincero y Steve torció los ojos.

“¿Es tu único pero?” preguntó casi incrédulo y Stark asintió.

“Es lo más trascendental”

“No tiene nada de malo mezclar algo de religión con la escuela”

“La religión es hipócrita y moralista, se siente ofendida por todo lo que no encaja con sus principios. Peter es exactamente todo lo que no encaja” dijo honesto y Steve se mordió el labio, porque era cierto sin embargo su retrograda ser y los recuerdos de las misas dominicanas con su mamá le revolvían la mente.

“La religión es así, pero la idea de Dios es que es un ser que ama y perdona”

“Perdona…” Tony dijo y soltó una risa en un bufido “¿Quién necesita su perdón?” preguntó déspota y Steve no supo cómo reaccionar porque en toda su vida nunca nadie había hecho esa pregunta.

“Ama y acepta, Peter puede encontrar consuelo…”

“¿Consuelo? ¿Te estas siquiera escuchando?” La voz de Stark había mutado a algo más agresivo y cortante, Steve tuvo que ordenar rápidamente sus ideas para no comenzar una guerra en los jardines de la dirección.

“Sí me estoy escuchando, la idea de “dios” es un ser que te ama, te acepta y te impulsa a hacer y ser lo que quieras ser, procurando siempre hacer por los demás”

“¿Para qué necesitaría un Dios que le enseñe eso si le hemos enseñado eso nosotros?”

“Tony… Peter no es precisamente la persona más generosa o altruista” dijo sincero y la mirada de Stark se tornó algo rota.

“Los niños no son generosos”

Steve permaneció en silencio un momento y después se puso de pie extendiendo su mano en dirección a su esposo.

“¿Vienes o no?” preguntó manteniéndose firme y Tony después de un segundo torció los ojos y se levantó sin tomar su mano, caminó de nuevo hacía el edificio y Steve con una sonrisa discreta de victoria caminó detrás de él.

\---------------

El cambio en Peter fue instantáneo, todos los días tenía una anécdota nueva que contar, nuevos nombres que mencionar – todos de niñas– y un entusiasmo anormal por hacer la tarea inclusive antes de comer. Tony se adentraba enormemente en todo lo académico, los trabajos de Peter siempre eran dignos de un estudiante de Secundaria o Preparatoria, por más que Steve intentaba alejarlo y pedirle que dejara que Peter se desarrollara a su nivel, a la mañana siguiente encontraba maquetas con circuitos o pequeños robots en la mochila de Peter. Era imposible.

Él por su parte se encargaba de llevarlo, recogerlo y acompañarlo las tardes que se quedaba en ballet, cada vez veía que era mejor y sus pies comenzaban a cambiar, pequeñas yagas comenzaban a abrirse entre sus dedos y aunque a él le causaba cierta inconformidad podía degustar la pasión de Peter al bailar, por ahora eso era suficiente.

“Se me hace raro ¿sabes?” Tony dijo rompiendo el silencio y Steve dejó el informe que corregía para la celebración del 4 de Julio.

“¿Qué cosa?” preguntó desconcertado y Tony de nuevo perdió su vista en su taza de café, estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta cuando Stark volvió a hablar.

“¿Cuánto lleva Peter en la escuela?”

“Un mes”

“¿Y nadie lo ha molestado? Es raro ¿no?” Steve también lo había pensado al recordar sus días de escuela y el bullying incansable que existía, había querido pensar que las fechas eran distintas y que el respeto era un principio básico hoy en día.

“Supongo que la gente es buena aquí”

Tony soltó una risa acida.

“Siempre hay gente mala Steve, inclusive en el Vaticano”

“¿Qué crees que pase?” preguntó algo temeroso y Tony hizo una mueca.

“La idea lógica es que no nos ha contado nada por temor a que lo saquemos de la escuela”

“Peter no haría eso” Steve dijo angustiado y Tony lo miro incrédulo.

“Por supuesto que lo haría, es un niño”

“¿Has hablado con él?” Preguntó algo temeroso y Tony sacudió la cabeza.

Al parecer Peter había sido hermético con ambos, Steve se levantó de la estancia y caminó escaleras arriba, al empujar suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Peter lo encontró parado frente al espejo, vestía solo un leotardo rosa pastel y unas zapatillas de ballet, el clásico uniforme de bailarina y Steve intento hacer memoria porque no recordaba que ni él ni Tony hubieran comprado algo así recientemente, el vestuario de hombres era muy distinto.

Peter levantó la mirada asustado, sus ojos atemorizados como los de un venado expuesto ante el rifle, Steve se mordió sus temores e intento callar sus prejuicios.

“Se te ve muy bien” dijo sincero y el rostro de Peter se suavizo demasiado, su cabello castaño caía quebrado hasta su nuca.

“Quiero que crezca más” dijo entusiasmado enmarañando su cabello y Steve asintió.

“¿Hasta dónde?” pregunto inocente intentando no sonar alarmado o que estaba emitiendo un juicio, Peter sincero señaló con su mano hasta arriba de la cintura y Steve asintió, escuchó pasos por las escaleras y miro pensativo a Peter.

“En la escuela… ¿Todos te tratan bien?” Preguntó en voz seria pero tenue y el pequeño levanto sus ojos azules pensativo, Tony se recargó en el marco de la puerta, observaba al niño con una sonrisa sincera y una mirada analítica recorría aquel cuerpo menudo masculino en un leotardo femenino.

“Sí, André y Solé son mis mejores amigas”

“¿Son hermanas?” preguntó Tony y Peter asintió, sí, solo un par de papás carentes de imaginación pondrían nombres tan fonéticamente parecidos.

“¿Y los niños Peter?” Steve preguntó dudativo y Peter hizo una mueca.

“No somos tan amigos”

“¿Te han hecho algo?” Tony preguntó con voz firme y Peter salto en sí, Steve lo recriminó con la mirada.

“No… ellos dicen que no me puedo juntar con ellos, que ese no es mi sitio. Me llaman niña” las últimas palabras las dijo con una sincera sonrisa y entonces la realidad sacudió a Steve.

La idea de meter a Peter en una escuela era para que conociera el rol que debía jugar acorde a su género y él claramente estaba jugando el rol que sentía naturalmente acorde a su género. En ese momento la sólida realidad golpeo a Steve, Peter era transexual, simplemente aun no tenía la confianza de decirlo en voz fuerte.

\----------

Steve arreglaba todos los preparativos para la pequeña cena y viaje que había organizado por el cumpleaños de Tony, era 26 de Mayo apenas y quería que todo estuviera perfecto, mantenerlo en secreto sin duda había sido lo más difícil de todo. Peter era su cómplice y su mejor ayuda en decidir y conocer todos los gustos anormales de Stark, todas sus manías obsesivas-compulsivas.

Entre las distintas idas a comprar las cosas de la cena, la fiesta, los boletos de avión y las maletas las horas se iban entre sus dedos, el sonido constante del celular lo sacó de su pensamiento, sostenía en una mano dos paquetes distintos del mismo jamón añejo.

“¿Ya comieron?” fue la primer pregunta que escuchó al otro lado de la línea, y el hecho de que la voz de Tony hablara en plural agito su mente.

Peter.

“Mierda” dijo en un impulso y soltando lo que tenía en manos salió casi corriendo del lugar, la voz de Tony lo interrogaba preocupado sin obtener respuesta, después de breves segundos Steve se dio cuenta que aún seguía anclado a la llamada.

“Perdón, es solo…. Olvide a Peter en la escuela” dijo sincero y Tony bufó molesto, después Steve escuchó una risa entretenida, no había pasado mucho, tal vez solo una hora desde que había salido del Ballet.

“Estoy por el rumbo, llego yo primero” Tony dijo y Steve asintió y colgó la llamada, cuando llegó al estacionamiento estaba completamente solo, cerró la puerta del carro y contempló el deportivo rojo de Tony estacionarse a su lado, él no lo espero, la angustia de no ver ningún niño en las canchas agitó su pecho y comenzó a llamar el nombre de Peter, Tony corrió hasta alcanzarlo, también gritaba preocupado el nombre del pequeño.

Caminaron al estudio de ballet, se encontraba solo, en el reflejo de los múltiples espejos Steve contempló a lo lejos en la cancha de football un grupo de niños rondando los 8 años, maldijo entre dientes pensando lo peor y corrió hacía ellos, Tony lo imitó asustado.

El agudo sexto sentido que tenía no lo traicionó, tres niños rodeaban al pequeño Peter que estaba siendo amordazado por un cuarto niño, las risas eran crueles y las ofensas se escuchaban inclusive a metros de distancia.

“Eres una niña”

“Fenómeno”

“Anormal”

“Mejor matate”

“Indefinido”

“Raro”

“Quiere ser una niña **y no puede** ”

Esas palabras contaminaron el pecho de Steve y sintió el peso de la culpa anclarlo al pasto, quería hablar, gritar, golpear a los niños que resultaban ser más crueles de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Contemplaba como Peter lloraba sin aliento y entendió que no era por la agresión física sino por la última frase que un niño delgado de ojos verdes había dejado salir:

“Quiere ser una niña **y no puede** ”

“Déjenlo” gritó con voz quebrada adentrándose entre los niños, dos niños al reconocerlo salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, Steve estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio como Tony tomaba agresivamente al niño que se encontraba sobre Peter y lo jalaba de la playera, lo tomó de los hombros agresivamente.

“Escúchame bien pedazo de mierda, vuelves a tocar a mi hijo y vas a conocer el peor lado de mí” Sus dedos enterrados sobre la piel virgen del niño comenzaban a dejar marcas purpuras. Los ojos verdes del niño se cristalizaron y el miedo lo petrificó inmovilizándolo por completo, cayendo en un estado de shock que lo hacía sentir oleadas continuas y tortuosas de escalofríos.

“Tony, suéltalo” Steve dijo asustado intentando separar a Tony del niño, las facciones de Stark endurecidas y la vena de la sien comenzaba a saltarse, sus ojos castaños destellaban oscuros y por un instante Steve supo a qué se refería con las palabras de hace dos meses. Darth Vader.

“Tony” repitió esta vez más molesto e intentó tomar el brazo de Tony para separarlo del niño que ya lagrimeaba no por el pavor sino por el coraje de ser débil, Steve sabía la gravedad de la escena y más valía que todo esto no se hiciera más grande.

“¡Suelte a mi hijo!”

Mierda.

Un grito temeroso se escuchó y Steve volteo hacía atrás para encontrar a un hombre vistiendo traje y corbata enfurecido, los mismos ojos verdes que el niño que Tony sostenía.

Mierda.

“Stark” mordió la palabra en su oído como su última alternativa antes de tener que quitarlo por la fuerza, Tony no quito su mirada del niño, parecía completamente absorto por la escena, como un maniático psicópata que en cualquier instante pudiera decidir quitar la vida. Steve sintió miedo sin embargo tomó gentilmente la mano de Tony y él sin decir nada más empujó al niño hacía adelante, el chico de 8 o 9 años cayó de espalda al pasto, se levantó llorando ya audiblemente y corrió hasta donde su papá estaba. Tony se mantuvo estático por unos segundos mientras Steve se acuclillaba junto a Peter para preguntarle qué era lo que exactamente le habían hecho, el miedo de ser expuesto a una violación le paralizaba el alma.

“¿Cómo te atreves?” La voz del padre del niño rompió el silencio en un grito eufórico, sostenía indignado a su hijo de los brazos exponiendo las marcas de los dedos de Tony en sus hombros, no era nada grave, sin embargo era un menor de edad.

“Estaba sobre mi hijo” Steve dijo cortante señalándolo deliberadamente. El pecho de aquel extraño casi rozaba el de él.

“Son problemas de niños” gritó impotente y Steve lo miró incrédulo.

“¿Niños? ¿Tu niño de 9 años contra mi niño de 4?” Preguntó en un grito, sus puños temblando entre la rabia y la impotencia.

“¡Niños!” Gritó enojado aquel hombre maldiciendo por lo bajo “Menores de edad”

“¿Entonces es válida la agresión de un niño de 17 años a un niño de 4?” Steve preguntó molesto y notó como la mirada del hombre lo analizaba detenidamente como intentando reconocerlo, bajó su mirada hasta Peter que seguía sentado en el pasto llorando sin aliento ni lágrimas, su mirada azul danzaba temblorosa entre sus padres y el niño que lo había intentado estrangular hace unos minutos.

El iris verde seco del hombre se cristalizo y su pupila se dilató.

Recuerdos de la mesa directiva debatiendo si debían admitir al primer matrimonio gay y como todos habían votado en contra, pero la dirección había decidido que tener a Stark en la institución representaba grandes aportaciones voluntarias y mejorías en la escuela. Al final el dinero siempre abría puertas.

Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, la pareja controversial desde hace más de diez años, el ciudadano modelo y el psicópata drogadicto. Sintió un vuelco en el pecho y recordó toda su infancia creciendo en los mismos colegios que Stark, las mismas fiestas, las mismas inversiones y como Stark siempre había producido una sombra tan amplia que terminaba cubriéndolo en cualquier sitio, el sabor a venganza le endulzó el paladar.

“Eres tú. El lunático de Stark. ¿Cómo te atreves a agredir a un menor de edad?” dijo agresivo y Steve rápido supo hacía donde se dirigía el asunto.

“Tony simplemente defendía a Peter” dijo interponiéndose entre ambos hombres, su mirada azul seria y sus labios tensos, y entonces aquel desconocido para Steve pero conocido para Stark supo que cartas jugar.

“¿Defender?” Soltó una risa burlesca “Stark es un maniático, un drogadicto compulsivo, un alcohólico igual que Howard”

Las palabras cayeron como plomo en Tony y volteó a encararlo, sus ojos lagrimeando, sus manos temblando.

“Si vuelvo a ver a tu hijo cerca del mío lo que conocías de mí te parecerá dulce”

“¿Es una amenaza?” preguntó desafiante y Steve tuvo que tomar a Tony del brazo para darle a entender que era mejor no decir nada, Stark como siempre, escuchó la mirada de Steve y calló.

“Vas a escuchar de mí Stark, muchos creerán que has cambiado pero no eres más que el mismo monstruo de siempre, el pedazo de mierda que gastaba miles de dólares en heroína, el productor de armas nucleares que se vendían en el mercado negro, el supuesto genio que no ha hecho nada por el mundo, más que ser un hedonista estúpido, añádele a eso agresión física a un niño de 8 años”

“Suficiente” Steve dijo molesto y se agachó para levantar a Peter en sus brazos, tomó la mano de Tony arrastrándolo agresivamente hasta el otro lado de la cancha, sus dientes se mantenían unidos intentando no decir nada, Peter sollozaba en silencio y Tony se sacudía entre el frenesí y el coraje.

“Te veo en la corte” Se escuchó aquel grito y Steve sintió como su fortaleza comenzaba a derrumbarse.


	10. No sé que tienes que me matas.

Steve dio media vuelta sobre la cama, el insomnio era crudo y su vista seguía clavada en un punto fijo entre la vegetación que entraba franca a través de la transparencia del muro de cristal, escuchaba la respiración tranquila de Tony detrás de él, sujetaba su mano entre ambas manos acariciándolo tembloroso.

Había intentado mantenerse positivo y parecer tranquilo y fresco, Peter no había querido decir nada, simplemente se había ido a dormir sin siquiera cenar, Tony por otro lado había actuado de una manera increíblemente madura, tanto que lo desconcertaba, le había pedido una disculpa por sus acciones anteriores e inclusive había traído a platica temas banales mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

Steve no confiaba en esa naturalidad fingida, estaba a la expectativa de una crisis cercana, sería la primera y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar, confiaba en su instinto. Se movió cauteloso entre las cobijas dándole la espalda al ventanal, sus labios rozaron la frente de Stark y notó como se empezaba a inquietar en su sueño, lo abrazó.

Drogadicto

Alcohólico

Hedonista

No, Tony no era nada de eso.

Cerró los ojos apretando los parpados intentando bloquear su mente.

Armas nucleares

Mercado negro

Era inútil.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó un jadeo de frustración teñido de fresca angustia, sus ojos azules cristalinos clavados en lo que la luz lunar lograba iluminar del rostro tranquilo del hombre que dormía a su lado.

Tony no era nada de eso.

No podía concebir la idea de él así, ni en un pasado remoto, era imposible. Conocía perfectamente el comportamiento de un alcohólico, Howard lo era, siempre estaba ebrio, ya sea en cenas benéficas o en presentaciones científicas. Era imposible para él dejar de beber, lo describía como una  necesidad asfixiante.

En 5 meses jamás había visto a Tony ebrio, sí bebía, pero jamás se excedía de tres tragos, solía decir que le había perdido el gusto. Un alcohólico no le pierde el gusto a eso, mucho menos alguien con antecedentes de consumos tóxicos.

Aunque claro, no podía emitir un juicio tan ciego hacía alguien que apenas conocía ¿Y qué si Tony si era un alcohólico? ¿Un drogadicto? ¿Un productor de armas nucleares? ¿Y qué si sí lo era hace una década o dos?

Steve lo miró temeroso, se veía tan indefenso, tan tranquilo, tan estable. Su mirada lanzó en una ráfaga tortuosa la expresión asesina de Tony al sujetar a aquel niño, fue como si por un momento ya no fuese el mismo hombre. Sintió algo familiar crispar su espalda: Temor.

Su instinto le advertía que había mucho más detrás de esos ojos castaños destellantes, como si cada arruga profunda tuviese una tragedia que contar.

No.

Basta.

Tony no era así, y si lo había sido qué más da. Tony es presente y no pasado.

Besó tiernamente su frente adquiriendo al fin un sueño ininterrumpido.

\-----

Peter había cambiado, y con su cambio los iba quebrantando día a día.

Tony intentaba casi patéticamente en acercarse a él y Peter se había mostrado empático con ambos, platicaba con ellos y sonreía, sin embargo en cuánto tenía oportunidad escapaba a su cuarto, Tony había instalado cámaras en su cuarto mientras Peter se encontraba en la escuela, Steve al principio había estado completamente en contra, con el paso de los días se lo agradeció.

El niño realmente no hacía nada, intentaba pintar pero no concluía ningún cuadro, no había vuelto a tocar las zapatillas de ballet y mayormente dormía, lloraba hasta quedar dormido, Steve no sabía qué hacer, había intentado por todos los medios, comprar tickets para presentaciones del ballet ruso, comprarle vestidos nuevos, invitarlo a caminar, a viajar, inclusive Tony había dejado gran parte de su carga horaria en la empresa.

Todo intento era vano, pareciese como si se le hubiese robado el espíritu.

Un Jueves en la mañana Steve ordenaba la ropa limpia de Peter, doblaba delicadamente cada prenda y las organizaba por tonalidades en los distintos cajones, el 40% de la ropa de Peter ya era completamente femenina, cerró los ojos intentando no emitir juicios, a veces llegaba inclusive a odiarse a sí mismo por no poder evitarlo.

Caminó con el cesto vacío hacía el cuarto de lavado, antes de salir del cuarto de Peter escuchó un ruido pesado, volteo curioso y encontró un sobre en la duela de madera, lo levantó curioso, un jadeo de sorpresa salió involuntario al leer las letras rígidas en Arial 12.

Citatorio # 1

A Anthony Edward Stark por supuesto abuso físico a un menor de edad.

Sus dientes chillaron reprimiendo el grito de coraje que apretaba su garganta y sofocaba su pecho, intentó mantenerse de pie, el sobre estaba abierto.

Peter lo había encontrado antes que ellos y lo había escondido, esa era la razón de su silencio, de su llanto, de su distanciamiento hacía ellos estas 3 semanas, no supo en que momento comenzó a llorar o a temblar o a colapsar entre ambas, estaba estático, su mente vagando entre posibles escenarios, un miedo indescriptible al sobre, era incapaz de abrirlo, incapaz de leerlo.

Era tan estúpidamente injusto y ridículo.

El mundo era la misma mierda que hace años, segregando lo distinto.

“¿Steve?”

Mierda.

La voz de Tony se aproximaba y no supo realmente que hacer, guardo el sobre en sus amplias bolsas de su Levis desgastado y salió del cuarto, caminó casi trotando hacía la habitación principal puesto que Tony se encontraba en la escalera y no quería encontrarlo.

Todos sus actos haciendo más obvio el asunto.

Era un idiota.

“¿Steve estas llorando?” la voz de Tony era incrédula como si fuese algo que no hiciera seguido… si tan solo supiera que desde adolescente cualquier idiotez lo hacía llorar, y esto, este sentimiento era incontenible. Se sentía ahogado entre todas las palabras que no podía articular.

“¿Steve?” la voz sonaba más agitada, abrió la puerta de la recamara principal cerrándola tras de él, era de mañana así que cualquier mucama podría verlos. Steve no supo que hacer, no podía encararlo.

“¿Estas bien? ¿Peter está bien?”

“Sí”

Fue una monosílaba solamente, sin embargo estaba quebrada y ausente en un sollozo, eso fue suficiente para sentir las manos de él sobre sus hombros, un escalofrió sacudiéndolo, esa sensación poco placentera de abandono.

Tony lo hizo voltearlo a ver, sus ojos castaños preocupados, cristalinos incluso, las mejillas de Steve eran rojas por el llanto contenido. Que escena tan más ridícula.

“No pasa… nada” mintió tan patéticamente que notó una risa cínica en las comisuras de los labios de Tony.

“Llevamos 8 años juntos, creo que merezco la verdad sin rodeos” dijo calmado y Steve sintió un brincoteo en el pecho. 8 años. Un sollozo salió audiblemente y cerró los ojos maldiciendo su inexistente fuerza delante de él.

No dijo nada, extendió tembloroso el sobre hacía Tony, el ingeniero bajó la mirada curioso y al leer las primeras letras tembló discreto, tragó audiblemente y con una característica sonrisa rota la tomó. Él sí tuvo el valor de abrirla y no solo contemplarla, sino leerla. Steve estaba expectante de sus reacciones, quería ver que tan grave era el problema, qué debían hacer, la reacción de Tony fue inesperada.

Fue una completa apatía, o una alarmante tranquilidad.

Después de algunos agónicos minutos en silencio carraspeo la garganta y dobló la hoja.

“¿La leíste?” preguntó con voz ronca y Steve sacudió la cabeza avergonzado. No, le había faltado valor.

“Queda una semana de tiempo para presentarme ante el juzgado a declarar acerca de la demanda. Si el jurado lo ve necesario puede irse a juicio penal”

“¿Juicio penal?” Steve levantó la voz inconsciente de ello, Tony asintió serio.

“Sí”

“Lo que ese imbécil quiere es dinero, hay que dárselo, hay que llegar a un acuerdo con él, que cancele la demanda” Steve comenzó a atropellar las palabras entre sí, el temor y la tristeza mutando drásticamente a la exaltación y el coraje, Tony lo contemplaba en silencio “Hay que borrar todo esto de los archivos, pretender que nunca nada sucedió y sacar a Peter de esa escuela moralista de mierda”

Tony soltó una risa ligera.

“No me parece gracioso Tony” las palabras de Steve eran severas e inconscientemente habían adquirido su tono usual de capitán.

“Estas reaccionando exactamente como yo lo hubiera hecho hace 4 años” Tony dijo tranquilo y Steve sintió unas súbitas ganas de asesinarlo porque ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese tan calmado?

“Es la única reacción posible”

“No”

Steve calló abruptamente y dejó de caminar en círculos, clavo su mirada azul recriminándolo descaradamente.

“¿No?” preguntó enfurecido en una risa amarga.

“No voy a hacer lo que he hecho toda mi vida. Alguien tiene que pararse en el estrado por todos los que son sometidos a callar”

“No puede ser cierto” Steve dijo incrédulo canalizando todo su enojo hacía el hombre 15 centímetros menor a él que lo veía con una mirada castaña oscura pero serena, él simplemente levantó los hombros en ademan de indiferencia asintiendo.

“¿Es qué estás loco? No vengas a jugar al héroe con esto” Steve gritó molesto y Tony permaneció en su sitio, asechándolo con la mirada, sus labios tensos.

“No voy a sobornar a nadie por algo que también merece un castigo”

“¡Estas en desventaja Stark!” Y esa había sido la primera vez en varios años que Steve gritaba molesto su apellido, Tony sintió un brincoteo en el pecho y una estúpida sensación de amargura subir desde su estómago hasta su iris.

“Si sobornamos al gobierno y a el imbécil que demanda, y ocultamos todo esto, ellos habrán ganado”

“¿Ganado? ¿Ganado qué?” gritó temblando, sus ojos feroces.

“Estaremos ocultando a Peter, como si él fuese alguien por quien no valiera luchar públicamente”

“Tú no tienes lógica, eres imposible” Steve dijo entre dientes y caminó hasta el teléfono inalámbrico “Pediré el número de este imbécil y hablaremos con él”

“Jarvis”

“¿Sí?”

“Bloquea las líneas” El sistema operativo no contestó, Steve dejó de escuchar el ruido constante en el teléfono, volteo a verlo aún más molesto.

“Jarvis” Gritó molesto y Tony podía jurar que si Jarvis tuviese un cuerpo, estaría temblando junto a él en ese momento. Steve era de verdad temible en esta faceta, intentó reunir todas sus fuerzas para permanecer firme.

“¿Qué? ¿Ahora Jarvis solo te responde a ti?”

“Disculpe Señor Stark, pero mi configuración es un 50% y 50% para ambos”

“Silencio” Tony dijo y la voz se extinguió.

“Increíble. Eres increíble” Steve dijo destellando chispas por los ojos e intentó dirigirse hacia la puerta, Tony le obstruyó el paso.

“Ya tomé mi decisión”

“¿Y yo no tengo decisión aquí?” Steve contestó entre dientes, Tony simplemente sonrió cínico.

“Claro, puedes decidir si me acompañaras al juzgado o si te quedaras en casa”

Su sonrisa y esa clásica actitud pedante fueron la cereza para enloquecer a Steve.

“Eres un imbécil” dijo agresivo y lo apartó de su camino con cierta cautela.

Azotó la puerta tras de él.

\----------

Steve no podía entender que tenía ese hombre que lo idiotizaba de esta manera.

¿Qué tenía Tony que lo convertía en un simple humano inofensivo y sumamente manipulable?

Esa pregunta no dejaba su mente mientras esperaba en las incomodas sillas de la sala de espera del juzgado #2 de la ciudad. No supo en que momento lo convenció no solo de aceptar su idea, sino de ayudarlo y acompañarlo en esta guerra que desde el principio estaba perdida.

Tony llevaba cerca de dos horas en interrogatorio, no sabía realmente si era interrogatorio o si era gente fanática atacándolo o indagando en su vida personal, se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensarlo.

“Steve Rogers” la voz de la mujer lo llamó desde la puerta y en tiempo record ya se encontraba en la oficina donde Tony tomaba un café despreocupado, sus lentes oscuros puestos y sus piernas sobre el escritorio. Dos personas se reían con él.

“El legendario Capitán, siéntate por favor” dijo un hombre de corbata roja animadamente, Steve lo miró extrañado.

“Gracias” dijo cortante sentándose junto a Tony.

“Estábamos platicando acerca del inicio de Iron Man” dijo el mismo hombre animado y Steve asintió, volteo a ver preocupado a Tony intentando encontrar un indicio de disgusto, sin embargo su sonrisa era tal que pareciese que no enfrentaba una demanda potencial a juicio. Intentó no molestarse por eso.

“Que bien” dijo cortante y Tony sonrió más ampliamente.

“Vamos, no seas apático, Jord ha preguntado mucho por ti” Tony dijo animado, tanto que inclusive Steve pensó en que tal vez no era café lo que tomaba Tony, sino alcohol directo.

“¿Jord?” No pudo evitar la confianza del diminutivo.

“Jordan, me enteré del caso, soy abogado, egresado de Harvard hace 14 años, me encantaría la oportunidad de llevar el caso en el juicio”

Steve en ese momento comenzó a observar detenidamente los ojos grisáceos del hombre, su cabello rubio más largo que el de él, su traje exclusivo y su tez pálida, pudo observar más allá del interés en el caso el claro interés en Tony.

Lo analizaba discreto sin embargo no podía durar más de 5 segundos sin voltearlo a ver, era un coqueteo casi descarado, una rabia agito su estómago y no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada, su sien comenzaba a dilatarse y su ceño fruncido le daban claras señales para que dejara de ver a Tony.

Pero Tony… ese hombre era un espectáculo, su naturaleza coqueta era insoportable, no solo coqueteaba descaradamente con el abogado, sino con él y con la oficial que hacía guardia en la puerta, su sonrisa destellaba en todas direcciones y podía contemplar perfectamente como tanto el hombre como la mujer estaban completamente deleitados y derretidos por su presencia.

Los tenía en la mano.

En ese momento Steve se dio cuenta de algo crudo.

Tony Stark o era profundamente odiado o terriblemente amado. No se podía andar a medias tintas con él, orillaba con su personalidad desquiciante a las personas hacía el extremo que él lo decidía y una vez ahí las mantenía hasta que le eran útiles.

Se sintió manipulado e idiota, tanto que su paranoia natural y su dramaturgia intrínseca lo hizo pensar que tal vez todos estos años Tony simplemente lo había mantenido ahí para algo, un fin que aún no cumplía y que sería desechado con el tiempo.

“No habrá ningún juicio” dijo en un impulso y se levantó de la silla, azotó la puerta de la oficina al salir.

Había llegado ya  a la calle cuando escuchó pasos acelerados tras de él, una mano conocida lo sujetó del saco.

“¿Esa escena que significa? Dijiste que me apoyabas” Tony le recriminó de una manera tan tajante y desvergonzada que Steve sintió ese impulso de golpearlo, esa tensión insoportable que siempre se traducía en sexo.

“Apoyo tus intentos estúpidos y suicidas de ser protagónico e ir a prisión, lo que no apoyo es tu descaro total con ese imbécil”

 Y Steve se dio cuenta ahí que jamás había sido tan sincero en su vida, jamás había escupido las palabras que en caliente infectaran su mente, un extraño sentimiento de placer en su cuerpo, Tony lo miró perplejo, después notó en una fracción de segundo como sus ojos castaños se iluminaban, la pelea comenzaba.

“¿Protagonismo? ¿Eso crees que busco? Ya habíamos hablado de esto, es por Peter, creí que eras capaz de entenderme, de apoyarme…” Tony estaba exaltado, abruptamente cortó sus ideas y quedó en silencio por un segundo, después de la nada soltó una risa entretenida y levantó la mirada iluminada en júbilo, su enojo se había disipado como una brisa marina, una latente bipolaridad a la que Steve día a día se iba acostumbrando “Estas celoso” dijo entre risas tenues y fue suficiente para que Steve se pusiera rojo de coraje.

“No lo estoy”

La risa de Stark se hizo audible y desvergonzada.

“Oh Dios, después de todo aún te ponen celosos mis juegos” dijo con una evidente felicidad que no hacía más que desquiciar al menor.

“No seas ridículo” mintió patéticamente intentando retomar el hilo de la plática, porque conforme los segundos pasaban se iba sintiendo ridículo inclusive por pensarlo “Necesitamos evadir el juicio a como dé lugar”

“Ocho años juntos, 5 de matrimonio y un hijo de 4 años y tú haces un drama porque le sonrió a un completo extraño” dijo aún entre risas y una evidente incredulidad, Steve sintió un nudo en el estómago y sus hombros tensarse.

“No fue por eso” se mantuvo firme ante su mentira

“Tony” la voz del desconocido se escuchó y fue suficiente para crisparle la piel a Steve aún más.

¿Por qué mierda le llamaba Tony? No había conocido a alguien en este remoto lugar que no le dijera Señor Stark.

“¿Sí?” Tony contestó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

“¿Entonces el Lunes a las 2 en tu oficina?” dijo sonriente y Steve torció los ojos notablemente, que barato.

“Sí”

“Gracias, mucho gusto” dijo dirigiéndose a Steve que hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa falsa, Jordan caminó hacía la acera no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a Stark, quién seguía sonriendo ampliamente.

“Sí, sí estoy celoso” admitió Steve en un impulso, la risa de Tony se hizo escandalosa, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos en un ademan tan adorable que hizo que el coraje se le bajara a Steve, casi esfumándose por completo.

¿Cómo este hombre le alteraba los nervios y le daba una paz todo en un lapso de un minuto?

“Eres adorable” Tony dijo sonriendo y plantó un suave beso en sus labios, Steve cerró los ojos calmándose por completo.

“El Lunes a las 2 iré a esa junta, no esperes que te deje solo con él” dijo severo y Tony sonrió entretenido, un mechón de cabello castaño en su frente.

“No lo esperaba” dijo sincero y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Steve.

En el camino a casa Tony compró varias cosas para preparar de comer, se encontraba en un humor extrañamente alegre, inesperadamente tranquilo, el miedo aún no decidía abandonar a Steve.

“Steve ¿Por qué no me habías dado el citatorio?” preguntó curioso, ambos caminando por el malecón de la micro ciudad.

“No sabía, lo encontré en el cuarto de Peter esa mañana”

Tony no dijo nada por un buen rato, Steve sabía que Peter ocupaba su mente porque él se encontraba en la misma situación, después de varios minutos Tony lo miró decidido.

“Tenemos que hablar con Peter, debe saber que pasara”

Steve asintió, iba día a día aceptando más el hecho de que si no podía contra él lo más sabio era unirse a él.

Casi 6 meses con él y aún no descubría que tenía este hombre que sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de él.

 

 

 


	11. Darth Vader

Tony estaba hincado con la mirada fija en el moño azul rey que ataba cuidadosamente al cuello de Peter, temblaba ligeramente y sentía como un nudo iba tensándose alrededor de su garganta, sentía la pesada mirada de Steve en su espalda.

Ya había acabado el nudo del moño, le sonrió ligeramente a Peter y estaba a punto de ponerse en pie cuando un abrazo inesperado lo sorprendió, después de casi un mes, Peter al fin, explotaba.

“Perdón” murmuró entre llanto mientras se aferraba del saco negro de Tony, el ingeniero sintió una agitación interna y lo abrazo cubriéndolo completamente, Steve dio un paso hacia adelante sin embargo se detuvo, no se sentía perteneciente al momento.

“No tienes nada por qué pedir perdón Peter. Nada de esto es culpa tuya” Tony dijo con voz firme e intentó encontrar la mirada azul del menor, Peter le sostuvo la mirada cristalina por breves segundos.

“Si yo pudiera ser normal, nada de esto pasaría”

Steve se quebró.

Sintió el peso de todas las palabras dichas sin pensar, en como cada palabra o burla por muy insignificante que fuera era una daga que iba dejando a Peter cada día que pasaba como un desfragmentado alfiletero. Tragó difícilmente y caminó hasta donde Tony estaba, se acuclilló junto a ambos.

“Tú eres normal Peter, nada está mal contigo” Dijo naturalmente y sintió como el yugo moral caía lejos de él por primera vez en estos meses, Tony sonrió tímidamente.

“Si yo tuviera el cuerpo correcto…” lo dijo en un murmullo, sin embargo lo dijo y eso había sido suficiente para confirmar cualquier sospecha que ambos habían mantenido por un tiempo, Stark sonrió ampliamente y Steve no supo realmente cómo reaccionar, se mantuvo estático esperando seguir la reacción de Tony.

“No hay nada mal en ti Peter, los detalles biológicos se arreglaran con el tiempo”

“Siento… siento que soy una niña” dijo en un llanto amargo y con una inseguridad palpable en la voz, levantó la mirada asustado, buscando un tipo de recriminación o negación, Tony asintió.

“Lo sé, lo eres” dijo con una sonrisa y Steve no pudo creer como la simplicidad de esas palabras hacían que Peter abriera los ojos incrédulo y una enorme sonrisa se formara en sus labios, abrazó de nuevo a Tony y vio como el ingeniero cerraba los parpados adquiriendo por primera vez en días una cara serena y transparente. Sonrió para sí mismo, después sintió como el pequeño rompía el abrazo con Tony y se abalanzaba sobre él, lo levantó sin dificultad plantando un suave beso en su mejilla. Peter no dijo nada, sin embargo sentía un enorme “gracias” en su tacto.

Gracias por dejarme ser.

“10 minutos” se escuchó la voz de Jarvis y Tony  carraspeo la garganta.

“Todo estará bien” mintió de una manera tan convincente que Steve por poco le creía, ambos caminaron hacía el carro.

Al momento de llegar al juzgado contemplaron a una masa terrible de personas, Steve sintió como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba, tantas cámaras, tantos micrófonos, tanta gente y flashes lo aturdían, quería salir corriendo, jamás había enfrentado este tipo de situación, el primero en bajar del auto fue Tony que sonrió ampliamente a los medios, ocultando con elegante maestría cualquier rasgo de debilidad o timidez, Steve se mordió el labio, era una faceta completamente distinta a la que conocía de él, lo siguió tímido con Peter en brazos. La gente comenzaba a hacer más estrecho el camino y las distintas inteligibles preguntas que le lanzaban lo hacían voltear desconcertado hacía varias direcciones, Tony volteó sobre su hombro y apreció vívidamente la mirada de pánico de Steve, al principio le resultó extraño, la vida pública era algo a lo que ambos estaban acostumbrados… pero claro, esta no era una conferencia gubernamental o un informe anual, era una polémica social sobre aspectos de su vida privada, una vida privada que Steve odiaba hacer pública. Caminó hacia él y tomó a Peter de sus brazos, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y lo guío hasta el interior del edificio.

“Sala 3” se leía en el citatorio, entraron cautelosamente y encontraron el jurado lleno, varios medios y todas las sillas que correspondían a los oyentes ocupadas, Steve tragó difícilmente.

Tony pasó hasta delante sentándose junto a Jordan que se veía sereno, sus expresiones duras, Steve se sentó con Peter justamente detrás de él.

“Capitán, no se permiten menores de edad en la audiencia”

“Es parte del caso” Tony dijo y la jueza volteo a verlo con súbito desprecio.

“Señor Stark, no puede hablar cuando no sea su momento”

Tony levantó las cejas en un ademán de burla y Jordan lo pateo por debajo de la mesa. Debía cuidar sus muecas.

“Empezamos”

Steve agradeció que Peter permaneciera ahí, aunque comenzaba a dudar si era la mejor decisión.

“Se le acusa de agresión física a un menor de edad ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?”

Tony se puso de pie y carraspeo la garganta “Inocente”

“Empezaremos con la testificación para valorar la severidad del caso”

Tony tomó asiento de nuevo, todos contemplaban su fortaleza e integridad, inclusive algunos le llamarían descaro y desvergüenza ante un caso tan delicado, Steve sin embargo notaba la ansiedad en su movimiento de manos y su temblor involuntario al hablar.

“Se le pide a Philip Dreher pasar al estrado a dar su declaración”

Dreher.

El apellido se le hizo extremadamente familiar, intentó cerrar los ojos y recordar dónde lo había escuchado, no recordaba nada de su juventud, en un constante estado de ebriedad era imposible recordar algo. Mierda.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el carraspeo del hombre en el estrado, fijo su vista en él y ladeo la cabeza como intentando ampliar su memoria volátil. No, nada acudía a sus recuerdos.

“Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde y fui a recoger a mi hijo de 9 años a la escuela, él practica football soccer así que directamente acudí a las canchas, vi a dos hombres y a dos niños e instantáneamente sentí una corazonada, corrí hacía ellos y encontré a Anthony Stark sujetando agresivamente a mi hijo de los hombros, amenazándolo a muerte, intervine y después de varios minutos lo soltó”

Algunas imágenes se proyectaron, se veían claramente los dedos marcados en la piel del menor, tres moretones purpuras en cada extremo de la clavícula. Steve comenzó a temblar, no veía manera de ganar esto. Escuchó los sonidos de susto por parte del jurado y la audiencia y sintió ganas de asesinarlos a todos. Siempre juzgando antes de conocer la historia completa.

“¿Cuál creyó que fuese la razón de esto?” El abogado de Dreher preguntó.

“Conozco a Stark desde los 12 años, conocí perfectamente su comportamiento destructivo, alcohol, drogas, excesos físicos, inclusive llegue a enterarme de su gusto sadomasoquista sexual, un hombre que buscaba la paz para destruirla inmediatamente. Sentí temor por tratarse de algo así, un arranque impulsivo debido a un consumo de sustancias toxicas”

Tony torció los ojos molesto y Steve sintió una arritmia inusual.

“¿Ha conocido casos anteriores de agresión que Stark haya cometido?”

“¡Objeción! El pasado de mi cliente es irrelevante al caso”

“Negada” La juez dijo severa y Tony escuchó a Jordan maldecir por lo bajo.

Sí, tal vez esta sí había sido una mala idea después de todo.

“Sí”

“Mencione uno”

“Cuando estábamos en la Universidad yo me encontraba a dos cuartos de él, una noche se escucharon gritos agónicos viniendo de su cuarto, el chisme llego hasta dirección y el prefecto al entrar a su habitación encontró a una prostituta con profundas cortadas de navaja en la espalda y diversos moretones, Tony Stark estaba dormido semidesnudo a su lado. Se interrogo a la chica, pero dijo que había sido voluntario. Sin embargo una conducta tan radical y agresiva me hizo actuar para proteger a mi hijo”

“Tenía 21 años” murmuró por lo bajo Tony a Jordan quién permanecía rígido.

Steve después de esa declaración dejo de escuchar las demás preguntas, la sola imagen de Tony lastimando a una chica por placer le revolvía el estómago, cerró los ojos en un impulso intentando sacar esas palabras de su mente, intentando recordar las veces que sexualmente había tenido a Tony, jamás había recordado un comportamiento destructivo o que le hubiera hecho daño de alguna manera, al contrario, Stark era demasiado sumiso, tenía arranques eufóricos pero jamás una manía de esa índole. No podía ser cierto.

Cuando Jordan se puso de pie la mente de Steve volvió al sitio.

“Muy bien señor Dreher, Steve habló con usted cuando llegó al sitio ¿Qué le dijo precisamente?”

“Que mi hijo había atacado a Peter, pero yo jamás vi eso”

“¿Y su hijo qué le dijo?”

“Que eran cosas de niños, nada porque alarmarse”

“Peter mostró estas heridas provocadas por su hijo” Jordan dijo y mostró dos imágenes que mostraban un sangrado leve en la nariz y un cuello moreteado por un atentado de estrangulamiento.

“¿Y cómo le consta que era mi hijo?” El testigo preguntó y Jordan sonrió.

“4 testigos lo ponen en el acto ¿Cuántos años tiene su hijo?”

“9”

“¿Cuántos años tiene Peter?”

“No lo sé”

“Puede calcularlo”

“Cerca de 5 años”

“Tiene 4”

“Eso no justifica que un hombre de más de 50 años pueda agredir a un niño de 9, y menos alguien con pasa….”

“No está para declarar, sino en interrogatorio, conteste ¿Si usted hubiera visto a su hijo siendo estrangulado por un niño 5 años mayor a su hijo, hubiese intervenido?”

“Jamás de esa manera”

“Conteste con sí o no solamente”

“Sí”

 “¿Hubiera pensado fríamente sus acciones?”

“No”

“¿Qué hubiera sentido al ver la escena?”

“Coraje, odio, furia”

“¿Hubiera actuado impulsivamente?”

“Sí” murmuró entre dientes y Jordan sonrió ampliamente.

“Eso es todo señoría”

“Se cita a Anthony Edward Stark a interrogatorio” La juez dijo y dos golpes sordos se escucharon en la mesa, Tony antes de ir hacia allá volteo hacía Steve guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa, Steve intentó sonreír pero su mente seguía divagando entre la acusación a Tony hace unos minutos.

El primer turno era del abogado de Dreher y Steve de verdad quería salir de la sala, porque sabía que todas las preguntas iban a sacar fragmentos desconocidos del pasado de Tony y de verdad no quería enterarse, por suerte Peter dormía en sus brazos y no escucharía las declaraciones de Stark. Después del juramento de Tony notó como el abogado de corbata negra sonreía, se le revolvió el estómago.

“Anthony Stark, ¿Ha estado recientemente bajo el efecto de sustancias toxicas legales o ilegales?”

“No”

“¿Pero sí lo estuvo una temporada de su vida?”

“Sí”

“¿Cuánto tiempo?”

“20 años” Tony murmuró observando de reojo la mirada rota de Steve.

“¿Qué clase de sustancias?”

“¡Objeción! No está preguntando acerca del caso”

“Señoría el pasado clínico del acusado puede influir en su comportamiento actual, se busca comprobar patologías agresivas o desordenes temperamentales”

“Negada” La juez dijo volteando a ver a Jordan y Steve escuchó como maldecía entre dientes

“Heroína, cocaína, marihuana, ácidos, alcohol… prácticamente todo” Tony dijo algo molesto y Steve sintió una agitación interna.

“Está demostrado que un consumo prolongado de heroína crea un estado agresivo definitivo y un consumo prolongado de cocaína conduce a una bipolaridad aguda ¿Siente que cambia de ánimo inexplicablemente?”

“No”

“¿Le dan ataques de odio, frustración o coraje y lo externa agresivamente?”

“No”

“¿Sufre ansiedad?”

“Sí”

“¿Le han dado ataques de ansiedad?”

“Sí”

“¿Sabía que eso lo pone como una persona psicológicamente inestable?”

“Sí”

“¿Estaba bajo el influjo de alguna sustancia el día del hecho?”

“No”

“¿Entonces sujeto al niño de los hombros completamente consciente de lo que hacía?”

“Sí”

“¿Por qué lo hizo?”

“Yo solo lo apartaba de Peter, estaba demasiado asustado y molesto”

“Sin embargo para apartarlo bastaba con empujarlo y usted lo sostuvo más de un minuto enterrando sus dedos en la piel del menor, fue una acción premeditada con la finalidad de agredir físicamente al menor”

“¡Objeción! No hay pregunta, está dando como hecho una acción hipotética”

“Es la introducción a la pregunta”

“Negada”

Jordan torció los ojos dramáticamente y volteo con coraje hacía su colega adversario.

“¿Quería agredir físicamente al menor?”

“Sí”

“¿Le producía placer su dolor?”

“No”

“¿Felicidad?”

“No lo sé”

“¿No lo sabe?”

“Fue una acción estúpida impulsiva”

“Mierda” Jordan murmuró por lo bajo.

“¿Se considera esclavo de sus impulsos?”

“No siempre”

“¿Pero en ocasiones sí?”

“Sí”

“¿Se cree capaz de asesinar en un impulso de rabia?”

“Sí”

Steve sintió un golpe en el pecho e intentó hacer todo por mantener la mirada en Tony, sentía su interior fragmentándose y una oleada de temor y coraje lo mantenía intranquilo ¿Y qué si Stark sí era el monstruo del que todos hablaban?

“Eso es todo señoría”

“Anthony… ¿Hace cuánto que no consumes en exceso una bebida alcohólica o alguna droga ilícita?” Jordan interrogaba ahora con la mirada serena.

“15 años”

“¿Ha tenido en estos 15 años alguna demanda?”

“No”

“¿Ha cometido antes de este hecho un acto agresivo en algún impulso?”

“No”

“¿Alguna vez habían atacado a Peter anteriormente?”

“No”

“¿Si usted no hubiera intervenido en la pelea de los menores cree que pudiesen haber asesinado a Peter?”

“Sí”

“¿Qué diagnostico tuvo Peter?”

“Hematomas que duraron más de una semana, ansiedad por el ataque, dificultad para dormir y para respirar, se aisló completamente de nosotros y llora todas las noches”

“¿Peter había mostrado estos problemas anteriormente?”

“No”

“¿Cuál fue la razón del menor para atacar a Peter?”

“Que consideraba a Peter anormal por su preferencia en gustos”

“¿Había más niños en la escena?”

“Sí, eran cerca de 4 creo”

“¿Decían algo?”

“Lo insultaban mientras lo sostenían para golpearlo”

“¿Qué hizo que sostuviera por más tiempo al niño?”

“Quería que supiera que Peter no estaba solo, que tuviera miedo y que ya no volviera a acercarse a él”

“¿Entonces no lo hizo por el gusto de dañarlo?”

“No”

“¿Qué relación mantiene con Steve Rogers?”

“Es mi esposo”

“¿Por cuánto tiempo?”

“5 años y 4 meses, creo”

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en una relación afectiva?”

“8 años”

“Cuando decidieron tener un hijo vía inseminación tuvieron que pasar varios filtros, entre ellos estudios psicológicos ¿No?”

“Sí”

“¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron acudiendo a ellos?”

“Cerca de un año”

“¿Habló ahí de sus antiguas adicciones?”

“Sí”

“¿Y a pesar de ello cuál fue el diagnostico final?”

“Favorable”

“Lo leeré para el Jurado” dijo y aclaró su garganta “Anthony E. Stark sin patologías psicológicas que representen una amenaza, antidoping limpio de drogas, ansiedad moderada que aumenta en estados graves de estrés, sin embargo no se reconoce ningún indicio de comportamiento agresivo, sino de aislamiento. Candidato favorable para la adopción y custodia de un menor”

Tony asintió al escucharlo.

“¿Cómo considera su relación con Steve?”

“Muy buena”

“Leeré para el jurado el diagnostico psicológico como pareja: Anthony E. Stark y Steve G. Rogers, una pareja psicológicamente estable con buena comunicación y empatía, principios solidos basados en el amor y la aceptación. Se muestran ligeras patologías de comportamiento en Anthony E. Stark que se nivelan perfectamente con Steve, resulta ser una pareja en simbiosis. Candidatos favorables para la adopción y custodia de un menor”

“Eso es todo señoría”

“Se cita a interrogatorio al menor de edad Jack Dreher”

El niño de 9 años y traje gris subió al estrado, su mirada verde lucía nerviosa y sus labios delgados eran rígidos. El abogado de corbata negra se acercó a él.

“Al momento en que Steve y Anthony llegaron a la escena ¿qué sucedió exactamente?”

“Steve me grito que me alejara y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que hacía, me iba a levantar pero el señor Stark me tomó por los hombros quitándome del cuerpo de Peter, me sostuvo fuertemente y sus pulgares descubrieron mi playera de soccer para hacer contacto directo con mi piel… Steve le decía una y otra vez que me soltara pero Anthony se veía perdido, cada vez apretaba más mi cuerpo, hasta hacer mis huesos crujir, después mi papá llegó y Steve le dijo a Anthony por tercera vez que me soltara, y lo hizo. Me empujó con fuerza hacía el pasto”

“¿Steve le había solicitado tres veces que te soltaran y Anthony lo ignoró?”

“Sí”

“¿Steve hizo algo por detenerlo?”

“Vi que lo tomó del brazo, sin embargo no pudo quitarlo”

“¿Cómo lucía la mirada de Tony?”

“Perdida, oscura, sus venas dilatadas”

“¿Asustaba?”

“Sí”

“¿Lo creíste o sentiste capaz de matarte?”

“Sí”

“¡Objeción! Suposiciones”

“Aprobada”

Al fin, una. Jordan sonrió ligeramente.

“¿Qué te dijo Anthony mientras te sostenía?”

“Me dijo pedazo de mierda y que si volvía a tocar a Peter conocería el peor lado de él”

“¿Fue una amenaza?”

“Sí”

“Gracias, eso es todo”

Jordan se paró con una ligera sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios delgados, caminó hasta el niño.

“¿Alguna vez tu papá te ha golpeado cuando se enoja?”

“¡Objeción! Preguntas personales”

“Su señoría intento justificar el comportamiento del menor como patología conductual repetitiva”

“Negada”

“Sí” El niño aceptó por lo bajo.

“¿Tu papá te ha dejado esa clase de hematomas anteriormente?”

“Sí”

“¿Por qué razón golpeaste a Peter?”

“Era un juego solamente, no creí que llegaría a tanto”

“Contesta la pregunta”

“Porque él usa vestidos y practica ballet, además juega solo con las niñas y voltea a vernos mucho mientras practicamos soccer… es igual de extraño que sus papás”

El jurado comenzó a proliferarse en murmullos.

“¿Peter te había dicho algo o agredido anteriormente?”

“No”

“¿Sabías que al estrangularlo así podías matarlo?”

“Sí”

“¿Cuántos niños había contigo?”

“3”

“¿De quién fue la idea de agredirlo?”

“Mía”

“¿Te causa disgusto la manera de ser de Peter?”

“Sí, es un niño que se cree niña”

“¿Entonces el ataque fue por mera intolerancia y diversión?”

“Sí”

“¿Habías hablado acerca de Peter con alguien más antes del ataque?”

“Con mis papás”

Y ahí Jordan sonrió verdaderamente, sintió el caso ganado en la palma de sus manos.

“¿Qué les comentaste acerca de Peter?”

“Su comportamiento y les pregunté si era normal o si estaba loco”

“¿Por curiosidad?”

“Sí”

“¿Qué te contestaron?”

“Qué no era normal, que era un problema ocasionado debido a su familia”

“¿Puedes explicar eso detalladamente?”

“Es un niño criado por dos hombres, solo conoce amor entre dos hombres, por eso siempre ve a los niños y nos sonríe, es joto igual que sus papás”

“¿Joto? ¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra?”

“Mis amigos la dicen, todo mundo la dice”

“¿Tu papá así se expresó de Anthony?”

“Sí”

“¿Consideras que te perjudica el dilema de género que atraviesa Peter?”

“No”

“¿Te desagrada?”

“Sí”

“¿Qué sientes hacía él?”

“Asco”

Tony sintió como le hervía la sangre y chilló los dientes, se mordió la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar para contener sus palabras. Steve por el otro lado abrazó más fuertemente a Peter en sus brazos.

“Gracias, eso es todo”

Pasaron breves minutos entre murmullos, Jordan y el abogado adversario se acercaron a la Juez, el abogado de corbata negra se veía irritado y exaltado, Tony lo miró extrañado, intentó capturar la mirada de Steve, pero le fue imposible, percibía la frialdad de Steve e intentó pensar que era el nerviosismo del momento.

“De pie. ¿Cómo considera el Jurado a Anthony Edward Stark bajo el cargo de comportamiento de alto riesgo para el bien social?”

“Inocente”

“¿Cómo considera el Jurado a Anthony Edward Stark bajo el cargo de agresión premeditada e intencional en tercer grado a un menor de edad?”

“Inocente”

“¿Cómo considera el Jurado a Anthony Edward Stark bajo el cargo de agresión voluntaria en segundo grado por defensa a un menor de edad?”

“Culpable”

Steve sintió como se le escapaba el aire.

“Sentencia”

“Se sentencia a una multa por 100,000 dólares para el menor afectado y 3 meses de terapia psicológica”

Jordan sonrió ligeramente.

Tony estaba a punto de sentarse cuando la Juez volvió a hablar.

“¿Cómo considera el jurado al menor Jack Dreher bajo el cargo de agresión premeditada al menor Peter Stark?”

“Culpable”

“¿Cómo considera a Philip Dreher bajo el cargo de responsable autónomo de los actos del menor?”

“Culpable”

“Creí que no había demanda hacía ellos” Tony dijo en un murmullo en el oído de Jordan.

“No había, acabo de solicitar una contrademanda al escuchar al niño”

Tony sonrió algo engreído.

“Sentencia”

“Se sentencia a Jack Dreher a 6 meses de terapia psicológica y 3 meses de labor social en la comunidad Trans gubernamental, en la cual colaborara al terminar sus meses de terapia psicológica”

“Se sentencia a Philip Dreher a una multa por 200,000 dólares para el menor afectado Peter Stark, se sentencia a investigación penal por maltrato infantil”

Steve por primera vez en toda la tarde sonrió ampliamente, tal vez después de todo enfrentarlo no había sido una mala decisión después de todo.

Después de que la sesión concluyera Steve pasó a Peter a los brazos de Tony y caminó hasta el baño, se mojó la cara intentando de nuevo quitar de su mente todo lo que había descubierto hoy de Tony, era imposible, no sabía realmente por qué sentía esta clase de agitación, de temor e inclusive algo de desprecio por Stark.

Era un estúpido moralista.

Maldita sea.

“¿Estas bien?” Tony murmuró angustiado, Peter reposaba en su antebrazo sentado, su cara en su hombro aún en un plácido sueño, la mirada de Tony se veía rota, deduciendo casi inmediatamente la razón por la que Steve se encontraba así.

“Sí” dijo cortante

“No me mientas”

“¿Tony… es cierto?” Steve preguntó alterado, sus manos temblando y sus ojos cristalinos.

“¿Qué?”

“Lo de la prostituta golpeada”

Tony tragó difícilmente.

“Sí”

Algo dentro de ambos se quebró.


	12. Pesadillas reales

Steve seguía de pie, cerró los ojos y exhaló, intentaba controlar las miles de preguntas o los pensamientos cargados de veneno que rondaban su mente. ¿Con quién mierda estaba verdaderamente durmiendo?

“Está bien” mintió con un tangible desprecio en su voz, abrió los ojos solo para contemplar la mirada destrozada de Tony, notó como le temblaban los labios y sus ojos cristalinos.

“Yo sé que no está bien”

“Está bien Tony” Steve repitió a regañadientes y clavó la mirada en el suelo, sus venas dilatadas y su quijada tensa.

“Veme a los ojos Steve” La voz ahogada pero firme de Tony lanzó una tenue oleada de culpa por sus sentidos, levantó la mirada pero fue incapaz de sostenérsela. Un debate entre la moral y el impulso deshumanizándolo.

“Vámonos” ordenó y caminó hacía Tony, abriéndole la puerta, Stark lo tomó del saco con la mano que tenía libre, Steve se soltó algo agresivamente de su agarre y dio un paso fuera del baño, Tony permanecía de pie con ojos incrédulos, Peter dormido sobre su hombro.

Steve volteó hacía el pasillo y contempló varias miradas curiosas, debían salir pronto antes de que los medios llegaran, Tony comprendió esto con la simple mirada preocupada de Steve, así que contra su voluntad salió del baño. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta afuera del edificio donde una muchedumbre ya los esperaba, Tony no se detuvo ni un momento, caminó derecho con Peter en brazos, Steve no pudo evitar contemplar la escena, el cielo estaba tenuemente nublado, eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde y así como había gente aplaudiéndole, había aún más gente abucheándolo. Tony vestía un traje negro y solo podía contemplar su cabello entrecano quebrado, su espalda delgada y el rostro tranquilo de Peter dormido, su cabello castaño claro rebelde, sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Amaba a un hombre que desconocía.

Se sentía indefenso y con un creciente temor hacía él, ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto una persona radical? Le parecía imposible, había conocido a demasiados alcohólicos en su vida, más de los que le gustaría, su mismo padre había sido un alcohólico que abusaba de todas las formas posibles de su madre, un hombre que había mandado al carajo a él y a su vida misma por la ansiedad, la insaciable necesidad de un líquido quemando su garganta y aturdiendo sus sentidos.

Desde su infancia sentía un amargo desprecio e inclusive un irracional odio por las personas con adicciones.

Había conocido a Howard, era su amigo, y aunque no era un alcohólico completamente reconocía que se dirigía a ese camino, jamás se imaginó que Tony, el hombre con el que apenas llevaba 7 meses pero sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida tuviera estas patologías. Se sentía de cierta forma engañado y con una inexplicable decepción en su pecho.

Entró al carro después de Tony, Happy avanzó inmediatamente, Steve clavó la vista en el paisaje automáticamente, sentía la mirada de Tony clavada en él y por si fuera poco detectaba como Happy lo veía por el retrovisor, sentía demasiada presión por parte de ambos. Volteó de reojo a ver que Tony tenía a Peter dormido entre sus brazos, le otorgó una ligera sonrisa y Tony sonrió automáticamente.

Quería que todo estuviera bien, quería tomar su mano, decirle que le daba gusto haber enfrentado la audiencia, que le daba gusto haber ganado y comentar observaciones tal vez innecesarias, siempre era tan placenteramente extraño hablar con él, aunque solo fuesen pequeños detalles, Tony les daba una importancia de peso e invertía su agilidad mental y analítica en cada comentario de Steve. Esto siempre lo hacía sentir importante en su vida y al mismo tiempo algo miserable.

Porque Tony Stark era todo con o sin Steve. Él era completamente innecesario.

Tony tenía una empresa internacional posicionada entre las mejores, por ende el dinero y la posición social no eran un problema. Manejaba toda la tecnología futura, era de cierta forma, un elemento clave para la humanidad, además poseía un coeficiente intelectual descomunal, añadiéndole a todo esto un carisma impresionante.

Sí, tenía ligeros tintes de sociópata y ataques compulsivos de ansiedad, era demasiado analítico e inclusive insensible, pero eso jamás lo había considerado como negativo, era simplemente Tony.

Ese era el Tony que conocía, el Tony que tal vez había creado en estos meses ¿Y todo lo demás? Ese pasado tortuoso entre drogas, alcohol y abuso físico y sexual a terceros. No podía digerirlo, no encajaba en lo mínimo con el hombre que conocía… ¿Realmente lo conocía?

Todos estos meses se había sentido insignificante a su lado, agradecía todas las noches que alguien como Stark se hubiera fijado en alguien como él. Todas las mañanas que lo veía despertar la incredulidad lo sacudía, se sentía con demasiada suerte y tan confundido porque al final ¿él que podía darle a Tony que no pudiera conseguirlo con alguien más?

Además, todas las personas siempre le hacían comentarios de incredulidad o inclusive de admiración por poder no solo “soportar” a Tony, sino vivir con él siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, en estos 7 meses había entendido que todos deseaban a Tony pero que al parecer nadie sabía qué hacer con tanto… con tanto Tony.

Ahora comenzaba todo a adquirir sentido, obviamente todos conocían el pasado de Stark, y al igual que él sentían cierto desagrado por el hombre. No, él amaba a Tony. ¿Entonces qué era esta agobiante opresión en el pecho?

Volteó de reojo a ver a Tony con la vista fija y perdida en algún punto del rostro de Peter, notaba sus ojos cristalinos y que se había quitado el saco negro, en ese instante comprendió todo. Su vista se fijó en las marcas de sus brazos, eran ligeras y casi no se apreciaban, las había notado desde que lo conoció y había creído que eran cicatrices de una varicela muy mal cuidada, sin embargo ahora entendía que seguramente eran cicatrices de heroína.

Un nudo se ató a su garganta, una mezcla entre coraje, tristeza, angustia y temor lo congeló.

“¿Estas bien?” Tony había notado cómo Steve había contemplado sus cicatrices con ojos delirantes y como su respiración se iba entrecortando.

“No, detén el auto”

Y Happy no tuvo otro remedio más que hacerlo.

“NO LO HAGAS” una voz interna aturdió a Steve, sin embargo la ignoró por completo y salió del carro, corrió a todo lo que el suero le permitió en dirección contrario al carro. Tony se mordió el labio pero no pudo evitar romper en un silencioso llanto, sentía de nuevo y después de 8 años ese creciente odio a sí mismo tomando vida de nuevo, la necesidad ardiente de perder consciencia lo sacudió.

Mierda.

\-----

Steve corrió por más de media hora, llegó a donde reconocía ser el centro pintoresco de la pequeña ciudad donde vivían, una voz conocida y al mismo tiempo desquiciante seguía en su mente, llevaba meses sin escucharla.

_“No lo puedes abandonar”_

_No, no lo estaba abandonando, simplemente necesitaba digerir quién es él._

_“Él es todo lo que conoces, todo lo demás es pasado”_

_Sí, pero el pasado es lo que hace ser a una persona, el Tony de ahora no es nada más que el resultado de todo lo que vivió._

_“Se levantó de las cenizas”_

_No, no sé qué me pasa. No puedo volver a verlo, no sé cómo reaccionar, ni que esperar de él._

_“¿Desde cuándo juzgas a las personas por los errores que cometieron?”_

_Mierda. ¿Quién eres y por qué me conoces tan bien?_

_“La chica en vestido blanco que va pasando, se llama Pepper, háblale”_

Steve tragó audiblemente porque no sabía que significaba tener voces en su mente, porque no sabía si era Howard o si era él mismo o una faceta de él que desconocía, volteo hacía el frente y vio a una mujer rubia de cabello corto y vestido blanco caminando por la acera.

“¡Pepper!” gritó en voz quebrada y la mujer volteo a verlo, una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro al encontrarlo.

“¡Steve! ¿Cómo sabías que vendría?”

“No, no sabía” dijo sincero y la chica se acercó a saludarlo de beso.

“Vine por lo de la audiencia, estuvo en televisión nacional” Mierda.

“Sí… ganamos de cierta forma”

“Sí, quería felicitarlos, saludar a Peter y a Tony” el nombre de Tony lo mencionó de una manera muy peculiar, definiendo cada letra con una bondad infinita, era la primera persona que conocía que parecía querer a Stark.

“Están en la casa, salí solo”

“¿Solo?”

¿Por qué resultaba tan increíble que anduviera solo?”

“Sí”

“¿Qué paso?” Pepper preguntó frunciendo el ceño y con ojos fijos en Steve, lo veían casi amenazantes, Steve volteo a su izquierda para ver un pequeño bar con iluminación tenue y música baja.

“Te invito una cerveza” dijo intentando no sonar patético, no creía posible lo que estaba haciendo, contarle sus problemas a una desconocida.

_“No es una desconocida”_

Esa maldita voz.

Pepper lo vio extrañada sin embargo aceptó.

Ella tomaría un Martini seco, Steve opto por una cerveza oscura.

“Pepper yo… tal vez soy un idiota”

_“Lo eres”_

Esa voz debía dejar de ser tan participativa, lo estaba enloqueciendo.

“¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo está Tony?”

“No lo sé”

“¿Qué no sabes?” Pepper sonaba a la defensiva y su mirada castaña hizo que algo dentro de Steve temblara. Esta mujer parecía ser más amiga de Tony que de él, así que por consiguiente lo conocía mejor, eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

“¿Viste toda la audiencia?”

“Sí”

“¿Sabías lo de la prostituta?” preguntó exaltado y Pepper lo vio con incredulidad, soltó una risa amarga.

“No puedo creerlo Steve”

“¿Qué?”

“¿Después de haber pasado lo peor decides abandonarlo por una cosa tan insignificante?” Pepper sonaba entre incrédula, molesta y reía algo maniáticamente, Steve le dio un largo trago a la cerveza.

“¿Te parece insignificante?”

“Steve ¿Estás bien? Tú estuviste con Tony en lo más profundo de sus adicciones, tú y yo y todos veíamos a una o un prostituto distinto salir cada mañana de la torre”

Mierda.

Eso no se lo hubiera esperado.

Él, el moralista hombre nacido hace 100 años había sido descongelado en una época demasiado liberal para sus principios y no solo se había adaptado, sino había soportado y amado a este hombre no después de sus demonios, sino durante ellos.

“No entiendo”

“No te entiendo yo a ti. Cuando todos te dijimos que Tony no era una buena opción para ti, tú nos probaste lo contrario. Tú dijiste que se amaba a una persona no en su mejor faceta sino en la peor. Lo quisiste sin intentar cambiarlo”

Pepper dijo incrédula y algo lo agito por dentro.

Entonces esa había sido su magia, callar sus juicios morales y ser él mismo sin importar sus oscuros demonios del pasado. No se creía capaz de una acción tan increíble.

“Yo… yo no sé qué decir”

“Si no te estuviera viendo creería que no eres Steve Rogers”

Y eso, eso había dolido. Porque tal vez no lo era, porque tal vez en su dimensión paralela no había sufrido lo que en esta sí, no era lo suficiente maduro, lo suficientemente consciente.

Sí, era un idiota.

“Perdón, fue solo que me sorprendió”

“¿Steve… has ido a misión recientemente?”

Mierda, ahora Pepper creería que HYDRA le había lavado el cerebro.

“No, solo fue… la andropausia yo creo” mintió de una manera tan patética que notó como Pepper guardaba su distancia con él.

Debía enmendar esto, entre antes mejor.

“Perdón Pepper, yo… debo irme” dijo agitado, sacó un billete de 100 y lo dejo sobre la mesa, salió corriendo del bar, Pepper lo miró extrañada y no dudo en tomar su celular para avisarle a Tony lo que acababa de suceder, afortunada o desafortunadamente, Tony no contestó jamás.

Steve subió las escaleras de la casa con paso apresurado, el océano nocturno estaba quieto y el cielo se encontraba muy nublado aún, entró al cuarto principal casi corriendo, encontró una botella de whiskey a la mitad y a Tony recargado en el cristal, su camisa blanca desabrochada, sus pies descalzos y sus jeans de trabajo con pintura, su mirada lucía perdida en algún punto del océano.

“Perdón” fue lo único que Steve pudo decir, Tony ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

“Tony, perdón” dijo y se atrevió a caminar hacia él, cuando el ingeniero pudo sentir su presencia volteo a verlo, sus ojos rojos por el llanto y una sonrisa maniaca, su cabello se veía sudado y su mirada jamás había sido tan dura.

“Toda, toda mi vida pensé en mí como el pedazo de escoria que soy, como ese monstruo insensible y compulsivo que siempre ocasiona problemas. Yo estaba de acuerdo con vivir así, con morir solo. Y después llegaste tú” las últimas palabras las dijo con un profundo desprecio que hizo que las rodillas de Steve temblaran y su respiración se entrecortó “Tú me hiciste estúpidamente creer que había algo más detrás de todo eso, que estar junto a mí inclusive cuando yo era una mierda era especial. Me hiciste creer que podía ser mejor y me quisiste” soltó una risa burlesca “Me hiciste creer que me querías por lo que era, no solo por el billonario carismático, sino también querías al alcohólico sociópata”

“Y lo mantengo” Steve dijo con voz cortada y Tony en un arranque de enojo aventó el vaso de cristal hacia Steve, su puntería había sido atinada sin embargo los reflejos del otro hombre habían sido mejores.

“No te quiero ver aquí”

Y esas palabras lo rompieron.

“Tony, yo… perdón”

_“Miéntele”_

Esa voz se hizo presente de nuevo, era tenue pero demasiado firme. Mentir ¿Cómo?

“Me doy cuenta que realmente sí soy eso, toda la gente me recuerda por eso, no hay un maldito día en público que mis adicciones no salgan a tema”

“Lo lamento Tony” dijo y se acercó a él, se hinco a su lado intentando tocarlo, cuando Stark sintió su tacto lo empujó agresivamente intentando ponerse de pie, se tambaleó entre sus pasos y Steve rápido se puso de pie y lo sostuvo, Tony intentó liberarse de su agarre, forcejeo agresivamente, sus ojos asesinos y su respiración agitada, Steve lo sostuvo de las muñecas marcando sus dedos sobre la piel morena.

“Suéltame”

Y entonces Steve lo besó, lo besó necesitadamente intentando pedirle disculpas de esta manera, se sentía idiota y avergonzado, miserablemente culpable al ver que su patético trance había orillado a Tony a beber de nuevo.

“¿Por qué sigues aquí?” Tony preguntó con voz rota y mirada húmeda.

“Porque te amo”

Y eso había sido suficiente para que Tony cerrara los ojos y abriera los labios, estaba suspendido en la etapa del alcohol donde todo se siente extremadamente agudo y placentero y tu consciencia aún no te abandona, cada roce de Steve, desde sus labios en su cuello, hasta cada penetración se sentían exponencialmente placenteras, Tony gimió, hacía años que no bebía tanto y aún más tiempo que no tenía sexo en este estado.

Recordó lo que era volver a coger con heroína en las venas y por un instante sintió ese mareo y esa creciente ansiedad.

Mierda.

Steve se acostó junto a él, su cuerpo desnudo y una sonrisa de satisfacción y cansancio en su rostro, Tony se hizo ovillo en la cama sintiéndose sucio, sintiendo una necesidad de llorar que no tenía razón alguna.

“¿Qué pasa amor?” Steve preguntó naturalmente y Tony levantó la mirada castaña, sus labios temblaban y su cuerpo se veía indefenso.

“Sabes, han pasado 15 años desde que no me inyecto”

Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta y asintió acercándose más a Tony, abrió los brazos ligeramente y el ingeniero recortó los últimos 15 centímetros que los separan, apoyo su frente en el pecho de Steve.

“¿Por qué aún me siento sucio?” preguntó con voz quebrada y Steve se mordió el labio, no supo que decir, simplemente lo pegó más a su cuerpo dándole un suave beso en el cabello.

“No estas sucio, nunca lo has estado”

“El síndrome de abstinencia no me abandona y lo detesto, de verdad, es un infierno” dijo con voz áspera y un escalofrío recorrió su piel.

_Hay personas que tienen el síndrome de abstinencia toda la vida_

Esa voz habló dentro de él e hizo que Steve sintiera un terror, levantó la mandíbula de Tony hasta contemplar sus ojos  besó de nuevo sus labios.

“No caerás, no lo has hecho y no lo harás”

“Solo porque estás tú”

“No pienso irme jamás Tony ¿Lo entiendes?”

Tony sonrió, sinceramente sonrió, y fue una sonrisa distinta, llena de agradecimiento, de amor y de una confianza absoluta, Steve sintió como en ese gesto Tony le recordaba que él ponía su vida en sus manos sin pensarlo dos veces.

“¿Por qué te alteró tanto lo de la prostituta? Tú sabías que toque fondo de peores formas”

_Estúpidamente te imaginé así y tuve miedo de perderte_

Y en ese momento Steve entendió que sí, que la voz en su interior era él mismo, porque eso era lo mismo que él había pensado. En suma a sus juicios morales tuvo terror de desconocerlo, de que volviera  eso, de no ser suficiente razón para que Tony se quedara.

“Tuve miedo de perderte” dijo sincero y Tony lo besó de una manera peculiar, era inocente, casi caso y no buscaba más, solo decirle “Aquí estoy”

“Tony… de verdad te amo ¿Lo sabes?”

“Sí”

Eso pareció ser suficiente para Steve en ese momento, no sabía porque, pero tenía la necesidad de decirlo porque jamás en sus 28 años vividos había sentido esta clase de conexión con alguien, esta necesidad por saber que está bien, este sentimiento asfixiante cuando lograba hacerlo sonreír, cuando su mirada se postraba en él como si fuese lo único que existía, por primera vez sentía que naturalmente encajaba en un sitio, en este lugar frente al océano con un cuerpo menudo entre sus brazos, contempló durante varios minutos el sueño de Tony, cuando sintió como sus sentidos se desvanecían dio un tenue beso en la frente del mayor y cayó en un profundo sueño.

\------

Steve sintió una nausea inexplicable, una agitación interna y esa sensación de vértigo al estar cayendo, entre su inconsciente pensó que tal vez era una pesadilla vivida, que Tony lo despertaría en cualquier instante y se asustaría, así que forzó a sus sentidos a despertar.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Ajustó su mirada solo para encontrar a Howard con una ancha sonrisa frente a él, un chaleco café y un corbatín morado, Peggy estaba junto a él con una amplia sonrisa, un vestido azul y su cabello acomodado en el clásico peinado de moda en los 50`s.

No.

No.

Esto no podía pasarle.

No.

“¡¿Tony?!” Gritó exaltado entre un llanto que había empezado a fluir sin su consentimiento.

“Calmado Steve, estas de vuelta. Soy Howard, Howard Stark ¿Recuerdas? 1950”


	13. Bocetos

Cerró los ojos e intentó bloquear sus sentidos, esto no era más que un mal sueño, no podía estar de vuelta, la semana había pasado hace meses, él ya no era parte de esta dimensión, de este universo, él pertenecía a otro mundo, otro tiempo, otro nombre… Tony.

“Te dije que esto no era una buena idea Howard”

No podía evitarlo, seguía escuchando la voz de Peggy y por aquel tono de voz podía jurar que estaba  a nada de soltarle un golpe a Howard. Esto no era una pesadilla, mucho menos un sueño.

“Es normal, está acostumbrándose a la realidad”

Y esa voz, esa maldita voz tan parecida a la de Tony, Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta y jadeo intentando pescar una bocanada de aire que lo mantuviera en pie, un súbito dolor intenso de cabeza hizo que se tambaleara notablemente, una mano firme lo tomó de la muñeca, otra mano suave se apoyó en su mejilla.

Steve sin pensarlo se retiró bruscamente del tacto de Peggy, él no pertenecía a ella, jamás perteneció realmente a ella. “Tony” murmuró patéticamente entre llanto.

“¿Qué es lo que dice?” Howard preguntó curioso.

“No importa que diga Howard, está en una maldita crisis nerviosa” Peggy mordía agresiva las palabras “No se te ocurra jamás volver a experimentar con él, eres un bastardo egoísta y no te preocupa sacrificar la estabilidad emocional de él ni de nadie con tal de probar tu ciencia”

Sí, Peggy estaba enfurecida y por el tono de voz Steve la podía imaginar, sus ojos letales y sus labios llenos formando una línea recta, no, no podía permitir que Peggy le negara esto, es más, tenía que buscar la manera de engañarlos y hacerlo creer que debía regresar.

Sí, debía pensar en frío, volver y contarle todo a Tony, Tony de seguro sabría que hacer e inventaría una manera de mantenerlo en esa dimensión por siempre.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

“¿¡Steve?!”

“Estoy bien” alcanzó a decir aún con los ojos húmedos. Reunió todo su esfuerzo para forzar una débil sonrisa, Peggy sonrió al verlo reincorporarse.

“No se te ocurra volver a hacer esto” Peggy dijo amenazante y en otro tiempo, antes de esto, Steve hubiera asentido y obedecido cualquier orden o consejo autoritario que Peggy hubiese hecho, sin embargo el Steve que se había ido no era en lo mínimo al que había vuelto.

“Debo volver” dijo sincero intentando no sonar tan desesperado, Howard lo miró incrédulo.

“¿No pudiste completar la misión?”

“Sí, no, bueno… no completamente, es solo que…” Y un mareo lo agitó haciéndolo caer, Howard fue demasiado lento para lograr sostenerlo, sintió el duro y gélido mármol bajó él, la voz de Peggy exaltada, unos tacones corriendo a lo lejos y la mano áspera de Howard sobre su hombro, todo comenzó a sentirse lejano, tan difuso….

Cayó inconsciente.

Sintió un calor placentero en su mejilla, abrió lentamente los ojos, contempló un espacio amplio, limpio, un sonido constante y una ventana amplia, las ramas de un árbol se agitaban en el exterior.

“Steve”

Era la inconfundible voz de Peggy, la realidad lo abrumó, sintió un apretón ligero en su mano y la proximidad del aliento de ella en su frente, un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, sintió su estómago revuelto, y ese amargo sabor de nostalgia.

Tony.

“¿Qué paso?” preguntó en voz tenue.

“Caíste inconsciente, te hicieron varios exámenes y parece que todo está en orden”

“Perfecto” dijo intentando sonar animado, pero bien lo había dicho Stark hace unos meses, Steve era pésimo mintiendo, Peggy lo sabía, también se lo había repetido en varias ocasiones, sin embargo decidió ignorar la mirada consternada de Steve y asintió.

“Vámonos a casa”

La siguiente semana fue un infierno para ambos.

Steve no podía soportar estar cerca de Peggy, no porque no le gustara físicamente o porque no la quisiera, sino porque cada segundo que la tocaba, ya sea el más ligero roce o inclusive un beso húmedo, la imagen de Tony aparecía en su mente.

Cuando contemplaba a Peggy recostada sobre un sofá blanco, vistiendo su falda azul con vuelo y una blusa translucida blanca, su cabello castaño suelto y sus ojos fijos en un libro, antes solía dibujarla desquiciadamente porque el simple encuadre del momento era arte para él, ahora cada que levantaba sus ojos azules no podía evitar recordar a Tony sobre el sofá rojo, con las piernas cruzadas, una playera oscura con algún estampado desconocido, su cabello castaño entrecano revuelto y su vista fija en algún aparato electrónico. Sonreía, estúpidamente sonreía cada que en su mente veía a Stark, comenzaba a bocetar el sillón, con la vista fija en Peggy y al final del dibujo no era nada más que otro boceto de Tony.

Era compulsivo, un infierno obsesivo compulsivo.

Peggy por el otro lado lo contemplaba viéndola y dibujando y a veces creía que tal vez todo había vuelto a la realidad, sin embargo a veces de la nada Steve cerraba e golpe el cuaderno y se iba del espacio, inclusive del apartamento. A veces sí concluía los bocetos con una sonrisa nostálgica, sin embargo jamás se los enseñaba.

Y eso era lo más extraño de todo, ya que Steve amaba dibujar, lo hacía diario y siempre mostraba sus bocetos, al menos a ella. Tenía esa extraña y adorable costumbre de hacer cientos de dibujos de ella y mandárselos por correo postal cada 17 de mes, cada aniversario mensual.

Steve no era el mismo y esta creciente curiosidad de buscar sus cuadernos de dibujo y ver que bocetaba la estaban matando día a día.

Además de la curiosidad de los bocetos, buscaba una explicación al cambio del Capitán, su mente arrojaba demasiadas ideas, todas justificando a Steve y silenciando su sexto sentido. La cruda verdad era que tenía un presentimiento tortuoso que le quitaba el sueño, Steve era el mismo con todas las personas menos con ella, en la lógica femenina solo se puede significar una cosa.

1 – Conoció a alguien más.

2 – En aquella dimensión ella había hecho algo hiriente en contra de Steve.

Pero conocía bien a Steve y sabía que él jamás la apartaría de esta manera por algo que ella no había hecho, al menos no en esta dimensión, la característica principal del hombre era la justicia, lo cual hacía más factible el punto número 1. Steve había conocido a alguien más, y era tan justo que inclusive buscaba brindarle un respeto en esta dimensión donde la otra mujer de seguro ni siquiera existía.

Peggy cerró los ojos de golpe, no. Si permitía que su mente se infectara de estas ideas los celos comenzarían a crecer hasta formar una enorme bola de nieve que aplastaría a Steve tarde o temprano. Sin embargo era tan inevitable, la indiferencia de Steve era asfixiante para ella.

Escuchó la puerta del apartamento cerrarse.

“Ya llegue” era la voz neutral de Steve, caminó hasta la cocina con las bolsas del mandado.

“Nunca te pregunté ¿Estaba yo allá?”

Steve se atraganto con su propia saliva al escucharla, tocio audiblemente.

“No” contestó intentando huir de su mirada.

“¿Estaba alguien más?” preguntó intentando sonar casual y entonces en ese instante Steve supo que debía ir con Howard y convencerlo de hacerlo volver, porque Peggy no era tonta y en menos de una semana le sacaría cada palabra de verdad y no podía, no debía permitir que nadie se enterara que en aquella dimensión estaba casado con un hombre.

Mucho menos con el hijo aún no nacido de Howard.

“No importa” intentó sonar convincente y sacó una olla para hacer café.

“A mí me importa”

“Peggs, no hablemos de esto”

“¿Por qué evitas el tema? Han pasado semanas, dime… ¿Qué te da tanto miedo decir?”

Justo en el clavo.

No era miedo, era pánico.

“Nada”

“No mientas Steve” Peggy estaba alterada, se había mantenido firme y sonriente todo este tiempo, inclusive cuando Steve no llegaba al apartamento, cuando Steve ni siquiera la besaba una sola vez en todo un día, cuando Steve se la pasaba en la casa de Howard, no entendía esa cercanía que Steve había desarrollado con Howard y con María, todos los días iba sin falta a la mansión Stark ya sea a comer, o cenar o simplemente platicar un momento.

“¿Por qué vas tanto con Howard?”

“Ya te dije, lleva una bitácora de todo lo del viaje dimensional”

“¿Y Bucky?”

“Él es solo mi amigo” Steve dijo en voz calmada y con mirada sincera, Peggy lo miraba desafiante.

“Dime porque no me enseñas ninguno de tus dibujos” Demandó ya con ojos llorosos.

“No es importante Peggs, disculpa, he andado algo distraído” Steve dijo intentando sonar convincente y dio un paso hacia ella, entonces Peggy explotó.

Explotó en un llanto amargo, en una rabia contenida y estúpidamente se dejó abrazar por el hombre que amaba, esperando que tal vez verla tan destrozada cambiara todo para bien, que Steve se diera cuenta de la importancia que tenían sus actos en su vida y que la amara tal y como solía hacerlo hace no más de 3 meses.

Ese quiebre emocional solo empeoró todo.

\------

“Te digo que de verdad necesito volver”

“No lo sé Steve, realmente ya tengo todo lo que necesitábamos” Howard dijo sincero dándole un largo sorbo a su bebida, Steve intentó no mostrar su tristeza o el yugo asesino de sus palabras.

“Hay algo que deje inconcluso” Steve confesó y Howard levantó la mirada intrigado.

“¿Qué?”

“Algo personal”

“Convénceme” Howard sonrió ególatra y Steve sintió una oleada de coraje y adrenalina.

“Alguien depende de mí”

“Steve, a veces no es siempre bueno ser un héroe ¿lo sabes?” dijo ya algo ebrio y se sentó en el piso justo debajo del sofá donde Steve estaba sentado.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“A veces las personas se hacen fuertes o crecen no porque alguien estuviera con ellos, sino porque precisamente no lo estuvo” dijo con una sonrisa sincera y Steve sintió un brincoteo en el pecho porque mierda, en 7 meses con Tony jamás había mencionado a Howard. Sintió una agitación al recordar toda la vida de drogas y alcohol, sexo y excesos que había llevado, desde los 16 años… ¿Dónde mierda estaba Howard en esos momentos?

Sintió un enojo creciendo en su interior.

“No creo que sea lo mejor, abandonar a alguien a quién amas”

“Las lecciones de la vida entran con sangre y alcohol” dijo cínico y Steve intentó no darle una bofetada, porque mierda, por esas ideologías estúpidas y destructivas Tony había pasado años en prisión, años en rehabilitación, años soportando un desprecio social constante, ataques de idiotas que sí tuvieron un maldito padre que estuviera a su lado.

“Necesito volver Howard, y tú me vas a ayudar” Steve dijo decidido y molesto, Howard abrió los ojos algo impactad porque jamás creyó encontrar algo de carácter rígido dentro de alguien tan dulce como Steve.

“A cambio de que me digas el nombre de la persona por la cual quieres volver”

Un viento helado se coló en su garganta, sintió dificultad para respirar, intentó mantenerse firme y no huir de la mirada castaña de Howard.

“Pepper, Pepper Potts” Mintió.

Y por primera vez en toda su vida, mintió de manera convincente.

Howard asintió, estaba a punto de ponerse en pie cuando María atravesó la sala caminando de prisa, llevaba un abrigo negro largo de alguna piel exótica y tacones de aguja, Steve intentó no verla a los ojos, sin embargo falló patéticamente, la forma de ojos y las cejas de María eran idénticas a las de Tony. Su estómago se revolvió placenteramente, sintió una agitación interna.

“Hasta mañana señora Stark” Steve dijo sonriente y María sonrió gélidamente, cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Steve volteo a ver algo sorprendido a Howard.

“¿Todo bien?”

Howard torció los ojos con una cínica sonrisa.

“Ella quiere tener hijos, yo no. Ya lo aceptara”

Y esas palabras sacudieron su alma.

“¿Por qué no?” Steve preguntó angustiado, sonó mucho más interesado de lo que realmente debió sonar.

“Son unos pequeños succionadores de tiempo y vida”

“Pero… pero un hijo de ambos, sería magnífico” Steve de nuevo, hablaba sin pensarlo. Howard lo volteo a ver analítico, lo observó durante breves segundos y después abrió los ojos en sorpresa, maldijo emocionado.

“Mierda, ¿Cómo no lo vi? ¡¿Conociste a mi hijo en la otra dimensión!?”

Oh no.

Steve y su maldita incapacidad de mantenerse callado.

“No… yo, digo… sí. No, no de cerca” mintió nervioso.

“’¿Cómo era? ¿Siguió al mando de Stark Industries? ¿Era ingeniero como yo? ¿Era un genio?” Y como siempre todas las preguntas de Howard eran erróneas.

¿Por qué jamás preguntaba si Tony había sido feliz?

¿O si tenía esposa?

¿O hijos?

¿O si había impactado al mundo para bien?

No, Howard jamás podía quitar su vista de lo que él amaba, tan egoísta y consumido por sus propios sueños que no tenía tiempo de contemplar lo de los demás, Steve tragó difícilmente.

“Lo conocí por los periódicos, no tuve realmente contacto con él”

Mentira.

“Oh, es una lástima. Habría sido una buena compañía”

 _No tienes ni puta idea…_ Steve pensó con una traviesa sonrisa mientras su mente mostraba descaradamente recuerdos vívidos de Tony desnudo sobre la cama, su espalda arqueada y sus labios entreabiertos.

Lo siguió escaleras abajo a su taller.

“Steve… y precisamente ¿Qué es de ti esa tal Pepper Potts?” Steve tragó difícilmente.

“Mi esposa” mintió de nuevo y Howard se mostró sorprendido.

“¿Peggy sabe?”

“No”

Howard asintió de nuevo pero no dijo nada más.

\--------

Peggy pasaba otra noche sola, había perdido ya la cuenta. Eran más las noches y los días sin Steve que los días con él, y cuando él estaba parecía todo estar bien hasta que ella lo intentaba tocar o besar, entonces el cuerpo de Steve se tensaba naturalmente y comenzaba a inventarse razones ya sea para dormir o para escapar.

Peggy le dio un largo trago al whiskey porque por primera vez sintió que había alguien entre ellos.

Ellos, la pareja perfecta del siglo.

Había reportajes, programas, inclusive un documental de ellos. Era el amor inquebrantable, la historia trágica entre una teniente y un capitán, un amor que sobrevivió a la segunda guerra mundial.

Vaya estupidez.

Peggy terminó de otro tragó su whiskey, la garganta quemándole los sentidos.

Debía dejarse de estupideces e irse a dormir, tal vez solo era cuestión de tiempo, tal vez Steve volvería a ella súbitamente, así como se había ido.

Tenía la esperanza que así fuera.

Caminó con dificultad hasta la habitación, tropezándose con todo lo que había a su paso, soltó inclusive una risa histérica entre la ebriedad y la euforia, aventó el grueso edredón hacía el piso abriéndose camino entre la cama helada.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó en el piso, se levantó curiosa y gateo hasta encontrar a la orilla de la cama el cuaderno negro de piel de bosquejos de Steve.

Había caído abierto mostrando la pasta hacía arriba.

Sintió un escalofrió de adrenalina corriéndole por la columna, quería abrirlo…

¡No, Peggy, No!

Eso sería violar su privacidad, si Steve no había tenido la confianza de mostrárselos era por alguna razón personal y ella debía respetarla.

Sin embargo… Tal vez ahí encontraría respuesta a todas sus preguntas, a todos aquellos demonios que la estaban consumiendo día a día.

¿Pero y Steve, qué diría cuando se enterara?

No, no se iba a enterar. Iba a ser solo un secreto que ella guardaría por siempre.

¿Y si no podía?

Claro que podría… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser después de todo? Son solo dibujos…

Y entonces Peggy tomó el cuaderno de bocetos y encendió la luz.


	14. Sin pensarlo dos veces

El papel marquilla era áspero bajo su tacto, el primer dibujo eran unos ojos sin rostros, estaban trazadas líneas rápidas pero calculadas en tinta china negra, la acuarela pigmentaba una mirada indómita y castaña, Peggy de solo verla sintió un brinco en el pecho, no sabía si realmente esos ojos eran reales o si Steve se los había inventado, inclusive a través del papel sentía que esa mirada la atravesaba, la hacía sentir incómoda, tenía un par de cejas espesas detalladas con un estilógrafo de un punto finísimo, el trabajo como siempre era impecable y la mirada le resultaba completamente desconocida.

Porque ella tenía ojos castaños pero estos no eran en lo mínimo parecidos a los de ella, no se parecían a los de nadie que conociera, a menos que…. Peggy rotó el cuaderno sobre sus piernas, sí, sí conocía a alguien con ojos parecidos, la misma forma almendrada y cejas espesas…

María.

María Stark.

Sintió una oleada de celos asfixiantes. Su mente comenzando a armar cientos de conclusiones erróneas en tiempo record, eso explicaría por qué Steve comenzó a frecuentarlos tanto, por qué inclusive se interesó por ver a María tocar el piano… Era tan obvio.

¿Cómo Howard aún no lo veía?

La rabia la agito y estaba  a punto de dejar el cuaderno y salir a buscar a Steve con la clara intención de gritarle, sin embargo una voz interna le decía que debía calmarse, no armar conjeturas tan pronto, porque tal vez Steve ni siquiera había pensado en María, tal vez era un par de ojos de cualquier extraño visto en la calle, tal vez no era nada y todo estaba bien, sí, debía calmarse y darle la vuelta a la página, cerró los ojos y con su mano temblorosa debido al alcohol dio vuelta a la página.

No estaba lista para ver lo que seguía.

Era un boceto a lápiz, con sombras definidas en carboncillo de un hombre, un completo extraño rondando los 50 años sentado sobre el piso, recargado en un sillón con los pies descalzos y las rodillas en su pecho, un libro entre sus manos, su perfil era estético, nariz respingada, cejas espesas y cabello alborotado.

¿Quién era ese hombre?

Se veía natural y distraído y si Peggy no supiera que Steve solo dibujaba en el apartamento habría creído que lo había hecho en minutos con la mirada clavada en el hombre, no podía salir una persona con tanta serenidad de la mente de Steve. Además, ¿Por qué Steve dibujaría a un hombre?

Se mordió el labio y curiosa dio vuelta a la otra hoja, era el mismo hombre, solo que ahora dibujado a pura tinta, sostenía un vaso y veía hacía el frente de una manera indómita, Peggy reconoció los ojos enseguida, eran los mismos ojos de la primera página. Era el mismo hombre. El dibujo era sencillo y la sonrisa del extraño era encantadora, por no decir inclusive peligrosa.

Era fantástico ver como con un simple dibujo Steve podía plasmar personalidades, sí, sabía que era talentoso, pero jamás – ni siquiera cuando la dibujaba a ella –  había contemplado dibujos tan vibrantes.

Siguió hojeando el cuaderno, eran puros bosquejos del mismo hombre, algunos incompletos, algunos tachados, algunos magistralmente acabados. Ninguno decía demasiado, eran acciones cotidianas llevadas a cabo por el mismo individuo, en algunas solo estaba de espalda en un sillón, en otras recargado contra la pared con su mano en el cabello, otros más eran de él en la cocina, a veces con un sartén, a veces sentado comiendo.

Eran extremadamente cotidianos y domésticos.

Peggy se sintió más confundida que antes de abrir el cuaderno.

¿Por qué Steve dibujaría tanto al mismo hombre?

Un desconocido rondando los 50 de barba definida, ojos intensos y sonrisa carismática.

De la nada los dibujos terminaron, Peggy siguió hojeando las numerosas hojas en blanco, estaba a punto de dejar el cuaderno de cierta manera mucho más calmada porque probablemente este hombre había sido una clase de amigo, sabía que dibujaba en varias ocasiones a Bucky… no tanto, pero sí lo hacía, inclusive llego a dibujar a Howard.

Un sexto sentido alterandola, tal vez esto no era nada por qué preocuparse... o tal vez lo era todo. Su mano delgada y marfilina topó entre las decenas de hojas en blanco que había pasado una con un nombre escrito en puño y letra de Steve.

En el inferior derecho de la hoja se leía “Tony”.

Así que así se llamaba el hombre misterioso, ¿Qué habría sido de Steve para que le causara tal impacto de tener más de 20 bosquejos de él?

¿Algún mentor?

¿Algún amigo?

¿Su hijo?

Peggy sintió un golpeteo en el pecho y la falta de aire… sí, tal vez Steve había conocido a sus hijos en aquella dimensión y por eso tenía esa absurda idea de volver. Peggy se sintió enternecida e inclusive culpable por pensar mal de él, hasta que dio la vuelta a la página con aquel nombre.

Hay pocas veces en la vida de una persona en las que el shock es tanto que se cae en el inicio de un ataque respiratorio.

Esta era una de ellas.

Frente a sus ojos había un dibujo en tinta y carboncillo del mismo hombre sobre una cama, su espalda arqueada, su cabeza hacía atrás, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, los mechones de cabello quebrado estaban perfectamente definidos, tanto que daban la impresión de estar sudados, su pecho estaba desnudo, una cicatriz grande atravesándolo, sus caderas elevadas contorneando un juego de luz y sombras deleitable, una sábana cubriendo lo que se apreciaba como una erección indefinida.

Peggy abrió los labios en busca de aire.

Su corazón agitado, sus pulmones colapsando y esa imposibilidad de gritar por ese maldito nudo que la ahorcaba.

Conocía perfectamente a Steve y sabía que jamás había hecho un dibujo erótico en su vida, no de ella, no de otras, no de nadie…

Y sin embargo entre sus manos estaba ese, tan puro, tan genuino, tan perfectamente trabajado, sintió un vuelco en el estómago, un asco matizado con desprecio, comenzó a pasar las hojas de marquilla más rápidamente.

Después de ese dibujo había muchos más de ese hombre solo que estos eran distintos, eran más trabajados, más sensuales, eróticos, Peggy no quería seguir viéndolo, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de contemplarlo. Al final del cuaderno había un simple dibujo, era el mismo extraño cargando a un niño de grandes ojos azules y cabello quebrado, junto a él estaba Steve, mismo cabello rubio, de perfil, dando un beso en el cabello de ese extraño llamado Tony.

Peggy lanzó un grito ahogado en llanto.

\--------

Steve subía las escaleras de la torre en silencio, cargaba un pastel con ambas manos recordando que era 17 y que Peggy y él estarían de aniversario, no le entusiasmaba sin embargo tampoco le incomodaba y sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, que inclusive cuando él deseaba estar en otro mundo, en otra vida… esta era su realidad. Y tarde o temprano debía afrontarla, inclusive si Howard lo podía regresar con Tony ¿Qué si Tony no podía ayudarlo? O peor ¿No quería?

La sola idea le estremecía el cuerpo, metió la llave en la cerradura y con cuidado abrió la puerta intentando que fuese una sorpresa.

La verdadera sorpresa fue el impacto de algo duro y sordo sobre su cuerpo, se escuchó como el cristal se desfragmentaba en el piso, Steve buscó asustado la amenaza.

Era Peggy, Peggy con todo el maquillaje corrido, llorando frenéticamente, tambaleándose para ponerse de pie, maldiciendo miles de inentendibles palabras.

Mierda.

“Peggy… ¿Qué pasó?¿Estas bien?” Steve preguntó estúpidamente con voz inocente, el creciente temor de ser descubierto quebrando su voz.

“Quiero la verdad ¿Quién es…Quién es Tony?”

Mierda.

Steve no supo cómo reaccionar, ¿Cómo contestar esa pregunta? ¿Cómo definirlo? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un amante? Peor…. ¿Un esposo?

No… no podía.

“Peggy por favor no es lo que parece”

“¿A no?” preguntó burlesca y mostró lo que sostenía entre las manos, era su cuaderno y estaba abierto justamente en el dibujo de Tony sobre la cama, Steve se sintió sin salida.

“No sé… no sé qué decirte” Steve dijo sincero y Peggy al confirmar su teoría lanzó otro grito involuntario y comenzó a arrancar las hojas del cuaderno, Steve corrió en un impulso hacía ella intentando quitarle el cuaderno, le dolía en el pecho contemplar la rabia con la que destrozaba todos los recuerdos vivos de Tony, era todo lo que tenía de él y de verdad temía olvidarlo con el paso del tiempo.

“Steve tú lo sabes… tú no eres así. La homosexualidad no es solo un pecado, es ilegal… te matarían” Peggy habló con voz quebrada, Steve sintió como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba, porque inclusive en medio del enojo Peggy se preocupaba por él, se sintió miserable por haberle mentido estos meses, por haberlo ocultado tanto, por haberle fallado. Entonces entendió las palabras de Howard, él quería a Peggy, la quería con toda su alma, pero amaba a Tony, sin razón, sin medida, sin esperar nada, simplemente lo amaba.

“Perdón, perdón por no haberte dicho… él, Tony… Yo…” Y mierda, eso costaba demasiado trabajo, más del que se hubiera imaginado “lo… amo” murmuró la última palabra en un suspiro y escuchó como el llanto de Peggy se cortaba, sus sollozos aumentando, intentando recuperar su voz, recuperar su aliento.

“Necesito que te vayas” lo dijo con voz gélida, firme y con mirada rígida.

Steve intentó balbucear unas palabras pero Peggy se puso de pie intentando erguirse.

“Vete Steve, de la ciudad. No vuelvas a buscarme, ni a Howard. Te haré el favor de no comentarle a nadie. Pero necesito que desaparezcas”

“Peggy no, yo…” Steve caminó hacia ella y vio como ella retrocedía con un perceptible desagrado en su rostro.

Mierda.

Jamás había sentido un rechazo tan inminente.

“Es como amar a cualquier persona” Steve dijo con voz quebrada y Peggy soltó una risa burlesca entre llanto.

“¿Cualquier persona? Steve es un hombre, la homosexualidad es una enfermedad… eso no es amor, son mentes desviadas, es… es impuro Steve” Peggy dijo intentando razonar con él y el Steve de esta época la hubiese apoyado sin dudarlo, pero él… el nuevo Steve, el hombre que no encajaba en su propia época, él no la entendía.

Porque besar a Tony, tocarlo, abrazarlo jamás se había sentido impuro, jamás se había sentido mal.

“Escóndete Steve, tú sabes que ese delito se castiga con muerte”

Delito.

Amar a Tony era un delito.

La severidad de su época lo golpeó de frente, él no era más que un enfermo sexual en esta época, un ser impuro que si no se ocultaba acabaría siendo apaleado por la sociedad, siendo arrastrado de la parte trasera de una camioneta por un camino de piedras.

Sí, porque torturar y matar a un homosexual no era pecado, sino una manera de expiar tus culpas y hacer una buena acción por el “bien común”

La rabia lo agitó, no supo en que momento comenzó a llorar, ni en qué momento azotó la puerta del apartamento y se encontraba sin maleta, sin dinero, sin lugar a donde ir y sin familia, completamente solo caminando por las calles oscuras de Brooklyn.

¿Y qué si en esta dimensión, su dimensión real, sí era un enfermo mental?

¿Qué tan subjetivo era esto?

¿Qué tan rígida era la realidad entre el paralelismo?

¿Si Tony estuviera aquí lo amaría también?

¿O iría en pro del bien común?

¿Y qué si en esta vida era antinatural amarlo?

Pero antinatural… mierda, él no quería hacerle daño a nadie, al contrario buscaba por hacerle bien a Tony, cuidarlo, estar con él… ¿Por qué eso era malo?

Caminó sin rumbo durante horas, llorando, gritando, golpeando muros, a cada segundo su mente se embrollaba en más confusiones, se sentía solo, insignificante, sucio… Nunca había querido dañar a Peggy, jamás se imaginó que esto iba a suceder, no era su culpa…No, sí lo era.

Todo esto era su culpa.

“Mierda” gritó entre dientes y se dejó caer al piso, sus rodillas raspándose con las piedras del camino.

Se sentía tan perdido.

Un estúpido sentimiento en su pecho, dolía extrañarlo tanto. Estar tan lejos de él y a la vez tan cerca, porque sabía que el Steve de esa época estaba en este momento abrazándolo o besándolo, o inclusive haciendo la acción más cotidiana, y mierda, como se odiaba a sí mismo, y a las malditas circunstancias.

Un recuerdo cayó como navaja en su mente.

_"Tony caminando por la playa, Steve a su lado, hablando de un libro que Tony leía en ese momento, el mayor había levantado la mirada, sus ojos destellantes y su barba poblada entrecana._

_“…Recorrió la vía láctea Steve, 30 años de su vida volando por la nada para llegar a ella. Mierda, no me imagino haciendo eso por alguien”_

_“Yo lo haría_ _por ti, s_ _in pensarlo dos veces"  
_

_Y Tony había sonreído ampliamente y hecho una mueca adorable, sus arrugas profundas y sus labios llenos._

_“Si no decías eso ibas a dormir en la sala por demasiado tiempo”_

_Steve se había reído y dado un suave beso en su cabello, lo había tomado de la mano y Tony había reanudado la conversación acerca del libro”_

Él lo haría.

Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Levantó la mirada e intento reincorporar sus emociones, mantenerse firme y tomar un rumbo.

Sí, esta misma noche regresaría a él.

La determinación era al final, su mayor virtud.

\-------

“Steve ¿Estas bien?” La voz de María era somnolienta, había bajado en una bata de encaje blanca con su cabello quebrado despeinado.

“Sí… yo solo, perdón… esta… Howard?”

María había sonreído entretenida por el nerviosismo que causaba en Steve, siempre inflaba su ego ver como Capitán América actuaba tan virginal cuando ella estaba ahí.

“Ahorita baja” dijo sincera y volvió a las escaleras de madera, en breves momentos Howard estaba poniéndose el habitual chaleco y lo veía cono ojos asesinos porque el genio difícilmente dormía y cuando dormía, odiaba que lo interrumpieran.

Justo como Tony.

“Necesito volver ahora. Hoy”

“Dime por qué” dijo molesto y Steve exhaló resignado.

“Peggy se enteró de Pepper y está destrozada y yo necesito solucionar lo que tengo pendiente allá para llegar aquí y estar bien con ella”

Era una mentira vil y descarada pero en tiempos desesperados se tomaban acciones irracionales.

“Está bien” Howard por el cariño que le guardaba a Peggy aceptó, además el peso de la culpa lo molestaba, porque de no haber sido por él, Steve y Peggy estarían en este momento de luna de miel.

“¡¿Sí!?”

“Sí” Howard dijo sencillamente y Steve lo siguió hasta su laboratorio.  Su emoción era incontenible, jamás en esos meses de vuelta había sonreído de una manera tan sincera, Howard no pudo evitar notarlo.

“Te necesito en 2012, te doy un mes, acorde a la relatividad del tiempo puede ser que ese mes sea 1 semana, 1 mes, 1 año o 10 años. No lo sabemos”

Y Steve, Steve realmente deseo que fuesen 10 años.

“¿Por qué 2012? Necesito 2020 para…”

“Yo te necesito en el 2012, justo cuando te encontraron, tendrás el conocimiento de toda la información en fresco, no como en el 2020 que ya estabas retirado”

Y Steve no quería sin embargo no estaba en condición de elegir, así que simplemente accedió y caminó hasta la máquina que Howard tenía en su taller, lo conectó a todos los neurotransmisores e hizo la programación.

“Listo, en 5, 4, 3…”

“La agente Carter está en el vestíbulo” Jarvis alcanzó a decir y Steve entró en un repentino ataque de pánico porque mierda, si Peggy estaba aquí era porque le contaría a Howard y si Howard se enteraba o siquiera veía los bocetos… todo estaría realmente perdido.

“Voy para allá” Dijo y justo cuando vio que Howard iba a pausar la máquina, cayó inconsciente.


	15. Pregunta sin respuesta.

Steve abrió los ojos lentamente, sus parpados temblando y su mirada nublada, los recuerdos llegaron a él como estampida.

Peggy

Howard

María

Bucky

Tony

Peggy

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, un mareo provocando una fuerte nausea, se llevó la mano a los labios y cerró los ojos, respiró lentamente intentando controlar un vómito, después de breves segundos sintió como iba disminuyendo, abrió los ojos de nuevo, frente a él un mueble de madera, una computadora blanca apagada, varios libros de historia, al costado una puerta, a su lado derecho una cortina romana bloqueando la visual, a su lado izquierdo un closet de madera cerrado, no reconocía el lugar, sin embargo sí reconocía que ya no estaba en los años 50’s, sonrió sinceramente.

Se sintió de nuevo libre.

Intentó recordar, Peggy había llegado y Howard había puesto pausa… Mierda, por microsegundos Howard había fallado y por eso ahora estaba aquí, un miedo creciente en su pecho, Peggy se quedó ahí, con Howard, con el cuaderno de bocetos en su posesión. Mierda.

¿Qué haría al volver?

Howard lo odiaría.

Mierda, peor aún, si se enteraba que el de los dibujos era su hijo no nacido inclusive podía influir en que no decidiera jamás tener un hijo, podía modificar el transcurso del tiempo en el paralelismo dimensional y eso causaba hoyos negros.

Sintió un miedo creciente y de nuevo la vista nublada.

De pronto como un rayo una realización le dejó la mente en blanco.

Eso no importaba ya, porque ahora, por fin, después de varios meses de patética agonía y de fingir ser, estaba de vuelta. De vuelta donde Tony existía, donde él era real.

Tony.

Se levantó apresurado y se dirigió hacia la puerta junto al closet, salió de la habitación, una enorme estancia estaba en el centro del espacio, se conectaba con un comedor y una cocina de granito negro, el mismo gusto minimalista arquitectónico de Tony, una plasma gigante, y de fondo un muro completamente de cristal fijado con arañas, toda la ciudad de Nueva York a sus pies. Sí, ya reconocía el espacio, era la torre Stark.

Pero este espacio, jamás lo había conocido, cuando solía venir con Tony en el primer encuentro con él iban directamente al pent-house, que era mucho más grande, mucho más diverso y mucho más rico arquitectónicamente hablando.

Contempló que algo se movía en la estancia y caminó cauteloso, de espalda un hombre se veía viendo la televisión, no alcanzaba a ver su rostro ni por el reflejo del cristal, era de cabello ondulado y canoso, no, no era el tipo de cabello de Tony. No podía ser él.

“Capitán” una voz femenina lo hizo saltar involuntariamente, volteó a su derecha para encontrar a una mujer que robo su completa atención, era casi tan acuerpada como María, mucho más voluptuosa y de facciones moldeadas a la perfección, grandes ojos verdes contemplándolo expectantes.

“¿Tony? ¿Dónde está Tony?” preguntó intentando sonar sereno pero fracaso abismalmente. Sonaba exaltado y demandante, tanto que el hombre del sillón se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

“Steve no es un buen momento para hablar con él, espera que el día pase al menos” El hombre de lentes dijo y Steve lo reconoció por las fotos que Tony guardaba en la casa de la playa, era Bruce, Bruce Banner, uno de los mejores amigos de Tony.

¿Esperar un día?

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Tony estaba bien?

“Necesito hablar con él ahora” Steve dijo de nuevo intentando sonar calmado, pero su voz era demandante y algo intimidante, Bruce clavó la mirada en el piso.

“Steve, aunque tú intentes arreglar todo y pedir disculpa, necesitas saber que él no te pedirá perdón por lo que dijo” Bruce dijo de nuevo con mirada consternada e implorante.

Por lo que dijo.

Steve y Tony se habían peleado.

Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta porque no se había esperado volverlo a ver bajo estas condiciones.

“No tienes por qué pedirle disculpas. No mentiste” La chica pelirroja dijo molesta y Bruce se dio media vuelta, Steve notó un ligero temblor en el hombre y dedujo en segundos que la chica estaba de su lado y que Bruce por supuesto estaba intentando mantenerse neutral con una clara preferencia hacía Tony.

Sí, tal vez lo mejor sería esperar pero mierda, llevaba meses sin verlo, sin tocarlo, no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría aquí, y lo peor, sabía que si Peggy decía algo, esta sería la última vez que vería a Tony. No, no iba a perder ni un minuto de su tiempo en esta dimensión.

“¿Dónde?” insistió con voz firme, su habitual voz de Capitán, contempló de inmediato la sumisión de ambos, ellos debían de ser parte de los Vengadores, aquellos reportes que había leído y aquellos pocos comentarios que Tony de vez en cuando dejaba escapar le sirvieron para entender que esta era la torre A, en la que llegaron a vivir todos juntos.

“Pent-house” La chica dijo ignorando la mirada asesina de Bruce sobre sus hombros.

“Gracias” Steve dijo sincero y caminó hasta el elevador, no sin antes escuchar la voz del hombre tras de él “Acabas de desatar una guerra”

Steve intentó ignorar ese comentario.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, era el mismo mobiliario, ese recibidor oscuro, el muro de concreto como remate visual, caminó a la izquierda conociendo perfectamente el espacio, una sonrisa en sus labios, la cocina perfectamente ordenada, el comedor con mesa de cristal, el muro de cristal dejando ver Central Park perfectamente, la estancia blanca con cojines y tapetes en escalas de negros y grises, el piso de concreto pulido, el espacio tan frío, tan neutro, varios cuadros de diferentes corrientes artísticas en los muros, a su derecha la biblioteca acristalada de estantes flotados, más adelante su estudio semi-subterraneo de madera, intentó entrar pero lo contempló cerrado con llave. Las escaleras estaban idénticas, el árbol central era ligeramente más pequeño, pero el mismo.

No pudo evitar contemplar dos cuadros, uno en el muro de la estancia de Capitán América, otro más pequeño en la terraza de él mismo. El primero era un estilo pop art, el segundo era algo como un boceto en carboncillo de él antes del suero con una sonrisa inocente.

Steve sonrió, esos cuadros los había visto en el taller de trabajo personal de Tony, jamás los había visto expuestos públicamente en su departamento, sintió un calor incontenible en el pecho, subió las escaleras con la seguridad de que había llegado a esta dimensión en el momento correcto.

Caminó por la planta alta con extrema seguridad, pasó la doble altura, la estancia de noche, el puente de cristal, hasta llegar a la que conocía como la habitación de ambos, la master suite principal acristalada con vista 270°.

Abrió la puerta y pasó la estancia con paso seguro, encontró a Tony de espaldas contemplando Central Park, el ingeniero sintió un viento helado y volteo por instinto, jamás, jamás en su vida se habría imaginado encontrar a Steve Rogers ahí.

Estaba desarreglado, su cabello rubio enmarañado, sus ojos azules destellaban una sinceridad, una gentileza, una transparencia que lo agobiaba, su sonrisa era inocente y tierna y pareciese que al verlo su rostro se había iluminado.

Tony sintió un hoyo en el pecho y como su estómago volcaba furioso, su corazón palpitaba desmedido y el recuerdo de las palabras de Steve de hace unas horas lo atravesaban como navajas punzocortantes.

_“Deja de pretender que eres un héroe Stark, no hay nada más patético que alguien que quiere jugar a ser mártir para exhumar sus culpas”_

No, a Steve no le daba gusto verlo, no, debía dejar de engañarse, todo había quedado muy claro en estos meses. Para el Capitán él solo era patético, alguien que pretendía ser un héroe y mierda, era cierto. Pero no, no jugaba a ser el mártir, ni ser el héroe, simplemente quería ser lo suficientemente bueno, lo suficientemente valiente para que Steve viera algo más en él, más allá del alcohol, del dinero, de sus adicciones y su incapacidad de mantenerse bien.

Pero no, Steve no veía nada más allá de lo que realmente era, porque ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Si ni siquiera lograba engañarse a sí mismo.

Steve notó como la mirada de Tony mutó, de sorpresa a una sonrisa tímida a una mirada rota, desgarrante, casi tan triste y gris como la mirada que le había dado en el baño de los juzgados cuando Steve le había preguntado por aquella prostituta. Tragó saliva difícilmente.

No supo que decir, no supo que hacer, todo el instante se congeló, lo tenía de nuevo frente a él, tan cerca y a la vez se sentía tan lejos, tan impotente. Tony vestía un smoking negro, camisa blanca y contempló el moño sobre el edredón blanco, el cielo estaba en atardecer y el cabello de Tony no tenía tantas canas, ni sus ojos arrugas tan profundas. Era hermoso. Sublime. Perfecto.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago y esa estupidez nebulizadora cuando contemplas a la persona que con solo una mirada te hace vibrar.

Caminó sin dudarlo hasta donde Tony estaba y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó.

Tomó su cintura en una mano y su nuca con la otra, lo besó necesitado, hambriento y gentil, cerró los ojos sintiendo la nariz respingada de Tony juntó a la de él, sus labios al principio tensos y después soltándose en el beso, entreabrió los labios y se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo, su mano temblorosa empujó suavemente a Steve más a su cuerpo, sus parpados temblando y sus ojos cerrados. Steve rompió el beso y clavó su mirada azul en los ojos de Tony.

Contempló de nuevo aquellos ojos castaños, se veían más opacos que como los recordaba, sin embargo eran cristalinos, como alguien que reprime demasiadas emociones en un silencio asfixiante, sus manos temblaban y Steve sentía a través de su piel sus numerosas taquicardias, sonrió naturalmente porque jamás creyó poder causar eso en Tony.

Tony Stark

El hombre que movía al mundo, que lo tenía todo, que era todo lo que siempre se había propuesto, el hombre que renació de las cenizas estaba justo delante de él, derritiéndose ante su tacto.

Y entonces recordó una noche que Tony le había comentado entre risas algo así como que había vivido enamorado de él desde que era un niño.

La mirada de Tony era confusa y sus labios temblorosos demandaban una explicación… Las ideas comenzaron a tomar forma, las conjeturas formándose en microsegundos. Tal vez esta era la primera vez que besaba a Tony, tal vez Tony no sabía lo que él sentía, tal vez…

“Tony, ¿Amor ya estás listo?” una voz femenina se escuchó en el vestidor, el ruido de unos tacones aproximándose, Steve se apartó de Tony inmediatamente, una arritmia comenzando a alterarlo.

Del vestidor salió una mujer conocida, era Pepper, llevaba un vestido tinto, su cabello rubio recogido, un collar de diamantes al cuello, tacones tintos altos.

“Capitán, Steve, buenas noches” Pepper dijo sonriente y lo abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Steve entendió todo.

Tony se había mostrado así no solo porque era la primera vez que lo besaba, sino porque Tony estaba con Pepper.

“¿Todo bien?” Pepper preguntó al contemplar su mirada ausente.

“Sí, yo solo… no” Y Steve retrocedió patéticamente, la mirada analítica de Tony sobre de él todo el tiempo.

“Perdón, solo venía a pedirle una disculpa a To…Stark, por todo lo de hace rato, yo solo…” Y estúpidas emociones que comenzaron a crear una guerra interna en su mente, porque Tony, Tony estaba ahí delante de él, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, porque Tony, Tony tenía otra vida, no le pertenecía. Y él no tenía ningún derecho de meterse entre ellos, sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. No podía, no podía quedarse y llorar patéticamente frente a ambos “Bonita noche” dijo con voz involuntariamente quebrada y salió corriendo del cuarto, bajó las escaleras a tropezones, cada vez llorando más, mordiéndose el labio para no sollozar.

Porque mierda, no sabía que dolía más, estar lejos de él sabiendo que era suyo.

O estar cerca de él viéndolo con alguien más.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y rompió en un llanto ya audible, presionó el botón de Planta Baja buscando como siempre, huir.

\-----

“¿Estas bien? Te noto pálido”

¿Pálido?

Pálido era nada a comparación de lo que sentía, se sentía tan inerte, tan vivo, tan estúpidamente feliz, porque mierda, Steve, Steve Rogers lo había besado.

Capitán América, el hombre ideal, el superhéroe perfecto, el gentil artista lo había besado. Su ídolo de la infancia, el hombre del que se había enamorado desde que Howard le mostró las fotos cuando tenía 5 años, ese hombre al que le había dedicado horas y horas de su vida, de su sueño, solo para pensarlo.

Era tan irreal.

Tan perfectamente irreal.

Tan sublime.

Pero mierda, hace unas horas lo había tratado con un remarcable desprecio, lo había hecho mierda moralmente enfrente de todo el equipo, de toda la división de SHIELD, y ahora, después de unas horas venía hasta su cuarto a besarlo.

Sin explicación alguna.

Sin preámbulo.

Sin razón.

Sintió que enloquecía ante una pregunta sin respuesta.

“¿Tony?”

“No puedo… no puedo ir, perdón, debo…” No terminó la frase, salió del cuarto apresurado entrando a la puerta escondida detrás del muro de madera, se encerró con clave en su taller, se quitó el saco temblando, su mente ida y su mirada ausente, caminó instintivamente a su cava de vinos, sacó un whiskey empezado y lo abrió, bebiendo directamente de la botella, el sentir como el líquido le quemaba la garganta redujo notablemente su ansiedad. Sin embargo ese incontenible océano de recuerdos lo mataba.

Recordó cuando tenía 5 años y había visto una foto de Steve en el álbum de su papá, había sentido una culpabilidad extraña y curiosidad. Después al tener 10 años y contemplar las búsquedas incansables de Howard sintió algo de envidia por no poder ser lo suficientemente bueno para Howard, porque él jamás sería lo que Steve Rogers fue para él, inclusive aunque fuese su hijo, era menos importante que esa amistad de dos años que mantuvo con el Capitán. Sintió de nuevo el coraje hervirle la sangre y el sabor amargo de envidia en los labios.

Hasta que recordó cuando tenía 15 años, 15 años y en su cuarto, conservaba esas sábanas de Capitán América que Howard le había comprado de niño, la sostenía en su mano con el puño cerrado, en su pecho una foto de Steve, su mano derecha bajo su bóxer y su espalda arqueada, los dedos de los pies curveados y un gemido de placer seguido del primer orgasmo en su vida.

Sí, él sabía perfectamente que no solo tenía un gusto por Steve, se sentía enamorado, estúpida y perdidamente enamorado de un hombre que no conocía, hasta que lo conoció.

Y mierda, conocerlo fue una enorme decepción.

Primero porque el hombre no solo era todo lo bueno, sino también era un moralista retrograda, no tenía idea de la física, ni siquiera las leyes básicas de Newton, tampoco disfrutaba de su humor negro o de sus chistes crueles, siempre le dirigía esa mirada de desaprobación cuando lo veía tomando y el hombre, el hombre ni siquiera consumía café por considerarlo una manera de dañar la salud. Era ridículo.

Además en campo siempre estaba dando órdenes, asignando tareas, presionando a todos para que fueran a desayunar a tiempo, a entrenar a tiempo, a planear a tiempo, siempre tan meticuloso y preciso, en ese momento Tony había entendido que Capitán América era no solo aburrido sino detestable.

Esos habían sido los primeros meses con él, hasta que aquella noche en su cumpleaños cuando Steve comenzó a embriagarse y comenzó a soltarse, resulta que Steve y Capitán son personas completamente distintas.

Y mierda, así como Tony odió al Capitán, así mismo cayó estúpidamente por Steve.

Porque Steve era gentil, adorable, tierno e ingenuo. Había platicado con él durante esa noche, y mientras el Capitán le gritaba “Stark, deja de autodestruirte o ponernos en constante peligro con tu estado de ebriedad”, Steve le había regalado una sonrisa rota y le había dicho un tímido “Deberías tomar menos Tony, me preocupa”

Y eso lo había derretido, algo así como un brinco al corazón, porque jamás creyó que él, que Steve se preocupara por alguien como él.

Las cosas habían mejorado desde ese día, hace un mes. Sí, no eran cercanos, pero al menos no habían vuelto a pelear y Steve cada vez sonreía más y Tony de cierta manera aunque lo negara, buscaba más pretextos para pasar tiempo con él, desde ir al gimnasio y “casualmente” encontrarlo, hasta implementar que todos los Viernes fueran de películas para “fortalecer el equipo” aunque realmente eran para asegurarse que Steve no tuviese planes o citas los Viernes por las noches.

Todo iba bien hasta hoy.

Hoy que Tony había puesto la misión en peligro y Steve había explotado en contra de él enfrente de todos, Tony no supo si llorar o escapar porque mierda, las palabras del Capitán lo habían dejado desnudo y expuesto frente a todos, y de verdad, de verdad el recordarlo lo destruía. Dio otro trago al alcohol.

Y ahora, después de todo, llegar y besarlo. Mierda, le había movido el mundo.

Porque él, él siempre supo que lo quería más allá de lo permitido, lo hacía temblar con solo prestarle unos minutos de su tiempo, pero él… él jamás podría amar a un hombre como él. Tal vez había sido una apuesta, o un experimento, o inclusive una manipulación mental por parte de Loki. Sí, esto no podía ser de ninguna forma real.

“Señor, Pepper está ya en la cena benéfica, ha intentado comunicarse varias veces con usted, le recomiendo ir. Es de los momentos más importantes del año de la señorita Potts.”

Jarvis dijo en voz neutral y Tony sintió un vuelco en el pecho.

Pepper.

No, no podía hacerle esto a Pepper.

No después de todo lo que había pasado.

No después, de Afganistán, de los 10 años que llevaba conociéndola, de todos los momentos juntos, de la estabilidad que ella representaba en su caótica vida. Sí, sabía que Pepper le pedía que cambiara sin embargo no lo había abandonado a pesar de no cambiar, y Steve… no, Steve jamás lo aceptaría.

“Jarvis, ¿Por qué me besó?”

Y Jarvis por primera vez, no tuvo una respuesta.


	16. Breakeven

La lógica y el sentido común son conceptos ambiguos y en extremo subjetivos, la lógica de Tony Stark era incomprendida por más del 90% de las personas, distaba abismalmente de la lógica “instintiva” o “elemental” de cualquier ser humano, y Steve era simplemente un ser humano.

La lógica de Steve era la que estaba orientada a la inteligencia obvia y el sentido común, sabía que debía hablar con Tony, aún no sabía si él debía buscarlo o si Stark fuese a tener la voluntad de hacerlo, pero sabía que era inescapable esa plática, le debía explicaciones y mientras caminaba a media noche por las calles vacías de Nueva York preparaba un discurso interno mental, deduciendo tal vez erróneamente las posibles respuestas de Tony y ensayando también sus posibles respuestas.

No sabía cuál sería la finalidad de la plática, al menos no por parte de Tony, sabía que de su parte quería dejar en claro lo que sentía por él, que no había sido un acto impulsivo, ni un simple capricho, quería inventarse una manera creíble de convencerlo, sentía algo de culpa, algo así como un pigmento de agitación y vergüenza al pensar en Pepper, en él y su poco respeto por ella, sin embargo para ser sincero difícilmente la conocía, lo cual hacía todo exponencialmente sencillo.  

Entró al elevador con lo que sobraba de su café en mano, la luz paso de azul a blanca y Steve salió a la estancia, lo primero que notó fue a Pepper sentada en el sillón principal, frente a ella Bruce, Steve no supo realmente como escapar, pensó en volver al ascensor y bajar o subir, o perderse, sin embargo fue demasiado lento.

“Cap” La voz de Bruce sonaba ronca y entonces Steve realmente observó la escena, Pepper tenía los ojos hinchados, cristalinos y su mirada se veía ausente, vestía el mismo vestido rojo de hace unas horas, no era difícil saber la razón de esta escena.

“¿Todo bien?” preguntó por mera cordialidad porque realmente no quería saber los problemas de Pepper, ni acercarse demasiado a ella, primero porque sabía que tenían que ver con Tony, y en segundo porque conocerla complicaría todo su plan, se conocía, sabía que era mejor mantenerse al margen.

“Tony, Tony no sabemos nada de él, ¿sabes dónde está?” La pregunta era demandante pero gentil, Pepper lo veía con cierta estima, su mirada dulce y su sonrisa quebrada, no era nada parecida a la manera desafiante y obtusa con la que la Pepper del 2020 lo veía.

“No, yo, no lo he visto” Steve balbuceo comenzando a preocuparse “Debe estar en su taller” Dijo sencillamente y ambos lo voltearon a ver incrédulos.

“Tony ya no tiene taller” Pepper dijo molesta y entonces Steve se dio cuenta que había cometido un error, uno grave.

“Oh” dijo estúpidamente y Pepper lo fulminó con la mirada.

“¿Dónde?” Bruce demandó con voz firme y Steve no supo realmente hacía donde correr, porque si Tony había decidido encerrarse esta noche, ¿Por qué no dejarlo? Y si nadie sabía que  tenía un taller, él no debía traicionarlo, sin embargo Bruce se veían tan cerca de explotar, el pánico lo hizo hablar, porque a Banner, a Banner sí lo conoció en 2020 y no había sido para nada placentero.

“En el Pent-house, el módulo de madera” dijo en un susurro y ambos lo vieron desconcertados.

Bruce se sentía de cierta manera traicionado, porque esa clase de cosas tan personales de Tony no las sabía nadie, y jamás habría imaginado que Steve, la persona con la que más conflictos tenía Tony, fuera quién supiera más de él.

Pepper por el otro lado estaba inmersa en una mezcla de emociones, molestia por los actos infantiles de Tony, una súbita oleada de celos por la confianza que tuvo en decirle a Steve dónde era su taller secreto – el cual prometió que ya no tendría después de lo que había sucedido con Extremis –  Y por último más enojo en contra de Tony, la realización cada vez la golpeaba más fuerte en la cara, era gélida y palpable. Tony no dejaría Iron Man.

No lo haría por ella, ni por nadie.

Y ella realmente no podía seguir con un hombre que todos los días estaba en la línea de muerte.

Lo había intentado por años, siempre con esta creciente ansiedad, estos ataques de pánico por no saber de él, esta inestabilidad al verlo siempre herido, siempre ebrio, era tan agobiante. Sí, tenía una personalidad degustable e incomparable, sin embargo Pepper comenzaba a darse cuenta que el peso de sus defectos comenzaba a desestabilizar la balanza de sus aciertos. Cada agónico momento que su mente lanzaba estas conjeturas se daba cuenta que se estaba aferrando a pertenecer a un sitio donde jamás pertenecería, estaba intentando embonar una pieza azul cielo en un rompecabezas de huracán.

Era desgastante.

Steve se mantuvo quieto observándola, notó todas las expresiones involuntarias en su rostro, desde el enojo hasta la súbita tristeza que la volvió opaca, no supo realmente que hacer o que decir, y al parecer Bruce tampoco ya que permaneció en silencio, observándola.

“Gracias Steve” Dijo neutral y sin más salió de la estancia, caminó hasta el elevador cerrando las puertas tras de ella, ambos hombres por instinto voltearon al panel a ver hacía que piso se dirigía, la sorpresa de ambos fue evidente al leer Planta Baja en letras blancas.

Mierda.

Bruce lo contempló en silencio un momento, cuando Steve decidió que esto era demasiado incómodo para ambos comenzó a caminar hasta su cuarto.

“Steve. . .”

Steve volteo con los parpados cerrados y los labios tensos.

“Dime”

“Gracias. . . Pepper es una muy buena persona y de verdad, no merece todo por lo que Tony la ha hecho pasar” dijo sincero con cierta molestia en cada palabra que escupía, Steve asintió con un calor nuevo en su pecho y caminó a su cuarto.

Algo así como coraje y desagrado, porque Pepper no merecía tener a Tony.

Sí, tal vez lo estaba contemplando con una perspectiva algo cerrada y sobreprotectora, pero Tony era así, o al menos eso había entendido con el paso del tiempo, no había conocido esta faceta de él, sin embargo conocía lo mejor de él y sabía que si Tony había accedido a una relación formal con Pepper, ella ya conocería ese lado tan humano y cálido de Stark. No podías abandonar eso, al menos él no podía, no lo haría, era demasiado cobarde solo amar lo “bueno” de alguien.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse en automático, el primer día en esta dimensión y solo había visto a Tony por menos de 5 minutos, sin embargo podía sentir sus labios quemando, durmió con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

Hasta que un objeto duro lo impacto en el estómago.

Se sentó asustado y sofocado, abriendo la boca tratando de pescar una bocanada de aire, comenzó a toser y con dificultad encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche, Tony estaba frente a él, con brazos cruzados, ojos hinchados y una mirada tan gélida, tan agresiva y diferente a la que Steve estaba acostumbrado a contemplar en sus ojos castaños.

Tragó con dificultad, sintiendo un estúpido sentimiento de agonía en su interior, Tony jamás le haría esto, mierda, debía comenzar a acostumbrarse que su Tony, no era este Tony.

Al menos aún no.

“¿Por qué le dijiste a Pepper?” Stark demandó molesto y era demasiado increíble su nivel de cinismo, Steve sintió como el enojo comenzaba a crearse en oleadas diversas de calor.

“Creí que sabía” Steve dijo molesto y se paró de la cama, notó como la mirada de Tony se fugaba indiscreta hacía sus brazos, devorándolo con la mirada, Steve se sintió vulnerable ante él, Tony cerró los ojos reprimiéndose mentalmente y volvió a verlo a los ojos, la mirada de ambos hombres enganchada.

“Nadie sabía, es más, ¿Cómo mierda supiste que tenía un taller y dónde estaba?” su voz cada vez más rígida, su mirada cada vez más oscura.

Mierda

“Lo. . . presentí”

Y eso, eso había sido patético.

“¿Lo presentiste?” Tony dijo incrédulo y soltó una risa burlesca, torció los ojos molesto caminando hacía él. Steve realmente no había notado lo bajo de estatura que era Tony a su lado, intentó hacer memoria al año 2020, era increíble porque en ese año había notado que era más alto que Tony no por más de 7 centímetros y ahora, eran casi 20 centímetros la diferencia entre ambos, a pesar de la palpable desventaja física de Stark, Steve se sintió intimidado.

“Sí” Dijo estúpidamente y su patética forma de mentir encendió aún más el enojo del ingeniero.

“¿Con quién crees que estás hablando Rogers?” Tony dijo comenzando a temblar ligeramente, su enojo incontenible lo hacía lucir tan indómito, tan sensual. . . Mierda, jamás lo había considerado de esta manera y ahora era tan aterrorizante y degustable.  "¿Cómo mierda supiste que tenía un taller y dónde estaba?" Repitió perdiendo casi completamente la paciencia.

“Te he seguido” dijo patéticamente y Tony asintió torciendo los ojos.

“Eres pésimo mintiendo”

Steve no supo que responder a eso, porque se lo habían dicho tantas veces, en diversas épocas y dimensiones.

“Vamos a dejar una cosa en claro, no somos amigos, yo en particular no tengo amigos, no sé qué pretendes pero te recomiendo que te alejes de mí” La voz de Tony era dura y sus ojos brillantes letales, Steve sintió el frío de una afilada navaja cortándole el aliento, mierda, esto no debería pasar de esta manera.

“Tony, yo...” dijo con voz quebrada y mirada cristalina, se acercó tal vez demasiado a él, tanto que lo asechó contra el muro, sus labios rozando con la frente de Stark. Sintió como el hombre de mayor edad temblaba bajo de él.

“Aléjate de mí” dijo cortante en un murmullo y Steve sintió como la vida se le iba de las manos.

“Tony no, yo. . . . Perdón, Pepper lucía tan preocupada, y yo no sabía que ella no sabía. . .”Sus palabras revueltas y sus ojos azules comenzaban a tornarse más claros, cristalinos, tomó instintivamente al ingeniero del brazo, Tony sentía como sus latidos se aceleraban y tenía pánico de que Steve lo sintiera a través de su tacto, lo tenía tan cerca, su mirada tan noble y sincera, y él se sentía tan vulnerable frente al Capitán. Y esa vulnerabilidad lo aterraba, porque no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse desprotegido ante nadie.

“Suéltame” dijo orgulloso.

Y Steve aún contra su voluntad abrió la mano, dejando ir el brazo ya moreteado de Tony, el hombre más bajo salió del cuarto azotando la puerta tras de él, fue imposible para Steve volver a dormir en esa noche.

En esa noche y en las siguientes tres, no solo por la línea rígida que Tony había marcado entre ambos, sino porque había sido completamente imposible volverlo a ver, Jarvis le había asegurado que seguía en la torre, sin embargo no bajaba del pent-house y había bloqueado el acceso del elevador colectivo hacía los pisos superiores, se había encerrado sin mantener ningún tipo de contacto público, y eso a Steve le destrozaba los nervios.

Porque lo conocía.

Conocía que esta etapa había sido de adicciones y alcohol, y sabía también que la soledad alimentaba los demonios.

Estaba sentado frente al muro de cristal, sus ojos fijos en la ciudad y sus manos ágiles trazando líneas diversas, no tenía nada conciso en la mente, solo ideas difusas y esta creciente intranquilidad por no saber nada de Tony. Pepper había venido hace dos días, había subido al pent-house y en menos de 2 horas había salido con ojos llorosos y maletas llenas, no había vuelto.

Steve sabía perfectamente que esa no era una buena señal y aunque una parte de él se alegraba la otra no podía dejarlo en paz, la culpa asechándolo, porque si él no hubiera abierto su boca, todo estaría “bien”

“Capitán, Fury nos necesita, tenemos 10 minutos” la chica pelirroja, de la que ya se había aprendido el nombre – Natasha – dijo con paso acelerado y caminó hasta su cuarto, Bruce estaba en la cocina y el que se hacía llamar Clint jugaba ajedrez con un extraño hombre que aún no comprendía del todo.

“7 minutos” Steve dijo seguro, porque por primera vez en esta dimensión desempeñaba un rol al que estaba acostumbrado, todos caminaron a sus diferentes almacenes de armas, Steve caminó hasta el elevador presionando “PH”

“Lo siento Capitán, el señor Stark ha bloqueado cualquier acceso”

“Lo sé Jarvis, pero esto no es un asunto personal, es una misión y se le requiere” dijo serio aunque por dentro destellaba de emoción ante la simple probabilidad de volverlo a ver, después de unos segundos el ascensor cerró las puertas y comenzó a subir, Steve intentó no soltar un grito de júbilo.

Al entrar al pent-house notó un cambio drástico, un cristal del jardín estaba roto, y había añicos por el piso, en la cocina había demasiados trastes sucios, en su mayoría vasos, los cuadros que tenía de él ya no estaban, y había un olor extraño por el espacio, caminó hacía las escaleras dejándose guiar por sonidos en planta alta, subió cauteloso, llevaba el escudo en la espalda y sus guantes negros, sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Entró a la habitación principal y el hedor se hizo insoportable, era una mezcla de sudor, alcohol, humedad y vómito, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por seguir avanzando, encontró varias botellas vacías cubriendo la duela de madera, sus pasos audibles por los cristales desfragmentados en el piso, un retrato roto sin foto, más adelante una foto a la mitad, la mitad de la foto era Pepper sonriendo, la torre Eiffel tras de ella, su cabello en una cola alta de caballo y sus ojos castaños alegres. Steve instintivamente la tomó porque por ese fragmento de segundo le recordó a Peggy, una nostalgia le ató un nudo en la garganta, la culpa volcándole el estómago, no solo le había destruido la vida a Peggy, sino ahora también a Pepper.

“Pepper se fue” las palabras eran firmes e inertes, Steve saltó involuntariamente y volteó hacía la esquina de la habitación.

“Lo siento Tony” Steve dijo sincero y caminó cauteloso hacía él, el ingeniero levantó la mirada amenazante y el capitán se detuvo en seco. Lo contempló detenidamente, vestía un viejo Levis roto, una playera negra de ACDC, estaba descalzo, sus pies morenos y delgados tenían cortadas visibles, Steve pudo deducir que se debía a caminar sin cuidado por los cristales rotos, sintió algo presionarle el pecho y estas estúpidas ganas de abrazarlo. Las arrugas de Tony eran mucho más notorias, unas oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos y esa mirada indómita perdida en un punto muerto del cuarto.

“¿Por quétraes eluniforme?” La pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la voz de Tony era inestable y no podía separar sus propias palabras, en su mano sostenía una botella de cerveza a la mitad, su cabello lucía entre húmedo y viscoso, Steve tragó difícilmente porque era demasiado difícil permanecer de pie sin hacer nada, sin acuclillarse delante de él, sin levantarlo, sin poder ayudarlo.

“Yo nada, solo. . . ” Dijo en un murmullo acercándose tímido hacía él, puso su mano en su hombro y sintió el escalofrío de Stark bajo su tacto, el Capitán sintió una falta de aire espontanea, no estaba acostumbrado a este Tony y comenzaba a pensar que sería casi imposible acostumbrarse.

“Irán a misión sinmí, que tiernos” balbuceo sarcástico con ojos cristalinos y Steve reconocía esa mirada, porque no era de tristeza ni de nostalgia, era de enojo, de profundo e incontrolable enojo.

“No estás en condiciones de ir a misión Tony” dijo intentando sonar tranquilo, sabía que cualquier palabra mal dicha desataría una guerra y no sabía, no quería saber que era pelear con él.

“En condiciones” repitió burlesco e intento ponerse en pie, con ese grado de ebriedad era imposible mantenerse por sí solo, se tambaleaba en sus pasos y Steve no pudo evitar tomarlo de la cintura por miedo a que se cayera, Tony lo empujó algo agresivo haciéndose perder el equilibrio, se apoyó del muro para poder mantenerse en pie  “Suéltame” dijo orgulloso y Steve torció los ojos molesto.

“Capitán, estamos listos” escuchó a través del comando la voz de Natasha y exhalo molesto.

“No hagas ninguna estupidez mientras me voy” dijo molesto y Tony lo miró incrédulo.

Mierda.

Había dicho las palabras incorrectas.

“Claro, porqueTonySta-rk solo haceestupideces” dijo enojado y con paso inseguro salió de la habitación, intentando apoyarse de los muros, Steve lo siguió en silencio, teniendo pequeños ataques de pánico cada que Tony tropezaba en los escalones, su enojo comenzando a crecer desmedidamente.

“Ojala fuéramos tan perfectoscomotú” escuchó la voz del ingeniero a lo lejos y soltó un bufido molesto, tenía el tiempo contado, debía irse, pero no quería, no podía dejar a Tony en estas condiciones.

El debate entre su deber y él lo enloquecían, lo siguió hasta su taller.

Su enojo había sido regulable hasta ese momento, el instante en que vio que el ingeniero levantaba las manos y el traje comenzaba a adaptarse a su cuerpo.

“No vas a salir así” dijo tajante y  molesto, tomó la máscara del traje, la única parte que le faltaba para estar completamente vestido, lo vio desafiante, la fuerza de Steve era suficiente para impedir que el magnetismo de la pieza se moviera.

“Suéltala”

“Quítate el traje” Steve ordenó molesto cerrando más su puño, el titanio en su mano comenzó a ceder doblándose tenuemente.

“Última advertencia” Tony dijo molesto caminando hacia él, con el traje estaban ya a la misma altura, si no es que Tony lucía un poco más alto.

Steve permaneció inamovible apretando más la máscara en su puño.

Sabía que Tony era IronMan, había leído varios recortes de periódicos y había visto los numerosos trajes en la casa de la playa, pero jamás lo había visto usándolo, y mucho menos en contra de él, una luz salió de su palma golpeándolo directamente en el estómago, su espalda impactó en el muro de concreto, sintió como todos sus huesos tronaron aún y con la protección del escudo, cayó de cara en contra del piso, completamente sofocado y ardiendo en rabia, levantó la mirada, el azul de su mirada tornándose oscuro.

Tony ya no estaba.


	17. Tregua

Realmente no era necesario, sin embargo tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo. La rabia inundaba sus sentidos y cualquier luz de raciocinio había sido devorada por el recuerdo de todas las estupideces que Tony había hecho en menos de 5 minutos, porque era increíble como este hombre podía acabar con su propia seguridad y la seguridad del equipo en un pestañeo.

La amenaza no era realmente una amenaza, solo un grupo de mercenarios que bien pudieron haber sido detenidos solo por él o por Natasha y Clint, pero claro, la ciudad debía ver a todo el grupo en acción para re-asegurarles que era una buena opción mantenerlos en el programa benéfico gubernamental, no que nadie necesitara estar ahí, era mero protocolo político que Steve debía seguir, que estaba acostumbrado a seguir.

Realmente no era necesario hacerlo, el fuego que Tony había provocado ya había sido mitigado por él y los bomberos, los civiles que había puesto en riesgo por su vuelo en completa ebriedad ya habían sido puestos en un lugar seguro por Thor.

Sí, no era necesario hacerlo pero el coraje le hervía la sangre, y le resultaba tan placentero el simple hecho de hacerlo.

Lanzó su escudo con fuerza hasta Stark, derribándolo completamente, impactándolo hacía varios muros de concreto que había atravesado sin dificultad, sonrió complacido, porque así como Tony despertaba lo mejor de él, había descubierto que también tenía la habilidad de despertar lo peor de él.

“Eso era innecesario” La voz de Bruce se escuchó por el comando, no había sido necesario un código verde, así que permanecía en forma humana en el Quinjet contemplando toda la escena.

“Para mí era necesario” Clint dijo sincero y se escuchó la risita de Natasha.

Steve estaba a punto de contestar cuando un propulsor lo arrojo hacía los escombros, las varillas de acero rasgaron su uniforme dejando expuesta su piel pálida, volteo enojado hacía el frente, Tony volaba hacía él.

“Para mí también esto era necesario” Stark dijo comenzando a adquirir una voz más entendible.

“Suficiente” Steve dijo molesto intentando controlar este impulso de arrojarle de nuevo el escudo justamente en la cabeza.

“Pero apenas comienza la fiesta” Tony dijo burlesco arrojando un cubo de concreto directamente a Steve, los reflejos del Capitán fueron rápidos y lo desfragmento con el escudo antes de que llegara a él, una multitud de civiles se había aglomerado a ver la pelea entre ambos. No, esto no era nada bueno para SHIELD, o el grupo, o para él mismo. Sin embargo era tan fácil tomarle la pelea a Stark.

“Fiesta, para ti todo es una fiesta” Steve dijo molesto poniéndose de pie y caminando hacía él, Tony se levantó en vuelo para dispararle sin embargo el Capitán fue más rápido y aventó el escudo a los propulsores de vuelo de Stark, cayó de rodillas en la terracería y los escombros.

“Sistema de propulsores averiado” escuchó a Jarvis y torció los ojos.

“Evidente” dijo molesto y disparo directamente a Steve.

“Suficiente” la voz de Bruce se hizo presente, sonaba agitada, Natasha volteo a ver a Clint algo intranquila y el arquero comenzó a disparar hacía ambos, quería en el mejor de los casos, distraerlos. Fue imposible.

“¿Por qué te molesta tanto mi manera de ser Capitán? ¿Algún trauma de la infancia?” Tony preguntó burlesco y Steve chilló los dientes, porque era demasiado bajo que Tony sacará a tema el alcoholismo de su padre. Lanzó con fuerza el escudo hacía el pecho de Stark, sin embargo el ingeniero atrapó el escudo y lo aventó con fuerza a la tierra, sumergiéndolo mínimo 30 centímetros. Steve estaba desarmado.

“Stark” Natasha dijo severa pero fue completamente ignorada.

“Te pudieron haber matado” Steve dijo molesto intentando ignorar el comentario de su padre, sin embargo sentía que iba a perder el control de su lengua en cualquier segundo, se mantuvo de pie frente a él, Tony lo veía incrédulo, no tenía armas, ni escudo, ni protección alguna y se veía tan íntegro, tan seguro de sí mismo, ese acto de superioridad y auto-confianza lo irritó aún más.

“No es como si te importara mucho” Stark dijo fríamente y Steve soltó una risa entre el enojo, la impotencia y algo de tristeza.

Por supuesto que le importaba.

“¿No te cansas Stark, de victimizarte?”

“No lo sé ¿Te cansas tú de no ser nadie…Steve?” Y Steve había comprendido perfectamente sus palabras, inclusive aunque el equipo permaneciese perplejo se sintió herido, porque tanto el alcoholismo de su padre como la depresión que su doble personalidad le causaba se lo había confiado a Stark aquella noche en su cumpleaños, y era increíble que Tony ni siquiera tuviese un respeto por eso, sino lo usara para atacarlo.

Este Tony no era para nada parecido al Tony que amaba, este hombre era por cualquier ángulo que se le observara, insoportable y detestable. Tenía algo, algo que detonaba sus nervios y lo hacía sacar su lado oscuro, sonrió al encontrar las palabras precisas.

“Prefiero ser nadie a la sombra de Howard” Y eso había sido suficiente para que Tony no se tentara el corazón y disparara exactamente a su pecho. Porque mierda, hablar de Howard siempre lo volvía irracional y lo hacía sentir tan pequeño y desprotegido, y era imposible, increíble que Steve lo hubiese usado en contra de él, se mordió el labio intentando reprimir su llanto.

\------

Cuando Steve abrió los ojos despertó en un lugar extremadamente familiar para él, muros blancos, sábanas blancas, ese aroma a cloro y el constante sonido de goteo a su lado. Levantó la mirada azul para encontrarse con una bolsa de suero, siguió el tubular hasta llegar a su mano, de nuevo en el hospital.

“Despertaste pronto” una voz femenina lo hizo voltear a la derecha, Natasha no le dirigía la vista, leía entretenida el periódico sin embargo había notado por el cambio en su respiración que estaba de nuevo consciente.

“¿Cuánto ha pasado?”

“Solo un día”

“Oh… y ¿Tony?” preguntó intentando sonar casual y Natasha levantó su vista esmeralda del periódico, sonrió cínica dejando caer el papel en su estómago, Steve lo tomó instintivamente.

En primera plana se leía.

**Tony Stark, ¿Héroe o peligro nacional?**

Mierda.

“Pero él no tuvo la culpa” Steve dijo molesto y Natasha asintió.

“Ambos tuvieron la culpa, pero dime Steve ¿Quién es más bueno ante el ojo público, el billonario alcohólico o aquel chico débil de Brooklyn que sacrificó todo por su nación?”

Steve sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, detestaba los prejuicios sociales, siempre el mundo se iba en contra de Stark, por cualquier cosa, recordó el acto estúpido con aquel niño en la cancha de football, algo tan pequeño siempre se convertía en una demanda, en una acusación legal en donde satanizaban estúpidamente a Tony.

Esta vez se sentía exponencialmente peor porque había sido su culpa, porque él había atacado a Tony, porque él había herido intencionalmente a Stark por la impotencia tal vez que le causaba no entenderlo, no saber cómo acercarse a él, porque pareciese que entre más lo intentaba, más lo alejaba. Se sentía perdido, con el tiempo contado y tan lejos de él, sentía que era un completo extraño y eso lo asustaba.

“¿Dónde está?”

“En la torre con Fury”

“¿Fury?”

“Discutiendo si IronMan debería seguir en el equipo”

Steve no tuvo que escuchar más para arrancarse el suero de la mano y tomar su ropa de la silla, Natasha sonrió entretenida, no hizo nada para detenerlo. En minutos, ambos tomaban un taxi afuera del hospital.

Al entrar en la torre notó que al menos Tony ya había abandonado su encierro en el Pent-house, estaba en la cocina común tomando un líquido ámbar, seguramente alcohol. Fury de frente a él con mirada exasperada, como cuando un padre tiene que lidiar con un hijo con autismo.

“Director Fury” Steve saludó y no pudo evitar notar como Tony casi se atragantaba con lo que tomaba al escucharlo, su mirada se tornó inquieta y ansiosa.

“Capitán Rogers, ¿No debería estar en alguna camilla?” Dijo fulminando a Natasha con la mirada.

“Estoy bien”

“Gracias a Dios” Tony murmuró burlesco por lo bajo y dio otro sorbo a su bebida, Bruce había pasado desapercibido hasta entonces, sin embargo también estaba en la cocina apoyado en la barra de granito negro. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Stark.

“No fue culpa de Stark” Steve dijo seguro y la mirada de Fury se tornó incrédula.

“¿No fue su culpa? Puso en riesgo a más de 30 civiles por su ebriedad” Clint dijo enojado.

“Yo lo ataque primero” dijo ignorándolo y Fury soltó una risa incrédula, Tony sin embargo permaneció quieto, su mirada perdida y su corazón acelerado.

Steve lo estaba protegiendo.

No podía creerlo.

Generalmente era el primero en reprimir sus actos, en quejarse con Fury acerca de su comportamiento auto-destructivo, de su falta de obediencia y su humor denigrante. ¿Por qué ahora era distinto?

El recuerdo del beso le quemó los labios e intentó no desvanecerse, sus rodillas temblando. Tal vez era la maldita migraña, la insoportable cruda la que no le permitía pensar coherentemente. Tal vez lo estaba imaginando.

Porque era imposible que Steve lo defendiera, así como era imposible que lo besara. Sin embargo lo había hecho. Tony cerró los ojos intentando pasar desapercibido, todas aquellas ideas armadas entre el alcohol y desvelo volvieron a él, ¿Y qué si Steve lo quería? ¿Y qué si después de todo veía algo más en él? ¿Y qué si esa loca idea de Steve saboteando su relación con Pepper era cierta? ¿Por qué sentía este calor en su pecho cada que lo veía? ¿Por qué lo desgarraba todo lo que Steve decía? ¿Steve realmente creía que él solo era la sombra de Howard? ¿Alguna vez sería capaz de quererlo como a Howard?

Howard.

“Stark” Fury llamó su atención y abrió los ojos de golpe “¿Accedes?” preguntó intrigado, Steve lo miraba sobre su hombro, tragó audiblemente.

Mierda, este déficit de atención lo había hecho perderse en sus pensamientos ¿Acceder a qué?

“Sí” dijo dudándolo y Natasha levantó las cejas sorprendida, Steve lo miró incrédulo.

“Muy bien, para su reintegración al equipo necesitaran 5 horas diarias de labor social juntos durante 6 meses”

Espera.

¿Qué?

¿Juntos?

¿Con Steve?

¿5 horas diarias?

¿6 meses?

No.

Él no había accedido a esto.

“¿5 horas? Tengo una empresa que manejar, es demasi…”

“Supongo que al Capitán no le importara pasar unas de sus horas en la empresa” Fury dijo burlesco y Steve tragó audiblemente, negó con la cabeza.

“Bien” dijo y caminó hacía el elevador, Tony quería seguirlo, quería decirle que estaba loco si creía que iba a hacer labor social con Steve, además ¿Qué mierda significaba labor social? Natasha los veía entretenida y Bruce había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para no soltar una risa audible. Ambos desaparecieron del espacio sin hacer sonido alguno, Tony estaba de pie a menos de 5 metros de Steve que permanecía rígido dándole la espalda.

¡Oh mierda!

Esto cada vez se ponía mejor, ahora Steve ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Una oleada de culpa lo hizo hablar.

“Yo…. Yo, lo siento” dijo en un susurro porque mierda, realmente no quería disculparse porque ¡no había sido su maldita culpa! Sin embargo había lanzado un propulsor directamente al pecho de Steve y eso era algo demasiado peligroso, si lo hubiera lanzado un poco más a la izquierda tal vez hubiese desestabilizado toda la biología del Capitán y lo hubiera matado, o en el peor de los casos volverlo aquel chico indefenso de 16 años de nuevo.

Y eso jamás se lo hubiera perdonado, porque recordaba nítidamente aquella noche en la que Steve estaba muy ebrio y él se había quedado en su cama cuidándolo, el Capitán le había confesado que siempre se había odiado a sí mismo antes del suero, sería lo peor que podía hacerle a Steve para herirlo, y la simple idea de herirlo le revolvía el estómago. Sin embargo lo había hecho, una y otra vez.

Steve volteo a encararlo, sus ojos azules dóciles sin embargo su mirada se veía fría y distante.

“Yo también lo siento Tony”

Tony.

La manera en que pronunciaba su nombre lo hacía temblar, el recuerdo vivo del beso en la mente de ambos, sin embargo nadie se había atrevido a hablar acerca del tema.

Perdón por lastimarte. Steve pensó sin embargo no dijo nada.

Perdón por no poder controlarme. Tony pensó con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos azules.

Y es que las palabras de Steve le habían atravesado el alma y él de verdad no había sabido cómo, pero había perdido los estribos de sus emociones y disparado directamente a su pecho.

El silencio se tornó pesado y ambos seguían contemplándose con demasiado que decir y un nudo en la garganta.

Porque Tony quería explicaciones, quería conocerlo, quería saber que pasaba por su mente, porque hasta la fecha Steve había sido indescifrable para él y eso lo volvía loco. Porque lo quería, estúpidamente lo quería desde que tenía 5 años y cualquier acción por pequeña que fuese del Capitán lanzaba más viento al fuego hasta hacerlo consumirse en esta mezcla de emociones que no sabía expresar.

Y Steve por el otro lado lo extrañaba tanto, había luchado durante meses por hacer que Howard lo regresara a esta época, sin embargo en este instante frente al hombre que amaba se sentía perdido y solo, porque realmente no conocía a Tony, no sabía cómo llegar a él ni que palabras decir. Se sentía impotente, su mente una madeja de posibles argumentos y sus pies tan anclados al mármol.

Tony balbuceo, estuvo a punto de decir algo, lo que fuera, sin embargo cerró los labios instintivamente.

No.

Steve no era para él. Así como Pepper jamás lo había sido. Así como nadie lo sería jamás.

Necesitaba un tragó.

Le regaló una sonrisa rota a Steve y caminó hasta el elevador, saliendo de la torre.

Steve permaneció quieto quien sabe cuántos minutos más, quería seguirlo, quería subir al pent-house y esperarlo, quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, ir a cenar con él, compartir aunque fuese instantes con él. Pero permaneció en silencio, la mirada fija en dónde hace unos minutos Tony había estado.

Acababan de entrar a una tregua obligatoria y ambos tenían pánico de esto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A las que no han visto Civil War, la van a amar/odiar, sobretodo odiar a Steve porque AASGSHDJFSS, en fin, el final es muy Stony, y estoy pensando en escribir algo de eso si tengo tiempo, me gustaría saber sus críticas de la película ya que la vean <3


	18. Acciones sobre palabras.

Steve seguía con la vista fija en la pantalla de cristal del Starkphone 4 que sostenía entre manos, curiosamente le había gustado más esta versión que la que tenía en el 2020, sí, también era un Starkphone – obviamente – pero era una versión XSPlus y le había costado meses descifrarlo, este en cambio era más pequeño, sí, pero mucho más amigable. Debía decirle a Tony que no todos tenían la misma capacidad de aprendizaje que él, y que debía conservar este modelo como el perfecto clásico.

El minuto cambio.

5.15

Así de sencillo se le escapaba entre los dedos otro minuto en esta dimensión, otra oportunidad de conocer, comprender el mundo. . . Y a Tony, aunque a cada momento lo veía más imposible, inclusive se podría decir que casi se daba por vencido en ello, llevaba cerca de 2 semanas sin verlo por más de 5 minutos o una cena rápida, huía antes de que Steve pudiese armarse de un gramo de valor para pronunciar su nombre, y es que cada sílaba le pesaba en el pecho y le hacía temblar los labios.

Quería hablar con él, lo necesitaba cerca, sin embargo no tenía puta idea de cómo comenzar una conversación y era en extremo frustrante porque estaba tan acostumbrado a decir cualquier estupidez y que Tony concentrara su atención en él. Todo era tan diferente ahora.

“Capitán, le recomiendo que suba.” Jarvis dijo serio y Steve levantó la mirada al techo – porque a pesar de que Tony le repetía una y otra vez que Jarvis era omnipresente, Steve no podía quitarse el hábito de hablarle al techo –

“¿Algo anda mal?”  Preguntó exaltado y Jarvis al notar el incremento en sus palpitaciones habló con un tono de voz algo risible.

“No, todo está en orden. Solo creo que el señor Stark se encuentra indispuesto”

Indispuesto

Sabía que ese era un código para ebrio y soltó un bufido molesto, entró al elevador y presionó el botón de Pent-House, al entrar notó todo perfectamente acomodado, dio ligeros pasos por la cocina hasta contemplar a Tony acostado en el piso de la estancia, la música a todo volumen y varias latas de cerveza alrededor. El primer impacto fue alterarse, las peores posibles ideas pasaron por su mente, una congestión alcohólica, un desmayo, un ataque... se acuclillo de inmediato a su lado tomándole una mano entre sus manos, pronunció su nombre con voz rota y Tony abrió los ojos de golpe, se retiró del contacto automáticamente levantando el pecho, apoyándose sobre sus codos.

"¿Steve?... ¿Qué pasa?” La última pregunta salió en un tono molesto hasta que notó la mirada preocupada de Steve seguida de un profundo sonrojo, lo miró extrañado, Steve se había preocupado por él, lo había tomado de la mano instintivamente. Sintió un extraño calor placentero en su estómago.

“Nada, yo solo...” Y era tan adorable cuando Steve no encontraba las palabras precisas, tanto que el calor aumentaba en su interior, sacudiéndolo hasta agitarlo, hasta asustarlo.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Preguntó a la defensiva porque le molestaba no poder tener control sobre sí mismo cuando Steve estaba tan cerca de él, se sentía indefenso, vulnerable y lo peor de todo, consciente que se encontraba en las manos de Steve. Para bien o para mal, ese hombre le sostenía el alma, solo que Steve aún no lo sabía y Tony, mierda, hacía un trabajo perfecto evitando que se enterara.

“Yo... Solo vine porque a las 5 debimos haber estado con Fury, en el reporte semestral con el senador” dijo con voz apagada porque mierda, la mirada que Tony le dirigía era tan gélida, era tan evidente la molestia que la sola presencia de Steve le causaba.

“Ah sí, no iremos” dijo indiferente y Steve de verdad tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle porque había cancelado absolutamente todos sus pendientes precisamente porque Tony había dicho que irían.

“Dijiste que iríamos”

“Sí, pero luego eso se me atravesó” dijo con una sonrisa cínica y la mirada fija en la botella de whiskey a la mitad sobre la barra de granito negro.

Steve no pudo contenerse.

Tomó la botella y sin dudarlo la arrojo al piso de mármol, estalló en miles de cristales y el líquido se derramó por toda la cocina, Tony al contemplar la escena, se levantó enfurecido caminando hasta él sin realmente pensarlo, cegado por el alcohol, la irracionalidad que este hombre le provocaba, y el odio a sí mismo por siempre causar esa mirada de decepción en Steve.

El capitán estaba de pie, desafiándolo, esperándolo, porque ya estaba harto, verdaderamente harto de este Tony, en medio de la agitación de su enojo llego a pensar inclusive que era un idiota por creer que este Tony tenía una pizca del que había conocido, este hombre no era para nada el que había amado, era solo un extraño en el mismo cuerpo y realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Stark caminó hacia él molesto, dio tres pasos y al cuarto no pudo contener un grito involuntario, salió por reflejo y estaba matizado en dolor, sus ojos llorosos y una respiración agitada, Steve sintió como su pecho se contraía, acortó la distancia entre ambos hasta tocarlo con gentileza, bajó la mirada siguiendo la de Tony para encontrar ya un charco de sangre mezclándose con alcohol, entre la ebriedad y el disgusto no había notado los cristales de la botella rota y con su maldita costumbre de siempre andar descalzo se había encajado el mayor justo en medio de la planta del pie, Steve vio como era incapaz de apoyar de nuevo su pie, como intentaba por mero orgullo retener las lágrimas de dolor.

Sintió como si el dolor físico de Tony se manifestara en un agudo dolor en su pecho. Sí, Steve mentía. Se había mentido a sí mismo desde hace dos semanas, inclusive desde antes, se había dicho que este Tony no era en nada como el que amaba, que no era importante, ni relevante, que debía esperar a que “algo” pasara para que Stark cambiara y se convirtiera en quien él amaba. Se había dicho a sí mismo que le importaba un carajo.

Estaba tan equivocado.

“Tony” Steve dijo con voz quebrada e intento tomarlo de la cintura, ayudarlo a caminar, ayudarlo a no desangrarse porque si bien tal vez no había cortado una arteria, la sangre era escandalosa y ver tanta en el mármol blanco lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Stark como siempre se soltó de su agarre agresivamente, haciéndose perder el equilibrio, apoyó el pie lastimado en el piso en un reflejo de no caer, el alcohol derramado haciendo contacto directo con la herida abierta. Tony no pudo contener su grito agónico, ni su llanto, ni su temblor involuntario, le quemaba no solo el pie, sino la pierna, un dolor intenso haciéndolo perder los estribos, haciéndolo como siempre, frágil.

“¿Cómo puedes ser tan individualista!?” Steve preguntó molesto tomándolo del brazo con fuerza, Tony levantó la mirada enfurecido, estaba a punto de gritarle que se largara, que no necesitaba su lástima o sus cuidados, sin embargo vió algo que jamás había percibido. La mirada de Steve era oscura, translucida, un azul cobalto ahogado en preocupación, en dolor, sus manos firmes sosteniéndolo gentil, Tony suavizó la mirada inconsciente de ello, podía jurar inclusive que no encontraba ni una pizca de lástima o de enojo en su mirada, solo preocupación y tal vez, solo tal vez, un gramo de cariño.

“Si no me dejas ayudarte, entonces ¿Cómo somos un equipo?” Steve lanzó la pregunta retórica en un murmullo.

“No necesito tu ayuda”

“No, pero yo sí... Yo sí te necesito”

Nadie jamás lo había necesitado.

Al menos nadie se lo había dicho antes.

Sintió como si su corazón se estrechara y después saliese disparado en incontables latidos por minuto, sintió su cuerpo temblando y una estúpida sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios, sabía que su mirada era cristalina y podía justificarlo por el ardor en la planta del pie derecho. Por supuesto que era mentira.

Y Steve lo sabía, se acercó a él tomándolo cautelosamente de la cintura, elevándolo sin dificultad en sus brazos, sí, notó como el cuerpo de Tony se tensaba e intentó hacerlo lo más rápido posible, lo subió hasta la habitación principal dejando un camino de gotas de sangre tras de él.

“Vamos al baño, necesito limpiarte”

“Todo está bien así”

“No Tony, vamos”

Y Stark por primera vez en estas tres semanas, lo había escuchado y había asentido, Steve lo ayudó a llegar hasta el baño, tomó una pequeña toalla y mientras lo sentaba en el mueble de madera junto a la regadera abrió el agua, había diversas llaves, diversos monitores, miles de maneras distintas de programar el agua, por un instante se sintió perdido, hasta que escuchó una risa tras de él. La primera en 3 semanas.

“La C-5 con presión de 1.2” dijo con una sonrisa burlesca y Steve volteó algo avergonzado.

Obedeció y mojó la pequeña toalla, una vez húmeda se acuclillo delante de él y comenzó a limpiar la herida, Tony lo contemplaba analítico, cada toque de Steve era calculado, gentil y estratégicamente planeado para no lastimarlo. Stark sintió un golpeteo en el pecho,  aún más fuerte que el anterior, esta vez se contuvo de huir.

El capitán al haber limpiado completamente la herida caminó sin dudarlo hacía el mueble lateral del walking closet, encontró sin preguntar el botiquín de emergencias y entonces Tony lo miró incrédulo, ¿Cómo era siquiera posible? Si Steve jamás había subido ni entrado a esta área de la torre, sintió un nudo en la garganta, su mente brillante analizando todas las posibilidades.

Steve se acuclilló de nuevo junto a él, tomó hilo y una aguja y en ese instante la concentración de Stark se rompió.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Preguntó exaltado y Steve levantó la mirada sin entender realmente la pregunta.

“Preparándome para coser tu herida” Contestó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo y metió el hilo a la aguja.

“No, aleja eso de mí”

“Tony…”

“Definitivamente no Steve”

Tony Stark a veces era un niño de 7 años, y mientras a muchos les parecía molesto e inclusive inmaduro, a Steve le revolvía el corazón y le sacaba esa sonrisa estúpida que había intentado borrar los días que el ingeniero estaba en las áreas comunes.

“Vamos Tony, confía en mí” dijo con una sonrisa sincera y notó como Tony tragaba difícilmente, su mirada cristalina y sus labios temblando, notó como sus ojos se volvían turbios y sus músculos se tensaban. Después de un segundo de silencio Stark cerró los ojos y asintió.

 “Confío en ti” dijo en un susurro y Steve entonces comprendió todo.

Para Tony le era casi imposible confiar en alguien, le era imposible mantener una complicidad, una relación, tal vez porque todas sus experiencias habían sido desgarrantes, primero Howard, después Obi, hace unas semanas Pepper y ahora estaba consumido por la ansiedad y el pánico al tenerlo tan cerca y sentirse tan vulnerable, tan expuesto.

Tal vez no debía esperar a que “algo” cambiara a Tony, a que un evento extraordinario le devolviera al hombre que amaba, tal vez ni siquiera era alguien diferente, era el mismo que había conocido, el mismo que hubiese conocido 100 años antes o 100 después. Tal vez simplemente debía ser íntegro porque mierda, se repetía una y otra vez que se debía amar no solo lo bueno, sino también el lado más oscuro y estas semanas no había hecho nada más que huir, darle miradas ajenas de desaprobación cuando llegaba ebrio a querer establecer una plática incoherente.

Mierda, se había convertido en el Steve moralista y rígido, en aquel cobarde que esperaba solo lo bueno de Tony, solo aquellas noches de sexo, esas tardes de vinos, de pláticas, esos momentos con Peter…

Y es que amar no es aquel estado de paz, de tranquilidad y resolución, amar no es solo esa seguridad de saber que alguien sostendrá tu mano frente al mar tranquilo o frente al tsunami. No, amar era esta incertidumbre, esta dificultad al descifrarlo, esta vulnerabilidad, este saco de defectos que ambos cargaban, este infierno que lo aterrorizaba, que lo hacía sentir tan incapaz de soportarlo.

Amar era conocer a Darth Vader, cuidar a Darth Vader, amar a Darth Vader. Saber que en cualquier instante esa persona te puede partir el alma y no tener miedo.

Clavó sus ojos azules en los castaños de Tony, Stark permanecía callado, observándolo atento, Steve se acercó lentamente, su mano temblorosa en su mejilla y su cuerpo desapareciendo lentamente la distancia entre ambos hasta que sus labios tocaron suavemente los de Tony, sintió como Stark se estremecía intentando pescar aire, sintió a través de su cuello las palpitaciones desenfrenadas, sus parpados cerrados y sus movimientos tan temerosos.

Steve dio oportunidad de que Stark lo rechazara, sin embargo Tony lo tomó del cuello de la camisa acercándolo más a él, besándolo por primera vez. Abriendo su boca y entrelazando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, cerrando los ojos y lagrimeando de éxtasis y temor, Steve le correspondió intentando plasmar todo lo que pensaba en ese instante.

Antes de que el beso se convirtiera en un preámbulo sexual, Steve rompió el beso dándole una sonrisa sincera, las mejillas de Stark rojas y sus ojos café destellaban vibrantes, Steve soltó una risa involuntaria porque mierda, jamás lo había visto en una faceta tan tierna.

Stark enterró su frente en el cuello de Steve y soltó una bocanada de aire.

“Créeme Steve, no te conviene acercarte a mí”

“Déjame a mí decidirlo”

“Te voy a romper” dijo fríamente porque se conocía, se conocía por 42 años y sabía que él no podía entablar una relación con nadie, era demasiado infiel, alcohólico, insensible…. No quería una relación, al menos no con Steve. Sin embargo era tan sublime creer que al menos, por ese instante podía ser feliz. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía seguro.

“Rómpeme, la vida es muy corta para permanecer de una sola pieza”

Tony sonrió ampliamente y lo beso en un impulso.

Steve, Steve no sabía que mierda acababa de decir.


	19. Sexo

Tony había accedido a estar con él, tal vez no de manera pública y formal como Steve hubiese deseado, pero al menos había pasado la noche con él, no que hayan compartido algún momento íntimo o siquiera una plática a medianoche, pero se había quedado… No que realmente pudiese huir con el pie vendado…

No, mierda.

Steve cerró los ojos intentando dejar de pensar en eso. No, conocía a Tony, si hubiese querido deshacerse de él se lo hubiera dicho sin tocarse el corazón, suspiró audiblemente moviéndose entre las cobijas, los brazos de Tony aferrados a su cintura, su mirada azul no podía abandonar el rostro pacifico de Stark, lucía tan tranquilo, tan inocente, tan dócil, se sentía de nuevo en casa.

Después de unos segundos sintió el cuerpo menudo del ingeniero revolviéndose entre las sabanas, sus brazos se tensaron en su cintura y sus parpados temblaron, sus tupidas y oscuras pestañas dejaron ver sus ojos castaños, la luz del amanecer matizándolos de un amielado casi inofensivo.

“Buenos días” Stark dijo en voz muy ronca, sus ojeras notables y esa clara expresión de resaca en todo su rostro.

“Buenos días” Steve dijo con una sonrisa amplia y dio un beso en su frente, solo para reafirmar el estado en que su relación se encontraba. Tony no lo rechazó.

“¿Sigues molesto por lo de Fury?” Stark preguntó ya consciente y Steve lo vio algo impresionado.

“Creí que no te acordarías de nada con tu estado de ebriedad” dijo sincero y Stark soltó una risa audible, después se llevó una mano a la frente, arqueo las cejas. Cada gesto del billonario era naturalmente seductor, Steve había olvidado que se sentía estar tan cerca de él, porque sí, guardaba los recuerdos, pero vivirlo era completamente otra experiencia. Se sintió corto de aire.

“Ya es mi estado natural” Stark dijo bromeando y se talló los ojos, desenredando los brazos del cuerpo ajeno y arqueando la espalda, estirándose como gato a todo lo largo de la cama. Era deleitable.

Steve sintió un brincoteo en el pecho y estas absurdas ganas de decirle que lo había extrañado, que lo había dibujado incontables ocasiones en todas sus posibles gesticulaciones pero que todo quedaba tan chico comparado a él, moría de unas absurdas ganas de decirle que lo amaba… Pero no. Tony no lo amaba. Es más, ni siquiera sabía si lo quería, tal vez solo le atraía, tal vez quería cumplir una fantasía rezagada en sus recuerdos de la infancia, se mordió el labio preocupado, su mirada se tornó oscura y ausente.

“¿Pasa algo?” Tony preguntó algo temeroso al ver el súbito cambio en la expresión del Capitán.

Sentía no miedo, pánico. Pánico de que Steve se arrepintiera de estar aquí, de que en cualquier momento un rayo de lógica acudiera a su mente y le gritara que escapara, que él no valía la pena, que no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar a su lado.

“No, nada” La mirada de Steve se suavizó, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios “Supongo que estamos juntos ahora ¿No?”

Tony tragó audiblemente, su cuerpo se separó del de Steve, su mirada comenzando a cristalizarse.

Juntos.

Él y Steve.

Steve Rogers, el hombre del que su papá siempre hablaba, el héroe nacional por excelencia, un ícono mundial, benevolente, generoso, inocente, tímido, valiente. Mierda, y él, él era una madeja de problemas, un desastre andante, tan alcohólico, tan dependiente, tan perdido. No estaba en condiciones de tener una relación ahora, ni ahora ni después, ni nunca. Sin embargo su egoísmo innato le gritaba que SÍ, que estaban juntos, que Steve era de él. Que lo quería, que lo había querido desde que tenía 7 años y hurtaba viejos videos de Howard sólo para verlo, para imaginarlo.

“Supongo… Si tú quieres, claro. Bueno, no. Yo no soy bueno en relaciones, tal vez no….” Steve sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

No aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Así que sí, Tony había accedido a estar con él, eso no quería decir que había accedido a sólo estar con él.

Eso era algo que Steve aún no entendía.

\-----

“Octubre, Hospital Nacional Infantil” Steve leyó en voz alta, su vista clavada en la hoja y su mano sobre el vaso de cristal de un litro de jugo de naranja. Tony con la vista fija en el vaso intacto delante de él.

“¿Qué es esto?” Preguntó ignorando completamente lo que Steve decía.

“Jugo de naranja, te hace bien, tómatelo”

Stark hizo un gesto de desagrado, sin embargo un calor lo embargo al sentirse de cierta forma dominado, sumiso, era algo que jamás había experimentado en su vida y así como lo hacía sentir vulnerable, también lo excitaba. Clavó su vista en el líquido naranja, Steve no pudo evitar sonreírle y Tony se sonrojó tenuemente, de esas acciones impulso imposibles de evitar y notar, excepto para Natasha.

 “¿Qué está pasando?” Natasha preguntó con mirada analítica y algo severa sobre Stark.

“Nada” Tony dijo con una sonrisa cínica tomando el vaso, di un sorbo temeroso, sabía mucho mejor que la clorofila que tomaba antes del nuevo elemento. Dio un sorbo más largo.

“Hospital Infantil Tony, labor social. Vamos”

Stark torció los ojos molesto sin embargo obedeció, al momento en el que el elevador cerró las puertas todos en la estancia se voltearon a ver perplejos.

“¿Vieron lo mismo que yo?” Clint preguntó entre incrédulo y burlesco.

“No es gracioso, Steve no sabe a qué se mete” Natasha dijo molesta y Bruce le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria por lo bajo.

“Steve no se ve del tipo de Stark”

“¿A qué te refieres con que no se ve del tipo? Es exactamente lo que Stark busca; ingenuo, corrompible, es mero deleite egocéntrico” Clint refutó aún con esa sonrisa en los labios.

“No podemos permitir que suceda, será el final para el equipo” Natasha dijo descuidando sus palabras, mostrando su verdadera preocupación: que esta “familia” se quebrantara.

“¿Por qué el final? ¿Por qué nadie piensa que tal vez forman el perfecto balance?” Bruce preguntó con la mirada distraída y sus palabras cautelosas, no quería estallar una guerra, inclusive cuando él mismo hablaba mal de Stark, no podía soportar que los demás lo juzgaran tan rápido. Su imagen sometida a los prejuicios sociales.

“Seamos sinceros, Stark es demasiado centrado en sí mismo como para darse la oportunidad de ver más allá…y Steve, tiene una moral tan rígida que tampoco se permite una visión amplia. Es un fracaso desde el inicio” Natasha dijo fríamente y Bruce tragó audiblemente.

Sí, aunque quisiera defender a Tony el argumento de Natasha había sido muy sólido, los defectos de ambos eran decisivos y los apartaban a una distancia abismal, era solo estúpido de pensarlo, y tal vez por eso, por la mera improbabilidad le resultaba fascinante. Era observar dos universos colapsar, cuando dos cuerpos celestes chocaban en la física se creaba sí, un desastre, un exterminio, pero también nuevas galaxias, hoyos negros y planetas. Era algo devastador y genuino. Aunque su moral humana quería nublar sus pensamientos, no pudo mentirse a sí mismo, sentía una fascinación extraña por la simple idea de que tal vez en este mundo caótico y sin sentido, Tony Stark se enamorara al fin.

\-----

“¿Cuánto dinero necesitan? ¡Solo firmamos un cheque y ya!” Stark dijo enojado, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus palabras entre dientes, su cabello revuelto por el insoportable calor y la humedad del aire que hacía que todo su cuerpo sudara y se volviera pegajoso, adhiriéndose a la camisa blanca de seda que vestía.

Sí, estaban “juntos” y Steve pensó que tal vez eso ayudaría a que todo tomara el rumbo a la relación que él conocía.

Que equivocado estaba.

“Labor social no es solo firmar cheques Stark, es venir y dar horas de servicio a los niños” Steve repitió de nuevo aun de pie bajo el sol, sí, Tony solo había ido el primer día y después de ver lo que labor social era había decidido desaparecerse una semana, había pretendido que trabajaba y Steve había creído su mentira, firmando por él y haciendo el doble de horas. Que equivocado estaba de nuevo.

Sentía el coraje hirviéndole la sangre y la bilis acumulada subía de su estómago hasta sus labios, era imposible razonar con este hombre.

“La labor social es para estudiantes, para personas que buscan limpiar sus pecados y que NO dirigen una compañía internacional multibillonaria”

Y Steve estaba muy tentado a decirle que Pepper hacía todo, pero sabía que Pepper era un tema sagrado del cual Stark no hablaba, así como también había notado que no preguntaba nada acerca de Peggy, lo cual era un alivio, porque su consciencia seguía muy intranquila al respecto.

“Es como una condena y si queremos nuestros cargos en el equipo tenemos que hacerlo”

“Nuestros cargos en el equipo” Stark lo imitó con una genialidad infantil que hizo que el Capitán chillara los dientes “Steve eres el maldito Capitán América, sin ti no hay Vengadores, así de simple, y si tú dieras la orden yo podría volver sin problema”

“Tienes razón, y no daré la orden hasta que cumplas con tus 5 horas diarias de labor social”

Stark se quitó los lentes del sol agresivamente y caminó hasta él empujándolo moderadamente, escupió un gélido “Eres un idiota” y en breves segundo el Audi r8 negro había desaparecido, fabuloso, Steve no tenía ningún problema con caminar 40 manzanas.

Mierda.

Duraron dos días sin hablarse.

Bruce y Clint ya habían hecho una apuesta, Natasha por su lado se había mantenido en un análisis silencioso y temible. Clint apostaba por su lado que Steve se cansaría demasiado pronto de Stark y que si no lo hacía, Stark se las arreglaría para huir de él o arruinar todo. Banner por su parte apostaba – o más bien, deseaba – que Stark se enamoraría de Steve y encontraría cierta paz en él.

¿El premio?

EL laboratorio de Banner contra todos los arcos y flechas de Clint. Natasha no opino al respecto sin embargo aunque su frialdad dictaba que estaba orientada al lado de Clint, su corazón quería que Banner tuviese razón, porque mierda, después de conocer a Stark por más de 4 años sentía que merecía ser feliz, aunque fuese por un instante.

La verdadera sorpresa llegó un Viernes en la noche, mientras el arquero y Natasha contemplaban una película de terror japonesa, de esas que hacían que Clint se tapara con los cojines disimuladamente y que Natasha se perdiera en la pantalla, de esas a las que Banner no asistía y de las que Steve no se enteraba.

“¿Han visto a Steve?” Tony preguntó y al sentirse ignorado carraspeo la garganta, ambos voltearon a verlo, Clint incrédulo y Tasha amenazante, estaban a punto de decirle que el Capitán había salido a alguna reunión cuando Banner entró a la cocina en busca de té helado. Maldita suerte.

“¿Steve? Dijo que dormiría temprano ¿No?” Preguntó inocente y ambos espías lo fulminaron con la mirada, Stark simplemente asintió en gesto de agradecimiento y caminó por el pasillo perdiéndose entre la oscuridad, cuando llegó frente a la puerta de Steve tuvo un micro-ataque de pánico, ¿A qué venía realmente? ¿A disculparse? No, no tenía por qué disculparse de nada. Tal vez por abandonarlo en el hospital, y por mentirle y hacerlo hacer sus horas de labor social… ¡No, mierda! Giró sobre sus talones intentando huir cuando escuchó como la puerta se abrió.

Palideció de inmediato.

“¿Sí?” Steve dijo con brazos cruzados apoyado en el marco de la puerta, su mirada severa pero una transparente sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

“Nada, yo solo iba pasando…”

“Te vi por la cámara”

Oh no, eso era patético.

“Yo, yo solo quería… pedirteunadisculpa” Las últimas palabras las dijo en un murmullo y sin dicción alguna, después le dio una sonrisa carismática de esas características de los eventos sociales e intentó huir, Steve lo sostuvo de la camisa de manera juguetona hasta que lo metió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de él, lo empujó suavemente hacía el muro, besándolo tiernamente, Stark sintió como se derretía, como su cuerpo se iba destensando con solo sentirlo.

“Disculpa aceptada si pasas la noche aquí”

“¿Me estas condicionando Rogers?” Tony preguntó con esa mirada seductora tan natural en él, enloquecía al Capitán darse cuenta que esta misma mirada lo mataba ya sea en el 2012, en el 2020, o en el 2030. Tony siempre tendría un poder sobre él, por un segundo una pregunta bloqueo su mente.

Cuando volviera a la dimensión, si Howard tenía un hijo, y si era Tony ¿Le robaría el alma la misma mirada en cuerpo de un niño?

No, debía dejar de pensar en eso. Sintió como los labios de Stark trazaban un camino por su cuello, lo tomó de la cintura elevándolo fácilmente, cargándolo hasta la cama, lo dejo caer no tan suavemente, Stark dejó salir un gemido grave.

No había sido la primera vez que amaba a Tony, no había sido su primer sexo, aunque sí, su primer sexo había sido con Stark, se puede decir que había adquirido práctica, sin embargo aun así fue tan inesperado.

Porque no recordaba que Tony fuese tímido o que tuviese algún respeto propio cuando se trataba de sexo, era sucio, ruidoso y descarado y a Steve lo enloquecía. Esta versión de Stark era distinta, era más frágil, más tierno, con el penetrante aroma a cigarro y el eterno aliento alcohólico, con sus manos tímidas y sus gemidos tenues.

El sexo que Steve conoció, el del 2020 era un sexo casi de rutina, de esos llenos de experimentos diversos y palabras sucias, tenían sus momentos de quietud, de lentitud y conversaciones. Pero no era nada comparado a este sexo, el primero que vivían juntos.

En el que Stark tenía pánico de no ser lo suficientemente bueno y Steve de jamás haber afrontado a un Tony tan tierno, tan dócil y al mismo tiempo tan frío. Lo sentía no solo frágil, sino inseguro de sí mismo, de su cuerpo y sus acciones. Y era una estupidez porque a sus 51 años andaba desnudo por la casa sin menor pena, y a sus 42 años en pleno acto sexual no había permitido que Steve le quitara la camisa.

Al principio el Capitán creyó que bromeaba, después se dio cuenta que realmente no quería descubrirse el pecho y accedió sin entender realmente la razón. Después del paso de las horas y mientras contemplaba a Tony dormir tranquilamente se sintió muy tentado a levantarle la camisa, solo por curiosidad de ver que escondía Stark con tanto ímpetu, porque no solo tenía su camisa de seda, sino una playera gruesa debajo.

Se debatió toda la noche entre hacerlo o no.

Al final decidió no hacerlo.

\-----

Bruce y Natasha se sentaban de frente en la barra desayunador, la mirada de ambos fija en los ojos ajenos y el aire tenso.

“¿Segura que Stark no subió al Pent-House?”

“No estoy idiota Banner”

Bruce no supo cómo refutar a eso.

Del pasillo que conducía al cuarto de Steve salió Stark con la misma ropa que había vestido el día anterior, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio sepulcral, la mirada de Banner incrédula. Steve salió después de él con un tenue sonrojo y una sonrisa demasiado grande para ser normal.

“Haré de desayunar ¿Huevos y Pancakes?” dijo con la misma estúpida sonrisa en su rostro y se metió a la cocina, tanto Natasha como Banner fulminaron a Stark con la mirada, después de unos segundos Bruce soltó una risita.

“Huevos y Pancakes en Sábado por la mañana… Wow, de verdad eres un genio” dijo contemplando a Tony con sincera admiración y el ingeniero no pudo evitar soltar una risita, Natasha se levantó y se fue sin decir nada.

\-----

Sin darse cuenta realmente Stark había cambiado, había accedido a ir con Steve a la labor social, había aprendido del Capitán que la verdadera ayuda no era donar miles de millones que al final quedarían en manos de los dirigentes corruptos, sino esto. Estar. Contar cuentos, jugar con ellos, platicar acerca de todo o de nada, llevar pequeños obsequios, comidas distintas, esta clase de cosas que un padre debería hacer. Esta clase de cosas que Howard jamás hizo con él.

El hospital infantil tenía diversas divisiones, ellos habían sido requeridos en el área de quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, al principio Stark no iba a mentir, fue difícil digerir los rostros transfigurados, observar lo natural que a Steve le parecía y como no hacía ninguna discriminación le dio coraje para evadir sus propias percepciones.

Steve era de verdad bueno. Sí, era terco y prejuicioso, moralista y a veces estúpido. Pero verdaderamente disfrutaba saber que su existencia aportaba algo a la de los demás. Lo admiraba por ello, deseo en silencio algún día ser más como Steve.

Al Capitán por su parte se le habían pasado las semanas como agua, eran los últimos días en su voluntariado obligatorio y juro volver inclusive cuando ya no debían cumplir con horas de servicio, Stark extrañamente había accedido.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde y su tiempo de irse llegaba, Steve caminó por los pasillos en busca de Tony, a lo lejos lo contempló acuclillado delante de un niño de edad aproximada entre 3 y 4 años, cabello quebrado y grandes ojos azules, notó como Tony jugaba con un dinosaurio de plástico, después se sentaba en el piso sucio del hospital, y tomaba al niño del cuerpo hasta sentarlo en su regazo.

Sintió su pecho encogerse y su corazón dispararse, sus ojos cristalinos. Mierda, extrañaba demasiado a Peter. Se mordió el labio nostálgico y caminó en silencio hasta Stark, el niño lo alcanzó a ver por el hombro de Tony y pronunció su nombre, Stark volteo con una enorme sonrisa, se levantó del piso cargando al niño en su antebrazo, el dinosaurio de plástico en la otra mano, su cabello quebrado, su traje exclusivo manchado y arrugado y su sonrisa verdaderamente amplia, sí, ese era el Tony que él amaba.

“Vas a ser un perfecto papá”

Steve lo dejó salir sin cuidado, sin contenerse, sin pensarlo, porque la nostalgia de Peter y la escena frente a sus ojos había sido suficiente para pensarlo, porque de haber querido hubiese sido un poco más directo y se lo hubiese propuesto ahí y ahora, la sonrisa de Tony se rompió y el Capitán supo que había cometido un error.

\------

No hubo tiempo de hablar de eso, Stark había bajado al niño, sonreído casi ahogadamente y salido del hospital casi corriendo, Steve lo siguió e intentó traer las palabras a tema pero Stark era perfecto evadiendo los temas que no le convenían.

Pasaron dos días más y Tony se había encerrado completamente en el Pent-House, Steve sintió que tal vez debía subir pero su misma terquedad y orgullo lo hicieron esperar a que Stark se disculpara, al tercer día y de mañana el elevador hizo un sonido, Steve estaba en la cocina con Natasha aprendiendo a hornear, ambos pares de ojos se fijaron en el elevador, Steve con esperanza y Natasha con disgusto.

Una chica pelirroja de piel palida y grandes senos salió del elevador, vestía una camisa de Stark semi-abierta dejando ver su voluptuosa figura, unos calzoncillos negros y sujetaba en la mano un short de mezclilla y unas sandalias.

Steve la miró incrédulo, sí, era verdaderamente hermosa y tenía cuerpo de mujer, sin embargo su rostro la delataba, esa niña no tenía más de 18 años, ¿Qué hacía bajando del Pent-House?

“Hola, ¿Le pueden decir a Tony que tuve que partir? Aún no despierta, gracias” dijo con mirada intrépida y al final regaló una sonrisa sincera antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Fue breve, fue dulce, y fue todo lo que Steve necesitaba para quebrarse por dentro.


	20. Entre traumas y adicciones

“Steve…” Natasha dijo en un tono solidario por no decir algo lastimero, tomó delicadamente la camisa de Rogers en espera de una respuesta.

Steve estaba petrificado, anclado al mármol blanco, su mirada aún fija en el sitio en donde aquella extraña había estado de pie hace un momento.

¿Quién era ella?

No, no hacía falta preguntar quién era, no quería saber la respuesta a pesar de que era evidente.

Debía ser una de las chicas de Stark.

Más bien, una de las niñas de Stark.

Steve sintió un sabor amargo cegar su coherencia, no solo por el hecho sino por la edad de la chica, ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que Tony se involucrara con alguien 25 años menor, o más? Era antiético por cualquier ángulo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, sí, genio, billonario, filántropo, y mujeriego. Eso Tony lo había dejado muy en claro desde el principio. Era solo que Steve estúpidamente había creído que él sería suficiente para Tony, que poco a poco en estas semanas, ya meses, Stark había comenzado a cambiar.

Como siempre, estaba equivocado.

Natasha permanecía rígida a su lado, lo tomó de la muñeca con pulso firme, Steve abrió los ojos al sentirla.

“No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir” dijo en voz filosa y el Capitán se dio cuenta que esta mujer lo conocía bien, porque todos siempre creían que el impulsivo-agresivo era Stark, y ella, esa mujer pelirroja de ojos verdosos lo conocía.

Porque Tony podía ser impulsivo y agresivo, pero siempre era auto-destructivo, se enojara con quién se enojara, sufriera lo que sufriera siempre se martirizaba a él mismo, ya sea físicamente o emocionalmente. Tony era un peligro para él mismo.

Pero Steve… era raro que el hombre se sacara de quicio, pero cuando lo hacía era imparable, podía desfragmentar absolutamente a todas las personas que amaba en un cumulo de decisiones estúpidas tomadas al impulso, su terquedad lo hacía siempre llegar hasta el final de la línea, para bien o para mal. Steve era un peligro para todos.

Y eso nadie lo sabía.

Solo él mismo, y al parecer ella.

Rogers se soltó agresivamente del agarre de Natasha, sin medir realmente su fuerza y lastimándole la muñeca a la agente, entró al elevador cerrando de inmediato las puertas.

“Clint, necesito refuerzos” Natasha dijo a través de su Starkwatch, temía por la vida de Stark. No sabía realmente si era la evidente desventaja física o la falta de autocontrol de Steve, o que tal vez en estos años le había tomado cierto cariño.

Steve salió del elevador, el Pent-house estaba impregnado de un olor peculiar, algo así como rosas y perfume Dolce&Gabanna. Bufó molesto subiendo las escaleras a pisotones, empujó la puerta pesada de parota de la habitación principal, encontró el cuerpo de Tony tapado en un edredón ligero blanco impecable. Se acercó molesto.

Era lo suficientemente cínico para dormir con ella en la misma cama en la que a veces dormía con él.

“Stark” dijo molesto y vio como no se levantó.

Caminó molesto al baño en búsqueda de un vaso de agua helada, al llevar al lavabo encontró un plato de cristal con polvo blanco, un billete de 100 dólares enrollado como si fuese un cigarro hueco.

Sintió su estómago revuelto.

Arrojó el agua helada al rostro de Stark.

Tony se sacudió asustado, levantándose de un golpe y soltando un jadeo involuntario, su cabeza dolía insoportablemente y sentía como cada musculo le pesaba ridículamente, le era imposible moverse, aun cuando tenía los ojos abiertos no veía nada nítido.

“¿Naeri?” preguntó con voz adormilada.

Así que así se llamaba la chica.

“No, Steve. Si es que aun te acuerdas de mí” dijo molesto y entonces Tony hizo realmente un esfuerzo por ver más claramente pero mierda, estaba tan cansado. Se llevó la mano a la cara intentando así aclarar sus sentidos.

¿Qué había pasado anoche?

¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

Tenía difusas imágenes en su mente acerca de Naeri encima de él, Naeri desnuda, la cocaína en el baño, las botellas de vodka que se habían robado de una gasolinera, una persecución a medianoche, un blowjob mientras conducía… Mierda.

“¿¡Steve!?” Preguntó entre el shock, el pánico y la taquicardia matutina.

“Sé que nunca tuvimos un acuerdo de fidelidad, no debería ni siquiera decirte nada… Pero, ¿Por qué yo? Si las tienes a ellas ¿Para qué me necesitas?”

Y Tony no había esperado esa pregunta.

Porque cuando Pepper lo había encontrado en estas circunstancias generalmente preguntaba ¿Por qué otra? Por qué tenía a otra mujer si la tenía a ella, lo cual era bastante lógico. Sin embargo Steve preguntaba lo opuesto, y no tenía respuesta para eso.

La respuesta a la pregunta de Pepper era sencilla: “Porque estaba ebrio” “Porque estaba muy drogado y no supe realmente que hacía” “Porque sentí que en ese momento estaba bien hacerlo” o simplemente “Porque pasó” Porque generalmente cuando comienzas a beber demasiado y a mezclar pequeñas pastillas o marihuana, terminas en un lugar completamente desconocido con personas desconocidas, porque esa es la magia de las drogas, por un momento dejas de ser tú y simplemente sientes, simplemente vives. Cobardemente algunos lo verían, pero para Stark era un acto de valentía volver al abismo y salir vivo de él la mañana siguiente. Un logro estúpido, tal vez.

La pregunta de Steve era ilógica, o tal vez más lógica que la primera. Porque él lo conocía, no sabía cómo pero Rogers lo conocía perfectamente, y sabía que así era y que no planeaba cambiar y aun así lo había aceptado, aun cuando sabía lo más detestable de él, estaba ahí. De pie con ojos llorosos, preguntándole si él era necesario en su vida.

Vaya pregunta estúpida.

¿Cómo podría decirle Tony que él era todo lo que siempre había deseado? Y que le aterraba. Le aterraba hasta el tuétano la sola idea de tener tanto que perder, de saber que pudiste tenerlo por siempre y que no fue así. Hay personas que jamás encuentran esta pieza restante y viven “plenas” por siempre, sin embargo hay otras que lo encuentran y viven o en completo delirio de placer o en completa agonía.

4 semanas con él habían sido suficientes para mostrarle un panorama de la vida que no había tenido oportunidad jamás de explorar, la contraparte de él, el simplemente vivir y sentir, no inducir lo que se siente por medio de metanfetaminas, sino ser real. A Stark le había aterrado lo dichoso que se había sentido, inclusive hubo noches que había olvidado lo de Pepper, o lo de Afganistán, o inclusive lo de Nueva York.

Había noches que inclusive había recordado los momentos buenos de su infancia, escasos pero deleitables, se los había compartido a Steve tal vez en una plática a media noche o mientras veían una película y el Capitán lo había escuchado con mirada tierna y asentido o reído, o simplemente lo había abrazado. Y Stark por primera vez no se sintió vulnerable.

Los recuerdos se fueron haciendo más vívidos, había buscado de nuevo a Naeri porque sabía que era un alma casi tan perdida como la de él, la había buscado para reafirmarse que seguía siendo el mismo, que podía cometer toda clase de delitos en una sola noche, reír y sentir esa estúpida adrenalina adictiva que lo hacía sentir inmortal.

Quería probarse a sí mismo que toda aquella adrenalina que una sola mirada azul le causaba podía él también sentirla al salir corriendo de la mano con esa chica y dos botellas de vodka bajo la chamarra, el motor del carro rugiendo y unos balazos lejanos. Encontrar pastillas de colores en su mano extendida y no saber cómo llegaron ahí pero igual sonreír.

Tony Stark no entendía por qué la gente decía que eso no era vida, que eso solo era un camino lúgubre de autodestrucción y  muerte súbita. ¿Por qué la gente afirmaba que esto no era vivir si jamás se había sentido tan vivo, tan pleno, tan inmortal?

“Tony” Steve repitió algo alarmado por la manera en que Stark simplemente se había desconectado de la escena, temía por su estado frágil de salud.

“Steve, yo… perdón” dijo y se levantó, tambaleándose llegó hasta el baño, se inclinó sobre el plato de cristal, Steve caminó detrás de él y quedo congelado al contemplar como Stark aspiraba dos líneas de cocaína frente a sus ojos. Sintió algo en su interior romperse.

Tony tenía razón, lo estaba quebrando en cientos de fragmentos.

“Para” Steve dijo molesto y tiro el plato al piso, empujo con el pie el polvo blanco que había caído acumulado, dispersándolo por el mármol.

“Acabas de tirar 1000 dólares” Tony dijo con una sonrisa maníaca y soltó una breve risita, su pupila dilatada y su semblante enérgico de nuevo.

Steve no supo que decir, sentía su corazón latiendo desquiciadamente y un nudo en la garganta le había imposibilitado cualquier oportunidad de respirar o decir algo.

“Hoy hay fiesta en la noche, buscaré algo lindo para ti” dijo aún con la sonrisa y entró al vestidor, Steve no pudo evitarlo y rompió en un llanto silencioso, se sentí impotente, frustrado, preocupado, miserable por no poder hacer nada por Tony, por no poder ni siquiera entenderlo.

“Steve, ¿Qué pasa?” Preguntó consternado y limpió con su pulgar las mejillas húmedas del Capitán.

“Nada” dijo con voz quebrada y Tony se alzó en puntillas para besarlo, Steve cerró los ojos y lo besó, envolviéndolo en un abrazo, su cuerpo temblando y su corazón desbocado.

\-----

“¿Estas bien?” Banner le preguntó a la hora de la cena, Steve había asentido sin embargo fue incapaz de mentir, Bruce no lo presionó.

Cuando vio que todos se habían dispuesto a dormir – o a encerrarse en sus espacios hasta el día siguiente – Steve se puso una chamarra de piel y salió del edificio, Jarvis le había hecho el favor de pasarle el domicilio de esa chica, de la cual se había enterado que no solo era una de las chicas de Stark, sino una de las dealers de Stark.

Y pensar que Steve creyó al principio que la chica era una víctima de Tony. Debía realmente dejar de ser tan prejuicioso cuando se trataba de Stark.

Subió las escaleras de servicio hasta el apartamento 5, donde se escuchaba claramente una fiesta alborotada, entró sin ser visto, buscando ansioso con la mirada, su sorpresa fue notable al encontrar a demasiadas personas teniendo sexo, algunos en la sala, un trío en la cocina, otros contra el muro, intentó bajar la mirada y no quedar observando ningún punto fijo, sobre las mesas varios platos con ese polvo blanco y en la esquina del cuarto había dos chicas entretenidas con una jeringa, la música era distinta y había un humo intoxicante en el ambiente.

Este era el ambiente de Stark.

Este era Darth Vader, lo que había vivido durante una década día a día. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Le dolía solo imaginarlo tan perdido, tan en búsqueda de ser o sentir. A lo lejos vio a la chica de la misma mañana vistiendo un top negro y un short de mezclilla, unos tacones altos y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, parecía una modelo, de esas que no comen nada y beben mucho.

Steve caminó decidido hasta ella.

“Naeri” dijo su nombre en un tono severo y la chica lo volteo a ver extrañado, porque ese nombre nadie lo sabía, más que Tony. Encontró a Capitán América frente a ella y su mirada de asombro se siguió de una sonrisa traviesa.

“Así que Tony te recomendó conmigo ¿Eh?” preguntó jugando y Steve la fulminó con la mirada.

“Un lugar privado donde hablemos” Steve dijo y ella sonrió complacida.

“Claro”

Lo tomó de la mano guiándolo por la escalera, esquivando a los ebrios del piso y a las parejas sobre las huellas que disfrutaban de un buen y audible sexo.

La chica cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de ella y comenzó a desabrocharse el short.

“¡Para! No, no vengo a eso” dijo Steve sonrojado y la chica lo miro extrañado.

“Tony te ha dicho mi nombre, ¿Entonces vienes por drogas?”

“No. Tampoco” Steve dijo cortante y la chica lo miró realmente extrañada.

“¿Entonces?” Preguntó ya algo molesta.

“Vengo a advertirte que te mantengas lejos de Tony”

“¿Lejos de Tony? Él es el que me busca” dijo con una risa burlesca y sacó de su short un cigarro largo, lo encendió con una vela de la habitación.

“Si te busca no vayas, él intenta dejar esto y no se me hace justo que las personas lo arrastren a esto”

“¿Lo arrastremos? ¿De qué hablas? Tony es esto”

“No lo conoces”

“Más bien tú no lo conoces, las personas no cambian  Steve. No hay un rehabilitado que realmente este limpio. La ansiedad es incontenible, los que realmente se rehabilitan acaban suicidándose”

Las palabras eran gélidas y cortaron el habla de Steve.

Recordó como Stark en el 2020 aún sentía el sindroma de abstinencia y se le revolvió el estómago. Tal vez debería dejar a Stark, debía afrontar que cada quién había decidido su camino y que nadie podía salvar aun dependiente.

Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos.

“Vamos Steve, no es tan malo querer a un adicto”

Steve levantó la mirada sintiéndose asechado.

“Tony no es un adicto”

La chica soltó otra risa.

“Steve por favor, me compró más de 10,000 dólares en una noche ¿Le llamas a eso un no-adicto?”

10,000 dólares.

La bandeja que le había tirado equivalía a 1,000.

Eso solo quería decir que había aún 9,000 dólares de drogas en el Pent-House.

Sintió un terror congelarlo y caminó hasta la puerta.

“Steve no vas a hacerlo cambiar” La chica dijo sincera y Steve sintió de nuevo la pesadez en el pecho.

“No, pero lo apoyaré cuando él lo decida”

“¿Y si no lo decide nunca?”

“Lo hará”

“¿Y si dura 1 año, 5 años en decidirlo? ¿Soportaras verlo así?” preguntó seria señalando a la casa, sí, este ambiente, estas personas, esta vida no era sencilla de soportar. Sin embargo asintió.

“Eres un idiota”

“Tal vez. No te quiero ver cerca de él o contestándole llamadas”

“¿O qué?” preguntó altanera y Steve sin pensarlo y con la furia del momento caminó hasta ella tomándola del cuello, estampándola con fuerza hacía el muro, sus huesos crujieron y sus dedos del pie estaban suspendidos a 10 centímetros del piso, su cara comenzó a hacerse purpura.

“Digamos que aún no conoces el peor lado de mí” dijo con voz sombría y soltó a la chica al punto que noto que caería inconsciente. Naeri se sofocó en tos y pánico, porque jamás se había imaginado que alguien tan recto y bueno como Capitán América hubiese estado a punto de ahorcarla sin siquiera una fractura en la mirada. El miedo la embargó y en un acto impulsivo borró el número de Stark de sus contactos.

\-----

El siguiente mes fue un calvario para Steve, les había tocado ordenamiento de papeles en el gobierno y Tony no había ido un solo día. Steve sin decirle hacía horas extras en la esperanza de también cubrirle su turno, desde el acontecimiento con Naeri había mantenido más la distancia con Stark, entraba en un debate moral entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería hacer.

Tony lo había buscado algunas noches y Steve ya reconocía sus signos, cuando estaba demasiado feliz o cariñoso, era heroína, cuando platicaba animadamente sin poder pararse a sí mismo y aparte trabajaba horas extras era cocaína, cuando llegaba llorando a media noche era alcohol.

No sabía qué hacer y mientras más se negaba a dejarlo, más dentro del desquiciante mundo de Stark se sentía, no le veía salida próxima y eso le aterraba, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder verlo inhalar líneas o beber botellas sin fondo.

Cada noche era una fisura más a su interior.

“Sabes, hubo un día” dijo mientras quemaba una cuchara en la estufa del Pent-House y aunque Steve no decía nada le mantenía compañía, por temor a que la dosis se le pasara o que de la nada cayera inconsciente o se ahogara con su vomito.

Se sentó en el piso apoyándose en la barra de granito, Steve intentó no mirar sin embargo no pudo evitarlo, observo como amarraba una liga en su brazo y con una jeringa nueva tomaba el líquido dorado de la jeringa, su piel cedió fácilmente a la aguja y después de un suspiro, dejó la jeringa y se quitó la liga, sonrió placenteramente.

“Un día Howard y mamá se pelearon, yo tenía como 8 años. Ella tomó un vuelo a Paris y él se fue a la Antártida a buscarte, Jarvis lo acompañó. Me quedé solo en la mansión, y este chico” Se detuvo un tiempo con los ojos cerrados “Este chico Dave Brown vivía al otro lado, tenía creo que 14 años o 15, no sé” dijo y soltó una risa, sus pupilas muy dilatadas y su mirada ausente, Steve tragó difícilmente “Vino a mi casa, traía solo dos pastillas y algo de hierba en una bolsa. Por un momento, pufff!” dijo e hizo un ademan en el viento “Todos mis problemas desaparecieron y sentí que Howard me amaba y que mamá ya no tomaba tanto, sentí una cena navideña y que alguien veía algo más en mí ¿Sabes?” preguntó y Steve asintió.

“Supongo que actualmente se consideraría una violación y un abuso de menores, pero en ese momento me sentí… no sé, completo” dijo sincero aun con la mirada perdida y Steve comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Porque a Tony solo le había hecho falta un amigo, un padre que supiera serlo y una madre con un gramo más de fortaleza, una compañía que lo quisiera por lo que era y que no lo juzgaran desde conocer su carácter indómito. Sintió rabia y una locura que lo hizo soltar un jadeo, la respiración se le iba… Dave Brown había visto las carencias de Tony y en vez de ser un amigo lo había drogado para que fuese más fácil violarlo. No sabía que Tony había sido violado y eso le movió el alma porque recordaba todas las manías sadomasoquistas que tenía, ahora de cierta forma no solo las aceptaba sino las entendía.

Steve se arrodillo junto a él y tocó gentilmente el punto rojo en su piel blanca donde la aguja había estado con anterioridad.

“Tony, te amo” Steve pronunció entre llanto y Stark por primera vez le dirigió una mirada, era rota y opaca pero vibraba cierta alegría inesperada. No sabía si era por él o por la heroína, pero era genuina.

“¿Después de todo esto?” preguntó incrédulo y Steve asintió.

“Siempre”

Tony sintió los ojos llorosos y se apartó de él, temblaba frenéticamente, su humor cambiando drásticamente.

“No lo entiendes… Yo no voy a cambiar, yo voy a morir así” dijo y levantó la mirada tratando de que entendiera que esto era él, Steve asintió con mirada rota.

“Y yo aquí estaré, hasta el final de la línea”

\--------

Pepper caminó con paso firme por el mármol blanco, sus tacones negros de aguja haciendo un clackeo constante, Tony escuchó pasos femeninos y salió algo alterado de su taller, una playera de resaque dejando ver el reactor, su cabello revuelto y sudado.

“Pepper” dijo entre el susto y la nostalgia.

“Tony”

Ambos se quedaron de pie congelados, Pepper venía sola.

“¿Pasa algo?” preguntó Tony refiriéndose obviamente a la empresa, Pepper negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

“Necesito que hagas algo por mí” dijo y Tony la miró incrédula, Pepper jamás le había pedido un favor en estos 10 años que llevaba conociéndola.

“Lo que sea”

“Necesito que dejes a Steve”

Y eso no lo esperaba.

“¿Steve? ¿A qué te refieres?”

“Tú sabes mejor que nadie, no sé… no sé qué le estés haciendo pero lo estas destruyendo por dentro”

“¿Steve habló contigo?” Tony preguntó molesto.

“No, ese es el problema Tony, Steve no habla con nadie”

Stark tragó difícilmente.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“¿No lo has notado? Steve no es el mismo”

Tony la miró incrédulo.

“¿Qué mes es?” Preguntó desconcertado y ella le regalo una mirada lastimera.

“Diciembre Tony”

Pero si en Octubre Steve había estado bien, él lo había visto casi diario, inclusive lo seguía viendo diario y aunque sí, notablemente hablaba menos lo seguía viendo con una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Además 2 meses era muy poco tiempo para un cambio tan drástico, a menos que…

“Lo estas destruyendo Tony”

Esas palabras eran heladas y lo acusaban directamente.

“Yo le advertí que no cambiaría” dijo serio y Pepper torció los ojos ya molesta.

“Stark hay alguien que está aceptando no solo al genio sino… esto” y lo señaló molesta “No lo consumas a él también, no lo merece”

Tony no pudo trabajar después de verla, después de esa acusación tan directa porque mierda, si él había dejado en claro las cosas desde el principio porque ahora iba Steve a quejarse de él, eso era demasiado cobarde.

Tomó su R8 y un paquete de drogas que le duraría si calculaba bien una semana, salió de la torre sin avisarle  a nadie, tomó carretera hacía la costa, su mente cazándolo con miles de alternativas distintas para escapar, huir de todo lo que conocía y ser libre.

¿Qué tenían las personas con esta indómita inmortalidad? ¿Contra esta libertad infinita?

Paró a un Burger King comprando dos hamburguesas con queso, reanudó su camino desenvolviendo una mientras conducía, dio una mordida hambrienta.

El sabor era despreciable. Algo como podrido, intoxicante, y amargo lleno sus papilas gustativas, escupió el bocado y contempló la hamburguesa, se veía en perfectas condiciones. Se orilló en la carretera junto al océano y tomó la otra, la abrió desesperado y dio una mordida. El mismo asqueante sabor en sus labios, la escupió y salió del carro, soltó un grito molesto y rompió en llanto.

La hamburguesa

Steve

Pepper

Las drogas en la guantera

Steve

Miró de reojo la comida sobre el asiento y una idea abrumante lo golpeó.

Él no era libre. Estaba preso de aquella bolsa translucida en la guantera, todo él dependía de ello, no podía ni siquiera saborear algo real. En ese momento se dio cuenta que esta indómita inmortalidad no era nada más que la máscara de la prisión, no podía degustar, no podía sentir, no podía vivir…

Había intentado cambiar el placer que la compañía de Steve le hacía sentir con el placer de una jeringa o una buena línea nocturna, porque claro Steve en algún momento se iría o tendrían quiebres, problemas… en cambio aquella chica de ojos dorados jamás lo dejaría, no mientras tuviera el dinero para comprarla.

¡Era un maldito cobarde!

Sus dientes chillaron y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, cayó de rodillas junto al carro y entre la rabia y el llanto, decidió: No podía seguir así, no _quería_ seguir así.

Caminó en un impulso a la guantera del carro, sacó la bolsa y sin mirarla dos veces la arrojó al océano. Tiró también las hamburguesas y dejó el carro ahí con todo y llaves, dejó su cartera tomando solo su identificación y 100 dólares, caminó sobre la carretera.

\-----

Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana cuando el celular de Steve sonó, él seguía despierto, no había escuchado llegar a Tony y miles de distintas ideas autodestructivas le habían quitado el sueño, y el hambre y a veces inclusive, las ganas de seguir aquí.

“¿Bueno?” Contestó entre sollozos involuntarios, escuchó una respiración pesada al otro lado de la línea.

“Steve…” Era la voz de Tony pero no era su número.

“¿Tony? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?”

“No, no estoy bien pero quiero, quiero estarlo” dijo sincero y Steve se quebró por dentro.

Un largo silencio en la llamada.

“Necesito tu ayuda” Stark confesó en un murmuro. "¿Puedes?"

Steve lloraba, no sabía si de gusto o de miedo, pero aún así mantuvo su voz firme.

“Siempre”


	21. Sin regreso.

Tony murmuró entre dientes una dirección y colgó la llamada, sus manos temblando, su garganta seca y un vacío en el pecho, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, estaba a nada de un ataque de ansiedad. ¿Qué le diría a Steve?: ¿Después de estas semanas arrastrándote a mi abismo necesito que me ayudes a salir de él?

Que estupidez.

Era un idiota.

Maldita sea, ¿Y a dónde iría? Había escapado ya dos veces de clínicas de rehabilitación, había inclusive amenazado con suicidarse si lo volvían a internar en una, su consumo de drogas había sido moderado hasta que Steve decidió quererlo, una pésima decisión si a Stark le tocaba juzgarla. Se mantuvo con la mandíbula apretada e inerte frente al teléfono público afuera de un edificio deshabitado de ladrillo.

Había intentado cambiar tantas veces y siempre algo lo hacía volver, era inútil, no sabía ni siquiera porque lo intentaba esta vez. Siempre había sabido que su vida estaba constantemente ligada a algún tipo de adicción auto-destructiva.

Diciembre.

El 22 de Diciembre cumpliría 5 años limpio de heroína… hubiese cumplido.

No supo en que momento sus mejillas comenzaron a humedecerse y su cuerpo a estremecerse en escalofríos, vio a lo lejos las luces de un carro, reconoció perfectamente el clásico de Howard estacionándose frente al edificio, sonrió para sí mismo, lógico, le había dicho a Steve “toma uno de mis carros” y Steve sin saber que ese había sido el favorito de Howard, lo había tomado, un nudo en la garganta.

El Capitán caminó hacia él con paso acelerado y una chamarra en sus manos, Tony sintió un brinco al corazón.

“Hace frío” dijo en voz apagada pero con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios y lo envolvió en la chamarra, Stark accedió y le dirigió la mejor de sus sonrisas.

“¿A dónde quieres ir?” Steve preguntó con voz temblorosa y Tony soltó un bufido.

“No sé, una clínica supongo”

Steve sintió como su estómago se revolvía.

“Pepper me dijo de una”

Tony simplemente asintió, sabía cuál era, sabía que era de las más famosas y efectivas, las que protegían sus pacientes y mantenían el anonimato por grandes sumas de dinero mensuales. Sí, tenía que hacerlo.

“Vamos”

El caminó en el carro fue tranquilo, Tony no podía evitar dejar de moverse, la ansiedad comenzaba a consumirlo, su pierna temblaba compulsivamente y se mordía los labios al borde de hacerlos sangrar, Steve estaba desquiciado, confundido, molesto, triste, impotente… Tenía un coctel de emociones que jamás había sentido, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento su pecho explotara y su garganta comenzará a gritar contra su voluntad.

Volteó de reojo y notó el cabello de Stark revuelto, gruesas gotas de sudor por su frente y su mirada paranoica, tragó difícilmente.

Jamás lo había visto tan roto.

Era irónico, porque había sentido su ausencia durante meses cuando estuvo de vuelta a 1950, y había ingenuamente creído que el dolor de su ausencia era insoportable, estaba mal, eso no había dolido nada a comparación de esto, sí estaba de vuelta, podía verlo, tocarlo, platicar de nuevo con él… pero lo destruía contemplar como la sanidad mental de Stark pendía de un hilo, añadiéndole a esto las cicatrices que marcaban sus brazos recordándole que en cualquier momento su cuerpo podía colapsar. Tragó audiblemente.

“No tienes que hacerlo” Tony dijo con voz fría y Steve asintió, fijó su vista en el camino.

“Pero quiero hacerlo”

\-------

Stark torció los ojos, sus brazos anclados a su pecho y su mirada burlesca. ¿Cómo se había permitido estar de nuevo aquí?

Esto era una estupidez.

Volteo hacía las sillas acomodadas en círculo junto a él, estas pláticas motivacionales y de expresión eran una estupidez, las odiaba, se reía de ellas desde que tenía memoria, jamás había durado más de 2 semanas en ninguna clínica y esta era su tercera, la tercer semana el dolor físico de la abstinencia había disminuido ligeramente, era ahora el dolor psico-emocional el que lo enloquecía.

“Laura, gracias por ofrecerte” El moderador dijo y Tony soltó una risita burlesca, varios lo vieron con desaprobación.

El sarcasmo no era bien tomado en este momento.

“De nada”

“Cuéntanos Laura, ¿Qué te hizo volver a tus adicciones?”

“Yo iba caminando de noche hacía mi casa, llevaba ya 6 meses sin consumir ninguna sustancia, ni siquiera una cerveza. De repente a lo lejos vi a mi vecino, aquel hombre que a los 13 años me había violado una y otra vez…”

Y así empezó otra clásica historia.

Stark torció los ojos y fijó su vista en la ventana que daba al jardín, era miércoles e ingenuamente contaba los días para que fuese sábado y Steve viniera, porque desde que estaba aquí no había un solo fin de semana que el Capitán lo hubiese abandonado.

Escuchó aplausos a lo lejos y siguió con la corriente, el moderador lo vio por el rabillo del ojo.

“Tony, pasa al frente”

“No” su respuesta fue automática y algo hostil, mierda.

Si no actuaba acorde a estas reglas solo le aplazarían más su dada de alta, era vergonzoso y estúpido estar aquí, porque él no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, era Tony Stark, él podía solo.

“Insisto” El moderador lo presionó y con actitud pedante se levantó de la silla, caminó al frente.

“Cuéntanos”

“Hola, soy Tony y yo…” Se detuvo en seco y por primera vez observó claramente las personas a su alrededor, la mayoría rondaba los 20-25 años, había dos chicas que se veían inclusive menores de edad, reconocía a dos de las pasarelas, una actriz, el hijo del gobernador y otras más personas con un apellido pesado y una chequera capaz de pagar esta estancia, sabía que los demás lo reconocían, sin embargo no lo contemplaban ni con desprecio, ni con admiración, simplemente con empatía. Tragó difícilmente.

“Tony, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas limpio?” preguntó el moderador con voz suave y Tony contestó con voz cortada.

“Casi 5 años” dijo sincero y todos dejaron salir sonidos de admiración porque mierda, eso era demasiado tiempo, era muy difícil que volviera alguien que ya había pasado el año de rehabilitación.

“¿Qué te hizo volver?” El moderador preguntó curioso y Tony estaba a punto de decir que Steve y su estúpida idea de ver algo más en él o tal vez él y su estúpido miedo por sentir, por amar a alguien que al final lo abandonaría como Howard lo hizo, sin embargo tragó de nuevo intentando ocultar como sus manos temblaban.

Se estaba engañando.

“Yo… soy un adicto” dijo lo último en un murmullo y todos lo vieron algo confundidos, Tony fijó la vista particularmente en esa chica de ojos verdes y mirada asustada, con cicatrices de inyecciones subiéndole por el brazo hasta el cuello, la contempló tan asustada de lo que era, de lo que no podía dejar de ser, sintió algo en él moverse.

“Realmente no volvemos porque algo nos haya sucedido, porque estemos deprimidos o aburridos… Realmente somos adictos, auto-destructivos dependientes de algo que nos de vida…” Se rompió y clavó su mirada en el suelo “Buscamos pretextos para culpar siempre algo exterior, por las decisiones que nosotros tomamos. Lo hice porque pude hacerlo, porque lo extrañaba y no sé… Es la adrenalina de tener una pistola dentro de la boca, el dedo está en el gatillo y si tiemblas un poco tu vida termina, pero el sabor del metal… Es tan bueno que todo lo demás realmente no importa”

El moderador lo miro asombrado, porque generalmente nadie aceptaba ser un adicto tan pronto, era un proceso cercano a un mes de pláticas dos veces a la semana y Stark en la primer platica se había dado cuenta de ello.

“Gracias Tony” la chica dijo sincera y Stark asintió sin dirigirle otra mirada, caminó nervioso hasta su silla.

Mierda.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

¿Qué acababa de decir?

Escuchó a lo lejos a un hombre mayor pasar al centro, su corazón estaba agitado y la mirada introspectiva de la chica no se quitaba de él, comenzó a realmente poner atención a la plática.

Al finalizar las dos horas se dio cuenta que todos estaban ahí porque:

  * Un familiar directo los había encerrado ahí.
  * Su pareja los había amenazado con dejarlos o los había dejado por sus adicciones.
  * Amaban a alguien que no los amaba por la inestabilidad que representaban.



Tony al volver a su cuarto se sintió estúpido porque mierda, Steve lo amaba a pesar de la inestabilidad que representaba, jamás lo había amenazado con irse o con que se iría si no se detenía. Y a pesar de verlo tocar fondo nunca lo había obligado a nada que no estuviera decidido a hacer.

Le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

Él amaba a Steve, desde siempre, desde niño, desde que tenía memoria, había pasado por un zig-zag de emociones sin embargo siempre lo había querido de una manera única e incomparable, y ahora, tenía la oportunidad de rehacer su vida, sin adicciones, al frente de la compañía, al frente de los vengadores, de la mano de Steve.

Sintió como su corazón latía y una sonrisa ancha se formó en su rostro, por primera vez sintió una motivación a ser mejor por él mismo y para Steve.

\----

Steve caminó por los jardines amplios de la clínica, era un lugar agradable. Su mirada danzaba entre las distintas personas todas con uniformes blancos y un número verde en el brazo, algunos platicaban en el pasto, otros estaba retraídos llorando bajo un árbol, algunos se veían devastados, miserables… Sintió su respiración dificultarse.

“Buenos días” Escuchó la voz vibrante de Stark y dio media vuelta, Tony vestía todo de blanco, un número 7 en su manga derecha.

Lo mataba verlo así.

“Buenos días” dijo intentando forzar una sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Tony lo envolvió en un abrazo necesitado, Steve no pudo negarse y lo envolvió con su cuerpo durante largos minutos, después se separó de él con una extraña ansiedad en su pecho.

“Toma” dijo y le extendió un tablero de ajedrez, un paquete de galletas de fibra y un girasol.

Tony sonrió estúpidamente y levantó una ceja seductoramente.

“¿Jugamos?”

Steve había sonreído y comenzado a armar el juego.

Sin tomar en cuenta la clínica que parecía más un sanatorio mental, las personas deambulando por ahí, las personas gritando en el interior, la ropa de Tony y sus tics nerviosos, Steve podía jurar que todo era lo mismo.

Sin embargo la atmosfera era difícil de ignorar, y cada sábado en la mañana se sentía menos motivado a ir, a veces inclusive inventándose contratiempos para llegar más tarde, no sabía por qué y lo detestaba, pero le dolía tanto ver a Tony así… Tanto que se estaba convirtiendo en un martirio insoportable.

\-----------

Todos los días para Steve eran miserables, no solo porque Tony no estaba, sino porque inclusive verlo lo hacía sentirse miserable, porque la duda comenzó a sembrarse en él y eso solo había despertado un mar de demonios que iban enloqueciéndolo.

¿Sería buena decisión después de todo seguir con Tony?

Sí, estaba en rehabilitación, llevaba ya 3 meses y parecía estar completamente limpio, pesaba 10 kilos menos y había presentado problemas cardíacos de los cuales no quería hablar nunca, más estaba bien. Vivo al menos después de que su cuerpo soportara intoxicaciones tan severas.

Sin embargo eso no cambiaba una cosa:

Tony era un adicto.

Y eso a pesar de todo lo que hiciera, no cambiaría, Steve lo sabía. Si dejaba estas adicciones lo más probable es que comenzaría con otras, porque no había manera de que su cuerpo renunciara a lo que biológicamente estaba programado a tener.

Se sintió asechado, por primera vez no sabía qué hacer con tanto Tony. Hace unos meses hubiese dado su vida por él, ahora ni siquiera sabía si podía seguir tocándolo, contemplando sus diversas cicatrices y recordarlo apoyado en la barra de la cocina con una jeringa en mano. Se sentía herido.

Lo amaba sí, pero ¿Y si Tony recaía?

No, él no podría soportarlo.

No de nuevo.

Sí, tal vez lo mejor era esperar a que estuviera mejor y terminar las cosas. Quedar como amigos.

Sí.

¡Mierda!

Se sentía tan perdido, tan confundido, tan dividido. Porque una parte de él decía que ya lo peor había pasado, que lo amaba y que después de esta tormenta solo vendría la calma. Otra parte de él sin embargo le gritaba que ya no podía soportarlo más, se dio cuenta que le temía a Stark.

Era tan cobarde. Enterró su frente en sus manos llorando en silencio.

“¿Steve?” Pepper preguntó y el Capitán saltó asustado.

“Disculpa, no te vi entrar” dijo sonrojado limpiándose sus patéticas lágrimas, ella le sonrió tímidamente.

“¿Estas bien?”

Vaya pregunta estúpida.

“Sí”

Vaya manera de mentir.

Ambos permanecieron observándose por largos minutos.

“Yo… solo quería decirte… Gracias”

Steve la miró asombrado.

“¿De qué?”

“Lo que has hecho por Tony… Dios, yo… Jamás hubiese podido” dijo sincera, su voz comenzando a quebrarse “Yo la única vez que conocí a…. Darth Vader le dije que esto no iba a funcionar y lo abandoné, hui cobardemente por miedo a tantas estupideces…”

Steve tragó difícilmente.

“No sé Pepper, me siento muy confundido” dijo con voz ahogada y ella lo miró incrédula.

“¿Por qué?”

“Tengo miedo” Confesó con voz ahogada y ella asintió.

“Yo no creía que fuese a cambiar ¿sabes? Yo no creía en ese concepto de amor tan… incondicional. Tan entero, no creía en las personas de una sola pieza ni en los giros de 180 grados. Y luego llegaste tú” dijo con una sonrisa rota y Steve levantó la mirada.

“Yo lo amaba, o al menos creí que lo hacía. Pero tú Steve, tú llegaste y me demostraste que estaba mal. Que todos tenemos otra oportunidad… Creíste en él, a pesar de todo y en contra de todo pronóstico”

Steve la observó algo incrédulo.

“Steve… Si te dijera que Bucky fue capturado por Hydra y torturado, lavándole la mente y obligándolo a trabajar como asesino todo este tiempo ¿Le darías una segunda oportunidad?”

“Claro” contestó sin pensarlo dos veces.

“¿Y por qué dudas de Tony?”

Mierda.

Eso había dolido.

De nuevo sus prejuicios nublándole la cordura, porque tanto Tony como Bucky habían sido víctimas de gente sin escrúpulos, Bucky a sus 28 años y Tony a los 8. Tony era una madeja de emociones y traumas reprimidos que a pesar de todo intentaba luchar contra corriente.

Mierda, era un estúpido.

Sintió la desesperación de la impotencia, su mente despejada y su mirada cristalina. Había cometido un error.

“Gracias” dijo con ojos llorosos y se levantó de la silla, Pepper lo miró extrañada. Corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar al estacionamiento de SHIELD, tomó el carro clásico que había casi hurtado de la colección de Tony y tomó rumbo hacía la clínica, sentía su corazón latiendo desmedido y aunque no había dicho nada podía notar en la mirada de Tony de cada sábado que él sentía sus dudas, sus demonios y sus malditos juicios morales, porque en los últimos dos meses en vez de ir las 8 veces que podía, solo había ido 4 inventándose pretextos estúpidos para evitarlo. Abandonándolo justo cuándo Tony más lo necesitaba.

Se estacionó afuera de la clínica y corrió hasta la recepción.

“Vengo a ver a Tony, Tony Stark”

“Disculpe solo hay visitas los sábados”

“Es urgente”

“Capitán, son cerca de las 10 de la noche, los pacientes ya están durmiendo” Dijo la chica intentando sonar tranquila.

“No, él no duerme temprano. Necesito verlo”

“Tendrá que venir mañana” Insistió ya más molesta.

Y Steve entre la agitación, la culpa y la euforia gritó.

“¡TONY!”

“Seguridad…” La chica intentó detenerlo pero Steve corrió, logrando filtrarse en el pasillo, recorrió las alas entre jardines buscando el número 7 de habitación, Tony le había descrito perfectamente el interior, todo blanco, acristalado y con visuales directas a jardines siempre.

Escuchó a los de seguridad siguiéndolo, varios pacientes salieron de su cuarto asombrados, hasta que llegó al cuarto y abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

Tony se levantó asustado de la cama, la luz ya estaba apagada y su cabello lucía más largo, casi hasta la nuca, su mirada adormilada.

“Tony” dijo con el aliento entrecortado y el ingeniero bajó descalzo de la cama, caminó hasta él y lo abrazó.

“Steve, ¿Estas bien?” preguntó alarmado tocando su mejilla, llevaba dos semanas seguidas sin verlo y había inclusive creído que Steve ya no regresaría. Habían sido días difíciles para Stark. Seguridad apenas había llegado y estaba a punto de tomar a Steve por la fuerza, pero la psicóloga que había establecido una buena amistad con Stark, los detuvo.

Steve tenía los ojos llorosos, una mezcla indescriptible entre euforia, miedo, ansiedad y la desquiciante realización de que sí, amaba a este hombre, con todo y sus demonios. Que había cometido un error y que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él.

 No supo si fue el impulso de la locura o la mirada dócil de Tony, se arrodilló delante de él.

“Tony… cásate conmigo”

No fue una pregunta.

Tony lo miró incrédulo. Steve notó como su cuerpo delgado comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

“Esa no es una pregunta” Tony dijo jugando y Steve sonrió.

“¿Es un sí?” Preguntó con el inminente miedo a su rechazo.

“¿Estás seguro?” preguntó asombrado con voz grave, Steve tragó difícilmente.

“Estoy a punto de colapsar en un ataque de pánico si no dices que sí Stark”

Y con eso Tony había soltado una carcajada y lo había abrazado con mirada cristalina, apoyando la cabeza de Steve en su pecho. Dejándolo sentir por primera vez el reactor.

“Sí”

\--------

No había sido la mejor manera de proponer matrimonio, Steve lo sabía. Y a pesar de que llevaban dos años comprometidos, seguía buscando la manera de proponer correctamente, llevaba ya tres años en esta dimensión e inclusive había olvidado que él realmente no pertenecía aquí.

“¿Qué te parece este?” Steve preguntó apuntando a un anillo dorado en el mostrador.

“Muy extravagante” Natasha dijo sin realmente prestarle atención y siguió con la vista fija en el mostrador.

“Necesito encontrar uno ya” Steve dijo estresado y ella siguió ignorándolo.

El celular de Steve comenzó a vibrar.

“¿Bueno?”

“¿Pizza o Pasta?” preguntó aquella voz familiar y Steve soltó una risita.

“Pasta”

“Bien, será Pizza” Tony dijo y Steve de nuevo sonrió.

“No daremos pizza en la boda Tony”

“¿Por qué no?”

“Eso no se da en las bodas”

“Es nuestra boda, podemos hacer lo que queramos” dijo y Steve notó como daba un trago largo.

“¿Estas nervioso?” preguntó y Tony soltó una risita.

“Detesto que me conozcas tan bien”

“Puedo decir que estas tomando Whiskey seco dando vueltas en tu oficina”

Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

“No”

“Mientes”

Tony soltó una risa.

“¿Te veo esta noche?” preguntó con voz grave intentando cambiar el tema y Steve sonrió.

“Se supone que no se debe ver a la novia una noche antes de la boda”

“Vamos, me has visto miles de veces de todas las maneras posibles”

“Wow… no negaste ser la novia” Steve lo molesto y pudo notar por el bufido de Stark como torcía los ojos.

“Te veo en la alberca privada a las 10” dijo intentando sonar indiferente y Steve soltó otra risa estúpida, de esas sin razón que no abandonan el rostro de una persona enamorada.

“Te amo”

Tony solo había sonreído y colgado, a veces Steve era demasiado dulce para él.

“Nat, mañana me caso y aún no tengo los anillos”

“Vamos por sushi” Natasha lo ignoró completamente y salió de la tienda, Steve torció los ojos.

\-------------

Tony gateó entre las cobijas buscando el lugar vacío junto a Steve, el Capitán lo abrazó sintiendo de nuevo su piel tersa y sus músculos definidos, le había costado meses recuperar su salud y todo un año entrenando con Steve para recuperar su figura. La nariz respingada de Stark rozó con su cuello.

“Tengo un regalo para ti” Tony murmuró y el Capitán bajo la mirada hasta sus ojos castaños.

“Eso deberías dármelo mañana” Steve dijo juguetonamente pasando su mano por la espalda desnuda de Stark.

“Tú eres el que debe dármelo mañana, tengo altas expectativas” Steve soltó una risa.

“Cierra los ojos” Tony dijo eufórico y Steve obedeció. Sintió algo gélido sobre su mano, algo frío y pequeño. Abrió los ojos.

Dos anillos luminosos estaban frente a sus ojos.

“¿Tony… es del reactor?” Preguntó con la vista fija en su pecho luminoso.

“Parte del reactor”

Y Steve notó como el triángulo en su pecho estaba incompleto, su mirada se tornó oscura y severa.

“No. Antes de que digas algo, no me desestabiliza ni me daña” Steve se tragó sus palabras aun viéndolo dudoso.

“Es una parte de mí, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte. Gracias por creer en mí. Sin ti probablemente yo no estaría aquí. Somos uno.” dijo sincero y Steve le dio un cálido beso en la frente.

No supo que decir, solo lo pegó a su cuerpo enterrando su nariz en su cabello quebrado para que Tony no viera las lágrimas de júbilo que patéticamente salían de sus ojos. Contempló al hombre que amaba entre sus brazos, sonrió, era exactamente el mismo que había conocido en el 2020. Tony Stark había renacido de las cenizas y él tenía la dicha de estar a su lado.

Cerró los ojos estrechando sus brazos alrededor de Tony.

\------

“¡¿STEVE?!” La voz de Howard lo despertó, abrió los ojos de golpe. Su mirada analizando el contexto.

Estaba de vuelta.

“Howard” dijo con cierta desaprobación en su voz.

“¡Dios! Pasaron 9 años, la maquina dejó de parpadear, creí…. Mierda, no vuelvas a pedirme que haga esto” Howard dijo al borde de un colapso nervioso y lo abrazó.

9 años…


	22. Oh crap...

“No vuelvas a pedir que haga esto”

Howard se aferró a sus brazos llorando sin lágrimas, solo con una carencia de aire que lo hacía sollozar contra su voluntad.

Steve lo abrazó ligeramente porque sí, admitía que había extrañado al hombre, sin embargo al momento en que recordaba todo el martirio innecesario por el que había hecho pasar a Tony, sentía su estómago pesado y su boca amarga. Sus puños temblaron y su quijada tensa. Cerró los ojos y sacudió juguetonamente el cabello casi idéntico al que Tony tenía. Se separó de él.

“¿El gobierno estaba tras de ti?” Steve preguntó intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Porque ¿Qué otra razón tenía Howard para quebrantarse así ante la posibilidad de su perdida? Howard levantó sus ojos castaño oscuros y Steve notó por primera vez una transparencia en ellos, se sintió incomodo por un momento, Howard era muy parecido a Tony y tenerlo tan cerca lo intranquilizaba. Las miles de pláticas y recuerdos acerca de Tony lo agitaban. Debía controlarse.

“¿El gobierno?” Howard preguntó incrédulo “El gobierno yo lo compro todos los días… Pero tú Steve, eres mi único amigo”

El Capitán se congeló ante esas palabras y no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarlo de nuevo, la culpa de nuevo perforándolo, porque Howard lo consideraba un amigo, más aún, su único amigo. Howard lo quería y aunque él jamás quiso o buscó un daño para Tony sabía que Howard lo vería así, y no había manera humana de explicarle lo contrario porque la sociedad de hace 50 años aún tenía en sus leyes la condena de prisión a homosexuales. No podía buscar empatía o dialogo aquí.

Si la única con la que creyó podría llegar a eso era… Peggy.

“¿Y Peggy?” Steve preguntó inmediatamente con cierto pánico en la voz, por los bocetos, la pelea, su secreto destapado. Su mirada intranquila y cierta ansiedad aumentando sus pulsaciones.

“Steve… Yo, no sé cómo decirle” Howard bajó la mirada nervioso y Steve sabía que no significaba nada bueno.

“Solo dilo” Steve dijo a regañadientes, impaciente y temeroso.

“Se fue hace años, cerca de 7 años. Cuando te fuiste, duró dos años en una profunda depresión, nunca me contó… solo, solo dejó esta carta para ti y abordo un vuelo hacía Londres” Howard dijo y caminó por su desastre de taller, sacó un sobre ya amarillento y manchado, pero aun perfectamente sellado. Se lo extendió a Steve.

El capitán lo vio con labios temblorosos y asintió en ademan de agradecimiento, tomó el sobre.

“Yo solo… voy… a darte un momento” Howard dijo con palabras revueltas y caminó hasta el otro extremo de su taller, Steve sonrió ligeramente al identificar su mismo nerviosismo, su mano en la nuca y sus palabras denotando la curiosidad que lo había matado durante estos 7 años.

7 años era demasiado tiempo.

Steve tragó difícilmente y volteo de reojo para encontrar a Howard en el otro extremo apoyado sobre la mesa con un bolígrafo en mano y varios bocetos frente a él. Le recordaba demasiado a Tony, tal vez más de lo que le gustaría. Abrió el sobre.

_“Querido Steve                                                                                        Noviembe 1953_

_He decidido tomar mis cosas e irme, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por mí y por ti. Estos últimos dos años han sido los peores de mi vida, pero como siempre te lo he dicho, lo que no nos mata, nos hace más fuertes. Y sigo en pie._

_Pensé mucho acerca de ti, de tu cambio, aún guardo tu cuaderno de bocetos y no sé si empacarlo o no. Rompí algunos de ellos, los que para mí han sido más insoportables de observar, o los que me recuerdan demasiado a María Stark, inclusive deje de salir tanto con Howard porque su cabello me recuerda al del hombre de tus dibujos._

_Sé que es una estupidez, pero son medidas necesarias que he tenido que tomar. Supongo que solo quiero dejar las cosas claras, decirte que te perdono y pedirte perdón, no puedo entenderte y tal vez jamás lo haré, pero tampoco intenté pensar en ti._

_Entre mis noches de misiones donde el cansancio se transforma en delirio, me imaginé tantas veces encontrándome contigo, deseando que todo esto fue un sueño o más bien una pesadilla, que despertamos de ella y que ahora tenemos un hijo de grandes ojos azules como los tuyos y cabello castaño como el mío, cuando ese pensamiento viene a mi mente inmediatamente recuerdo tu boceto… tu boceto de aquel niño en tus brazos y…él._

_Me destruía, me duele aún, supongo que es algo que jamás dejará de doler, por eso mismo aunque nos perdonemos todo, sé que jamás podré seguir aquí y eso me mata, porque aunque estuviéramos de nuevo juntos, todas las noches será inevitable preguntarme a mí misma si lo extrañas. Si algún día podré ser lo que él fue para ti, lo que sea que haya sido._

_Discúlpame por no darme la oportunidad de escucharte, ni de esperarte. Entiende que cada día que paso viendo tu ropa en el closet es un alfiler más a mi piel. Te amo Steve, siempre lo hice, siempre lo haré. Espero algún día poder verte y sentir ese cálido  cariño antes del suero, cuando solo eras mi amigo._

_Tuya siempre._

_Tu Pegs_

_P.D._

_Tu secreto está seguro conmigo, no le mencioné nada a nadie… ni siquiera a Howard. Te aconsejo que dejes esa experiencia como un momento de tu vida irreal pasada, consigue una buena mujer o quédate solo, no hagas nada que te condene por favor.”_

Steve no supo en que momento de la carta comenzó a llorar, extrañamente le quitaba un enorme peso de encima, Peggy había re-hecho su vida y eso estaba bien, sin embargo también sintió un vacío succionándole las entrañas y un pánico súbito sin explicación… Estaba de nuevo, solo.

Definitivamente solo.

Las últimas líneas lo hicieron temblar porque sabía que Peggy no lo había escrito bajo cierto juicio moral o fobia estúpida, sino porque temía por él, en este siglo “real” pensar diferente no solo era ilegal sino también motivo de desprestigio social y muerte pública.

Realmente no le importaba morir, mucho menos le importaba “rehacer” su vida con alguien más, si no era Tony probablemente hubiese escogido a Peggy, y ahora que contemplaba claramente el cuadro, sin ella, prefería quedarse solo. O Tony o nada. Tony… cerró los ojos con la simple imagen de cómo se hubiese visto frente a un altar, su primer baile y todo lo que siempre había imaginado pero jamás había vivido. Que irónico, su vida era mejor en su mente que en su realidad tangible.

Realidad.

¿Quién mierda definía que era real?

Para él era más real todo lo que sentía por un hombre que no estaba aquí que el viento que el ventilador de Howard soltaba, en su mente todo era tan nítido, inclusive perceptible, la realidad era un concepto estúpido creado para mantener a la gente cuerda.

Que estupidez, estar cuerdo en un mundo completamente loco.

Steve seguía con la carta en mano, el corazón comprimido y esta rabia que de manera inexplicable se había acumulado en su pecho y que le era imposible de externar. Deseo en ese fragmento de segundo padecer algún tipo de esquizofrenia, la capacidad de ver y tocar lo que imaginaba, la probabilidad de traer en vida a Tony, aunque fuese en delirios mentales.

Como secuencia de imágenes en ráfaga vinieron a su mente todos los recientes recuerdos de Tony, las jeringas, las líneas, las putas, el alcohol, el vómito, la fiebre…. Un escalofrío lo descontroló. No, probablemente si padeciera esquizofrenia sus demonios lo seguirían hasta llevarlo al suicidio.

No, debía adaptarse a esta realidad tangible, a este cúmulo de idioteces estandarizadas y esperar como espectador, observando cómo el mundo va cambiando y como las personas van muriendo, era su única alternativa, tal vez debía volver a enlistarse, sí, debía hablar con Bucky acerca de eso, por cierto, lo llamaría, llevaba estos 9 años desaparecido. Seguramente Barnes preguntó por él y formó parte del grupo de los que querían linchar a Howard, el Capitán organizó sus ideas, debía empezar con una plática casual que trajera a Bucky a tema, temía ya que cualquier matiz de homosexualidad fuese a despertar sospecha, se sentía paranoico, solo y a…

“¡Tony! Deja ahí” Howard gritó severo y Steve se desconectó de sus pensamientos, su respiración se agitó y su corazón se disparó sin control alguno.

“¿Qué has dicho?” Steve preguntó sobresaltado, corrió entre las mil cosas tiradas hasta llegar a donde Howard estaba.

“Quería que lo conocieras más tarde… pero es tan desobediente” Howard dijo con una severa molestia en su voz y bajó la mirada, Steve siguió su mirada castaña hasta encontrarse con un bebé tumbado sobre los engranes, estaba de espalda y aún usaba pañal, su cabello castaño quebrado y entre sus manos traía algo metálico. Algo completamente inseguro para un niño de esa edad.

Steve sintió sus piernas temblando y sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

“Tony” Howard dijo orgulloso intentando llamar la atención del infante que lo ignoró completamente, Stark bufó molesto.

“Te digo, es un desobediente” dijo con los brazos cruzados y Steve titubeo por unos segundos, sin embargo al final con voz cortada murmuró como quién llega a casa y está a salvo del mal del mundo:

“Tony”

El infante volteo a encararlo con mirada curiosa. El mundo de Steve se sacudió.

Encontró un motivo para quedarse.


	23. ¿Pedofilia?

Los ojos del bebé estaban fijos en él y Steve no supo en que momento acortó la distancia entre ambos, ni en que instante se acuclillo ante él, tenía el cabello quebrado, rebelde, algo largo, vestía un mameluco azul y sus densas pestañas ya hacían de su mirada una experiencia degustable, el Capitán tragó difícilmente.

“Tony” repitió en voz más tenue y el bebé le regaló la primera sonrisa, Steve sintió como sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas, porque era toda la esencia del hombre que amaba, todo el carisma que lo definía.

El bebé gateó aún con el objeto en su mano y al llegar a su rodilla se detuvo, lo volteó a ver una vez más y extendió su pequeña mano, sostenía una navaja filosa y algo oxidada, Steve sintió un ataque de pánico robándole el aliento.

“Deja eso” dijo y se lo retiró de la mano agitado.

Tony rompió en llanto.

“Oh no, dáselo de nuevo” Howard dijo notablemente enfadado por el sonido y Steve lo fulminó con la mirada.

“Ven” Steve dijo intentando tomarlo en brazos.

“¡No lo hagas, llorará más! No le gusta que lo carguen, si…” Howard interrumpió lo que decía al notar como el Capitán lo cargaba sin dificultad y el bebé detuvo el llanto repentinamente, Stark los miraba incrédulo, porque llevaba un año intentando cargarlo y que no llorara o hiciera un berrinche y le había sido imposible, ni siquiera a María la había dejado.

“Eres un hermoso” Steve dijo en el oído de bebé Tony y este sonrió de nuevo.

“No sabía que tuvieras un lado paternal”

Steve soltó una risita aun con el bebé en brazos.

“Ni yo” confesó y vio como Howard esbozaba una ancha sonrisa.

\------

“…Se casó el año pasado y creo que ya está embarazada” Howard concluyó dándole un tragó largo a su vaso, expectante de la reacción de Steve, quién estaba sentado en el piso junto a Tony armando lo que sería el antecesor de un lego, sonreía estúpidamente al recordar como Tony aún a sus 52 años tenía la manía de coleccionarlos y armarlos a media madrugada de insomnio.

“Oh… y ¿él es bueno?” Preguntó interesado, Howard levantó los hombros en ademan de incertidumbre.

“Supongo que sí, la última vez que hablamos se veía… feliz” dijo la última palabra algo incrédulo de sí mismo, Steve asintió dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada al bebé frente a él. Podía pasar todo el día, toda la noche, toda la vida conociendo a Tony.

“¡Steve! Que sorpresa” María dijo exaltada, vestía un conjunto rosa y tacones aperlados, un grueso collar de perlas y diamantes en su cuello, se veía cerca de 10 kilos aún más delgada, sus ojos castaños sin embargo brillaban, contempló a ambos. Tony tenía sus ojos.

“Tiene tus ojos”

“Sí, es lo que todos dicen” María dijo sonriente y volteó a ver al bebé.

“Tony, ven. Hora de la siesta” María dijo con una voz distinta, era dulce y nada sensual. Steve sonrió al ver como la vida de Howard había dado un giro inesperado.

Tony la ignoró completamente.

“Espera querida, checa esto” Howard dijo entretenido y algo pasado de copas, volteó a ver a Steve sonriendo “Cárgalo”

María los miró incrédula, sin embargo Steve obedeció, tomó sin dificultad a Tony en brazos levantándolo del piso, los ojos curiosos del infante observando cada detalle de su rostro, sin embargo aún no lo había tocado.

“Es increíble” María dijo asombrada y caminó hacía ellos tocando tiernamente la mejilla del bebé.

“Sí, Rogers aquí debería ser la niñera que tanto buscas” Howard dijo bromeando y Steve no pudo encontrar una mejor oportunidad.

“Me encantaría” dijo tal vez demasiado rápido.

“No digas tonterías, tienes demasiado por hacer, demasiado por explorar y conocer como para frustrar tu vida cuidando un niño” El inventor dijo con voz gélida.

Esas palabras le agitaron el alma, porque ese había sido el problema de Howard siempre, veía a un hijo como un obstáculo para seguir viviendo, como un retraso en sus proyectos, su trabajo, sus inventos. Sentía que Tony le quitaba tiempo.

Steve chilló los dientes y dejó salir un bufido molesto, estuvo a nada de golpearlo directamente en la cara.

“Para mí no es frustrar nada, ni pérdida de tiempo. Me encantaría hacerlo” Steve dijo sincero tragándose unos cuantos insultos para su amigo, María asintió al notar su evidente enojo.

“Sería un placer y un honor para nosotros que Tony pudiese crecer con alguien como tú a su lado… algo así como un tío” María dijo sonriendo y la mirada de Steve se quebró.

Como un tío.

No quería ponerse etiquetas, ni como un tío, ni como un padre, ni como un esposo. Simplemente como quién era, como Steve en su esencia con Tony, no le importaba bajo que etiqueta le tocara vivir, con que fuese con él.

“Sí” murmuró con voz quebrada y entonces el bebé en sus brazos notó su estado de ánimo y le dirigió una mirada analítica, después con extrema precaución extendió su manita y la puso sobre su mejilla. Steve sintió un cosquilleo, una taquicardia y por ese momento olvido la situación y sonrió.

“Vaya, de verdad le has agradado” María dijo aun sorprendida y Howard torció los ojos, se sirvió otra copa más.

Su esposa lo miró con cierta desaprobación y tomó a Tony en sus brazos, Steve notó el claro disgusto del bebé al verlo coger un mechón del cabello azabache de María y jalarlo, ella le soltó un suave manazo y Tony retiró su mano. Ambos se perdieron en la escalera amplia de madera.

Steve se sentó en el sillón frente a Howard, su mirada severa.

“Es broma lo de ser niñera ¿Cierto?” Preguntó incrédulo.

“No lo es Howard, de verdad tu hijo tiene algo… distinto” Steve dijo intentando aún encontrar palabras adecuadas que no lo delataran.

“Sí, es un desobediente, caprichoso e indiferente” dijo esas palabras con claro disgusto. Steve respiró profundamente.

“Tiene un carácter fuerte”

“Insoportable, ninguna niñera aguanta más de una semana, no importa lo que pague, todas se van”

Wow. Tony no había cambiado nada, desde bebé causaba problemas.

“¿Cuánto tiene?”

“2 años”

“¿2 años? ¿Y aún no habla? ¿Y usa pañal? ¿Y no camina?”

“Te digo que es extraño, no sé si tenga un problema de lento aprendizaje o de retraso, o sea autista”

Steve soltó una risita en un bufido, porque Tony era todo menos una persona poco inteligente.

“¿Por qué Tony?”

“Fue una catástrofe, María quedó embarazada una noche que yo estaba muy ebrio, abortó a los 3 meses, después de eso solo fue peor, y peor…. Después de 6 abortos pasamos el quinto mes de embarazo” Un escalofrió hizo que se le quebrara la voz a Howard “El último aborto fue al quinto mes, creímos que sería el definitivo, sin embargo no lo fue… María estuvo a punto de morir y yo, yo no quería… no podía perderla” Después de breves segundos de silencio y un trago más al whiskey Howard sonrió melancólico “Pero ella insistió y entonces, el séptimo embarazo fue Tony”

“Oh…” Steve sintió como se le quebraba el pecho y agradeció no haber estado al primer aborto, ni al segundo, o al tercero, porque seguramente le hubiesen partido el alma más que a María, porque habría pensado que cada uno era un pequeño Tony muriendo. Tragó difícilmente.

“Pero el nombre… Anthony”

“Oh, se llama Edward Anthony, pero Jarvis le comenzó a decir Tony”

Steve sonrió ampliamente.

“¿Pero por qué?”

“Oh, mi hermano ya sabes…”

“No sabía que tuvieras un hermano” Steve dijo incrédulo y Howard soltó otra risa.

“No, nos dejamos de hablar hace unos 10 años. Supongo que nunca he sido buen hermano, o buen marido, o buen amigo, o inclusive nunca seré buen padre… Pero solo se puede ser el mejor en algo, y soy el mejor inventor del siglo.” dijo frío y engreído, Steve abrió los ojos asombrado. ¿Cómo era posible?

“Creo que es más importante ser buen padre que buen inventor”

“Todos tenemos nuestras prioridades Steve, aprende a vivir con eso”

Eso había sido severo y frío y cortante, y Steve sintió que en cualquier momento Howard se lanzaría sobre él por lo cual solo asintió algo impactado por como la mirada castaña de Howard se había tornado tan oscura, tan filosa… tan Stark.

“Tony es muy hermoso” dijo sin pensarlo e intentando aligerar el ambiente, después volteó alarmado esperando la reacción de Howard, el cual después de un rato solo sonrió y asintió.

“Oh sí, tiene el físico de María y mi carisma, además es el único heredero de Stark industries, será codiciado por las chicas” dijo jugueteando y Steve asintió con un nudo en la garganta, porque él ahí estaría y no solo contemplaría a Tony crecer sino tal vez salir con varias chicas, tener novias, tal vez inclusive asistiría a su boda. Su garganta se cerró y el aire se le escapó entre los labios. No sabía si podría contemplar eso.

\---------

Steve había no solo sobrevivido una semana como niñera, sino lo había disfrutado. Realmente no era mucho el tiempo que María necesitaba de sus cuidados, solo dos horas diarias que él siempre alargaba a cuatro para estar más con Tony. María había vuelto al ballet ruso y tocaba el piano por las tardes, en sus presentaciones nocturnas requería el servicio de Steve porque Howard prefería buscar niñeras y pagar sueldos excesivos que cuidarlo. El capitán había rechazado el dinero hasta que se dio cuenta que una pensión gubernamental no es suficiente para los paseos de Tony y todo lo que pedía sin decir una sola palabra.

Era una de esas noches en las que María tenía presentación y Howard trabajaba hasta tarde cuando Steve estaba en el cuarto del niño arropándolo para dormir, lo acostó delicadamente cubriéndolo con una frazada de dinosaurios demasiado característica de los años 60’s, dio media vuelta buscando el vaso de agua de Tony cuando se dio cuenta que el niño se levantó de la cama, sentándose analítico, con la mano retiró el chupón de su boca y con mirada fija en Steve habló.

“Steve, quédate”

Steve estuvo a punto de desmayarse, porque la voz del bebé no solo era casi idéntica a la que tanto recordaba en su mente, sino porque eran las primeras palabras de Tony, y habían salido con una dicción impresionante.

“Sabes hablar” Steve dijo incrédulo y Tony asintió entretenido.

“Simplemente no quieres hacerlo” Steve repitió en su asombro y el bebé soltó una risa y se acostó en la cama.

El capitán sintió su corazón estremecerse y se acostó al lado del bebé, cayendo en segundos en un profundo sueño.

\------

“No quiero ir a la escuela” Tony había dicho claramente, tenía ya 5 años y si bien era menos brillante de lo que recordaba a Peter, era mucho más rebelde y engreído.

“Tienes que ir Tony, ya lo hemos discutido” Steve repitió tedioso, estaba estacionado afuera de la exclusiva primaria privada que Howard había elegido, el niño tenía la vista fija en la calle, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y había decidido ignorar completamente a Steve.

“Tony” El capitán presionó perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

“No me voy a mover de este sitio” dijo con voz filosa y Steve torció los ojos al recordar la vez que intentó llevar a Tony a vacunar a sus 42 años y el hombre había dicho exactamente lo mismo, con la misma mirada asesina y ceño fruncido. Soltó una risa en frustración teñida de algo de melancolía.

“Bien, entonces dejaré de ir a cuidarte”

“Bien” Tony dijo engreído y Steve sintió una frustración tremenda al no saber cómo lidiar con Stark en ninguna etapa de su vida.

“Bien” Steve dijo también y cruzó los brazos.

El silencio se mantuvo por largos minutos hasta que Steve se rompió, soltó un suspiro y recargó su frente en el volante frustrado.

Esto era infantil.

“Tony, no me hagas bajarte a la fuerza”

Stark se mantuvo inquebrantable.

“Bien” Steve dijo ya molesto y salió del carro azotando la puerta, caminó hasta la puerta del pasajero y la abrió molesto, tomó al niño en sus brazos contra su voluntad, Tony pataleaba y gritaba, era increíblemente terco y berrinchudo, y a pesar de que excedía la paciencia de Steve se mantenía rígido y con cierta templanza.

En aquella dimensión paralela Howard simplemente lo empujaba fuera del auto dejándolo llorar por horas solo en la calle.

“Tony Stark, un gusto verte en mi grupo” La maestra dijo con una amplia sonrisa y el niño no le dirigió la mirada, Steve suspiro cansado, era imposible. Se acuclilló a su lado.

“¿Por qué no quieres venir?” preguntó condescendiente.

“Todo aquí es muy lento, todos son muy estúpidos” dijo molesto y Steve lo miró con desaprobación.

“Malas palabras no Tony” lo regaño y el niño torció los ojos.

“Vamos por una nieve Steve”

Y la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre aún lo hacía temblar.

“Te recogeré a las 2 y vamos a comer con el tío Bucky. ¿Trato?”

Tony lo pensó por un momento, analizo todas las posibilidades y cayó a la conclusión que de cualquier manera tendría que asistir a la escuela, así que simplemente asintió y dio un suave beso en la mejilla de Steve, después entró resignado al salón.

\------

“¿Estás seguro que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida cuidando un niño? Digo, ambos de sus padres están vivos y cuerdos” Bucky preguntó algo preocupado por Steve que había invertido los últimos 5 años viviendo por Tony, no era que le desagradara el niño, simplemente se le hacía ilógico como alguien como Capitán América pudiese rechazar misiones porque tenía que asistir al festival de primavera de un niño que ni siquiera era su hijo.

“Sí Bucks, estoy seguro”

“No puedo entenderlo aún” Bucky dijo sincero y le dio un largo trago a su cerveza, Steve tomó la suya y le dio un trago también, tomaba por hábito, por mero protocolo social.

“Por cierto, hablando de Tony… Su fiesta será en unos días, espero verte ahí”

Bucky soltó una risa acida.

“Sabes que siempre estoy ahí, más bien deberías buscar que Howard le regale mínimo una mirada” dijo gélido y la mirada de Steve se quebró.

“Tony no lo necesita”

“Claro, te tiene a ti. Pero no importa cuánto estés tú ahí, el niño no te ve como padre”

Y Steve estaba realmente agradecido por eso porque por alguna extraña razón Tony no le decía tío como a Bucky, o papá, simplemente Steve. Asintió con una sonrisa.

“Y espero no lo haga nunca”

\--------

La fiesta había sido temática y Tony había escogido la robótica como tema principal, María había organizado todo y el Capitán estaba realmente impresionado de ver como una fiesta infantil se había convertido en un evento social donde los 60 invitados eran adultos.

No, no estaba feliz con eso. Sin embargo a Tony no le importaba, él simplemente quería pastel de chocolate amargo y estar con Steve.

“Tony, usa el tenedor” Steve dijo con una sonrisa al ver mechones de cabello castaño cubiertos en betún de chocolate.

“Es innecesario”

Esas respuestas lo mataban. Sonrió estúpidamente y lo levantó en brazos, dándole un tierno beso en la nariz, al extremo de su mesa una mujer los observaba analítica con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

“¿Es…. Es Steve?” Peggy preguntó con voz quebrada y Howard siguió el punto fijo que veía, sí, era Steve y Tony.

“Sí”

“No sabía, no sabía que hubiese formado una familia” Peggy dijo con una sincera sonrisa tratando de observar cada detalle del niño que sostenía en brazos, notó como Steve daba juguetones besos por su frente, su nariz y sus mejillas, también notó que estaba manchado de lodo, de pastel y que su cabello rubio estaba sin peinar. Se veía pleno y ella por un momento se sintió feliz.

“Es porque no lo ha hecho” Howard dijo aun observándolos con un sabor amargo en su boca, porque él jamás podría ser lo que Steve es, o hacer lo que hacía, porque sentía un extraño rechazo hacía Tony desde el momento que María se embarazó, lo quería claro, pero no podía soportarlo por más de una hora. Sin embargo agradecía que Steve estuviera porque quién sabe qué hubiese sido de ese niño sin alguien como Steve.

“¿Entonces, ese niño quién es?” Peggy preguntó curiosa, su mirada castaña contorneada de finas arrugas.

“Quería que lo conocieras ya que estuviese limpio, pero ven, te lo presento. Es mi hijo, Tony, Tony Stark” Howard dijo con un notable orgullo en su voz y se levantó de la mesa, Peggy lo siguió con una sonrisa en sus labios hasta que el nombre le recordó todo. Su sonrisa se esfumó.

Tony.

Tony Stark.

Sintió una agitación en su pecho, una taquicardia, intentó recordar todos aquellos dibujos, esos bocetos, no le fue difícil, recordó cada detalle nítido del rostro de aquel hombre, sus ojos tan idénticos a los de María.

María Stark.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Steve se había casado con Tony… Tony Stark.

Se le fue el aire por unos segundos y quedó paralizada a medio jardín, Howard volteo asustado y la tomó de la cintura.

“¿Peggy? ¿Pegs? ¿Estás bien?” Preguntó alarmado y las personas comenzaron a acercarse.

No, no estaba bien.

¡Pero que estúpida!

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Estaba en un shock.

En un shock nervioso que le había robado el habla.

Todos los recuerdos de aquella pelea con Steve vinieron como torbellino en su mente.

Había querido olvidar eso.

Había querido creer que había sido una etapa oculta en su vida, una pesadilla que había imaginado todo este tiempo.

Pero no.

Era real.

Tan real como la escena frente a sus ojos.

Steve sabía perfectamente quién era Tony.

Ahora todo esto tenía explicación, ahora entendía por qué había surgido en él este paternalismo tan extraño, tan salido de la nada, contemplaba como Steve besaba al niño y se le volcó el estómago, las continuas taquicardias la hicieron palidecer completamente.

El boceto de aquel hombre semidesnudo con la espalda arqueada y los labios abiertos se volvió nítido en su mente.

En ese momento Peggy Carter no vio a Steve cuidando a un niño.

Vio a un pedófilo aprovechándose de la ignorancia e ingenuidad de Howard para mantenerse cerca de aquel niño.

Steve.

Steve era un enfermo sexual.


	24. Incapaz.

Steve tenía los ojos cerrados, sentía la mano de Tony definiendo sus facciones, sonreía contra su voluntad. Era un juego que Tony había inventado, consistía en cerrar los ojos mientras el otro trazaba líneas por su rostro, tratando de adivinar en qué momento se trazaría una línea en los labios, si ambas coincidían entonces uno ganaba y daba una suave mordida en la mano del otro.

Steve estaba atento al momento en que sentía el tacto del niño cerca a sus labios, de repente Tony lo sacudió ligeramente.

“Una señora se desmayó” dijo alarmado y Steve abrió los ojos de golpe, volteo hacía donde toda la gente se amontonaba, encontró a Howard hincado junto a un cuerpo, prestó atención a la persona inconsciente y sintió como la sangre se le iba a los tobillos, se tambaleó nervioso.

“Peggy” dijo involuntariamente con un nudo en la garganta, lucía mayor pero aún hermosa, tal y como la recordaba, una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios porque a pesar de todo, la había extrañado, porque todas las noches que paso llorando mientras Tony estaba en el hospital, o rehabilitación o simplemente muy inconsciente, pensaba en ella. En que hubiese hecho ella, en si lo recriminaría por no obligarlo a cambiar o si lo alentaría por plantarse como un árbol y permanecer junto a Stark aun cuando nadie más lo había hecho.

Tony notó como su estabilidad se esfumó al ver a aquella mujer y lo miró analítico, la mirada profunda y el ceño fruncido.

“Dámelo, ve” Bucky dijo a su espalda y extendió los brazos para cargar a Tony, Steve asintió absorto en sus pensamientos, le paso al niño sin dificultad y entró entre el borlote de personas, Tony extendió la mano en su dirección y Bucky notó como su mirada se hacía cristalina.

Oh no, él no sabía lidiar con niños.

Mucho menos niños superdotados millonarios con un terrible carácter.

\------

“¿Quién era ella?” Tony preguntó molesto con la mirada fija en los ojos azules del sargento, el cual tragó difícilmente y con una sonrisa entretenida le dio un largo trago a su limonada.

“Una vieja novia de Steve” respondió sincero expectante a la reacción del niño, porque jamás había visto a un niño tan pequeño y posesivo, sabía que en la infancia los humanos solían ser más egoístas, mas naturalmente aprehensivos de sus padres o las personas que amaban, pero esa clase de mirada filosa del niño era distinta, tan adulta, tan fría y analítica que inclusive mandaba escalofríos tenues por su columna vertebral.

“¿Y por qué fue a ayudarla?” preguntó de nuevo con un tono de voz cada vez más molesto.

“Nadie más podía hacerlo más que él”

“Papá estaba ahí” Tony contrapuso delatando la mentira de Bucky que simplemente sonrió y asintió.

“Tú y yo sabemos que Howard no es el más útil” dijo algo molesto y Tony permaneció en silencio largos minutos.

“¿Quieres jugar?” Bucky preguntó intentando usar lo único que sabía funcionaba con cualquier niño.

“No, quiero que Steve regrese” dijo cortante y Bucky soltó una risita, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a esa clase de respuestas en un infante de 5 años.

“Tal vez tome tiempo”

Y esa respuesta no le había gustado para nada al niño.

\------

Howard, Steve y María permanecían de pie observando el cuerpo aún inconsciente de Peggy en la cama del enorme cuarto de visitas de la mansión Stark.

Steve se mordía el labio nervioso, Howard la miraba expectante y María simplemente estaba ahí cuidando a Howard porque jamás le había agradado Peggy, mucho menos la amistad tan cercana que ella y su esposo mantenían.

Cuando la agente comenzó a moverse Howard sonrió y Steve involuntariamente dio un paso hacia adelante.

“Cariño, creo que lo mejor es dejarlos…. Solos” María dijo la última palabra alzando las cejas como quién pasa un código secreto y Howard abrió los ojos entendiendo, Steve y Peggy llevaban 12 años sin verse.

“Estaremos afuera” Howard dijo y le dio una palmadita amistosa en el hombro al Capitán, el cuál sonrió asintiendo. Observó cómo ambos salían de la habitación cerrando la pesada puerta tras de ellos, se acuclillo junto a la cama aun observando fijamente a Peggy, tenía tanto por preguntarle, tanto por contarle, sonreía sincero observándola tomar consciencia.

“¿Steve?” Peggy preguntó con mirada aun borrosa y contempló al hombre delante de ella asentir, la agente sonrió sincera y lo abrazó. Lo había extrañado.

“Peggy, no sabes cuánto me da gusto verte”

Sí, al fin se veían, su aroma se filtraba por sus sentidos haciéndola temblar, recordando aquellos desayunos sobre la cama, la mirada tierna de Steve, sus relatos, su inquebrantable moral, su terquedad y arrogancia, pero también la imagen de ese chico de 18 años queriendo encontrar quién era y a dónde pertenecía.

Sonrió hasta que su mirada se volvió más nítida y recordó dónde estaba y por qué. Se separó bruscamente de él y se puso de pie, Steve la contemplaba desconcertado.

“¿Estás bien?” Steve preguntó algo asustado al ver su mirada acusándolo de una manera tan severa.

“¿Cómo te atreves?” Peggy preguntó ardiendo en rabia repentinamente, el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás.

“Lamento haberme ido tanto tiempo Pegs, no sabía la relatividad del tiempo, yo solo debía volver a…”

“No Steve, no te hagas el idiota” y esa palabra jamás la había usado con él, ni con nadie que recordara, Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta y algo presionándole el corazón.

“¿De qué hablas?”

Peggy estaba alterada, no sabía aún si sus deducciones eran ciertas, sin embargo era tan obvio, tanto que le dolía no haberse dado cuenta antes, le amargaba la saliva el simple hecho de pensar que todo lo que tenía con Steve se había derrumbado por ese niño, ese insignificante niño que pasaba desapercibido. Viéndolo por el otro lado y dejando atrás sus sentimientos por el Capitán, era perturbante para su mente contemplar a Steve tratando de esa forma al niño que en un futuro tal vez se convertiría en su esposo, era demasiado para ella. Tanto que le dolía el pecho, porque no quería juzgar a Steve, sin embargo tampoco podía dejar de sentir desagrado e incomodidad al recordarlo con el niño.

“Dime el nombre del hombre con el que estabas casado”

Oh no.

No.

Corre.

Steve sintió sus pies anclados al mármol, esa imposibilidad de moverse, de respirar, de juntar las palabras, esa impotencia al darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, Peggy era inteligente, más de lo que hubiese previsto, había atado cabos de una manera precisa y seguramente estaría pensando lo peor de Steve, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

“No es lo que piensas” dijo ya con voz quebrada y Peggy se mantuvo firme, ni una lagrima en sus ojos.

“Dime el nombre Steve”

El Capitán intentó acercarse a ella, explicarle que no era nada parecido a una pedofilia o a algún deseo torcido en su mente, él simplemente quería estar con Tony, necesitaba estar con él, sin importar su etapa de vida, no era difícil de entender, no era…

“Su nombre Steve o te juro que grito y Howard vendrá en menos de dos minutos”

Oh no, mierda, no.

“No, por favor… no”

Peggy lo miraba severamente y parecía inquebrantable, Steve ya llorando contra su voluntad murmuró

“Tony…. Tony Stark” dijo en un hilo de voz y entonces ella estalló.

“¡¿Cómo pudiste!? Sabía que era hijo de Howard, era tu amigo Steve” gritó molesta y Steve miró paranoico hacía la puerta.

“No, no grites, perdón. Yo, yo jamás le hice daño, yo solo…”

“¿Tú solo qué? ¿Descubriste que estabas casado con el hijo de Howard y seguiste con el juego?”

“No, no podía huir, era por la misión”

Un golpe sordo y seco se escuchó, su mejilla ardiendo y su mirada cada vez más rota. Sabía que lo merecía. La mano de Peggy punzaba por la cachetada propiciada y su corazón parecía estar a punto de estallar a cualquier segundo, demasiado bombeo de sangre, tanto que sus mejillas se enrojecieron notablemente.

“No mientas Steve…. Le puedes mentir a todos, menos a mí”

Y eso era tan cierto.

Porque Peggy merecía la verdad.

“Lo amo”

“¡Por Dios, escúchate! Es un niño ¿Cómo puedes ser tan enfermo?”

“No como hombre, no de una manera sexual ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?” Steve preguntó realmente herido, porque no, él jamás le haría eso a Tony, jamás le quitaría la inocencia de su edad.

“Pero estuviste con él, tuviste sexo con él”

“Pero no es lo mismo Peggy, era otro Tony, este Tony es un simple amor fraternal, te lo juro, yo jamás lo he visto con otras intenciones, tienes que creerme, yo solo quiero que este bien y verlo, verlo crecer”

“¿Para qué? ¿Para qué cuándo sea adulto asecharlo?” Preguntó molesta y Steve se quebró.

Jamás lo había pensado. Había intentado creer que el Tony que era su esposo no existiría en esta dimensión, no sabía realmente que sería este Tony de él, solo sabía que quería estar con él.

“No, jamás”

“¿No me digas que cuando sea un hombre simplemente te irás?” Peggy preguntó incrédula y Steve sintió las rodillas temblando, no era una decisión que quisiera tomar, al menos no ahorita.

“¡No… Sí, no… no lo he pensado!” Steve confesó con voz ahogada.

El silencio reinó en el cuarto por breves segundos, Steve estaba con la vista fija en ella, implorándole, rogándole que le creyera, que él jamás había pensado en hacerle daño a Tony, ni a Howard, ni a ella.

“Tienes que alejarte de él Steve, por el bien de ambos”

“No…. Es que, no puedo saber que coincidimos y simplemente marcharme”

“Ah claro, porque lo amas ¿Cierto?” Peggy preguntó molesta y Steve se llevó ambas manos a la cara en frustración, su llanto audible.

“No es como si alguien decidiera a quién amar, ¿Crees que no pase por esto antes? ¿Crees que no me torturé tantas noches durmiendo a su lado pensando en lo enfermo que había sido, que había estado por casarme con el hijo de Howard? ¿Con un hombre? ¿Crees que no me sentí mierda al irlo conociendo a sus 52 años y darme cuenta que sus miradas me dejaban estático? ¿Qué era tan brillante, tan carismático, tan gentil? ¿Crees que no enloquecí cuando me di cuenta que lo amaba? Es como un rayo que te parte y te deja estaqueado en medio del patio, no pude hacer nada más que quedarme, más que quererlo”

Peggy lo observaba conmovida, sus ojos ya llorosos y su mente torturándola.

Conocía a Steve, lo conocía mejor que a nadie y sabía que él era incapaz de contemplar a Tony con otros ojos, sin embargo también sabía que el niño crecería y que pronto sería un hombre y las cosas se complicarían para todo, para él, para el mismo niño y para Howard.

“EL hombre que amaste en aquella dimensión no será el mismo en el cual este niño se convertirá”

“Eso no lo puedes saber” Steve dijo algo alterado, una taquicardia retumbando en sus oídos y la inestabilidad haciéndole temblar las manos.

“Dime Steve, el Tony que amas ¿Te tuvo en su infancia?”

“No”

“Fue lo que fue e hizo lo que hizo por lo que vivió antes de ti. Dime ¿Quién era él?”

Steve la miró incrédula porque jamás se imaginó que fuera a interesarse por un fantasma en sus recuerdos.

“Era brillante, tal cual este Tony”

“Pero dime ¿Era responsable? ¿Era cariñoso? ¿Tenía manías?”

Steve estaba a punto de contestar sin embargo sus pupilas de dilataron.

“¿Cómo…. Cómo lo conoces?” preguntó asustado y Peggy sonrió lastimera.

“Siéntate”

Steve obedeció.

“Leí tu bitácora”

El rostro de Steve palideció.

“La encontré escondida detrás de un muro falso, leí la manera en que lo describías, la manera en que lo cuidabas, inclusive la manera en que peleaban me hizo darme cuenta que yo jamás sería para ti lo que él era. Pero gran parte de lo que él fue era por no tenerte”

 “Darme cuenta de todo lo que él era, leer 181 páginas que solo hablaban de él, fue suficiente para tomar mis cosas e irme. Después María tuvo su primer aborto y le pregunte a Howard si todas las personas existían en todas las dimensiones, dijo que no y esa misma tarde tomé el primer vuelo a Londres”

Steve estaba en shock, porque esa bitácora eran sus estúpidas emociones a flor de piel, el llanto había cesado en ambos y la mirada de Peggy ya no era filosa, sino lastimera.

“Me di cuenta entre líneas lo mucho que él era parecido a Howard. Tu incertidumbre al escuchar que todos te aconsejaban que lo dejaras, que no era sano para ti mantenerte a su lado. Te mantuviste firme, tal y como un roble. Me sentí orgullosa de ti y al mismo tiempo completamente destruida, porque yo hubiese hecho por ti, pero tú lo hiciste por él”

“Lo siento mucho Peggy” Steve dijo sincero al notar la mirada cristalina y la voz rota de ella, la mujer negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie.

“No lo hagas”

“Tony cambió ¿Sabes? Nació de las cenizas”

Peggy asintió no verdaderamente feliz de escuchar más acerca de aquel hombre.

“No estas entendiendo el punto Steve”

El Capitán la observó desconcertado.

“¿Disculpa?”

“Tony era brillante, revolucionó la ciencia, cambió el mundo en esa dimensión. Un futurista, un genio… Pero ¿Por qué?”

“Así es él…”

“No Steve” Peggy lo interrumpió seria “…él fue brillante para llamar la atención de alguien, de Howard, de María, era un niño abandonado. Uno no es simplemente porque así nació, sino por todo lo que vivió. Sí, cambió la humanidad porque sufrió, porque entendió que estaba solo, que el mundo es un sitio frío e inhóspito y él quiso hacer algo para cambiar esto, para dar esperanza”

“¿Estás diciendo que el Tony de esta dimensión, mi Tony, debe sufrir? ¿Debe ser violado? ¿Probar las drogas a los 8 años? ¿Ser rechazado por Howard? ¿Llorar todas las malditas noches porque su padre no le dirige una maldita mirada? ¿Intentar suicidarse cada fin de semana? ¿Amanecer sintiendo que no vale absolutamente nada? ¿Qué nadie lo ama? ¿Qué a nadie le importa? ¿Vivir con esa maldita incertidumbre y un paquete de drogas en la guantera del carro?” Steve lanzó pregunta tras pregunta con un profundo dolor en sus palabras, Peggy le sostuvo la mirada firme, asintió.

“Si todo eso lo convirtió en quién fue, entonces así debe ser”

Steve maldijo entre dientes.

“¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?”

“Steve, tú lo dijiste. Él nació de las cenizas y cambió el mundo, para nacer de las cenizas se necesita quemarse, consumirse hasta serlas”

“¿Y qué si hubiese muerto en una de esas noches? ¿En uno de esos accidentes a media madrugada?”

“El destino cambia”

“No, no lo permitiré”

“Steve, tal vez estás haciéndole más daño privándolo de todo lo que puede ser, de todo lo que puede aportar al mundo”

“¿Así que de eso se trata? Experimentar con él hasta hacerlo sangrar para dejar un estúpido legado para los hijos de las personas que lo hicieron sangrar”

Peggy lo miró confundida.

“No sé Steve, no sé…. Solo sé que las cosas no deberían ser así”

Steve no supo que contestar, sentía un nudo en la garganta ante la sola idea de estar ahí y no hacer nada por evitar todos aquellos traumas que habían desfragmentado al hombre que amaba.

“¿Qué harás cuándo sea un adulto y este con alguien más?”

“Apoyarlo”

“¿Y si elige estar contigo?”

“Entonces lo estaré”

“¿Podrías meterte en la cama con él? ¿Después de cambiarle los pañales?”

Steve cerró los ojos sintiéndose mareado.

No lo había pensado de esa manera.

“Necesitas irte en cuánto él sea un hombre”

“No sé… no sé si pueda”

“Si no lo haces, tendré que contarle todo a Howard”

Steve abrió los ojos de golpe.

“No”

“Puedo permitir que hagas de su infancia una experiencia menos traumática, pero no podrás protegerlo siempre Steve”

La puerta de la recamara se abrió y ambos saltaron asustados, el pequeño Tony los miraba analítico, su ceño fruncido y su mirada oscura.

“Oh Tony, ¿Dónde está Bucky?” Steve preguntó algo molesto por la irresponsabilidad de su amigo.

“Me escape” confesó y Peggy soltó una risita.

“De cualquier forma, ya debo irme. Me dio gusto verte Steve” dijo sincera y caminó hacía la puerta, sacudió juguetonamente el cabello castaño del niño y después salió del cuarto, Steve se sentó en la cama con los ojos cerrados, después de unos segundos sintió una mano pequeña trazando líneas por su rostro.

“¿Por qué estaban llorando?” Preguntó curioso y Steve sonrió.

“Llevábamos mucho sin vernos, nos dio emoción vernos” mintió y Tony asintió con la inocencia digna de su edad.

“No quiero que te vayas” dijo en un murmuro y Steve abrió los ojos.

“¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?”

“Bucky dijo que si todo salía bien te irías con ella”

“¿A dónde?” Steve preguntó curioso.

“A cenarse dijo”

Ese hijo de puta.

\-----

Steve había intentado poner más distancia entre ambos, no que realmente le hubiese funcionado, simplemente había intentado ser menos obsesivo, había dejado que Tony cayera de los arboles sin acudir a su rescate, o que jugará con los objetos del taller de Howard aunque hubiese sufrido una quemadura de tercer grado.

Sí, se sentía culpable porque sabía que todo eso pudo ser evitado, pero se había dado cuenta que de la caída del árbol había sacado una teoría gravitacional ligada con la relatividad del espacio. De la quemada había sacado una idea algo espeluznante de un prototipo de bomba nuclear.

Peggy tenía razón, cada experiencia negativa dejaba algo bueno en él, es como si Tony estuviese ligado al peligro y de ahí surgiese su creatividad, su genialidad.

Conforme los años pasaron y el niño fue creciendo comenzó a pasar menos tiempo con Steve y más tiempo solo, el Capitán lo entendía y de cierta forma este cambió hizo que Peggy estuviese menos atenta a ambos.

Claro que aún lo seguía viendo diario, cuando él no iba a la mansión, el pequeño Tony de 6, 7, 8 años llegaba hasta su apartamento en bicicleta, a veces pasaban las noches viendo caricaturas, comiendo pizza. Hablando acerca de la escuela, de que pronto entraría a la preparatoria y de como nadie le hablaba en la escuela.

Sí, era el mismo Tony, superdotado, egocéntrico e irreverente, pero también era distinto, era dulce, sincero, gentil y algo tímido. Había adquirido fragmentos de Steve en su personalidad y el Capitán no sabía que tan bueno o malo esto sería en un futuro.

“¿Steve?” Se escuchó la voz agitada en el teléfono, eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde y sábado, generalmente los fines de semana Tony salía con Howard o María.

“Hola Tony ¿Sucede algo?” preguntó comenzando a inquietarse.

“Mamá y Papá…. Se pelearon. Ellos, ellos se fueron” dijo entre sollozos y Steve comenzó a sudar en frío, recordando aquella noche, a Tony con una jeringa en el brazo contándole este momento decisivo en su vida.

“¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién estas? ¿Estás solo?”

“Sí, estoy en el sótano, en el taller de papá… escuché pasos arriba, creo que es el vecino, el que me molesta ¿Recuerdas?”

Y Steve cayó en un ataque de pánico.

Porque conocía al niño, más bien al adolescente. Y sabía, sabía perfectamente que pasaría después de esta llamada.

Ese día había sido el inicio de 2 décadas de desenfreno, violaciones, y adicción para Tony, había sido el inicio de toda una vida martirizándose y avergonzándose de verse a sí mismo al espejo. No, Steve no podía permitirlo.

“Tony, no hagas ruido. No hagas nada, escóndete. Voy para allá”

Sí, tal vez Peggy tenía razón y debía permitir que esta clase de cosas sucedieran y marcaran la vida de Tony, tal vez todos esos años de demonios y adicciones lo convirtieron en el hombre fuerte y extraordinario que era, tal vez debía quedarse aquí, morir a cada minuto que pasara y su mente le recordara que mientras él estaba aquí, Tony estaba gritando, o llorando, o sangrando…. La sola imagen de un adolescente sobre él robándole todo lo hizo temblar.

No, no le importaba si Tony no era el mismo en aquella dimensión que en esta, no le importaba ya ni siquiera si no llegaba a ser el mismo genio, el mismo hombre que cambiaría al mundo, él no le debía nada al mundo, no tenía por qué dejarse destruir para reconstruirse. Steve no se dio cuenta entonces que ya no recordaba tanto a aquel hombre, que ya su mente estaba siempre ocupada por aquel niño de ojos castaños y corta estatura… No se dio cuenta que todo lo que Peggy temía estaba comenzando a cobrar vida.

Tomó las llaves de su carro y salió corriendo del edificio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. El castigo

Steve corrió escaleras arriba hacía la mansión de los Stark, la puerta entreabierta y cristales en el piso, su corazón se desbocó. Su mente lo taladró con los peores posibles escenarios.

“TONY” gritó asustado y corrió por la mansión hasta encontrar la puerta que conducía al sótano, bajó las escaleras corriendo, su frente sudando y sus ojos pigmentándose de un rojo escarlata, encontró a un chico de unos 16 años, cabello rubio y delgado parado, se veía su espalda y en la mano traía una bolsa translucida que dejaba ver algo de marihuana, en su otra mano una navaja pequeña pero que reflejaba la luz de los focos.

Aún no encontraba a Tony.

La sola escena hizo que Steve perdiera completamente la cordura. Aquel chico se veía tan decidido a derrumbar la vida de un niño de 8 años, el sabor de su boca se tornó amargo, insoportable a sus papilas gustativas, tomó de la camisa al chico y no supo realmente en que momento lo estampó tan duro con el muro que este se cuarteó  e hizo que el adolescente gritara de dolor. Su mano firme alrededor de su cuello y su mirada gélida ignorando completamente como el rostro del chico se tornaba purpura, como su piel cada vez era más fría y su respiración más débil.

Estaba enloquecido.

“¡STEVE!” Era la voz de Tony y sonaba aterrorizada. Steve volvió en sí soltando al chico que cayó inconsciente frente a él.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Acababa de agredir a un menor de edad.

Se hinco junto al chico buscando auxiliarle y no escuchó respiración alguna. Buscó su pulso.

Nada.

Oh no, acababa de matar a un menor de edad.

Sus ojos se hicieron vidriosos y su respiración agitada.

Una sola imagen en su mente, Tony ahorcando a aquel niño en la cancha de football, Tony no lo había hecho porque fuese agresivo, o porque fuese una amenaza, tampoco porque estuviese bajo influjo de drogas o fuese un monstruo, Tony lo había hecho por miedo. Por un pánico desquiciante de que Peter sufriera lo mismo que él había sufrido.

El mismo pánico que Steve había sufrido ahorita al pensar en la factibilidad de que alguien agrediera así a Tony, había perdido completamente la razón y los estribos de sus actos.

La respiración del Capitán se entrecortó y sus ojos comenzaron a dejar salir pequeñas lágrimas, él y todos le habían temido a Tony y lo habían llevado a corte, había vivido 52 años siendo señalado pero nadie jamás había intentado saber el por qué. Nadie jamás había pensado que el gran y seguro Tony Stark era en realidad una víctima desde el principio, de un padre irresponsable, de una violación sexual, de una dependencia a estupefacientes forzada, de un vacío tan succionante que iba magistralmente oculto detrás del genio del siglo, detrás de trajes excesivamente costosos y sonrisas publicitarias.

Steve sintió una mano en su frente.

“Vámonos Steve” El pequeño Tony dijo con una agitación perceptible en su voz. Steve asintió estúpidamente y se puso en pie, aun temblaba ligeramente por el frenesí de adrenalina, era incapaz de dirigir su mirada al cuerpo aún inconsciente del adolescente, un charco de sangre formándose bajo su cuerpo.

Steve cargó a Tony y salió de la mansión, encendió el carro y tomó la primera carretera que encontró, sudaba en frío y sus taquicardias no parecían ceder.

“No fue tu culpa” Tony dijo intentando calmarlo y Steve intentó darle una sonrisa.

Por supuesto que había sido su culpa.

En dos horas llegó a otro estado, rentó una habitación de hotel y subió con Tony, cerró la puerta tras de él, el nerviosismo y la paranoia matándolo. Tenía que bajar a recepción, tenía que avisarle a Howard que él tenía a Tony, que no se preocuparan. Tenía que encender la televisión, ver qué pasaba en las noticias, de seguro sería noticia nacional encontrar un cuerpo sin vida en la mansión Stark.

Oh mierda, ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Vio como el pequeño Tony se quitaba el pantalón quedando en un bóxer sencillo de color azul marino, estiró los dedos de los pies y se tapó con el cobertor de la cama matrimonial del hotel, encendió la televisión buscando inmediatamente el canal infantil.

Un peor pensamiento vino a la mente de Steve.

Lo peor no era realmente haber asesinado a un chico de 16 años, lo peor era que no sentía una pizca de arrepentimiento, porque Tony, Tony estaba seguro.

Cerró los ojos aun sudando, Peggy tenía razón. Steve se había convertido en un obsesivo sobreprotector con Tony, más de lo que se hubiese podido imaginar, más incluso de lo que era con Peter, más de lo que Tony era con Peter y eso ya era mucho decir.

Pensó en bajar al teléfono pero de nuevo ese amargo sabor en su boca y su estómago revuelto, no podía dejar solo a Tony. Mierda, necesitaba comenzar a no ser tan dependiente a él.

“Tony, iré a llamar a tu papá. Vuelvo pronto”

El pequeño levantó la mirada, se mordió el labio tenuemente pero igual asintió.

“¿Quieres algo de comer?” preguntó con la primer sonrisa del día y Tony arrugó la nariz.

“Lasaña” dijo con una sonrisa y Steve asintió.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y bajó corriendo hasta recepción no sin antes dejar la orden en restaurante.

 _“¿Howard?”_ inquirió intentando ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz.

_“Steve, dime por favor que estás con Tony”_

Oh mierda.

Steve sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta que detrás de toda la ebriedad y frialdad de Howard, mínimo se interesaba por su hijo.

 _“Sí, vinimos a Miami, a la playa. Acabamos de llegar al hotel, solo que no tuve oportunidad de marcarte antes ¿Todo bien?”_ preguntó intentando fingir tranquilidad.

Funcionó.

 _“No, encontraron…. Encontraron un cuerpo, el chico, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Dave Brown?”_ Steve sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

 _“Sí”_ dijo en un susurro.

_“Estaba muerto, en mi taller. Tenía marcas en el cuello, alguien lo estranguló hasta matarlo. El muro estaba desgastado, como si alguien demasiado fuerte lo hubiese impactado”_

Oh no.

Las taquicardias de Steve fueron aumentando y su respiración se entrecortó.

Un momento de silencio.

_“Dime por favor que no fuiste tú”_

Howard era un maldito genio.

 _“No, no fui yo”_ Steve dijo con voz firme pero con su alma fragmentada.

 _“Bien, nadie estaba en la mansión. Nadie sabe qué pasó, ¿A qué hora pasaste por Tony?”_ preguntó con voz agitada y Steve intentó sonar convincente porque después de todo ¿Quién pensaría mal de Capitán América?

 _“Como a las 8 de la mañana”_ Mintió

_“Bien, lo más seguro es que los quieran interrogar ya que vuelvan”_

_“Perfecto”_ dijo con voz cada vez más quebrada, no podría mantenerse íntegro por más tiempo.

_“¿Cuándo vuelves?”_

_“Mañana temprano”_ dijo y colgó.

Se alejó de recepción lo más rápido que pudo para no romper en llanto, subió rápido a la habitación abriéndola agitado, encontró a Tony en la misma posición que lo había dejado, la misma caricatura en la televisión.

El niño volteó a verlo y su mirada se tornó preocupada.

“¿Estas bien?” preguntó inocente y Steve asintió, intentó calmarse, limpiar sus lágrimas y sonreír pero le fue imposible.

El niño bajó de la cama y caminó hasta él, Steve se inclinó para verlo a los ojos, el pequeño de ojos castaños sonrió y lo abrazó, dio un suave beso en su mejilla y enterró su rostro en su cuello.

“Todo estará bien”

\-------------

“¡Todo está del carajo Steve, del carajo!”

Peggy gritó histérica quitándose el sombrero de teniente y desabrochando su saco, Steve tragó difícilmente. Su exnovia lo había citado a medianoche en una dirección desconocida y en cuánto la puerta había sido cerrada, ella había explotado.

“No comprendo”

“Tú lo asesinaste Steve” ella dijo con voz quebrada y la ansiedad volvió a él, había pasado un mes y nadie jamás había sospechado de él. Tony había declarado tranquilo y acordé a lo que Steve había dicho, nadie jamás se hubiese imaginado que era él, y ahí estaba Peggy Carter, diciéndolo tan certeramente con una mano en la cintura.

“No es verdad”

“Si me mientes te juro que haré de mi hipótesis una certeza nacional”

El capitán solo había temido a dos personas en su vida.

Tony Stark y Peggy Carter.

“¿Cómo…. Cómo lo sabes?”

“El impacto en el muro, el tamaño de las huellas de la mano alrededor de su cuello, tu declaración es falsa”

Oh no…

Steve sintió su mundo colapsar.

“¿Por qué...?”

“Yo pase por la mansión a las 9 con 12 minutos a checar como estaba Tony, me enteré ayer de la pelea de Howard porque me marcó desde el aeropuerto para contarme… Tu declaración dice que a las 8 ya estabas en carretera” Dijo fríamente y Steve no contestó.

Peggy sabía perfectamente y lo encubrió, en cada juicio había ido acorde a la declaración del Capitán aun sabiendo que mentía, Steve se sintió agradecido.

“¿Por qué Steve?” Preguntó.

“Tony…”

“No metas a Tony en esto. El niño no tenía ninguna marca de agresión” Peggy estaba exaltada, su cabello ya largo y castaño revuelto, sus ojos vidriosos.

Steve permaneció callado.

“¡Contéstame carajo!”

“Dave Brown en la dimensión paralela violó a Tony. No iba a permitir que lo hiciera esta ocasión”

“Oh no Steve…. ¡NO!” Peggy gritó aún más molesta su palma en su frente y su respiración agitada.

“Discúlpame Peggy, no puedo permitir que algo le pase, que alguien lo traume de por vida”

“Esto ya no es sano, ni para ti, ni para él”

“¡¿Y sí es sano que lo violen?! ¿Qué lo droguen? ¿Qué lo agredan?”

“¡No tenemos la certeza de que eso fuese a pasar!”

Ambos se gritaban ya de frente, llorando de coraje y temblando por la adrenalina embriagante del momento.

“No iba a arriesgarme”

“Oh ¿Y si te arriesgaste a pasar toda tu vida en prisión por él?”

“Fue en defensa propia”

“Steve por Dios, Brown Banks ¿Te suena familiar? Era el único heredero al sistema nacional de bancos más grande. Si ellos se enteraran estarías muerto en menos de 5 minutos… o peor, tomarían venganza con Tony”

Y Steve jamás lo había pensado de esa manera.

“No era mi intención matarlo Peggy, te lo juro, tú me conoces”

“Ya no sé si te conozco o no Steve, ahora solo vives por y para Tony. Esto es enfermizo”

“Me alejaré, lo prometo… lo veré menos”

“No Steve, tú ya no estás en decisión de elegir”

Steve permaneció inmóvil.

“Debes volver a las misiones”

“No puedo, Tony…”

“¡Deja de hablar de él!”

Steve interrumpió sus palabras y sintió un nerviosismo desquiciante, una sola idea en su mente. La posibilidad de no volver a verlo, de no poder cuidarlo.

“Quedamos en que me alejaría de él cuando fuese un hombre, tiene 8 años”

“Mataste a alguien por tu mera paranoia Steve, esto no puede seguir”

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Peggy dejó salir un suspiro, se recogió el cabello y se puso el saco de teniente, tomó el sombrero militar y lo coloco sobre su cabello ondulado.

“El Lunes te vas. Te doy el fin de semana para que te despidas del niño. No más, si no vas con una sonrisa en tu rostro les diré en cualquier momento que fuiste tú”

Steve no tuvo otra opción más que asentir.

\----------

“¿Y no puedes decir que no?” Tony preguntó con ojos vidriosos mientras le ayudaba a doblar algo de ropa, ambos en el apartamento de Steve bebiendo una malteada.

“No, pero te escribiré. Lo prometo”

“¿Te olvidaras de mí?” Tony preguntó inquieto y Steve soltó una risita.

“Jamás Tony, vendré a visitarte cada que tenga oportunidad”

“¿Es una promesa?”

“Lo es”

“¿No te casarás allá y te quedaras por siempre?”

Steve encontró esa pregunta extremadamente peculiar, asintió.

“No lo haré”

“Promételo” Tony dijo demandante y Steve soltó una risita.

“Lo prometo”

“Tengo algo para ti” Tony dijo y Steve lo miró curioso, el niño sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un pequeño aparato.

“¿Qué es?”

“No sé aún como llamarle, es una frecuencia parecida al satélite, lo colgué del último prototipo que Howard envió a la nasa”

Steve soltó una risita y tuvo un impulso natural de abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Se contuvo.

“¿Para qué sirve?”

“Para mandar mensajes al instante. Yo tengo uno igual” dijo y sacó otro aparato parecido.

Tony Stark de 8 años de edad acababa de inventar una especie de Whatsapp rudimentaria en 1978. Steve sonrió orgulloso.

“Te enviaré mensajes diario” dijo con una sonrisa y Tony también sonrió.

\---------

_TS: ¿Cómo va tu día?_

_SR: Estamos cerca de India, no ha habido bajas. Nada interesante. Cuéntame de ti._

_TS: Me admitieron en la preparatoria._

_SR: ¡FELICIDADES TONY! Sabía que lo lograrías._

_TS: No sé si estoy emocionado o muy asustado._

Steve sonrió para sí mismo.

_SR: Emocionado, deberías de estarlo._

_TS: El lunes es mi primer día y todos tienen 7 años más que yo._

_SR: Pero tú eres un genio_

_TS: Howard sonrió._

_SR: Independientemente a tu papá,  debes contármelo todo._

_TS: Steve…. ¿Aún no sabes cuando vuelves?_

_SR: No, aún no._

Y no veía fecha próxima ya que Peggy se esmeraba en no darle un solo día de descanso, mandándolo de misión en misión, de país en país, lo único reconfortante era que en la siguiente misión había leído el nombre de Bucky en su división. Quería decirle algo de eso a Tony, pero sabía que ni siquiera la versión infantil lo aceptaba completamente. Decidió mejor omitirlo.

\---------------

_TS: Howard es un imbécil_

_SR: Lenguaje Tony._

_TS: Es un idiota, no lo veo en días y cuando bajo a su taller a saludarlo me dice “Tony, no me molestes. Estoy ocupado”_

Steve chilló los dientes y se acostó sobre las tablas duras apoyadas sobre piedras, estaba en un punto perdido en medio de África e iban en busca de una ciudad llamada Wakanda. Bucky dormía plácidamente a su lado.

_SR: Sí, siempre ha sido un imbécil._

_TS: hahahaa… Lenguaje Capitán._

_SR: Tony, ¿Vas a hacer fiesta de cumpleaños?_

_TS: No lo creo, ya no soy un niño._

_SR: Cumples 10 años, aún lo eres._

_TS: Estoy comenzando a tocar el piano._

_SR: Creí que no te agradaba._

_TS: Pero a mamá sí_

_SR: Me gustaría escucharte._

_TS: Me gustaría que volvieras._

 

Auch. Steve no pudo contestar.

_TS: Te extraño ¿Lo sabes?_

_SR: Te extraño más Tony, no tienes idea. Espero esto acabe pronto._

_TS: Deberíamos hacer una carrera de aviones a control remoto cuando vuelvas._

_SR: ¿Para ganarte como siempre?_

_TS: Jamás me has ganado Steve._

 

Y Steve soltó una risa porque pudo casi escuchar la voz caprichosa e infantil de Tony en su mente.

“¿Sabes que no es normal verte sonrojándote y riéndote mientras mensajeas con un niño de 10 años, cierto?” Bucky preguntó desde la cama y Steve sintió un viento helado por su espalda.

“Es un niño creativo”

“Es un niño Steve”

Y ese regaño camuflajeado de Bucky le había revuelto el estómago.

_SR: Ya dormiré pequeño genio. Descansa._

_TS: Te quiero._

Steve titubeo un segundo y volteo a ver de reojo que su amigo había vuelto a caer en un sueño profundo.

_SR: Yo más._

Peggy era un ser encantador como persona, como novia era la mujer perfecta, como amiga una cómplice fiel y rebelde. Como jefa y enemiga, era completamente insoportable e inescapable.

Steve había recibido un buen castigo por todo lo que Peggy imaginaba merecer uno, los mensajes de Tony seguían llegando diario y él inclusive en campo los contestaba, a veces empezaba él a mandarlos, a veces el chico, lo cierto es que con el paso de los meses que se convertían en años, Tony se leía más maduro, menos caprichoso, pero mucho más frío.

A pesar de la distancia y llevar 3 años sin verlo, aún lo sentía cercano. Habían tenido algunas disputas en las que Steve siempre era mágicamente el culpable y Tony decidía no contestarle por uno o dos días, jamás duraban más de eso sin hablar.

_TS: Creo que optare por el MIT_

_SR: ¿Si fuiste a verlo?_

_TS: Sí, no me emociona ingresar a los 14 años, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer?_

_SR: Tomate un año sabático._

_TS: Al señor Stark no le gusta esa idea._

Steve sonrió, Tony había adquirido la manía de llamarle así a Howard, contemplaba la calle a través del cristal, estaba sentado en un viejo café de Italia esperando a Bucky para irse al pequeño apartamento que rentaban, Peggy los había de cierta forma “liberado” hace algunos meses y Steve no había juntado el valor necesario para decirle a Tony, el suero comenzaba a abandonarlo, y de un día a otro su cabello había comenzado a encanecer levemente y ya algunas arrugas contorneaban su mirada, biológicamente debía rondar cerca de los 80 años, sin embargo lucía de 40-45, al igual que Bucky. El miedo a que Tony notara su claro envejecimiento lo había hecho decidir de momento compartir un apartamento en una vieja calle empedrada de abundantes macetas florales.

Estaba escribiendo en el dispositivo cuando vio como Bucky caminaba en rumbo al café, levantó la mano saludándolo, en eso vio como sin querer chocó con una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes y cuerpo menudo, la chica había caído y Bucky la ayudó a levantarse. Steve reía entretenido hasta que notó como ambos extraños se habían anclado en sus miradas.

Oh no.

_SR: Habrá boda pronto._

Escribió entretenido y lo mandó sin siquiera pensar que Tony no lo entendería como él lo hubiera deseado.

En su antiguo cuarto de la mansión Stark se escuchó el sonido del dispositivo, Tony corrió hacía él con una sonrisa y se aventó a la cama, junto a él una calculadora científica y un grueso libro de cálculo avanzado. Su sonrisa se ahogó en cuanto leyó el mensaje.

No supo que contestar

¿Felicidades?

¿Cómo se llama?

¿Cómo putas conociste a una mujer en plena guerra?

¿Cómo mierda te atreves a siquiera conocer a alguien?

No.

Tony cerró los ojos, sus manos temblando, su rostro lampiño y su cabello castaño cayendo en mechones por su frente. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Era estúpido siquiera creer que Steve regresaría, era estúpido ansiar cada día que un mensaje de “Voy hacía allá” llegara.

¿Qué era este vacío en su pecho?

¿Esta impotencia?

¿Estas ganas de llorar o reír histéricamente?

Steve era suyo.

_TS: No sabía que pudieras conocer a alguien durante misiones._

Steve se mordió el labio revolviendo su café, Bucky le había hecho una señal con la mano y se había marchado con la chica desconocida. Sonrió para sí mismo al leer el mensaje.

_SR: No yo genio, Bucky._

_TS: ¿Bucky? ¿Bucky está contigo?_

Oh no, mierda.

_TS: Contéstame Steve._

_SR: Sí_

_TS: ¿Cuánto lleva contigo?_

_SR: Un par de años, olvide mencionártelo._

_TS: ¿Olvidaste mencionarme que tu súper-ultra-mega mejor amigo lleva dos años viajando por el mundo contigo?_

_SR: ¿Te molesta?_

Tony chilló los dientes, Steve era tan desesperante.

_TS: Por supuesto que me molesta._

_SR: ¿Por qué?_

Steve comenzaba a molestarse, sin embargo también tenía esta placentera satisfacción de presenciar la primera escena de celos que Tony le hacía, ya no era una escena infantil de esas que tienen explicación de una posesividad natural de la edad, Tony estaba por cumplir 14 años, ya era un adolescente, las cosas se sentían distintas.

_TS: Eres mío._

Steve sintió una taquicardia instantánea, Tony no tenía vergüenza o siquiera algo de mesura, era apasionado, posesivo y caprichoso. Steve soltó una risa y tomó el dispositivo en manos. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, pero también sabía que la edad de Tony complicaría todo y que este extraño nerviosismo en su piel era una adrenalina por verlo, por tocarlo. Peggy había tenido razón desde el principio, Steve jamás lo había visto con mero amor fraternal. Era un amor cambiante y el Capitán sabía que si se permitía verlo como hombre, seguramente lo amaría como hombre.

_SR: No sé qué contestar a eso._

_TS: ¿Dónde estás?_

La pregunta de Tony había sido inesperada y Steve levantó la mirada algo paranoico, la calle estaba vacía.

_SR: Rusia_

Steve contestó recordando que SHIELD estaba ahora desplegándose por la unión soviética, sabía que Tony tenía acceso a esta información por Howard y hasta ahora había mentido exitosamente.

_TS: Mientes_

_SR: ¿Dónde estoy entonces?_

_TS: La verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué haces en Milán cuando las misiones ahorita son en Rusia?_

Mierda.

Tony lo estaba localizando vía satélite con el dispositivo, Steve sonrió nervioso, sus manos temblando ligeramente. Era algo enfermizo que Tony fuese tan posesivo con él, al lado de crear un GPS y rastrearlo, sin embargo sentía un extraño placer por saber que no era solo él el que actuaba según Peggy “obsesivamente”

_SR: Llevo unos meses aquí viviendo con Bucky, discúlpame. Tenía miedo en ir y verte, discúlpame. Tomaré el primer avión a Nueva York._

Tony comenzó a llorar mientras releía el mensaje, porque mierda ¿Unos meses? Pudo haber ido a buscarlo desde hace meses y Steve simplemente no había querido ir, “Había tenido miedo de ir y verte”

¿Miedo en ir a verlo?

¿Pues qué mierda era él? ¿Un puto monstruo o qué?

Tony arrojó el dispositivo al piso y se llevó ambas rodillas al pecho, intentaba no llorar, intentaba no recordar aquella noche en el estudio de Howard en la que había bajado descalzo al enterarse que el escuadrón de Steve estaba de nuevo en Norteamérica, le había preguntado a Howard con una enorme sonrisa si el Capitán vendría a verlo y Howard sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada había soltado una amarga risa y le había dicho:

“No seas ingenuo, Steve tiene mejores cosas que hacer que venir a verte”

Oh mierda, eso le había dolido tanto, sin embargo los mensajes diarios de Steve lo habían convencido que no era cierto.

Ahora las palabras de Howard dolían más que nunca.

_SR: Tony, discúlpame._

El Capitán llegó al apartamento solo, su semblante caído y su mirada cansada, no había tenido respuesta de él durante todo el día.

“¿Pasa algo?” Bucky preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

“Tony… nos peleamos”

Bucky exhalo algo molesto.

“Steve, te lo digo como tu mejor amigo. Apártate de ese niño,  va a confundir tu amistad”

“¿Qué hay que confundir de eso?” Steve preguntó irritado y Bucky lo miró desafiante.

“Tienen un trato de pareja y lo sabes”

“¿Y qué hay en eso de malo?”

“El chico va a creer que lo quieres de esa manera Steve”

“¿Y que sí lo hago?”

Oh no, mierda.

El capitán intentó tragarse las palabras, clavó su vista en el piso e intentó huir, Bucky lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo empujó agresivamente hacía el muro, el ladrillo crujió.

“Que seas homosexual lo puedo aceptar, pero Tony no solo es hijo de Howard, tiene 14 años Steve”

Steve levantó su mirada vidriosa, el semblante de Bucky era duro y jamás había contemplado su mirada tan severa, tan decepcionada, tragó audiblemente.

“Suéltame”

“Peggy sabía….”

Oh no.

“Por eso te mandó a misiones después del asesinato en la mansión Stark… tú fuiste”

Steve se llevó la mano a la frente y rompió en llanto, intento abrazar a Bucky pero su amigo se retiró desconcertado.

“Bucky, no es como suena, de verdad yo….”

“¿Quién…. Quién eres Steve?” Bucky lanzó la pregunta al aire y tomó una maleta negra del piso, salió del apartamento intentando escapar de estas absurdas ganas de gritarle, de golpearlo, de estos demonios morales que le pedían marcar a la policía, a Howard, a alguien… Peor Steve, era su amigo, por tantos años… Mierda.

Bucky tomó el primer taxi  con dirección al aeropuerto, debía hablar con alguien.


	26. ¿Qué pensará Howard?

Oh vaya, todo se había ido al carajo de manera magistral.

Steve aún no comprendía la maldita mala suerte que lo seguía, Tony no había contestado ningún mensaje ya, jamás había durado semanas sin hablarle, Steve sentía una extraña ansiedad, una extraña dependencia, como algún tipo de síndrome de abstinencia. Era horrible, desquiciante y absorbente, cada pensamiento de él comenzaba a carecer de normalidad, mantenía el hábito de cada mañana y cada noche mandarle un mensaje a Tony.

Nunca obtuvo respuesta.

El chico era increíblemente orgulloso, y Steve estúpidamente obsesivo. Esta declaración de guerra fría entre ambos duró cerca de 3 semanas, hasta que a la mansión Stark llegó un sobre blanco en un papel fino y delgado.

“Howard, amor ¿Ya viste?” María preguntó, su cabello encanecido y su cuerpo menos curvilíneo. Vestía un traje sastre azul marino y tacones aperlados, su cabello grisáceo recogido y sus ojos castaños aún joviales.

“¿Qué?” Howard ya de cabello blanco y bigote tupido contestó con interés desde la cocina, Tony estaba tirado en el sillón completamente cubierto en cobijas, no lograba conciliar el sueño.

“El Sargento Barnes ¿Lo recuerdas? Amigo de Steve” preguntó María leyendo la hoja y entonces Tony se descubrió la cara intentando no ser tan obvio.

“Sí claro”

“Se casa dentro de 2 semanas”

“¿Con quién se casa?” Tony preguntó nervioso, por un instante su mente lo torturó con la imagen visual de Steve y Bucky frente al altar, el solo pensamiento lo hacía nauseabundo.

“Una chica que no conozco, Natalia Swykapreska” Dijo pronunciando su apellido con verdadera dificultad.

“Nunca vi a Bucky como un hombre de familia, de verdad veía más a Steve así” Howard dijo algo extrañado pasando su mano por la cintura de su esposa, tomó el papel entre manos, había tres boletos de ingreso en la invitación.

“Todos sabíamos que si no era Peggy, no era nadie” María dijo con una sincera sonrisa al siempre recordarle a su esposo que Peggy era del Capitán. Sentía unos celos instintivos al verlo con la agente, Howard simplemente asintió.

“Después del viaje dimensional Steve no fue el mismo” Howard dijo en voz baja y Tony alzó las cejas intrigado.

“No fue tu culpa” María dijo firmemente y Howard tragó difícilmente, por más culpable o desgraciado o alcohólico que fuese su esposa siempre se mantenía firme protegiéndolo, María era una compilación de diversos fragmentos que el mismo Howard había creado, y aun así se mantenía en una sola pieza por él.

 “¿Viaje dimensional?” Tony preguntó curioso.

“Secreto de estado” Howard dijo cortante y el adolescente torció los ojos.

“Steve será el padrino”

“Evidentemente” dijo Howard con una tenue risa y María sonrió.

“Tenemos que dejar a alguien con Tony esa noche” María dijo reflexiva y el adolescente levantó la mirada.

“¿No hay boleto para mí?” Inquirió intentando sonar natural.

“Sí, pero sé que no te gustan estas clases de eventos sociales…”

“Sería agradable ir” Tony dijo intentando sonar casual e inofensivo, fracasó. María asintió extrañada, Howard simplemente alzó las cejas y caminó de nuevo a la cocina.

A pesar de su absurda incapacidad de ocultar su emoción, María no le había preguntado acerca de su extraño buen humor o aceptación a acudir a un evento público. Tony estaba complacido, era su oportunidad perfecta para volver a ver a Steve.

\-------

_“Steve:_

_Estuve muy decidido a contarle todo a Howard, tomé un carro y llegue hasta afuera de la mansión, logré ver a Tony en el jardín regando las rosas blancas de María, no tienes idea de lo grande que esta, es casi un adulto ya, de estatura no es alto, pero sus facciones me recuerdan demasiado a María, aunque tiene todas las gesticulaciones de Howard. De verdad le tomé un extraño afecto a ese niño, no sé si por todo lo que hablabas de él o por sus preguntas poco infantiles que nunca supe contestar. Tal vez le agarre tanto cariño al chico porque cuando estabas con él te transformabas en aquel Steve de 18 años y demasiados sueños, inocente, gentil y siempre sonriendo._

_Hui. Fui incapaz de saludarlo._

_La verdad Steve, es que estoy muy confundido._

_No sé qué es lo que debería pensar o hacer, las normas sociales cambian cada siglo a su antojo y conveniencia y pretenden que todos nosotros las aceptemos y actuemos acorde a ellas sin queja alguna. Lo que ahora es ilegal en un siglo será legal, lo que actualmente es legal hace un siglo fue ilegal._

_¿Te imaginas? ¿Qué tal si en unos años es legal que una persona de piel oscura se case con una persona blanca? ¿Qué tal si en unos años las mujeres se vuelven líderes mundiales? ¿Qué tal si en unos muchos años es posible que personas de un mismo sexo se casen?_

_Me siento en un torbellino de dudas, porque mierda, hace varios siglos sería imposible que una mujer pudiese estudiar o desempeñar cargos altos en el ejército, y ve a Peggy. O a Tony egresando de la preparatoria a los 14 y siendo aceptado en el MIT, este siglo es sin duda uno que se rige por las excepciones y no quiero ser un retrograda que vaya en contra del progreso._

_Decidí que soy antes tu amigo que un ciudadano ejemplar._

_Te quiero como no tienes idea, te he querido desde el momento en que intentaste defenderme de la cocinera de aquel hospicio por robar un pan ¿Recuerdas? Teníamos apenas 7 años y tu valentía excedía tu estatura. Nos dejaron sin comer dos días por tu actitud “arrogante”, sin embargo desde ese momento supe que quería estar contigo hasta el final de la línea._

_Me gustaría conservar la idea que no importa a quién ames, sea negro o blanco, europeo o asiático, joven o viejo, rico o pobre, gay o heterosexual, todos merecemos ser feliz con quién sea que escojamos._

_Y yo voy a estar ahí contigo cuando decidas con quién serlo._

_Así mismo como espero tú asistas a mi boda. Sé que para todos fue una noticia salida de la nada, sé que para ti es algo completamente predecible. En las últimas misiones me di cuenta que ya no somos quienes solíamos ser, y es momento que nos adaptemos. Los químicos no nos mantendrían jóvenes por siempre, el tiempo corre limpiando todo a su paso, es natural._

_¿Sabías que la hija mayor de Peggy cumplirá 21 años?_

_Es una locura._

_En fin, perdón por haberme desaparecido estas semanas, sé que lo entiendes, te anexo la invitación, no puedes faltar… Tu nombre ya está impreso._

_Bucky”_

Sus ojos azules se humedecieron y dobló el papel, una sonrisa impermeable en sus labios, sacó una maleta mediana y oscura y sin prestar verdadera atención empacó sus cosas.

\-----------

“¿Seguro que no está muy ridículo?” Bucky preguntó con su vista fija en el espejo, su uniforme militar impecable y su cabello castaño recogido en una media cola.

“Podría ser peor” Steve dijo jugando y Bucky lo fulminó con la mirada.

“Estoy estúpidamente nervioso”

Steve soltó una carcajada y se levantó de la cama, lo ayudo a justar sus diversas medallas de honor y al estar tan cerca de él soltó un suspiro.

“¿Pasa algo?” Bucky preguntó con una ligera sonrisa apoyando su mano en su hombro.

“No, es solo… me siento algo nostálgico, es todo” Steve dijo sincero y lo abrazó necesitado, Bucky entendió y se mantuvo firme alrededor de él. Fue lo más cerca a la dicha que Steve sintió desde hace varios años.

La ceremonia fue pequeña, en un jardín abundante en flores y vegetación diversa, todo el tema era extremadamente primaveral para el traje pesado de militar que tanto Bucky como Steve llevaban, Steve sudaba notablemente y no perdía oportunidad para asesinar con la mirada a su amigo.

“No controlo el clima ¿Ok?” Bucky dijo ya enfadado de la mirada de Steve, Natalia sonrió entretenida.

“Yo le dije, es primavera, vamos acorde a la temporada”

Steve sonrió al verla, vestía un vestido blanco ligero, una corona de flores blancas y andaba descalza, era dulce, sincera y sarcástica. No era el gusto de Steve, pero sabía que era justo lo que Bucky necesitaba, una persona tierna e inocente pero fuerte y segura para poder sobrellevar el carácter de su amigo. Además Natalia era extremadamente inteligente y sabía que puntos tocar para mantener a Bucky en línea.

“¿Cuándo empiezan las formalidades sociales?” Steve preguntó curioso al darse cuenta que hasta ahora todos los invitados eran por parte de Natalia.

“Las invocaste” escuchó detrás de él la voz de Peggy, volteó con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella vestía de negro, un vestido largo y elegante con cuello halter y un discreto escote en la espalda, su cabello gris recogido y un collar de perlas sobre el vestido, al lado de ella dos chicas, una rubia de ojos castaños y otra castaña de ojos grisáceos, ambos hombres inclinaron la cabeza en ademan de respeto.

“Un gusto verte Peggy, como siempre” Steve dijo sincero y una sonrisa rota se formó en sus labios.

“Me gustaría presentarte a mi hija, Rebeca Carter” dijo y la chica de ojos grises y cabello idéntico al que Peggy solía tener extendió la mano, Steve la tomó con gusto, era exóticamente hermosa.

“Y a mi sobrina, Sharon Carter” dijo y señalo a la chica rubia, Steve podía calcular que rondaba los 8 años apenas, sin embargo lo veía tan atentamente que por un instante se sintió acosado.

“Un placer” dijo educado y Bucky sonrió.

“¿Y Natalia?” Peggy preguntó buscándola con la mirada.

“Oh, debe estar recogiendo flores o algo así” Bucky dijo burlándose de su ya esposa, Steve soltó una risa contra su voluntad.

Peggy sonrió sin embargo seguía buscándola con la mirada, la encontró saludando animadamente a alguien demasiado conocido, su mirada se iluminó de inmediato…. Howard se veía notablemente envejecido, sin embargo la postura de millonario y genio engreído jamás la había perdido, junto a él la hermosa María de cabello teñido en castaño suelto hasta la cintura, rondaba cerca de los 60 años y aún capturaba todas las miradas. Peggy sintió una oleada caliente en su pecho, intentó ignorarla.

“Es un escenario magnífico” María dijo sincera al ver un ambiente tan natural y campestre, Howard asintió por mera formalidad, él jamás hubiese accedido a una boda campestre.

“Gracias, Bucks no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero al final logré convencerlo”

“Y vaya que se ve convencido” Howard dijo sarcástico y María la propició un golpe por debajo de la mesa. Tony soltó una risita audible y Natalia le dirigió la mirada.

“¿Tú eres el famoso Tony?” preguntó entretenida y el chico torció los ojos, la mirada recriminatoria de María fue suficiente para que Tony asintiera intentando comportarse.

“Me contaron que has sido el alumno más joven admitido en el MIT” dijo ella intentando halagarlo y Tony asintió de nuevo.

“Deben sentirse enteramente orgullosos”

“Oh claro” María dijo sincera y Howard le dio un largo trago a su bebida, su mirada evidentemente fastidiada y sus labios tensos, Tony intentó ignorar el cuerpo tenso de su papá a su lado sin embargo le fue imposible, se levantó en un impulso.

“Con permiso” dijo sin dirigirle la mirada a la novia y salió de la mesa asignada, caminó entre la multitud intentando aflojar el moño negro que traía al cuello, su cabello cayendo en mechones castaños, su piel sin cicatriz alguna y lampiña, sus cejas muy pobladas y su mirada perdida entre la muchedumbre.

Hasta que entre todas las personas vio a lo lejos un uniforme conocido.

Su mente lanzó miles de imágenes en ráfagas de recuerdos, conocía perfectamente el uniforme, se lo había visto a Steve desde que era un niño, sabía el significado de cada insignia, sabía la historia detrás de cada medalla y había inclusive usado el gorro de capitán más de una vez.

Su corazón se disparó creando diversas oleadas de calor naciendo en su pecho y recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus rodillas temblaron y su mirada no obedecía a su cerebro, se mantenía anclada a aquel hombre. Se veía notablemente más grande, su cabello rubio era mucho más claro, mechones de canas entre su cabello y mucho menos músculos en sus brazos, estaba de perfil platicando con Peggy, sostenía una copa de champaña y Tony notó que su mano derecha temblaba ligeramente.

Steve era un hombre, se veía más joven que Howard pero mucho más grande que lo que Tony recordaba, sin embargo ¿Qué era este estúpido ajetreo en su interior? ¿Este vacío en su pecho? ¿Esta apnea tan degustable?

Steve, su Steve.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y sus piernas inestables, en eso aquel hombre rondando ya los 50 años con traje de capitán volteó.

Steve sentía una mirada fuerte sobre de él desde hace tiempo, sin embargo un temor en su instinto le evitaba voltear, intentaba prestar atención a la conversación entre Peggy y Bucky, pero cada vez era más difícil… Esa maldita mirada.

Volteó.

Mierda.

Encontró a un chico observándolo fijamente, se veía firme y sus ojos eran tan vivos, brillaban con la juventud de su edad, su cabello abundante y castaño, su cuerpo menudo y la manzana de adán comenzando a notarse en su cuello.

Steve sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones dejándolo boquiabierto.

Era Tony.

Dio un paso hacia adelante inconscientemente y el chico dio un paso hacia atrás, se perdió entre la muchedumbre.

“Con permiso” Steve dijo intentando mantener la voz firme y lo siguió de prisa.

Lo había perdido entre la gente, maldita sea. Buscaba con la mirada por doquier sin embargo no veía a nadie, sus pulsaciones eran audibles y el nudo en su garganta le hacía más posible de soportar tanta presión. Tony lo había visto y se había ido.

¿Sería por su edad?

¿Sería porque sintió miedo de él?

¿Por qué sintió asco?

¿Aversión?

Mierda.

Steve comenzó a ver nublado debido a las lágrimas formándose en su mirada cuando una mano firme lo sostuvo del brazo.

“En la terraza” Era la voz de Bucky  y no sonaba letal o amenazante, sonaba benévola e inclusive pigmentada de cierta complicidad.

Steve agradeció con la mirada e intentó secar su mirada, salió hasta la terraza. Encontró a un hombre de espalda observando el campo, sostenía una botella de cerveza en la mano y Steve podía escuchar sus sollozos, medía cerca de 1.65 y su cuerpo era aún muy delgado.

“Tony…”

El nombre salió dócil, sin embargo a ambos los hizo temblar.

Tony no volteó.

Steve dio un paso hacia adelante y volteo hacía atrás, la terraza estaba alejada de la gente y no había testigos cercanos.

“Te espere ¿Sabes?”

Oh mierda.

“Lo sé” Steve dijo sincero y escuchó como la voz de Tony se quebró, un sollozo audible y un silencio asfixiante.

“Que estúpido de mi parte”

Steve entendió entonces que Tony no estaba molesto con él, sino con él mismo.

“Yo siempre volvería”

“Claro… Pero no lo hiciste”

“No tuve el valor”

“¿EL valor?” Tony dijo burlesco y soltó una risa en un bufido, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse por mera adrenalina del enojo que amargaba su boca.

“No sabes lo que sentía, no comprenderías” Steve dijo intentando sonar compasivo y entonces Tony volteó.

Su mirada ardiendo.

“¿Disculpa? ¿Yo no comprendería?” Mordió las palabras molesto elevando la voz, Steve volteó paranoico hacia la fiesta, aún nadie notaba su ausencia.

“¿Y tú Steve? Tu no comprendes ni mierda”

“Tony, cálmate” Steve dijo asustado de armar una escena en plena boda de su mejor amigo, caminó hacía Tony intentando contenerlo.

Error.

Tony Stark era un maldito huracán, incontenible, apasionado, hermoso y capaz de destruir todo a su paso.

“¡No me putas pidas que me calme Steve! ¿Qué mierda comprendes tú? ¿Comprendes acaso lo que sentí cuándo supe que pudiste venir después de todos estos malditos años y no hiciste nada? ¿Comprendes lo que siento al verte? ¿Esta estúpida arritmia y falta de aire cada que me regalas un segundo de tu atención? No sabes que es amar a alguien desde los 5 años, sentirte tan estúpidamente insignificante por desear a alguien como tú. Tan perfecto, tan perteneciente a Peggy según mamá, tan perteneciente a una extraña de otra dimensión según Howard… No sabes que se siente amar tanto a alguien a quién no deberías” Tony escupió las palabras sin realmente pensarlo, lloraba agitadamente y su voz se quebraba entre los enunciados, Steve permanecía inerte, su mente repitiéndole las palabras de Tony.

Oh, pero claro que Steve sabía que se sentía amar a alguien a quién no debería.

Era asfixiante y placentero.

Certero y ambiguo.

Natural y prohibido.

Lo había intentado ocultar todo este tiempo, había luchado contra sí mismo y su madeja de sentimientos, sus emociones tan castigadas por sus principios morales. Y ahí estaba Tony Stark de 14 años y la valentía para sentir y no callar, para gritar tal vez en una compilación de impulsos, que lo amaba.

Y Steve, a pesar de su edad era tan cobarde.

“Tony yo…”

“No digas nada, ya. No importa, no… olvídalo. No quiero escuchar tus razones, no quiero tu lástima” Tony dijo fríamente y dio un largo tragó a la cerveza, caminó hacía la fiesta pasando de lado por Steve sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, se veía tan seguro, tan fuerte, tan inquebrantable. Pero el Capitán sabía, lo conocía y percibía su discreto temblor en las manos y su repentina carencia de aire, sabía que Tony se tambaleaba entre lo que sentía y lo que quería demostrarle al mundo.

Lo tomó del brazo al pasar y lo jaló hacía unas pequeñas escaleras, lo obligó a bajar detrás de él y lo pegó a un muro lejos de cualquier contacto visual.

“¿Steve?” Tony preguntó algo asustado por el repentino arranque del capitán, sus ojos azules cristalinos y sus labios temblando.

Steve no tuvo tiempo de explicar sus acciones ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo decirle a Tony que lo amaba inclusive desde antes de que naciera? ¿Qué su primera vez fue con él? ¿Qué su único hijo fue con él también?

Sonrió ampliamente entre el frenesí del momento y se inclinó hasta besarlo, Tony era tan inocente, tan tierno, tan cálido, temblaba bajo su cuerpo y Steve podía sentir sus pulsaciones agitadas a través de su ropa, entreabrió los labios y sintió como el adolescente se ponía de puntitas para alcanzarlo, entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Steve y el Capitán lo abrazó hasta casi cubrirlo con su cuerpo.

Se separó lentamente de él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

“Oh Dios, Capitán América…. Acabas de cometer un delito federal con un menor de edad” Tony dijo jugando y Steve sintió un escalofrió por su espina dorsal, si no lo conociera hubiese huido en ese momento, pero conocía perfectamente a Tony y sabía que no tenía mesura alguna con sus bromas.

“Eres imposible” Steve dijo entre risas y Tony se alzó de puntitas besándolo de nuevo.

“¿Qué pensará Howard de esto?” Tony preguntó de nuevo notablemente entretenido por la adrenalina de la situación Steve pegó su frente al hombro del chico.

“De verdad no es la mejor pregunta en este momento” Steve dijo serio y Tony soltó una risa.

Ambos se abrazaron un momento, un silencio tranquilo entre ambos y de fondo la música y las diversas risas haciendo eco en el jardín.

“Te extrañe mucho ¿Lo sabes?” Tony preguntó con voz insegura y Steve se río en un bufido.

“Tú no tienes idea cuánto te espere”


	27. Vida

La porcelana entre sus manos temblaba contra su voluntad, su mirada se mantenía fija en la alfombra tinta, contaba cuántos hilos dorados estaban tejidos en los bordes intentando distraerse, era imposible.

“¿Quieres dejar de temblar?” Peggy preguntó realmente molesta, mordía las palabras y sentía cada musculo de su cuerpo tenso. Steve soltó la taza de café de golpe ocasionando un estrepitoso sonido, levantó su mirada aterrorizada.

“Perdón, no puedo evitarlo, perdón” Sus palabras revueltas y sus manos sudando, Peggy torció los ojos y volteó hacía el jardín, Steve podía jurar que le habían brotado más de una decena de canas en estos 5 minutos que se mantenían esperando, había bebido casi toda la taza de café y contado 472 hilos dorados.

“¿Qué hiciste Steve?” Peggy preguntó en un susurro intentando no llamar la atención de María que estaba a varios metros en la cocina preparando más café.

“Nada, lo juro” Mintió sin siquiera poder mantenerle la mirada, era evidente que mentía, Peggy se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué podía haber salido mal? Peggy había jurado que no había dicho nada y él no recordaba hacer algo malo, bueno, había besado a Tony y tal vez mantenido un tipo de relación a escondidas con él por dos semanas….

MIERDA

Sí, seguramente Howard se había enterado de eso, pero ¿Por qué citar a Peggy? Además, ¿Por qué Tony no había bajado a saludarlos? Maldita sea, esta estúpida paranoia le comía los nervios y la cruda culpa latía a través de su piel. Sí, él de más de 40 años se había relacionado con un chico de 14.

¿Qué demonios estaba mal en su mente?

Dio un trago más largo a su café.

¿Qué le diría a Howard?

¿Perdón?

Por favor.

Había aprendido que esa era una palabra estúpida y dicha por mero impulso, por mera formalidad protocolaria. Oh Dios, él era una mala persona. Se suponía que Capitán América defendería las virtudes de cualquier ser humano íntegro, ¿Qué tan íntegro era salir con el hijo menor de edad de uno de tus mejores amigos?

“Mierda” dijo involuntariamente en voz alta y Peggy abrió los ojos de nuevo, la incertidumbre carcomiéndola y sus nervios comenzando a desquiciarla ¿Por qué Howard los citaría a ambos a las 12 de la noche en su casa?

“Tal vez sí hice algo” Steve dijo en un tenue susurro y Peggy abrió los ojos como platos.

“¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?!” Peggy preguntó demasiado molesta, sus palabras aún eran susurrantes pero sonaban letales, la mirada azul del hombre que aún la hacía vibrar lucía aterrorizada.

Oh no.

Las peores ideas cruzaron su mente.

“Steve, Peggy. Gracias por venir” Howard dijo en voz sombría y caminó hasta ellos.

No los saludó.

Steve intentó camuflajear su mueca de terror y tomó un trago al café.

“Steve”

El solo hecho que Howard pronunciara su nombre lo hizo perder la poca sicomotricidad que los nervios le permitían, tiró la taza en la alfombra, por suerte ya no había café.

“Oh, lo siento…. Yo….” Dijo nervioso y la levantó.

“Estas muy nervioso” Howard observó analítico.

Mierda.

“Es la falta de suero” Mintió y Howard siguió observándolo. Por supuesto no le había creído.

“¿De qué querías hablar?” Peggy interrumpió intentando desviar el tema.

“Es algo sumamente confidencial y delicado” dijo y se sentó junto a ella, Steve se sentó en el sillón que estaba, su mirada anclada en Howard.

“¿María está bien?” Peggy preguntó algo inquieta y entonces una sola idea cayó como rayo en la mente de Steve.

“¿Tony? ¿Tony está bien?” Porque no lo había visto en todo el día, sí, ayer había llegado de sorpresa a su apartamento y habían platicado hasta tarde, pero hoy no lo había visto para nada.

“Sí, ambos están bien… sabes Steve yo nunca entendí tu fascinación por Tony” Howard dijo en un tono severo y Steve sintió como el alma se le salía del puro susto, palideció de inmediato.

“Lo conozco desde bebé, es natural” dijo intentando sonar casual y por la mirada de Peggy, dedujo que fracasó.

“No, pero es distinto… Desde el primer momento que lo viste, fue distinto” Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta y asintió, levantó los hombros porque dedujo que su mejor opción era pretender que no sabía absolutamente nada.

“¿Dónde está, por cierto?” Peggy de nuevo intentando cambiar de tema.

“Salió con su novia, aunque por la hora ya debería estar aquí” Howard dijo con severa desaprobación.

Steve sintió un escalofrío tensar sus músculos y un vuelco en el estómago, Peggy sonrió entretenida.

La puerta de madera se cerró dejando ver a Tony con una chamarra de piel negra, cabello alborotado y playera gris.

“Ya estoy en casa” dijo sin prestar verdadera atención a nada, se encaminó a las escaleras.

“Buenas noches Tony” Steve dijo con voz rígida y el adolescente volteó asustado.

“¿Steve? ¿Peggy? ¿Qué hacen aquí?” El pánico perceptible en su voz, la mirada de Steve cortándole el aliento.

“Cosas de adultos Tony, vamos, sube a tu cuarto” Howard dijo tajante y Tony de mala gana asintió, subió lentamente las escaleras. Steve sintió un trago amargo de culpa, Howard aún veía a Tony como un niño. Mierda, aún era un niño.

“¿De qué se trata?” Steve preguntó incapaz de soportar más el suspenso.

“Hank Pym dejó la empresa”

Steve no sabía quién mierda era Hank Pym.

“¿Por qué? ¿Qué se llevó?” Oh Peggy, tan inteligente y emprendedora como siempre.

“Nada, sabes lo que pasó con su esposa. No quiso dar su fórmula, cree que no somos confiables”

“Evidentemente no lo eres Howard” Peggy dijo y luego soltó una risa, Howard sonrió también.

“Ese no es el problema, el problema es que sin Pym los inversionistas están comenzando a abandonar acciones, creen que estoy demasiado viejo para dirigir mi propia empresa”

“Pero que estupidez, no pueden correr a Howard Stark de Stark Industries, es absurdo”

Y Steve jamás había visto a Peggy tan molesta e indignada, bueno sí, con él hace algunos años. Un escalofrió recorriendo su piel.

Sus nervios se calmaron al saber que la plática no tenía nada que ver con él o Tony, o cualquier demonio que aquejara su consciencia, pidió otra taza de café  e intentó concentrarse en la plática, realmente jamás se había dado cuenta de lo enterada que Peggy estaba de todos los asuntos internos de la empresa, de cierta forma le recordaba mucho a él mismo cuando Tony llegaba en las noches a hablar de manejos internos, porcentajes y acciones… De hecho jamás se había dado cuenta de la manera en que Howard observaba a Peggy.

Era una mutua admiración, un mutuo respeto y cariño, por un momento Steve pudo jurar que si él no se hubiese entrometido en el camino, Peggy y Howard hubiesen hecho una buena pareja, aunque Peggy no hubiese tolerado ni la mitad de lo que María toleró, tal vez Howard hubiese cambiado y tal vez Stark Industries no existiría porque Howard se hubiese dedicado por siempre al trabajo dentro del gobierno, por estar con ella.

Oh mierda.

Por pequeño que pareciese cualquier detalle resultaba determinante para el futuro. Se le revolvió el estómago.

¿Qué tanto estaba afectando a Tony y al futuro del mundo con su egoísmo?

“Steve, ¿Qué piensas?” Peggy preguntó y Steve volvió en sí.

“¿De?”

“De cambiar de CEO, debe ser alguien confiable, alguien inteligente y alguien lo suficientemente capaz de manejar demasiada presión”

“¿Vas a heredar el mando de Stark Industries solo porque la crítica insiste que ya no debes estar al frente? Eso no suena a ti” Steve dijo sincero y Howard le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

“No solo es por mí ¿Sabes?, llevo 64 años dedicando mi vida a lo que amo, a mi empresa, mi carrera, mis inventos… y María desde los 16 años está junto a mí, inquebrantable”

“¿16 años?” Steve preguntó intrigado.

“Sí, mentimos en su acta de nacimiento para poder casarnos, es lo de menos… El punto es que no me queda mucho tiempo y lo que me quedara, me gustaría dárselo a ella”

Oh Dios.

Howard Stark tenía un lado humano después de todo.

“Voy a seguir al frente de la compañía mientras siga vivo, es solo que no puedo seguir ausente semanas, y viajando y encerrado por días…”

“Pero tú amas eso” Peggy lo interrumpió algo inconforme de la decisión de Howard

“Sí, pero también la amo a ella”

Steve asintió, realmente Howard solo le estaba regalando sus últimos años, una miseria comparada a toda una vida, sin embargo mínimo lo había pensado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

“Deja a Tony” Steve dijo natural y ambos lo voltearon a ver incrédulo.

“¿Tony? ¿Es una broma? No duraría ni una semana”

Las mejillas de Steve se pigmentaron de un rojo encendido por el coraje. La incredulidad de Howard era ofensiva.

“¿Quién más confiable y capaz que tu hijo?”

“No lo sé, es muy chico aún… Podría venderla al gobierno y re-comprarla”

“No, jamás la soltarían” Peggy contrapuso seria y Steve se mordió el labio.

“Confía en Tony, él podrá”

“Tiene 14 años Steve, no es capaz siquiera de hacer un huevo sin quemar toda la cocina” Howard dijo molesto y el Capitán sonrió entretenido, Tony Stark de 52 años y líder de una empresa multi-billonaria jamás había sido capaz de hacer un huevo sin quemar algo.

“Si juzgas a un elefante por la manera en que trepa un árbol…” Steve dijo y Peggy sonrió nostálgica, Steve hubiera sido un buen padre.

“No lo sé… No puedo pasarla a un menor de edad, al menos no como CEO sino como heredero natal”

“Hazlo, ya que sea mayor de edad él tomará el timón de la empresa” Peggy dijo sorpresivamente apoyándolo.

“¿Por qué confías tanto en él?” Howard le preguntó directamente a Steve.

“Créeme, ¿Quién mejor para llevar Stark Industries que un Stark?” preguntó y Howard asintió.

Aún se ahogaba en dudas, no podía desprenderse del trabajo de toda una vida, no podía confiarle a aquel adolescente de cabello indómito todos sus sueños, todos sus miedos, todo lo que inventó, todo lo que amaba con cada fibra de su ser. Pero si no confiaba en su propia sangre ¿En quién más?

Los tres estaban ya en el jardín hablando de temas casuales, del inicio de una tercera edad, de todo lo que solían hacer que ya no podían hacer, de todo lo que amaban, de todo lo que se arrepentían de no haber hecho. Sorpresivamente la lista de esto último no era larga.

Steve estaba recargado en las macetas de María, Howard y Peggy sentados junto a la alberca, ambos bebiendo, el Capitán sintió una mirada penetrante y volteó discreto, Tony lo observaba entretenido desde arriba de la escalera, le pidió con un gesto que fuera.

“Iré al baño” Steve dijo y se levantó, ambos siguieron platicando acerca de viejas anécdotas.

Steve subió la escalera intentando no hacer ruido, caminó por el pasillo hasta la tercera puerta, la abrió sigiloso. Un beso en frenesí le dio la bienvenida.

“Tony ¿Qué haces? Aquí no” Steve dijo verdaderamente nervioso y el adolescente sonrió. Entonces Steve notó todo el cuarto de Tony lleno de cajas.

“¿A dónde irás?” Steve preguntó.

“MIT, Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Massachusetts” Tony dijo haciéndolo sonar más obvio de lo que era, Steve sintió su estómago revuelto…. Tony se iba, de nuevo.

“Oh, ¿Cuándo te vas?” Steve preguntó sentándose en la cama por el súbito mareo que la noticia le había causado.

“El Viernes, checa, sobre la cama hay varias fotos. Estoy entre esos dos ¿Cuál te gusta más?”

Steve tomó las fotos, definitivamente le gustaba más el segundo apartamento.

“El segundo”

“Sí, eso creí” dijo y soltó una risita, cargó una caja y la amontonó arriba de las demás.

“¿Howard te llevará?”

Tony soltó una risa audible.

“Por supuesto que no, siempre está muy ocupado. Jarvis y mamá me llevarán, pero se van el Domingo así que puedes llegar el Lunes”

Steve levantó la mirada asombrado.

“¿A dónde?”

“Al apartamento, ya tengo todo arreglado” Tony dijo con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios, Steve lo miró incrédulo.

“¿Estas insinuando que voy a acceder a vivir contigo en Massachusetts?”

“¿Steve, estas insinuando que no lo habías considerado?” Tony preguntó incrédulo y Steve tragó audiblemente.

“¿Tienes idea de lo grave que es eso?”

“Ah claro, porque eres un hombre y yo apenas un niño” Tony dijo burlesco y torció los ojos.

“Entre otras cosas, sí” Steve dijo comenzando a molestarse.

“Tú tienes un grave problema con tu moral” Tony dijo sencillamente y se acostó en la cama, Steve volteó a verlo atónito.

“¿Disculpa? Estoy parado en la línea entre abusar sexualmente de un menor de edad traicionando a uno de mis mejores amigos y enloquecer por no poder tenerte” Steve dijo exasperado y Tony se sentó en la cama, besó tiernamente a Steve.

“Pues más vale que decidas de qué lado de la línea caer, Capitán”

Oh no.

¿En qué momento Tony Stark se había vuelto tan…. él?

Tan incalculable.

Tan incontrolable.

Tan irreverente.

Steve se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta, estaba molesto, exasperado, frustrado y aunque intentaba negarlo; comenzaba a excitarse. Se paró abruptamente en el marco de la puerta.

“Por cierto, ¿Quién es la novia de la que Howard comentó?” Steve no pudo realmente evitarlo, tampoco pudo evitar el coraje que sintió al ver a Tony tan divertido con sus reacciones.

“Se llama Pepper y es solo una amiga, es de mi edad pero apenas ingresará a la preparatoria” dijo sincero y Steve sintió un viento helado en el interior. Pepper ya había aparecido en su vida.

“Debiste habérmelo dicho antes” Contrapuso cortante.

“Ya no soy un niño Steve, recuérdalo” Tony dijo algo amenazante y Steve bufó molesto, salió del cuarto azotando la puerta. Mientras bajaba las escaleras recibió un mensaje.

_TS: Calle Ingenieros #212 int 6_

Ese hijo de puta.

No, estaba loco si pensaba que se iría a vivir con él. Estaba completamente demente si pensaba que arriesgaría absolutamente todo lo que había cuidado estos años por una oferta así.

Jamás lo haría.

\-------

“¿Así que decides caer a este lado?” Tony preguntó entretenido al ver a Steve afuera de la puerta cargando dos maletas. Su mirada azul algo agobiada y sus labios tensos.

“No me hagas arrepentirme”

“Jamás” Tony dijo con doble intención en sus palabras y Steve torció los ojos, quería evitar lo más que pudiera esta clase de insinuaciones sexuales. Se había convencido a sí mismo durante 48 horas que si venía a vivir con Tony no tendría ningún tipo de acercamiento sexual con él hasta que fuera mayor de edad, vendría como tutor, como amigo, como persona responsable de Tony, no como pareja.

Como siempre, Steve era demasiado ingenuo.

\------

**1er Año**

“Tengo dos clases compartidas con alguien que podría ser mi amigo” Tony mencionó mientras anotaba números al azar en una hoja milimétrica, Steve preparaba la comida escuchando atento.

“¿Cómo se llama?” Inquirió curioso.

“Bruce, él está estudiando ingeniería biomédica, pero compartimos las clases de cálculo”

“¿Es bueno?” Steve preguntó sabiendo exactamente de quién hablaban.

“Sí, no tanto como yo, pero sí es bueno” Dijo de nuevo y siguió haciendo números.

“Howard marcó” Steve dijo intentando sonar casual y dejó el plato de comida en la mesa, Tony torció los ojos.

“¿Después de 3 meses quiere saber si llegue bien?” Tony preguntó sarcástico y enterró su tenedor en la ensalada. Odiaba las ensaladas, pero moría de hambre y Steve lo sabía, por eso se aprovechaba en preparar cosas saludables cuando sabía que no tenía otra opción de comida.

“Tal vez sea algo importante, márcale”

“¿Le contestaste?”

Steve bufó entretenido.

“¿Es en serio tu pregunta?”

Por supuesto que Steve no podía contestar ninguna llamada, al menos ninguna proveniente de Howard o Peggy o María, inclusive no podía contestar las de Jarvis. De ahí en fuera sí las contestaba, pretendiendo siempre ser el tutor de Tony.

“Da igual, marcara después” dijo distraído y Steve lo vio con desaprobación.

“Deberías marcarle hoy mismo” Dijo y se levantó de la mesa, caminó hasta el cuarto de lavado y se quitó la playera, la metió en la lavadora y caminó de nuevo a la cocina, Tony tenía la vista anclada al pecho de Steve, no era tan musculoso como lo recordaba, sin embargo aún estaba perfectamente definido, se mordió el labio.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta él, lo abrazó por la espalda poniéndose en puntillas, plantó un suave beso en su cuello, sintió como el cuerpo mayúsculo delante de él se estremecía.

“Tony…”

“¿Sabías que la edad no está para nada relacionada al grado de madurez?” Preguntó mientras descendían sus manos por el pecho de Steve.

“No me vas a convencer, ya lo hablamos” Dijo serio y volteo a encararlo.

“Me siento listo y de verdad me encantaría que mi primera vez fuera con Capitán América digo ¿A quién no le gustaría?”

“Tony, no voy a tocarte hasta que seas mayor de edad. Es para calmar mi consciencia, ya lo hablamos”

Tony lo fulminó con la mirada.

“Como sea, si no eres tú será alguien más”

Auch.

El adolescente notó como la mirada de Steve se fracturaba y sus hombros se tensaban, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

“No, perdón…. Discúlpame, fue estúpido... Me daría miedo hacerlo con cualquier otra persona” Tony confesó en un murmullo y Steve le regaló una sonrisa tierna.

“¿Por qué conmigo es diferente?”

“Me siento seguro”

\-------

“Tony… metiste tu ropa con mi ropa en la lavadora” Steve lo dijo aún con la mirada perdida entre la evidente mezcla de colores, su corazón exaltado.

“¿Es malo?” Preguntó con un bote de helado en las manos, vestía un bóxer gris y una playera tinta holgada, su cabello notablemente más largo y sus ojeras más pronunciadas.

“Tu ropa es gris y negra, la mía es de tonos claros” Steve dijo a regañadientes intentando no explotar contra de él, latido a latido perdía más los estribos, metió la mano en la lavadora… Ya no había camisas blancas. Bufó molesto.

“Oh… yo solo, quería ayudar” Tony dijo inocente y encajó la cuchara en el helado.

“Tony, habíamos quedado que yo cocino y lavo y tú barres y trapeas”

“Me aburre”

Steve levantó la mirada enfurecido, el azul de sus ojos tornándose oscuro, Tony retrocedió un paso.

“Me voy a bañar para calmarme ¿Ok?” preguntó sin realmente esperar respuesta y azotó la puerta del baño tras de él.

\--------

“¿Estas dibujando de nuevo?” Tony inquirió curioso acostándose junto a él en el sillón, encontró un dibujo de él mismo en el cuaderno de bocetos de Steve.

“Siempre quise montar aunque fuese una exposición”

“¡Hazlo! Tienes todo el talento” Tony dijo con verdadera admiración y beso tiernamente la mejilla de Steve.

“No puedo montar una exposición de puros bocetos tuyos. Es enfermizo”

“¿Quién dice?”

“La crítica”

Tony soltó una risa audible.

“Frida Kahlo montaba exposiciones de puros autorretratos, para mí eso es enfermizo”

“Era distinto, cada pintura de ella tenía una particular esencia”

“¿Y qué te hace pensar que los tuyos no?”

Steve sonrió y le dio un beso tierno en la frente.

Tal vez, en algún momento de su vida, tal vez lo haría. Por ahora no, aún era demasiado cobarde.

**2ndo Año**

OK, Steve se había prometido a sí mismo que no tendría ningún tipo de contacto sexual con Tony hasta que fuese mayor de edad ¿Contacto sexual se refiere a penetración solo, cierto?

Steve pegó el cuerpo de Tony al muro, sus manos debajo de su playera y sentía las piernas del adolescente entrelazadas en su cintura, sus erecciones chocando.

Mierda, Tony era tan perfecto.

Sintió una mordida en su cuello y esa clara necesidad de Tony.

“Vamos Steve, te necesito ya”

Oh Dios, y cuando lo veía frente a él, tan desalineado, sus mechones castaños húmedos, su mirada perdida y esa pesada falta de aire… Era imposible mantenerse firme.

“Tony… no” Steve intentaba despertar a su consciencia, gritarse a sí mismo que ya era un buen momento para detener las cosas. Las manos hábiles de Tony desabrocharon sus jeans, sintió su piel húmeda hacer fricción con la de él. ¿En qué momento había perdido la camisa?

Tony intentó zafarse del agarre de Steve y el Capitán lo dejó, en menos de un minuto lo encontró hincado frente a él.

Jamás habían llegado tan lejos, y realmente no deberían hacerlo, Tony apenas tenía 15 años, aún era muy chico, aún era muy…. Oh Dios.

Sintió un calor húmedo envolviéndolo y su consciencia fue estrepitosamente eliminada, bajó la mirada para ver al adolescente intentando tragar su erección, pasó su mano temblorosa por el cabello húmedo de Stark.

“Tony…” Ya no salió como regaño, sino como un inevitable gemido, sus piernas temblando y su corazón disparado, sentía también las manos de Tony temblando y su mirada ansiosa y algo asustada. Su inexperiencia tornaba toda la escena insoportablemente excitante.

Hasta que tres golpes fuertes y sonoros retumbaron en la puerta de madera.

“¿Tony? ¿Estás ahí?”

Oh mierda.

Ambos reconocieron la voz de inmediato.

Howard.

Tony se detuvo en seco sintiéndose paralizado, Steve perdió completamente la erección y ganó un inmenso ataque de pánico, levantó a Tony que parecía permanecer inmóvil por el shock.

“Di algo” Steve murmuró nervioso acomodándose el pantalón, buscaba desesperado la camisa con los ojos.

“Ya voy” Tony gritó con voz quebrada y una notable falta de aire.

“Escóndete” Tony murmuró y Steve volteó a su alrededor, Howard lo conocía, si lograba entrara al apartamento notaria los cuadernos de bocetos, los trastes limpios y ordenados, los diferentes lápices, los muebles sacudidos, los libros de historia y arte… El espacio era una perfecta combinación de ambos, entre el café y el té, el negro y el blanco, las calculadoras científicas y las acuarelas.

“Tienes que salir”

“¿Salir?”

“Tony, el calor es insoportable aquí afuera” Howard insistió.

“Ya voy papá” Tony gritó de nuevo claramente más nervioso.

“Sal” Steve ordenó y caminó de puntitas hasta la habitación.

Tony terminó de arreglarse la ropa y abrió la puerta, Howard sintió el penetrante aroma a sexo y café embriagar sus sentidos.

“Esto huele a burdel” Howard dijo entre risas y Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta robándole el aliento.

“Salgamos entonces, por una cerveza. Vamos” Tony insistió  tomó su chamarra de piel.

“¿Salir?”

“Sí, primer salida padre e hijo, vamos” Tony no sabía realmente que decía, pero esas palabras sacudieron a Howard. Después de 15 años sería la primera vez que estaría solo con Tony, asintió.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana y Tony no llegaba, Steve permanecía rígido en el sillón, su mirada angustiada y su mente enseñándole diversos escenarios fatalistas. Tal vez Howard ya sabía, tal vez a eso venía, tal vez Tony estaría sufriendo en este momento, tal vez él era el culpable de todo.

¿A quién engañaba?

Por supuesto que él era el culpable de todo.

Steve Rogers 47 años pretendiendo ser pareja de un chico de 15 años. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensarlo de esta manera. Pero realmente era tan distinto, con Tony no notaba la edad, o el tiempo, era simplemente él, ellos. Todos los demás factores pasaban desapercibidos.

Sabía que para Howard no pasarían desapercibidos.

La puerta se abrió y sintió un ataque al corazón.

“Steve, ya llegue” Tony dijo, sus palabras revueltas y su sonrisa deslumbrante, Steve sonrió automáticamente, hasta que el penetrante olor a alcohol le llegó.

“Estas muy ebrio” Observó con desagrado y Tony asintió.

“Papá también estaba muy ebrio, debiste verlo”

Steve torció los ojos.

“¿Qué te dijo?” Preguntó incapaz de mantenerse más a la expectativa.

“Cosas que creí…. Que creí que no sentía ¿Sabes?”

Steve solo asintió.

“Me dijo que ha llevado una vida de éxitos  e inventos trascendentales, que Stark Industries era y había sido siempre su razón de vivir, pero que se daba cuenta después de todo este tiempo que su mayor creación había sido… yo” Tony dijo realmente conmovido y Steve sintió unas estúpidas ganas de llorar, porque en aquella dimensión lejana Howard no había tenido el valor de decirlo de frente y se había grabado, en esta al fin Howard había agarrado un poco más de humanidad y se lo había dicho.

Porque eso era todo lo que Tony necesitaba, que la persona que más admiraba le depositará un gramo de confianza.

“Me va a dejar la empresa” Tony dijo lo último con un perceptible miedo en su voz.

“Y tú harás un excelente trabajo” Steve dijo sincero y Tony levantó la mirada cristalina.

“¿De verdad lo piensas?”

“Estoy seguro Tony”

\-----------

Steve se levantó aflojerado, eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y Tony ya no estaba, se estiró en la cama y volvió a acurrucarse, aún tenía tiempo. Cerró los ojos y al cabo de unos minutos un dolor agudo y punzocortante en el estómago lo obligó a levantarse, caminó con la mirada nublada hasta el baño, intentó fijar la vista en el espejo, en eso notó claramente más canas en su cabello y un delgado hilo de sangre corriendo desde su nariz hasta sus labios.

Mierda.


	28. No hay tiempo.

**3er Año**

“Te ves más delgado” Tony de 16 años, 1 metro 68 centímetros y cabello a la nuca dijo con mirada analítica mientras veía a Steve caminando en ropa interior hasta la cocina, Steve sintió sus nervios crisparse.

“¿Sí?” Preguntó estúpidamente pretendiendo que no lo había notado, por supuesto que lo notaba, día a día su cuerpo se iba deteriorando casi tan rápido como cuando se engrandeció.

“No me digas que es la edad y las dietas y toda esa clase de cosas que las personas con metabolismos más lentos hacen" Tony dijo burlesco y de nuevo dirigió su mirada a los tres pizarrones blancos que tenía en la estancia, estaban llenos de fórmulas y tachones y miles de cálculos que Steve no entendía.

“Claro, que no te sorprenda que de ahora en adelante solo comamos soya” Steve dijo intentando seguir la broma, sonreía entretenido observando de reojo a Tony con la vista fija en los números, a pesar de su concentración no pudo evitar reír.

Sintió el cuerpo del Capitán detrás de él, un suave beso en el cuello.

“¿Seguro que no tienes nada que decirme?” Tony preguntó con voz preocupada.

_Solo que me estoy muriendo_

“No, nada nuevo” Steve mintió con una sonrisa y Tony recargó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

“Eres pésimo mintiendo ¿Lo sabes?”

“Me lo han dicho miles de veces” Steve contrapuso ya divertido y Tony sonrió.

“De verdad Steve, últimamente te veo más decaído” Tony insistió pasando su mano por la mejilla de Steve.

El Capitán soltó un suspiro, Tony estaba justamente comenzando su vida, era tan joven, tan inteligente, tan sano… Estaba sorpresivamente limpio de adicciones y por primera vez parecía tener la oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz. Steve no podía permitirle que cuidara de él, ni ahora ni en un futuro.

“Últimamente te duermes más tarde ¿Algo que quieras decirme?” Steve intentó cambiar el tema y se sentó en el sillón, Tony echó la cabeza hacía atrás y gruñó en frustración.

“No es nada”

Entonces sí era algo.

Steve se extendió en el sillón observándolo analítico, Tony realmente no podía escapar de esa mirada, esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa que parecía tan inocente pero estaba llena de secretos.

“Hay un sujeto en mi clase de Ingeniería física que cree que es mejor que yo” Tony dijo molesto y Steve soltó una risita.

“¿Y lo es?”

“¿Es una broma?” Tony contrapuso entre molesto y exaltado, Steve soltó una carcajada, Tony era increíblemente soberbio y de verdad se ofendía cada que Steve cuestionaba sus habilidades. El chico arrojo un cojín hacía él jugando, la risa del Capitán se hizo contagiosa.

“Ven” Steve ronroneó y Tony no pudo permanecer indignado por más tiempo, se acostó junto a él.

“De verdad me molesta su actitud, es tan soberbio y juega a ser el chico tímido genio, que estupidez”

“¿Y él que dice de ti?”

“Dice que alardeo más de lo que sé”

Steve abrió los ojos impresionado, eso es algo que él le había dicho a Tony antes de conocerlo, por supuesto que al otro Tony, al que había odiado por breves momentos.

“Siempre puedes probarle lo contrario”

“Hay una fórmula que he intentado resolver, llevo todo el semestre en ella”

“¿De qué se trata?”

“Es un acertijo no resuelto de Einstein, es física muy avanzada, teorías espaciales. Hawking no la ha resuelto aún” Dijo y soltó una risa entretenido.

“¿Y estas en competencia con este chico?” Steve dedujo fácilmente y Tony cerró los ojos.

“¿Suena infantil, no?”

“Suena a algo que tú harías” Steve dijo sincero y Tony sonrió sincero, pegó su frente a la de Steve.

“Tengo miedo de que él la resuelva antes que yo, llevo noches enteras en ella y no avanzo” Stark confesó en voz baja y Steve se sintió impresionado, porque Tony inclusive había resuelto teoremas que Howard no resolvía.

“Suena muy improbable”

“Es un pequeño genio, solo que no lo sabe aún” Tony dijo y Steve sintió una oleada de celos.

“¿Cómo se llama este “pequeño genio”?” Intentó sonar casual pero su tono de voz cambiaba tanto que para Tony no fue difícil detectar sus celos, sonrió anchamente y lo besó en los labios.

“Reed Richards, y es detestable. Nada de qué preocuparse”

“¿Yo? ¿Preocuparme? Por favor, soy Capitán América” dijo jugando y Tony río para sí mismo.

\--------

“Hoy veremos armamento nuclear, la teoría física-mecánica de uno de los ingenieros más brillantes y más famosos del siglo ¿Alguien sabe de quién se trata?” El profesor preguntó con la vista fija en Tony, no, no sabía de quién mierda se trataba.

“El ingeniero en mecánica cuántica Howard, Howard Stark” La detestable voz de Reed se escuchó a varios lugares delante de él, Tony torció los ojos, de verdad no necesitaba una clase en la que hablaran de su papá.

“Egresado de esta misma Universidad, el primero en su clase y líder de la empresa mundial Stark Industries desarrolló un avance abismal en todo lo que corresponde a armamento nuclear ¿Alguien sabe alguna de sus teorías? ¿Alguna de sus fórmulas o inventos?” Lanzó la pregunta aún con la mirada anclada en Tony.

Nadie contestó.

“Tal vez tú sepas alguna Tony” Insistió y Tony torció los ojos, se paró y camino hasta delante, sin decir nada y de mala gana tomó el marcador y comenzó a escribir distintos algoritmos, era la fórmula más famosa de su padre y la que había logrado la decodificación algorítmica para implemento nuclear. Estaba a punto de terminar la ecuación cuando escuchó una voz.

“Es incorrecto tu procedimiento” Reed Richards diciéndole a él que estaba mal frente a 15 personas que seguramente se convertirían en los próximos genios que moverían al mundo.

No podía aceptar esa clase de humillación.

“¿Disculpa?” Preguntó molesto y Reed sonrió engreído, era más alto que él pero mucho más delgado, llevaba el cabello más corto y no soportaba la presión pública, sin embargo aun así tomó un marcador rojo con mano temblorosa.

“Howard Stark comenzó con esta fórmula sin embargo en 1986 cambió este algoritmo” dijo y borró un símbolo en la ecuación, lo reemplazo por una antigua letra griega “Por este, y no solo sirvió para decodificación algorítmica, sino para la creación algorítmica. Algo así como una computadora con vida” Dijo aun escribiendo números rojos sobre los números negros de Tony que yacía completamente atónito.

¡Porque mierda… Reed estaba bien!

Reed Richards conocía más del trabajo de su papá que él.

Se sintió estúpido, molesto y avergonzado.

“Muy bien Reed, esta se titula la teoría algorítmica del cambio, por Howard Stark, y para la próxima clase necesito tres ejemplos en sus diversas carreras donde puedan aplicar esta teoría. Eso es todo por hoy” Dijo y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, Reed estaba a punto de pasar a su lugar cuando Tony lo sostuvo del brazo, su mirada feroz y su respiración agitada.

“¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?” Mordió las palabras intentando no gritarle, Reed lo vio entre asustado y complacido.

“¿Mi problema?” Reed preguntó algo temeroso, justo lo que Stark necesitaba para encenderse más.

“No te conviene meterte conmigo Richards”

“¡Oh claro! Porque eres el gran Tony Stark… Mira, ese es tu problema, no ves más allá de tu ego. Estas tan ciego que ni siquiera te ha preocupado entender las teorías de Howard, porque claro para ti solo ha sido un padre” Reed contestó ganando valor de la nada, el aula sola y ambos chicos a menos de 5 centímetros el uno del otro.

“Tú no sabes nada de él”

Reed soltó una risa audible.

“Por Dios, eres tan ingenuo. He ido a convenciones de tu padre, he desayunado con él y hemos debatido acerca de sus fórmulas e inventos. Pero eres tan soberbio Tony, tanto que consideras que tú eres más y que puedes hacer más de lo que él ha hecho, y este pensamiento estúpido no te deja aprender de él, y siento lástima por ti. Porque a pesar de tener un padre genio, una madre artista, no eres nada como ellos”

“No pretendo ser como mi padre” Tony dijo ya con la respiración entrecortada, las palabras de Reed eran atinadas, por primera vez se sintió expuesto y lastimado.

“Se nota”

“Eres patético” Tony dijo en un patético intento por defenderse y Reed de nuevo sonrió.

“Para haber sido criado por tan excéntricas personalidades careces de personalidad”

Auch.

Tony decidió dar media vuelta y tomar sus cosas, se sentía desarmado y estúpido, verdaderamente ofendido. Pero eso no era suficiente para Reed.

“O dime Tony… ¿Alguna vez le preguntaste a Peggy Carter por qué fundó SHIELD? O ¿Cómo logró llegar a dónde está? ¿Sabes cuál ha sido su estrategia para el progreso del país?”

No, no sabía nada de eso.

Tony tomó su mochila con manos temblorosas y caminó hasta la puerta.

“Dime ¿Sabes que estratégica bélica uso Steve para salir de Alemania?”

Mierda. Se detuvo en seco.

Dio media vuelta con ojos cristalinos, su corazón descontrolado y estaba a nada de perder completamente los estribos.

“¿Sabes el dolor que sintió al ser inyectado? ¿Sus ideales políticos? ¿Sabes en que parte del cuerpo recibió un balazo, sabes por quién? ¿Sabes su capacidad de dominio para permanecer inquebrantable cuando fue capturado por fuerzas Nazis?”

Oh no. Tony sintió sus ojos húmedos y su estómago revuelto ante esa sola imagen. Reed sonrió satisfecho.

“Claro que no lo sabes, porque para ti solo han sido Papá, Mamá, Peggy…. Steve. Pero fuera de eso son íconos mundiales, y es una vergüenza que tu soberbia no te deje ver más allá”

Tony hubiese roto en llanto y huido, realmente se sentía destruido y sin argumento alguno, pero Tony Stark no era el tipo de persona que corría, caminó con paso firme hasta llegar a Reed, quién retrocedió un paso intentando sostenerle la mirada, los ojos de Stark eran mágicos, enojados se teñían de matices negros y sus cejas endurecían tanto su mirada que Reed inconscientemente buscó ayuda con la mirada.

Nadie. Estaban solos.

“Dices que soy un estúpido arrogante, muy bien. Hagamos un trato Richards, toma la fórmula de Howard y sorpréndeme”

Reed soltó una risa burlesca.

“Bien, hagámoslo más interesante. La feria de final de año, seamos oponentes”

“Somos de distintas carreras, la academia no lo permite”

“Pero trabajaremos con la misma teoría” Reed dijo con una amplia sonrisa y aunque Tony sintió un escalofrió interno sonrió seguro.

“Trato”

Al entrar al apartamento encontró a Steve en la estancia, escribía en su bitácora diaria, vestía un desgastado pantalón de franela azul y una playera gris, levantó la mirada al escucharlo y entonces Tony recordó todo lo que Reed había dicho, se dio cuenta que frente a él no solo estaba Steve, el hombre que lo había cuidado toda la vida, el hombre que amaba, sino toda una leyenda nacional, un héroe de guerra, un chico sin nombre ni identidad que se había sometido a una serie de experimentos dolorosos por servir. Por lo que amaba. Tony sintió como sus ojos se humedecían.

“¿Estas bien?” Steve preguntó comenzando a preocuparse.

“Steve… Gracias”

Steve lo observó atónito por unos minutos.

“Gracias por no abandonarme, por hacerme quién soy, por estar… por estar conmigo” Tony dijo con voz quebrada, porque ¿Qué tenía él para merecer el amor de alguien como Steve?

El capitán se paró con una sonrisa tierna y lo abrazó.

 “Steve, te amo” Dijo ya intentando reprimir un sollozo y Steve besó tiernamente su cabello.

“Yo más”

\-----------

Steve se movió entre las cobijas, sentía un claro bochorno y cómo comenzaba a sudar en frío, abrió los ojos y encontró la cama vacía. Tony aún no dormía, llevaba 48 horas continuas despierto, y si le añadía las horas de esta noche serían cerca de 52. Sintió un placer culposo al reconocer todo lo de aquel recuerdo de un Tony auto-destructivo y apasionado en su Tony.

Fue al baño y se hecho agua helada a la cara, notó claramente sus venas más dilatadas y sus ojos menos brillantes. Mierda. Ya no podría ocultárselo a Tony por mucho tiempo. Intentó regular su respiración y al cabo de unos minutos recobró la nitidez en su mirada.

Caminó hasta la estancia para encontrar las luces aún encendidas, Tony estaba de pie frente a los pizarrones, su cabello castaño sujeto en una cola baja de caballo, vestía solo una camisa de las que solían ser blancas de Steve, le quedaba demasiado holgada, la mitad de su espalda y su hombro descubiertas, sostenía en una mano el marcador y en otra una taza de café, su mirada fija en los números superpuestos entre sí.

Steve sintió un espasmo de placer.

 Jamás en la vida había visto una faceta de Tony tan inocente, tan erótica, tan increíblemente inescapable.

Su respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada.

Tony sintió una mirada penetrante en su espalda, un escalofrió de excitación y temor subiendo por su espina dorsal, se sentía asechado. Intentó pretender que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Steve y dio media vuelta, intentando ponerse de perfil para que Steve notara que no llevaba ropa interior.

Un nudo en la garganta se tensó hasta cortarle el habla.

Tony lo estaba haciendo a propósito, no había manera posible que esto fuese una coincidencia y que la vida lo odiara a este grado. ¡Debía contenerse maldita sea!…. Contenerse hasta que Tony tuviese 18 años, era una promesa consigo mismo, debía respetarla… pero mierda, tal vez no tendría suficiente tiempo, la vida se le escapaba entre los dedos y no podía…. No quería morir sin saber que era tenerlo.

Tragó audiblemente y Tony volteo completamente, sonrió triunfante al ver lo excitado que Steve se veía.

“¿Te desperté?” preguntó pretendiendo ser inocente y Steve sin decir nada caminó hasta él.

“Eres un peligro” Steve mordió las palabras aún con un poco de consciencia restante.

Tony simplemente sonrió y se quitó la liga del cabello, su cabello quebrado cayendo hasta su nuca en gruesos mechones, sus ojos tornándose de un café lechoso.

A la mierda la mayoría de edad.

\----------

La mañana siguiente en cuánto abrió los ojos todos los recuerdos acudieron como pequeños cortos de película. Los besos feroces, el sudor entre ambos cuerpos, el cuerpo delgado y virgen de Tony sobre las sabanas, sus piernas abiertas y sus parpados cerrados, la completa confianza con la que el chico se había entregado, para ser una primera vez Stark desbordaba demasiada lujuria.

Sintió aún la estrechez de un cuerpo virgen y pequeño envolviéndolo, sentía aún como sus músculos se iban abriendo, como a cada segundo era más inevitable controlarse…

“Buenos días” la voz aflojerada de Tony se escuchó y Steve le dio un suave beso en la frente.

“Tony…”

“No Steve, no voy a escuchar un sermón moralista porque te sientes culpable” Tony dijo severo y Steve sonrió.

“Te amo”

\-------

“Reed lleva 3 clases sin asistir” Tony dijo en voz fría y Steve levantó la mirada.

“Dijiste que el cable rojo va con el azul ¿Cierto?” Preguntó sintiéndose algo estúpido, pero no entendía ni mierda de los planos que Tony le había dado y entre tantos cables y tornillos se sentía completamente perdido e incompetente.

“El rojo con el verde Steve” Tony dijo algo cansado sin dirigirle la mirada y siguió anotando números en el pizarrón.

Steve llevaba dos semanas y 3 días ayudándole todas las tardes y las noches a Tony con su proyecto final, se sentía agobiado de ver tantos cables y de cometer tantos errores, Tony lo regañaba enérgico y Steve se vio muy tentado a decirle que se fuera al carajo. Sin embargo siempre encontraba una razón para quedarse, ya fuera el estrés de Tony o las muchas oportunidades de tener sexo para liberar el mismo estrés.

“¿Y ahora?”

Tony volteó, sus ojeras marcadas y finas arrugas comenzaban a delinear sus ojos. La Universidad de verdad envejecía a las personas.

“Si ya acabaste ese circuito sigue con el que está bajo la mesa”

Oh mierda

¿Qué esto no acababa nunca?

“Creo que ya es hora de dormir para ambos” Steve dijo estirándose, su espalda tronando audiblemente.

“La expo es en 3 días, no pienso perder tiempo”

“No es perder tiempo Tony”

“Si quieres acuéstate, yo seguiré”

Y Steve odiaba tener que hacer esa decisión, se puso de pie y caminó hasta Tony, dio un tierno beso en su cabello revuelto y pegajoso ¿Cuánto tenía Tony sin bañarse?

“Creo que necesitas un baño”

Tony soltó una gruñido.

“Me estas desconcentrando” dijo cortante y Steve se separó de él, caminó hasta el baño.

“Me bañaré, por si quieres unirte” dijo lo último en un susurro y se metió al baño, se desvistió completamente y hecho una ojeada por la puerta, Tony seguía anclado en el mismo sitio, torció los ojos algo molesto y abrió la llave de la regadera, después de unos minutos entró. El agua comenzó a masajear su cuerpo abatido ¿Cómo era posible que Tony soportara tantas horas trabajando sin un solo descanso?

Ah claro, tenía 16 años.

Pero no, a pesar de eso, inclusive Tony de más de 50 años aguantaba largas jornadas de trabajo. Era sin duda un ser humano extraordinario, ¿Cómo sería Peter en este momento? ¿Cuántos años habrán pasado en la otra dimensión? ¿Qué…

Un suave beso en sus labios hizo que abriera los ojos, el cuerpo delgado y desnudo de Tony frente a él.

“Decidí unirme”

“Creí que te desconcentraba”

Tony hizo una mueca y tomó el jabón.

“Disculpa, es solo que no logró llegar a nada que me sorprenda ¿Sabes? Siento que casi lo tengo pero de la nada desaparece” Tony dijo evidentemente frustrado y comenzó a enjabonar el cuerpo de Steve.

“Tal vez si lo explicas puedas entenderte mejor” Steve dijo con una sincera sonrisa y sintió los dedos delgados de Tony explorando su espalda.

“Steve, estás perdiendo mucho peso. Necesitamos ir al doctor, el suero parece estarse disolviendo”

“Es normal, algún día debería pasar, todo está bien”

“No Steve, esto no es normal. Va demasiado rápido” Tony dijo con un terror cortando su voz. No imaginaba su vida sin Steve, jamás lo había concebido, el solo hecho de pensarlo le helaba el pecho.

“Después de Navidad iremos, lo prometo” Steve dijo sincero y Tony lo abrazó necesitado.

El Capitán sintió unas estúpidas y súbitas ganas de llorar, debía distraerse.

“Explica tu teoría”

Tony permaneció en silencio unos momentos, después con un lánguido suspiro comenzó:

“La fórmula de Howard se inventó primeramente para decodificar algoritmos, o sea para encontrar códigos y formulas secretas en cualquier rama de la ciencia, algo así como una computadora. En 1986 la cambió y este cambio ocasiono que no solo decodificara, sino que creara algoritmos completamente nuevos. La cosa es que si lo aplicas al principio de la ingeniería mecánica no va demasiado lejos, porque crear algoritmos es algo así como una programación, que también cae a lo mismo: Una computadora. He intentado orientarlo a la robótica, la creación de mecanismos especializados en algo, pero se me hace demasiado sencillo, demasiado predecible, siento que puede tener mucho más alcance”

Steve lo vio estupefacto un instante, el agua cayendo sobre ambos, intentaba entender todas las palabras que Tony había dicho y formular una pregunta sin parecer un completo idiota.

“Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Al momento de descifrar algoritmos es como entender cosas ocultas acerca de la ciencia y la vida?”

“Sí”

“¿Y al momento de crearlos es hacer vida?”

Tony alzó una ceja y después frunció el ceño, duró cerca de un minuto sin decir absolutamente nada, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mirada cobró un brillo único.

“¡Steve! Eres un genio. No solo se programa, se crea. Se crea vida. Oh Dios…. Pero sería imposible… Mierda, no tengo suficiente tiempo” Tony estaba demasiado exaltado, revolvía las palabras entre sí y su mirada se encontraba vagando a miles de años luz de aquel baño repleto de vaho.

“No entiendo…”

“Es el inicio para la creación de inteligencia artificial”

Oh Mierda.

Steve lo miró algo asustado. A lo que él recordaba Tony había creado a Jarvis a sus 32 años, no a sus 16. Su corazón desbocado ¿Había él cometido un error? ¿Había dicho inconscientemente algo del futuro que le hubiese dado una pista al pequeño genio? ¿Esto alteraría el transcurso de la vida?

“Gracias” Tony dijo verdaderamente agradecido y plantó un suave beso en sus labios, salió en toalla del baño. Steve permaneció estupefacto más minutos.

Cuando salió del baño lo encontró al teléfono hablando acaloradamente con Howard, en cuanto la llamada terminó lo vio ponerse otra camisa que solía ser blanca y caminar hacía los pizarrones, borró todo el trabajo de semanas y comenzó de nuevo. Steve se sintió derrotado y caminó hasta la habitación, dormiría aunque sea unas horas para después volver a la estancia con Tony.

\--------

“Steve ¿Estás seguro que el horno ya está lo suficientemente caliente?” Tony preguntó contemplando la flama tenue.

“Sí, seguro” Steve dijo con una ligera sonrisa y tomó la charola del pavo relleno, lo introdujo en el horno.

“¿Cuánto falta?”

Steve soltó una risa.

“Como 4 horas Tony”

Tony sonrió engreído y comenzó a quitarse la playera, Steve entendió de inmediato que harían durante 4 horas.

La mirada de Steve recorría el cuerpo desnudo de Tony quien dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, su respiración estable y su cuerpo aún húmedo del sudor, Steve pasaba su mano por su espalda sin poder realmente abandonar este hábito que empleaba con él para dormirlo desde que era un bebé.

Lo observaba con verdadera admiración. La teoría que Tony había presentado en la exposición final anual no solo había dejado a los jueces maravillados, sino al mismo Howard. Un chico de 16 años cursando el tercer año de su carrera había inventado el inicio de lo que sería la inteligencia artificial, usaba formulas y algoritmos que varios del jurado no lograron comprender del todo, inclusive Howard se había sentido un poco perdido entre sus procedimientos tan poco lógicos y desordenados.

Sin embargo ese momento de atención fue todo lo que Tony necesitó para ser nombrado por Forbes “La promesa del siglo XXI” Todas las miradas, las cámaras y las expectativas estaban puestas en él y a pesar de toda la presión ejercida sobre el adolescente Steve lo veía íntegro y firme, seguro de lo que quería hacer en su vida. Steve sentía una nausea de nervios al pensar en la posición en la que Tony se encontraba, el mundo entero esperaba algo de él, cualquier acción que cometiera sería juzgada públicamente.

Al Capitán jamás le había agradado como los medios devoraban a Tony sin piedad durante toda su vida, en aquella dimensión la atención desmedida había comenzado a los 21, en esta a los 16. El Capitán se sentía verdaderamente culpable de aquello, y muy molesto, por no decir enfurecido con Howard, que después de casi 17 años de conocer a Tony apenas mostraba algo de interés por él, como si el chico nunca hubiese sido lo suficientemente bueno hasta que hizo algo “importante”. Era indignante.

Tony se movió entre sus brazos.

“Tus pensamientos me despiertan” Tony dijo y bostezó aflojerado, Steve soltó una risita.

“Pienso en ti”

Tony soltó un suspiro.

“¿En lo que el mundo espera de mí?”

“No, en tu temple para permanecer inquebrantable”

Tony soltó una risa audible.

“Tú eres mi temple Steve” Dijo sincero y dio un cálido beso en su pecho. Steve sintió un trago amargo.

No, esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

Porque él no estaría con Tony por siempre, es más, ni siquiera sabía si estaría con él un año más, Tony debía aprender a ser fuerte por y para él mismo.

“Yo solo soy un complemento Tony” Steve insistió y Tony torció los ojos.

“No empecemos con eso de nuevo, vamos a la cocina, ya todo el lugar huele a pavo” Tony dijo alegre y se levantó, Steve sonrió y lo siguió, iba cruzando precisamente la estancia cuando un súbito mareo le nublo la vista. Oh no, ahorita no… no en Nochebuena. Intentó sostenerse del muro y permanecer de pie, pero sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y su arritmia cardiaca parecía traicionarlo, sintió algo escurriendo desde su nariz, en sus labios el metálico sabor a sangre.

“¡STEVE!”

Un grito lejano y después nada.

\------

Steve abrió los ojos lentamente, el familiar aroma a hospital y el constante sonido del goteo del suero. Comenzó a recuperar sus sentidos demasiado lento para su gusto, cuando al fin su mirada se aclaró vio a Tony frente a él con ojos hinchados y cristalinos, sus manos sosteniendo firmemente su mano sin canalizar.

“Tony” Steve dijo en un susurro y Tony lo besó, en el beso se ahogó un sollozo.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta audiblemente.

“¿Tony, podrías darnos un minuto a solas?”

Steve levantó la mirada.

Oh mierda, era Peggy.

OH MIERDA.

Tony lo acababa de besar frente a Peggy.


	29. Jaque Mate

**28 de Diciembre**

“¿Así que sólo era amor fraternal?” Peggy preguntó con un claro tono de disgusto en su voz, sin embargo no se veía sorprendida, ni exaltada.

Steve soltó un suspiro.

“Lo intenté, lo juro”

“Pues no hiciste un muy buen trabajo” Peggy dijo aún firme pero con mirada suave, se sentó en la silla vacía a su lado, le acarició lentamente la mano, Steve le regaló una sonrisa rota.

“Ya estoy cansado Peggs, cansado de mentir, de ocultar, de vivir tan acorde a todas las normatividades ¿Para qué? Para igual morir” La voz de Steve era menos grave, iba perdiendo fortaleza al mismo tiempo que su piel perdía pigmento, ella asintió.

“Lo entiendo Steve, pero no has pensado en él”

“¿Qué no he pensado en él? He vivido los últimos 27 años por él y para él” Steve dijo exasperado y ella negó con la cabeza, su mirada castaña tornándose maternal.

“¿Qué va a pasar cuando Howard venga a visitarte? Tony no piensa detenerse, ni ocultar lo que siente. Ese niño tiene más valor del que tú y yo hemos tenido en la vida, va a enfrentar a Howard y al mundo entero si es preciso. ¿Ya pensaste en eso? Howard no solo te va a odiar Steve, es muy probable que desherede completamente a Tony y el transcurso de los hechos en el mundo lo necesita”

Steve se quedó callado un momento intentando controlar lo que diría, intentando no gritar que le importaba un bledo lo que fuese a pasar con el mundo, que le importaba un carajo lo que Howard fuese a opinar, que ya estaba cansado de tener que llenar tantas estúpidas expectativas.

“Él no le debe nada al mundo, tal vez lo mejor sería que se retirara del ojo público, que viviera una vida tranquila…”

“Oh, una alegre vida tranquila campestre” Peggy lo interrumpió comenzando a exaltarse “¿Con quién? ¿Contigo? No te queda mucho tiempo Steve”

Y esas últimas palabras le habían cortado el habla.

“¿Cuánto?”

Peggy suspiró y clavó la mirada en el piso, no había dado la noticia de la mejor manera.

“Los médicos aún no saben, hacen falta más estudios, más estadísticas, se tiene la teoría que el suero se está desvaneciendo inexplicablemente rápido, está acabando internamente contigo, le hicimos varios estudios a Bucky, su suero también va desapareciendo pero en un envejecimiento muy lento y desapercibido… No sa…”

“¿Cuánto Peggs?” Steve insistió con voz más calmada. Ella tragó difícilmente.

“No más de 6 meses Steve”

El Capitán cerró los ojos y se hundió más en las cobijas, el constante sonido del suero recordándole lo real de su situación.

“¿Él lo sabe?” Steve preguntó preocupado y Peggy bajo la mirada.

“No le he querido decir nada”

“Gracias, no lo hagas”

Peggy permaneció en silencio unos minutos más, hasta que observar a Steve se hizo demasiado doloroso y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, se puso de pie y plantando un suave beso en su frente cerró la puerta del cuarto, al salir observó a Tony sentado en la sala de espera, lloraba en silencio y por su aspecto Peggy dedujo que no había dormido o comido en varios días.

“Tony, acompáñame. Necesitas comer algo”

“No, yo solo, iré con Steve un momento más. No me dejan quedarme en las noches por ser menor…”

Peggy sintió que el corazón se le rompía porque el Tony que ella conocía no era nada parecido al que había leído, este Tony era tan gentil, tan transparente, confiaba ciegamente en las personas que amaba y no tenía miedo a amar. Sonrió nostálgica, Steve le había ahorrado demasiado sufrimiento por el simple hecho de estar, por primera vez en años no notó que se trataba de un chico de 16 años y su ex prometido, sino simplemente de dos personas que se amaban. Sonrió.

“Hagamos un trato, yo te doy mi pase nocturno para que te quedes, y tú vienes a mi apartamento a bañarte y cenar algo” Peggy dijo sincera y Tony se mordió el labio pensativo, dio una mirada por el pasillo y al cabo de unos segundos asintió.

\-------

“¿Cómo te sientes?” Tony preguntó, su semblante había mejorado notablemente y vestía ropa de su talla de nuevo, unos jeans deslavados y una hoodie negra, Steve sonrió al verlo.

“Creí que no se permitían menores de edad en la noche”

“¿Genio, recuerdas?” Dijo con una carismática sonrisa y Steve estiró la mano para tocarlo, sonrió.

“Me siento bien” Mintió y Tony asintió.

“¿Te han dicho algo?” Tony preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y Steve sintió un aire colado por el pecho.

“Hacen falta más estudios, más tiempo” Mintió, su mirada rota pero una tenue sonrisa en la comisura de los labios, hacía todo por permanecer firme. Tony permaneció estático.

“Ven” Steve dijo y recorrió su cuerpo en la cama individual, Tony sonrió y subió de inmediato haciéndose un hueco entre el tanque de oxígeno y el cuerpo de Steve, plantó un suave beso en sus labios.

“Pedí licencia en la Universidad” Tony murmuró en voz baja y Steve buscó su mirada, lo observó con severa desaprobación.

“No, por ningún motivo vas a dejar de ir a la Universidad por cuidarme” Steve involuntariamente lo dejo salir como un regaño, la mirada de Tony se volvió más brillante.

“No es una decisión que tú tomes”

Steve se llevó la mano sin canalizar a la frente y cerró los ojos.

Las palabras de Peggy retumbando en su mente. A él le quedaba muy poco tiempo, cualquier acción que hiciera tanto decirle a Howard, como permanecer enfermo repercutiría directamente en Tony. Si Howard lo desheredaba en menos de 6 meses Tony estaría sin él y sin Stark Industries, sin sus padres, y podía jurar que la prensa se lo tragaría en semanas. No, no podía permitirse eso. Pero Peggy tenía razón, Howard no duraría mucho en venir a verlo y por supuesto que notaría el trato que tenía con Tony.

Mierda. Debía hacer algo rápido.

**29 de Diciembre**

“¡Por supuesto que no! Está en su lecho de muerte, dejen al hombre vivir en paz” Peggy dijo casi gritando y colgó el teléfono, sus brazos cruzados al pecho y caminando como león enjaulado en el pequeño estar del cuarto de hospital de Steve.

“Nadie se había referido a esto como un lecho de muerte” Steve dijo en voz lejana y Peggy que lloraba en silencio levantó la mirada, Steve la conocía casi tan bien como a Tony y sabía que no lloraba de tristeza sino de coraje, una aguda mezcla entre rabia e impotencia.

“Disculpa Steve, no era mi intención despertarte” Peggy dijo sincera sin poder realmente quitarle la mirada a Tony que dormía aferrado al cuerpo de Steve, respiraba tranquilamente y Peggy no solo sintió un espasmo frío en el corazón sino también unas absurdas ganas de llorar.

“¿Quién era?”

“No le des importancia, es una estupidez”

“Para alterarte así no parece una estupidez” Steve insistió y Peggy soltó un lánguido suspiro.

“El gobierno sabe que no te queda mucho tiempo, quieren extraerte el poco suero que te queda para preservarlo” Peggy dijo realmente indignada y Steve sintió un golpeteo en el pecho.

“Wow, supongo que está mejor con ellos que con un moribundo” dijo en un patético intento de broma y Peggy lo fulminó con la mirada.

“No es gracioso Steve, es suicidio” Peggy dijo molesta y él se dio cuenta que seguía con el natural hábito de pasar su mano por la longitud de la espalda de Tony pare arrullarlo, sonrió.

“¿Es muy grave?”

Peggy soltó una risa algo histérica

“¿Grave? Si accedieras a eso te quedarían horas, días” dijo molesta y Steve tragó difícilmente.

“¿Qué les dijiste?”

“Que por supuesto que no lo haré, ni tú”

Steve asintió. El cuerpo entre sus brazos comenzó a moverse aflojerado, Peggy sabía que probablemente Tony abrazaría más a Steve o lo besaría, o haría cualquiera de esas cosas que ella hubiese hecho en su lugar, no tenía nada contra el chico, pero tampoco estaba lista para verlo con sus ojos.

“Iré por un café” dijo y sin esperar respuesta salió del cuarto.

\------

**30 de Diciembre**

“Jaque Mate, de nuevo” Tony dijo con una sonrisa cansada y eliminó al rey de Steve del tablero.

“No logro ganarte, desde que tienes 7 años no logro ganarte” Steve dijo verdaderamente frustrado, él mismo le había enseñado a jugar ajedrez ¿Cómo era posible que ya no pudiera ganarle jamás?

“Pero haces un buen trabajo” el adolescente dijo sincero y Steve soltó una risita.

“Es el consuelo de los perdedores”

Tony sonrió anchamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Peggy entró corriendo sin tocar la puerta, ambos hombres saltaron asustados.

“Peggy, avisa si eres tú, casi muero de un infarto” Tony dijo exaltado y la sonrisa de Steve se esfumó al notar el semblante de Peggy.

“¿Pasa algo?”

“Howard, está en el hospital. Viene para acá” Tony se levantó como resorte de la cama de Steve, su mirada borrosa y su estómago dando vuelcos impresionantes, Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta.

“Tony ¿Quieres venir conmigo?” Peggy insistió intentando sonar dulce.

“No, Steve y yo hablaremos con él” dijo tomando la mano de Steve, el Capitán sintió un súbito mareo.

“Tony, déjame hablar con él a solas un instante, después si quieres lo hacemos” dijo intentando sonar gentil, lo menos que necesitaba era un arranque impulsivo por parte de Tony.

“Pero creí que lo haríamos juntos”

“Sí, pero también es mi amigo. Me gustaría un momento con él”

“Anda Tony, ven” Peggy insistió algo nerviosa y después de unos segundos Tony asintió soltando la mano de Steve.

“Tony, no sabía que estuvieras aquí” Howard dijo con voz severa, apenas iba entrando a la habitación y aunque creyó ver la mano de su hijo sosteniendo la de su amigo al volver a enfocar la mirada notó que era una mala broma de su mente, se sintió aliviado.

“Llegue esta mañana” Mintió y su papá asintió.

“Nos regalan un momento” dijo demandante y Peggy después de darle un beso en la mejilla salió, Tony siguiéndola. Howard cerró la puerta con seguro.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” Preguntó y caminó hasta él, se sentó a su lado

“¿Peggy te dijo?”

“Sí”

“Oh, pues entonces no hay más que decir” Steve dijo serio y Howard enterró su rostro en sus manos, comenzó a llorar audiblemente, Steve lo miró perplejo, jamás en toda su existencia lo había visto llorar tan escandalosamente. No supo que hacer.

“Vamos Howard, es normal, es vida y muerte” Steve dijo intentando tranquilizarlo y Howard lo tomó de la mano, Steve tragó pesadamente.

“Es solo que… No sé qué salió mal, los cálculos del suero eran precisos, Bucky no presenta ninguna de estas patologías”

“Bucky y yo hemos vivido vidas muy distintas” Steve dijo con una sonrisa y Howard asintió sin estar realmente convencido.

“No puedo hacerme a la idea de no tenerte, eres mi mejor amigo Steve”

Auch.

Steve asintió y tragó audiblemente.

“Tienes a María y a Tony, eres un hombre con mucha suerte Howard”

Howard de repente dejo de llorar y levantó la mirada cristalina.

“Tony… quedará destrozado sin ti” Howard dijo en un murmullo.

“No, él, él estará bien” Steve intentaba repetírselo a sí mismo, hacerse a la idea.

“No tienes idea lo mucho que te quiere”

Oh, claro que lo sabía.

“Y yo a él”

“Creo que fuiste mejor padre tú que yo” Howard dijo con una risa ahogada en lágrimas y esa era justamente la dosis de culpa que Steve necesitaba para explotar, su voz comenzó a temblar.

“Nunca lo quise como hijo” Steve tuvo el valor de decir y Howard clavó su mirada confusa en sus ojos azules.

“¿Entonces?”

“Siempre hubo algo más Howard” Steve murmuró sin decir realmente nada pero expectante a las reacciones de Howard, las cuales le indicarían si era seguro confesarse o callar.

Howard se puso de pie inmediatamente, su mirada mutando de tranquila a letal, sus labios tensos y su ceño fruncido. Oh no, no era una buena idea. Steve intentó reparar el daño.

“Como una conexión con tu hijo, como si hubiese sido un hermano mío en alguna otra vida” dijo estúpidamente intentando ganar de nuevo la confianza de Howard, quién permaneció de pie observándolo meticulosamente, el monitor cardiaco delató su evidente taquicardia.

Mierda.

“Oh” Howard dijo al cabo de un minuto eterno y su mirada de nuevo se suavizo “Disculpa, pensé… atrocidades”

Steve sintió una daga en el pecho.

Atrocidades.

“No, algo así como Peggy y tú” Steve dijo intentando no sonar enfermo o lunático, Howard asintió sonriendo.

“Sí, entiendo”

Se sentó de nuevo y Steve se sintió seguro pero miserable.

Definitivamente no era una buena idea decirle algo a Howard. Peggy tenía razón, como siempre.

“Steve” Howard preguntó después de un tiempo “En la otra dimensión que habitaste, ¿El suero también comenzó a desvanecerse?”

Steve asintió, enterró su cuchara en la gelatina y la sorbió aún con la vista fija en Howard.

“¿De esta misma manera?”

“No, más como Bucky” Steve dijo recordando perfectamente lo que Tony le había explicado una y otra vez.

“No comprendo que hizo tan determinante el cambio en esta dimensión, si tan….” Howard interrumpió sus palabras repentinamente, levantó la mirada desorbitada, Steve lo observó curioso.

“¿Howard? ¿Estás bien?” Preguntó algo preocupado.

“Lo lamento, debo irme, Steve… perdón” Howard dijo en un arrebato y se levantó de la silla, dio un abrazo al cuerpo de su amigo y un suave beso en su frente, salió de la habitación sin dirigirle otra mirada.

Iba corriendo por el pasillo y encontró en la sala de estar a Peggy jugando ajedrez con su hijo.

“Tony, ¿Puedes ir con Steve?” Preguntó exaltado.

“¿Pasó algo?”

“No, solo, hazle compañía un rato ¿Sí? Necesito a Peggy un momento” dijo atropellando sus palabras, sudaba notablemente y sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos, Tony asintió y caminó en dirección al cuarto de Steve, cuando Howard notó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos se sentó junto a Peggy.

“¿Sí?” Peggy preguntó algo preocupada de que la hubiese descubierto, porque a lo largo de estos 27 años había sido cómplice de un secreto de Steve, había mentido una y otra vez para protegerlo, para que Howard no odiara al Capitán, para mantener esa amistad tan turbulenta.

“Fue mi culpa” Howard dijo sin ser realmente consciente de sus palabras.

“Tal vez si lo explicaras….”

“El viaje dimensional, no hizo daño físico inmediato pero agotó el suero, las dos veces que Steve viajo a esa dimensión décadas de sus vida se restaron, yo no lo sabía, y no puedo creer lo estúpido que fui, como no lo calcule adecuadamente, Peggy, él está muriendo por mi culpa” Howard dijo con ojos llorosos y voz quebrada, la agente lo observaba atónita, no sabía si golpearlo, si gritarle, si llorar o simplemente permanecer en un silencio asfixiante. Observaba al hombre tan destruido, con el peso de la culpa hundiéndolo. Se puso de pie y lo abrazó.

“No lo sabías, nadie lo sabía”

“Debes jurarme Peggy, jurarme que no le dirás nada de esto a Steve, me odiaría” Howard dijo en un murmullo, sus ojos llorosos y Peggy simplemente sonrió nostálgica, las mismas palabras que Steve había usado hace 27 años para pedirle que guardara el secreto de Tony.

Peggy Carter siempre tan llena de secretos, con un temple impresionante para permanecer de una sola pieza.

Asintió

**31 de Diciembre**

“Mandé a Tony por tu desayuno. El hospital ya te permite comer cosas más sólidas que gelatinas” dijo con una tenue sonrisa leyendo el periódico.

 “Peggy, estaba pensando… lo del gobierno, hagámoslo”

“¿Qué del gobierno?” Peggy preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada, leía ávidamente la sección de ciencias, siempre con el viejo hábito de encontrar algo acerca de Howard, últimamente solo leía cosas referentes a Tony.

“La extracción del suero” Steve dijo y Peggy levantó la mirada desconcertada.

“¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? Es suicidio Steve”

“Lo sé, estuve pensándolo y no puedo, no puedo permitir que Tony pase los últimos meses de mi vida al pie de la cama, ¿Sabes? Ayer me dijo que ya no tenía ganas de volver al MIT. Intenté hablar con Howard y no se portó para nada accesible, lo más seguro es que se entere pronto y le quité a Tony todo lo que puede ser”

“Tony daría todo a cambio de tenerte más tiempo”

“Lo sé, pero va más allá de mi vida, o de su vida. Su ingenio creó energía limpia, bajó los índices de calentamiento global, dio tantas oportunidades a tantas vidas…”

“Tú mismo dijiste que Tony no le debe nada al mundo” Peggy lo interrumpió desconcertada, no entendía este súbito cambio de opinión.

“¡Lo sé! es solo que ya no tengo tiempo ¿Sí? Formar la familia que anhele con él y acompañarlo por 15, 20 años más será imposible. No tengo realmente opción Peggy, si me quedo meses en espera de la muerte destrozaré su futuro, si me voy en unos días todo esto quedaría como un secreto entre nosotros tres solamente”

“Te odiará si se entera”

“Ese es tu trabajo Peggs, no dejes que se entere”

Peggy tragó difícilmente, más secretos que guardar, más personas a las cuáles debía mentirles.

“No estoy de acuerdo Steve, deberíamos esperar a que naturalmente suceda”

“Peggs, o mueres pronto como héroe o vives lo suficiente para convertirte en villano” Steve dijo con voz firme y después de unos segundos ella se quebró, asintió.

“Lo entiendo” dijo en su habitual voz de teniente y se levantó de la silla, salió del cuarto para informar a los médicos de su decisión.

**1 de Enero**

“¿Dónde está Steve?”  Tony preguntó en voz alta al encontrar la cama vacía, salió del cuarto con el peor de los pensamientos en la mente, mierda, Peggy le había pedido que fuera a recoger unas estupideces, había durado más de 3 horas haciéndolo, ¿Dónde mierda estaba Steve? ¿Por qué Peggy se la había pasado entreteniéndolo en cosas sin importancia?

“¿Enfermera… El paciente, Steve, Steve Rogers?” Tony preguntó con ojos ya cristalinos y latidos audibles.

“Esta en terapia intensiva, piso 4”

Tony corrió hacía el elevador, no, no tenía tiempo de esperarlo, corrió escaleras arriba, después de 5 minutos y una taquicardia llegó al piso 4, encontró a demasiados hombres del ejército, muchos médicos y Peggy platicando políticamente con ellos en el centro, Tony dirigió su mirada a la habitación de terapia intensiva, Steve estaba inconsciente y se notaba muchísimo más pálido, Tony se abrió paso entre la gente.

“Un verdadero héroe sin duda” Tony escuchó a lo lejos y permaneció inmóvil.

“Claro, dar lo último del suero aun sabiendo que le supondría la muerte”

“Ya no hay hombres como él”

Tony cayó en shock, permaneció completamente inmóvil por varios segundos.

No.

No.

Steve no le haría eso.

Steve jamás le hubiese hecho eso.

Dejarlo.

Una mano suave en su hombro

“¿Tony?” Peggy preguntó temerosa de que hubiese escuchado, la mirada completamente destrozada de Tony le confirmó todo.

“¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste?” preguntó con una dicción clara y un odio tangible.

“Tony, tenemos que hablar”

“¡No!” Gritó molesto y aventó los paquetes por los que Peggy lo había mandado, bajó las escaleras corriendo, Peggy lo siguió.

Lo siguió hasta el sótano, donde la luz era tenue y el olor a humedad penetrante, Tony estaba hincado, lloraba desquiciado y todo su cuerpo temblaba en contra de su voluntad, ella se arrodilló junto a él, lo tomó en brazos a pesar de los jalones y gritos del chico.

En ese instante Peggy Carter se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Tony Stark, no solo como el hijo de su mejor amigo, o como el ser amado de quién ella amaba, lo quería por lo que era… a pesar de todo.

“Él decidió irse, pudo quedarse conmigo más tiempo y le importo un carajo” Tony balbuceó entre llanto y enojo, Peggy sintió una pesadez en el pecho ¿Cómo explicarle?

“Tony, lo hizo por tu bien”

“¿Mi bien? No creo que me conozca tan poco para creer que una empresa y un título me importaban más que él”

Peggy soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Por primera vez se quebró.

“Tenía los meses contados” El primer secreto que había prometido guardar salió sin cuidado de sus labios, Tony levantó su mirada enrojecida.

“No es cierto, ya le habían dado una dieta regular, ya estaba mejor”

“No Tony, ya era un caso perdido, él lo sabía, él y yo y todos, solo que Steve no quiso que tú supieras”

El llanto del menor se interrumpió y la evidente falta de aire hizo que los sollozos se hicieran mucho más audibles, Peggy recorrió indulgente un mechón de cabello castaño de su rostro.

“¿Por qué ocultarme algo así?”

“Porque te ama Tony, te ama desde antes de que nacieras” Peggy dijo ya sin prestar verdadera atención a sus palabras, no podía permitir que Steve muriera dejando abismos en Tony, dejando preguntas sin respuestas, no podía permitirse a sí misma callar mientras veía la poca justicia que siempre se le hacía a Steve.

“Él pudo quedarse meses conmigo Peggy, y decidió no hacerlo” Tony dijo un poco más controlado, su voz fría y su mirada herida, se puso de pie y Peggy lo imitó, lo observaba tan perdido, tan lastimado que inclusive tuvo miedo de que Tony ya no regresara al hospital.

¿Cómo explicarle a Steve que no había podido guardar ambos secretos?

No, no podía permitir que Steve muriera solo. Debía explicarle todo a Tony, merecía saber las razones que Steve tenía para tomar esta clase de decisiones.

Abrió su bolsa negra sacando dos cuadernos, una moleskine negra y vieja y un cuaderno pequeño de piel azul marino, Tony tenía la mirada completamente perdida. Estaba demasiado molesto con Steve, más que molesto se sentía completamente abandonado, perdido y sin poder cachar una bocanada de aire, era como si de repente toda la vida se le hubiese vuelto monocromática. Conocía al hombre desde que tenía memoria, no sabía que era vivir sin Steve.

“Toma, te recomiendo que los leas” Peggy dijo y le paso ambos cuadernos a Tony. El chico volvió en sí y bajó su mirada nublada.

“¿Qué es?”

“Son de Steve, son cuadernos de los que me adueñe, es su secreto más sagrado y confío en que sabrás guardarlo” Peggy dijo y dio media vuelta.

Tony permaneció de pie atónito, tomó el primer cuaderno, el pequeño y lo abrió.

_“2020, primer día de la misión._

_Hoy desperté en las circunstancias más extrañas de mi vida, estaba desnudo junto a un hombre de una larga cicatriz en el pecho y tatuajes en tinta negra por el pecho y el brazo, su cabello es castaño entrecano y sus facciones son suaves, labios llenos, nariz respingada y profundas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos._

_Se ve que ronda cerca de los 50 años. Cuando abrió los ojos caí en un ataque cardíaco._

_¡Que ojos!_

_Son castaños sin embargo su mirada es la más hermosa que he encontrado hasta ahora, destellaba peligro. Me sentí tan estúpidamente perdido en cuanto pronunció mi nombre, su voz no es grave sin embargo intimida. Escapé sin rumbo alguno, pero él, él me supo encontrar._

_Son las 10 de la noche, ha sido un largo y no sé si mi moral me ha vuelto loco o si toda la vida fui un loco encubierto en mi moral, estoy de vuelta en la mansión, él dijo que iría por algo de cenar y yo estoy frente a la alberca, la vista al mar es majestuosa a través de estos muros de cristal._

_No sé realmente que me causa más culpa, saber que estoy casado con el hijo de Howard o estas estúpidas ganas que tengo de que ya vuelva”_

Tony abrió los ojos como platos y levantó la mirada, Peggy ya no estaba, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su corazón latía desmesurado.

Dio vuelta a la hoja.

\-----------

**2 de Enero**

“¿No has visto a Tony?” Steve preguntó intranquilo, no lo había visto al despertar, ni el resto de la noche, y Peggy cambiaba el tema cada que intentaba abordarlo.

“No” Peggy contestó intentando mantenerse firme, tal vez había sido un error confiarle todo a Tony, tal vez el adolescente había caído en una crisis aún más grande, tal vez ya no volvería, y eso destrozaría completamente a Steve.

“Oh” Steve dijo apenas una monosílaba pero sonaba tan herida que Peggy sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, Steve levantó la mirada y vio un enorme ramo de girasoles, Tony tras de él con una sonrisa.

“Buenos días alegría” Steve sonrió anchamente, sus ojos azules opacos cobrando algo de brillo.

“Te extrañe” Steve ya no medía sus palabras enfrente de Peggy y Tony realmente jamás había medido sus acciones, se acercó y lo beso en los labios, su mano en su frente, Steve estaba helado.

“Soborné a algunos doctores porque nos dejaran ir a casa ¿Vienes?” Tony preguntó y Steve sonrió ampliamente.

“Siempre”

Casa era para ambos aquel apartamento pequeño y desordenado que rentaban en Massachusetts, un lugar pequeño e indiferente que guardaba los mejores recuerdos de sus vidas, los 3 años que habían compartido siendo simplemente ellos, sin fama, sin misiones, sin responsabilidades ni expectativas. Simplemente dos anónimos de nuevo. La debilidad de Steve no le permitía salir de la cama y la voluntad de Tony no le permitía dejar su lado.

No hicieron realmente nada, simplemente estar. Steve abrazaba a Tony mientras lo escuchaba hablando de sus futuros proyectos, el pequeño ingeniero había decidido retirar su licencia y volver a la escuela en Febrero para tranquilidad de Steve quien a cada hora se sentía más convencido de haber tomado la decisión correcta, veía a Tony íntegro, firme y no sabía realmente que lo había ayudado a estar así, pero lo agradecía.

“¿Tu primer mascota?” Tony preguntó y movió una pieza sobre el tablero de ajedrez.

“Un gato amarillo llamado maullidos” Steve dijo con una sonrisa leve y movió con dificultad otra pieza.

“¿De verdad? Creí que odiabas los gatos”

“Siempre quise un perro pero era más barato tener un gato” dijo sincero y Tony sonrió, movió otra pieza en el tablero.

“¿Tu sueño más grande?” Steve preguntó y Tony intentó sonreír, pero le fue imposible, _Una vida contigo_ Pensó, pero sabía que no era lo más inteligente para decir en ese momento.

“Tú”

Steve sonrió y lo besó tiernamente.

“Lamento no haber podido estar más tiempo contigo”

“Siempre lo estarás” Tony dijo sincero y Steve asintió.

“Toma” dijo y con su mano temblorosa y pálida tomó algo del buró, Tony lo observaba curioso, extendió su mano para recibir lo que Steve le ofrecía.

En su mano había una cadena sosteniendo una placa, estaba rayada y algo oxidada, sin embargo se alcanzaba a leer “Steve Rogers, Capitán” Y un número de identificación. Era su placa del ejército, Tony sintió los ojos húmedos.

“Solo he amado dos cosas en la vida, la milicia y tú” Tony sonrió y lo abrazó, por primera vez en estos días rompió en un llanto silencioso, Steve sonrió enternecido y lo abrazó hasta que escuchó su respiración tranquila, lo estrujo más cerca de su pecho besando su cabello. Por un instante lo sintió tan pequeño, como aquel niño de 4 años y pijama azul y un nudo se ató en su garganta hasta dejarlo sin aire, no quería morir.

**4 de Enero**

“Jaque Mate” Steve pronunció ya en un hilo de voz y Tony observó el tablero sorprendido.

No podía creerlo, por primera vez en 10 años Steve le ganaba de nuevo.

“Debiste haber hecho trampa” Tony contrapuso analizando todos los movimientos sobre el tablero, Steve sonrió débilmente.

“Gané”

Tony seguía con la vista fija en las piezas, ¿Cómo era posible? Él había tenido todo enteramente calculado. Oh claro, el mover ese caballo le había dejado una línea recta a la reina, su distracción representaba la victoria de Steve, sonrió al cabo de unos minutos aceptando su derrota, tomó el juego de ajedrez y comenzó a guardarlo en su caja, caminó hasta el closet para guardarlo en su sitio. Escuchó a Steve tosiendo tras de él.

“Tony, ven” La voz de Steve era demasiado débil y rasposa, irreconocible e inaudible, sin embargo entre el absoluto silencio Tony la escuchaba nítida, se acercó a él.

“Creo que ya no me queda mucho” dijo sincero y juntando todo su esfuerzo se recorrió sobre la cama. Tony tragó audiblemente y asintió, metió su mano en su pantalón sacando algo así como una píldora azul y grande, Steve lo vio curioso.

“Es algo que hice para ti, hará que te duela menos, como quedarte dormido” Tony dijo con voz quebrada y Steve sonrió, insistió con la mirada que Tony se acostara junto a él.  El chico obedeció plantando un suave beso en su mejilla.

Steve se tomó la pastilla con la poca fortaleza que le quedaba, era amarga, difícil de tragar y algo acida en su estómago, sin embargo Tony la había hecho para él así que sonrió.

“Dicen que cuando uno muere regresa a los lugares dónde amo la vida” Tony dijo en voz suave, la cabeza de Steve sobre su brazo, su mano acariciando el cabello ya plateado del Capitán y su otra mano abrazándolo, Steve sonrió débilmente, los huesos de su rostro claramente marcados, sus ojos azules completamente opacos.

“Entonces te veré pronto” dijo en un hilo de voz y Tony se tragó estas incontenibles ganas de llorar, sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

“Aunque no sea yo, estarás conmigo” dijo y Steve pasó su brazo por el cuerpo delgado de Tony.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, la respiración de Steve era cansada y esporádica, cada vez menos audibles.

Tony contó 221 respiraciones y después, un silencio absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, habrá un epilogo.


	30. Epilogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Les recomiendo poner esta canción antes de comenzar a leer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcihcYEOeic

Abrió los ojos lentamente sin recordar realmente quién era, o dónde estaba. Se sentó sobre una cama amplia y de sabanas suaves y frescas, un muro de cristal dejando ver el océano, el sonido de las olas quebrando era lejano pero si se lograba concentrar lo suficiente podía definirlo. Sus sentidos adormilados iban cobrando nitidez y con ellos miles de recuerdos fueron armando el acertijo.

Esas notas de piano.

Una melodía nostálgica y conocida vació toda su memoria, su corazón comenzó a latir al ritmo de los tiempos musicales, lleno de altibajos, de pasión y una grave melancolía. Reconocía esa canción, era su favorita y estaba ligada a él.

A Tony.

Este nombre en su mente trajo mil recuerdos más, desde los de un bebé, un niño, un adolescente, un adulto… Tony en todas sus facetas de vida, siempre acompañado por él. Hubo silencio por tres tiempos y se reanudó la melodía, Steve desconcertado volteó a su alrededor, reconocía este cuarto, reconocía esta vista ¿Qué había pasado? Salió de la habitación caminando más de prisa, el puente de cristal, el árbol en medio de las escaleras, la casa volada sobre el mar….

Estaba de vuelta.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, la canción aumentando intensidad, su corazón desbocado, corrió hacia la estancia del piano que conocía perfectamente.

Una chica de cabello castaño y ondulado sujeto en una coleta alta de caballo estaba tocando, sus cejas muy pobladas y sus ojos cerrados, su piel era pálida y sus dedos delgados, danzaban entre las teclas con rapidez y sensibilidad. Steve quedó congelado al verla.

No podía ser cierto. Él estaba muerto. No había manera alguna de que volviera… a menos que…

Las palabras de Tony hicieron eco en su mente.

_“Aunque no sea yo estarás conmigo”_

La pastilla.

Pero ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tony no conocía su secreto, nadie lo hacía. Además era imposible que una simple pastilla pudiese transportarlo a esta dimensión de nuevo. Debía estar soñando.

La música siguió su curso, era un altibajo, notas lentas y nostálgicas que requerían doble tiempo en cada una, la canción oleaba como la marea, en eso alcanzó el punto cúspide, el que Steve amaba, el que fue capaz de sacarlo de su trance y hacerlo permanecer inerte, las notas se redujeron a medio tiempo y demandaba dedos agiles, iba subiendo magistralmente al clímax...

“No, te comiste una nota Sara” una voz interrumpió y la chica dejó de tocar abruptamente con una clara cara de disgusto.

“Papá, iba perfecto” La chica dijo muy molesta y entonces Steve levantó la mirada, y ahí estaba él.

Tony vestía una playera negra con un estampado deslavado, su cabello era completamente grisáceo y sus arrugas mucho más profundas, era menos alto de lo que recordaba y su cuerpo había perdido mucha masa muscular, llevaba lentes translucidos con un armazón rojo, unos jeans desgastados y vans grises. Steve sintió un brinco en el pecho.

Estaba de vuelta.

Tony…. El Tony de su dimensión lo sabía, no sabía cómo pero de alguna forma se había enterado de su secreto y jamás le había dicho nada, ahora entendía el comentario “Uno siempre vuelve a dónde ama la vida”, ahora entendía perfectamente su tranquilidad al dejarlo partir.

Tony lo había regresado a la dimensión en la que ilógicamente pertenecía. En la que podía ser feliz sin recibir ningún juicio, ninguna condena o presión. Sonrió agradecido sintiendo los ojos húmedos.

“Después de RE van dos DO, no solo uno” Tony dijo engreído tomando de un vaso de cristal y la chica bufó molesta, reanudó la canción.

“Ahí” Tony la volvió a interrumpir y ella azotó la cabeza en el piano.

“Eres imposible” dijo exasperada y Steve no pudo evitar soltar una risa, ambos lo voltearon a ver. Tony con un claro disgusto y ella implorándole que le quitara a Tony de encima.

Steve la reconoció de inmediato, esos ojos idénticos a los de él, y esa nariz era una perfecta revoltura entre las facciones de ambos, era Peter. O al menos solía serlo. Recordó el nombre con el que Tony la había llamado. Sara. Como su madre.

“Papá, voy a llegar tarde a casa de Helga si sigues con esto” La chica rondaba los 16 años y por el tono de voz Steve deducía que aún seguía impregnada de hormonas adolescentes. No pudo sentirse más dichoso.

“Escucha” Tony dijo y se sentó en el piano, la chica se paró del sitio realmente molesta y caminó hasta dónde Steve estaba, Steve al sentirla tan cerca tuvo unas inmensurables ganas de tocarla, de abrazarla y sostenerla por siempre, decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado, lo feliz que estaba de que al fin tuviese el cuerpo correcto... Pero se limitó a rozarle el brazo y sonreírle, la chica torció los ojos y exhalo resignada, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del Capitán.

Tony comenzó a tocar.

Steve sintió como su alma se le escapaba sin poder evitarlo, el tacto que Tony tenía era único, la canción salía en los tiempos perfectos, la nostalgia adecuada, las cúspides de pasión y velocidad. Sus manos hábiles y sus ojos cerrados, había pasado sin dificultad alguna la parte donde Sara siempre se estancaba, había llegado a todos los matices del alma que el piano podía mover. Era sublime.

“Es perfecto” Steve murmuró sin realmente pensarlo y Sara asintió.

“Siempre lo ha sido” dijo orgullosa, ambos contemplando al hombre en el piano, escuchar a Stark tocando comprobaba la teoría de la relatividad de tiempo-espacio de Einstein, Steve podía jurar que el tiempo dejaba de existir, no sabía si había pasado un minuto, una hora o una vida.

La canción comenzó a descender dócilmente hasta concluir, Tony entonces abrió los ojos y volteó.

“¿Percibiste dónde estaba el DO que te comiste?” Tony preguntó arrogante y Sara torció los ojos.

“Iré a cambiarme” dijo molesta y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a Steve subió las escaleras, Steve caminó hacía Tony.

“Te culpo a ti y lo sabes” Tony dijo molesto tomando un lápiz y la partitura, Steve se apoyó sobre el piano observándolo atento, esta era la etapa que le hacía falta conocer de Tony, podía calcular que rondaba ya cerca de los 65 años y aún su mirada lo hacía vibrar hasta enloquecer.

“¿Yo?” Steve preguntó sin poder contener realmente su sonrisa. Desbordaba una felicidad radiante.

“Mi familia ha tenido una línea sanguínea de pianistas perfectos durante generaciones, tu ADN decidió acabar con eso” Tony dijo en su natural voz de reclamo y sin levantar la mirada.

“Tony te amo” Steve dijo entre risas sin prestarle verdadera atención y Tony levantó la mirada, sonrió involuntariamente.

“Eso no te hará convencerme del partido del sábado” dijo firme y reanudó su trabajo en las partituras.

“¿Te convence de subir un momento?” Steve dijo intentando sonar seductor y Tony soltó una risa.

“¿Y quién va a llevar a Sara con Helga?” Tony preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa y Steve se mordió el labio.

“Préstale un carro”

“Oh no, esa niña no sabe cuidar”

“¿A quién se parecerá?” Steve hizo una pregunta retórica y Tony torció los ojos. Era inaudita la manera en que podía adaptarse a esta dimensión, a esta época, a ambos, a su familia.

“Que se lleve el tuyo” Tony ofreció con una sonrisa maliciosa y Steve algo temeroso asintió.

“Ya estoy lista” Sara dijo con una maleta al hombro y un vestido rosa pastel puesto, su cabello ya suelto y sus ojos azules brillaban con el carisma digno de una Stark, un antifaz de tenues pecas bajo sus ojos y sobre su nariz.

“Steve dice que te lleves su carro” Tony dijo realmente entretenido y Sara los vio asombrada.

“¿¡De verdad!?” Preguntó emocionada y Steve supo que era una mala idea, sin embargo asintió.

“Son los mejores” dijo y corrió hacía ellos, los abrazo a ambos enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Steve, le dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y salió corriendo de la mansión.

“¿A dónde dijo que iría?” Steve preguntó ya un poco preocupado.

“A Miami” Tony dijo muy entretenido y Steve lo miró con desaprobación.

“Ni siquiera es mayor de edad”

“Un año no es nada”

“Tony…”

“Ya, no te sobre-preocupes, yo hacía peores cosas a su edad”

“Por eso”

Tony soltó una risa.

“Sabes que es casi tan responsable como tú, nada pasará” dijo seguro y dejó el vaso de cristal ya vacío sobre el piano, caminó al refrigerador, tomó una cerveza helada y caminó de nuevo hasta el piano. Steve lo besó tiernamente.

“¿Entonces vienes?” Steve preguntó alzando una ceja, caminó hasta las escaleras.

Tony permanecía de pie observándolo, sabía que biológicamente Steve tendría casi 200 años, bueno, 120 o algo así, sin embargo físicamente se había congelado en los 40, su cabello aún rubio y sus músculos definidos, tenues arrugas y una mirada encendida, Tony sonrió engreído, era un maldito suertudo.

Comenzó a quitarse la playera.

“¿Qué haces?” Steve preguntó entre nervioso y algo excitado.

“Tenemos casa sola” dijo sonriendo y desabrochó su pantalón, Steve soltó una risa y caminó hasta él, lo empujó suavemente al sillón de la estancia acostándose sobre él, el mismo aroma embriagante e intoxicante a Stark, hundió su nariz entre los mechones entrecanos y sintió un vuelco en el estómago, ¿Qué habría pasado con Tony en aquella dimensión? Se sentía culpable de sentirse tan estúpidamente feliz y dichoso e imaginar que posiblemente Tony en ese momento estuviese en su funeral.

"¿Pasa algo?" Tony preguntó al notar como su cuerpo se tensó.

"Nada, solo... nada" Steve dijo con voz ahogada y Tony besó tiernamente sus labios, no dijo nada pero Steve de alguna manera supo que todo iría bien, algo estúpido e irreal tenía la mirada de Tony que lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

Cerró los ojos y pegó su frente a la del ingeniero.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2) Había escrito el doble, una parte explicando que había pasado con Tony, pero decidí dejarlo abierto a que cada quién saque sus conclusiones.
> 
> No me había dado cuenta de los meses que pase en esta historia, aunque sólo lo tomo como un hobbie y un gusto personal, agradezco a todas las personas que se mantuvieron comentando en estos meses, a las personas que se animaron a cuestionarme y cuestionarse y a todas las lectoras fantasmas que aparecieron. 
> 
> De verdad gracias, y espero sus comentarios!
> 
> Estoy de vacaciones así que puede que lean más de mí. Gracias C:

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y Comentarios bienvenidos <3


End file.
